SeeD Sonnet
by Vivi 26
Summary: During the First Sorceress War, a young woman was chosen as a pawn for an experiment. This experiment has repercussions for the present, and it's SeeD that may have to pay the price. Rating is for violence in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue - During the First Sorceress War

Laguna Loire sat in his study, reading through a message he had received from one of the Anti-Adel Resistance members who worked on Dr Odine's staff.

"Chief,

Odine has recently begun researching a project involving Esthar's cyborg troopers. He plans to create a next-generation cyborg that will be the perfect assassin. So far he has only been given 'Lady' Adel's permission to develop a prototype. Although she has applied several conditions to his project, one of which is that the cyborg is to become her personal assassin, Odine has the final say in the design, and the staff that will work on it. I'm one of the staff he has employed to work on the programming for this new cyborg. I have an idea that I'd like your permission to try, but I want to discuss it with you in person. If you could send a message back via the same way you received this one, we can set up a meeting.

Sincerely,

Operative 47."

Laguna read the letter through again, before calling Kiros in to get a second opinion. Kiros read through the letter, and then turned to his boss.

"I'm intrigued as to what 47 has in mind. He's always been a good information source from O Lab. I think you should set up a meeting."

"I agree," Laguna said, "I'm interested in this new cyborg. Where would you suggest the meeting takes place?"

"I think the 'film set' would be good." Kiros replied, referring to Trabia Canyon where Laguna, Kiros and Ward had worked on a film set to earn some desperately needed cash to get them into Esthar, just over a year ago.

"Seems like a good place to meet. Very few people go to Trabia Canyon these days. Can we spare a car to get me there?"

"I'll have to check with Ward, since he handles our resources. I believe we can spare one. But, if not, the exercise would do you some good."

Kiros grinned as he said the last part, knowing Laguna would be offended.

"Hey! I'm in as good a shape as I was in the G-Army."

Kiros slipped out of the room, leaving Laguna to brood over his comment.

I don't need exercise. He thought, before starting to write a reply to Operative 47's message.

[Several days later]

Laguna and Kiros had returned from their meeting with Operative 47. His plan was to alter the programming of the cyborg so that it would, when one of several possible code words was spoken, only obey the Anti-Adel Resistance, and work as an anti Sorceress weapon to help kill Adel. It was risky, but the potential costs, in Kiros' opinion, were worth the risk. Having a powerful cyborg on their side would be a great asset to them. Operative 47 had also supplied them with a copy of the schematics that Dr Odine would be using for the new cyborg, as well as a copy of the file of the individual who was to undergo the alteration process into the new cyborg. Laguna turned to Kiros.

"Do you think 47's plan is a good one?"

Kiros was quiet for a minute.

"Yes, although it has risks."

"What plan doesn't?" Laguna countered, "I feel sorry for the young woman who is going to be the test subject though."

"You read her medical report though. With the strange illness she has, she'll be lucky to survive another year. With the mechanically augmented immune system the process will give her, she will be able to live without worrying about any illnesses."

"If it works," Laguna pointed out, "I don't know if it would be worth living at the cost of your humanity though, since she'll just become a drone for either Adel or us."

Neither occupant of the car said anything else for the rest of the drive back to the Resistance base. Once there, they informed a few other members of the possibility of gaining a new weapon for their war, Adel's personal assassin no less. The Resistance seemed keen on the idea. No one else had raised Laguna's concern about the way the cyborg would live: as a mindless drone. This concerned him quite a bit and he promised himself, once the war was over and Esthar was free, and if the cyborg survived, that he would do what he could to restore her humanity, and allow her to live as freely as possible.


	2. 23 Years Later

Chapter 1 – 23 years later.

Squall Leonhart, the Commander of Balamb Garden was reviewing the records of several SeeD Cadets who were scheduled to take their field exam.  The Instructors of the Cadets had assembled a possible set of teams for the exam, to be held in Galbadia, and it was one of Commander Leonhart's jobs to examine the list, and make any necessary alterations or recommendations.  One of the Cadets, a Sonnet Baji, caught his eye.  She used twin pistols as her weapons.  She was also a pretty strong hand-to-hand combatant, and very good at hacking into computer systems.  She had been grouped with two other Cadets; one used a katana as a weapon, and had good tactical abilities.  The third Cadet was a glaive user, and her speciality was data encryption/decryption.

_Not much use in battle, but good for a courier with sensitive information._  Squall thought.

The Cadet who used the katana, Asuka, had been made the squad leader, and the overall mission of the squad was to retrieve computer information from a base of a militant resistance faction that was opposing the current Government of Galbadia, while dealing with as many of the rebels as possible. Sonnet had to break into their computer system, and Rei, the glaive wielder, had to download all the data she could.  She would probably also help to decrypt it after the mission.

The other two squads were reconnaissance, and backup.  Although all three were trained combatants, and would defend themselves if it was necessary.  The exam was to start in 4 hours, which gave Squall enough time to look over the list, and then ask his wife for help with a short speech for the Cadets, before the exam began.

Squall spent sometime reading through the list, but he couldn't see any reason to change the squads.  He then moved to work on his short speech, which took aver an hour.  He then headed to the Diplomatic Office, located on the Garden's second floor.  He found his wife's office easily enough, and knocked on the door.

"Come in."  He heard her say.

He opened the door, and walked to the front of her desk.  She was so busy typing something on her computer though, that she didn't acknowledge him for a minute.  Squall looked at the side of her head, what he could see of it through her long raven hair, and saw a look of concentration on her face.  Once she had finished, he cleared his throat to get her attention.  She quickly turned to face him.

"Commander!  I'm sorry I was…"

"It's all right.  I don't like interrupting people, especially you."

"What can I do for you?"

He gestured to a chair in front of the desk.

"May I?"  He asked.

"Of course."

Squall sat down, pulled the written version of his speech from a pocket in his jacket, and placed it on her desk.

"I'd appreciate your input with this," He said, "You're much better at these than me."

She picked up the piece of paper, and looked at the writing on it.  After a few minutes, she answered:

"This looks pretty good.  Has Cid been giving you lessons?"

"Nope.  I think I'm learning from several different people.  You, Quistis, and Cid."

"Not your father?"

"Not really.  Besides, Kiros always wrote his speeches, since he wasn't very good at writing them either."

"Maybe it's genetic?"

Squall knew she was teasing, so he replied:

"Thanks, Rin.  Nice to know I'm part moron."

She giggled.

"Well, I guess we found out what part of you is from your father."

Squall was starting to feel a little annoyed, so he changed the subject of the conversation.

"Any comments for the speech?"

"Nope.  I think this is satisfactory.  By the way, who else is involved in this mission?"

"I was going to assign Nida to command the SeeD's that will be the backup forces, and Quistis can be the overall moderator."

"Team Moderators?"

"Xu for Squad A, Raijin for B, and Fujin for C."

"I think they are good choices.  Xu has always been a good field examiner, and Raijin and Fujin have the potential."

"Thanks.  I went off your recommendation for Fujin.  Raijin, I knew from experience these past four years that he can handle it."

"It still surprises me sometimes, you know."  Rinoa mused.

"What, that Raijin and Fujin wanted to be Weapons Instructors after the Ultimecia Incident?"

"Yes.  When we heard that Seifer was going to work in Esthar, I assumed they would go with him.  Speaking of Seifer, have you heard from him recently?"

"No.  Not for almost a year."

"He must be enjoying his job then."

"Guess so.  I'd better get back.  I'll see you later."

"Of course."

Squall kissed his wife on the cheek as he left her office.  He returned to his own, and sent his approval of the team assignments to the Assistant Commander.  He knew that Quistis would, in her efficient way, inform the Squad Moderators, and prepare for the exam.

Squall then checked his schedule.  He had an appointment with President Loire in half an hour.  It seemed that he wanted to hire SeeD to eliminate a large monster gathering near to Tear's Point, in Esthar, although Squall suspected that he might want to discuss something else as well.  He spent the next thirty minutes dealing with minor administration tasks before President Loire came into his office, with a distracted look on his face.

"Mr President, what do you wish to discuss?"  Squall asked.

"As I stated, I'd like to hire SeeD for a monster cleanup mission.  What would it cost?"

They spent about fifteen minutes discussing the mission details, and Squall eventually authorised it.  After the discussion, Squall asked:

"Is there something else you wished to discuss?"

Laguna thought for a minute, before replying.

"No, it's nothing important.  I just thought I saw a familiar face in the corridor on my way up here."

"Very well.  I'm going to ask Rinoa to lead the SeeDs we'll be sending on this mission.  It shouldn't be too difficult for them, especially with her powers as backup.  And they could all use some combat experience."

"I thought she was the Head Instructor for the Diplomatic Office?"

"She is, but she enjoys a little combat too.  Do you want her to report to you upon arrival in Esthar?"

"Either myself or Kiros.  I'll be heading back on the Ragnarok in two days."

Squall raised an eyebrow.

"You're staying for quite a while.  How come?"

"Honestly, I wanted to spend some time with my son and daughter-in-law.  Plus Balamb is a relaxing area compared to home."

"I can understand that.  We've all been busy recently, and could use the time to relax.  Why don't you call and see Rinoa?  I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

"I might do that," Laguna replied, "Are you going to inform her of this mission?"

"No, I'll let you do it.  If you wait for a few minutes, I can supply you with a list of the SeeDs who will be on this mission, and a copy of the contract."

"Good idea."

Laguna was quiet for a moment while Squall prepared the paperwork for Laguna.  Once Laguna took it, he headed out of the office.  As he reached the door, he turned around and asked:

"No offence, but when did you become so good at administration work?  I thought you hated it."

Squall smiled slightly.

"None taken.  I took a few notes from Quistis and Rinoa, and I don't hate it, too much."

Laguna then left the office.  Squall continued his 'administration work' for a few more hours.  It was then 16:00, and he decided to call it a day.  As he was leaving his office, his phone rang.  He ran back to his desk to answer it, promising himself that it wouldn't take long.  As it turned out, it was his wife on the other end of the call.

"Hello Squall.  I've just had a visit from Laguna; did you know he was here?"

"Yes.  I organised some SeeDs for a mission in Esthar that he wants us to handle."

"What sort of mission?"

"A monster cleanup near Tear's Point.  Listen, do you feel like a workout at the Training Centre?"

"Sure.  Oh, Laguna has invited us to join him for dinner at Café Balamb at 19:00.  I hope you don't mind, but I accepted."

"Not at all.  I need to have a talk with him anyway, father-to-son."

"I understand.  I'll see you in 10 minutes?"

"OK, bye."

Squall put the phone down, and left his office.  He went into his, and Rinoa's apartment, which was located near to the office, and picked up both his Lionheart, and Rinoa's Shooting Star, and then headed for the lift.  The lift arrived within seconds, and as he entered the lift, his Assistant Commander joined him.

"Squall, can we talk for a minute?"  She asked.

Squall turned to the blonde woman who he considered a second big sister, after Ellone.

"I think I can spare a minute Quistis, what's up?"

"It's about those computer network glitches we've been experiencing."

"Any luck tracing their cause?"

"Some.  We now know that they are side-effects of hacking attempts into the Garden computer system."

"Who is the hacker?"

"That's the other problem.  Whoever it is isn't leaving any clues to their identity.  The only thing we know for sure is that the attempts are being made from inside Garden?"

Squall looked concerned.

"A spy?"

"I don't believe so.  I think a student might be doing this."

"What makes you say that?"

"All the hacking attempts have been made from within several classrooms on the second floor."

"Multiple hackers?"

"I don't know.  I hope not though."

"So do I."

The lift reached the ground floor, and Squall and Quistis got off.  Quistis then asked:

"Where are you going?"

"Training Centre.  Rin and I want to get a little battle practice."

"Have fun then."

"Thank you.  See you later."

"Bye."

Quistis watched Squall walk off towards the Training Centre, and then headed to a meeting Cid had called regarding budget allocation.  Cid, as Headmaster, usually handled it, but Quistis liked to observe from time to time and, at the same time, learn a few things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thanks to Refugee for his input on this chapter and for allowing me to borrow his idea of a SeeD Diplomatic Office.


	3. Training & Dinner Date

Chapter 2-Training & Dinner Date

Squall met Rinoa outside of the Training Centre on time. He handed her the Shooting Star, and hefted the Lionheart, before entering the Training Centre. They wandered around the artificial jungle for about 12 minutes, before being confronted by a quartet of Grats. These low level monsters were no challenge. All it took was two discharges of a gunblade, and two shots of a pinwheel to defeat them.

"That was rather easy," Rinoa commented, "Anything tougher around here?"

"Feeling confident today?" Squall asked.

"Yes, although I can't figure out why."

"How about we try the section near the Secret Area?" Squall suggested, "The monsters there seem tougher recently."

"Do you think we could take on a T-Rexaur?"

"Maybe. How much Ice magic do you have?"

Rinoa checked her stocks, as did Squall.

"I have enough. You?"

"Not much, but Shiva is ready to help."

"Then let's find a T-Rexaur." Rinoa said.

_There's nothing wrong with your confidence._ Squall thought, as they headed towards the Secret Area.

After taking out a few more Grats, they heard a T-Rexaur nearby, and approached it. Squall signalled to Rinoa to go to the other side of it, so they could flank it. The T-Rexaur, once it noticed Rinoa instantly targeted the small human as its next meal, a move it probably wouldn't live long enough to regret. Acting quickly, Squall scanned it, and informed Rinoa that it carried Thundaga magic, should she wish to re-supply. Rinoa reacted by drawing a few of the spells from the monster, and then casting a strong Ice magic on it. The beast roared in pain, and moved in to bite her. Squall quickly charged at it, and discharged his gunblade into it, causing it more pain. The T-Rexaur then spun round, hitting Rinoa with its tail, stunning her for a few seconds, while moving to bite Squall. The Knight rolled to the side of the T-Rexaur as it lowered its head to bite him, resulting in its mouth hitting the ground of the Training Centre. Rinoa then hit the monster with three powerful Ice spells, and Squall followed by casting a weaker Ice spell on it. The combined Ice magic was too much for the monster, and it collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Looks like Shiva wasn't needed." Squall stated.

The two of them continued battling in the Training Centre for a while longer, before heading back to their apartment to get ready to meet Laguna for dinner at the café. They were ready by 18:30, so they had half an hour to get to Balamb and meet Laguna. They both changed out of their uniforms, and dressed themselves in their favourite clothes, which were also their combat outfits. They then went to the Car Park, and took a Garden car to drive to Balamb. The drive took 20 minutes, and they got to the café with five minutes to spare. Laguna met them as they approached the door of the café.

"I'm surprised," Squall commented, "This must be the first time you've been early for a meeting."

"I don't do it often, but you two are family, so I made an exception." Laguna replied.

They were led to a table, and given a menu each. While Squall was looking through it, Laguna started talking to Rinoa.

"Did Squall tell you about the mission I've hired SeeD for?"

"Yes, a monster cleanup at Tear's Point."

"Think you can handle leading them?"

Instantly, a shocked look appeared on the young woman's face. Squall pulled his eyes away from the menu, and concentrated on his wife and his father.

"What are you talking about?" Rinoa asked.

"Squall said he was going to place you in command of the SeeD team sent to Tear's Point."

Rinoa turned to Squall, but before she could speak, Squall said:

"I thought you said you would tell her?"

Laguna looked puzzled.

"I did?"

"Yes. Just before you left my office, I suggested that you call and see Rinoa. You said: '"I might do that. Are you going to inform her of this mission?"' And I replied: '"No, I'll let you do it."'

Laguna's expression then indicated that he remembered that conversation.

"Oh yeah. That part must have slipped my mind after I left your office."

Rinoa was trying not to laugh at the two of them politely arguing, but couldn't stop herself from giggling. This caused Squall to turn to look at her.

"Sorry, Rin," He apologised, "Maybe I should have told you, since he doesn't exactly have a photographic memory." He turned to Laguna, "Moron."

"Don't worry Squall. You mentioned to me that you might place me in charge of a SeeD team one day," She looked at her father-in-law, "And I think I can handle it."

Laguna smiled and said:

"Good. Now, what do you want to eat?"

The family read through the menu, and Squall then called a waiter over and gave him the orders. Rinoa, unable to resist a verbal jab, said:

"What, you didn't trust Mr Moron with the orders?"

"Course not. He'd get them wrong."

The three then continued making small talk, or trying to in Laguna's case until their meals arrived. They then ate quietly, and continued talking after the plates were cleared. At about 21:00, Laguna paid the bill, insisting it was his treat, and the three of them headed for home. In Laguna's case, he had a room at the Balamb Hotel, and Squall and Rinoa returned to Balamb Garden.


	4. First Mission

Chapter 3-First Mission

Newly graduated SeeD, Level 5, Sonnet Baji woke up at exactly 07:00. She got up out of her bed, and went to her bathroom. She spent sometime showering and getting dressed, before going to the Cafeteria for breakfast. She didn't need to eat, due to her unique body makeup, but she thought it was necessary to help her blend in at the Garden. Besides, there were some things that she liked eating. As she entered the Cafeteria, she saw the two new SeeDs who had been on her team during the field exam. After she had bought her breakfast, she went to their table.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

Asuka smiled as she noticed her.

"Not at all Sonnet."

"Hello Sonnet." Rei greeted as she sat down.

"Thank you, and hello Rei." Sonnet replied.

There was silence for a few minutes while the three young women ate some of their meals. Sonnet then asked:

"So what did you two think of our exam?"

"Pretty easy," The redhead replied, "Although I thought the overall mission assignment was a little odd."

"How so?" Rei asked.

"We were in Galbadia, and we had to help steal data from a rebel faction's computer system? Sounds odd for SeeD to me."

"Maybe so, Asuka," Sonnet said to the redhead, "But SeeD is expected to be able to handle a variety of missions."

"Besides," The brunette added, "We managed it with no casualties to the team, or the SeeDs who were supposed to be supporting us."

"Good point Rei," Asuka said, "They didn't have to do much, did they?"

Both Sonnet and Rei shook their heads, and then finished off their meals.

"So, where do you think we'll be sent for our first mission?" Rei asked.

"I don't know. I hope we are working together again though. You're a dead shot, literally, with those pistols Sonnet."

Sonnet blushed at the complement.

"Thanks Asuka."

"And Rei," Asuka continued, "Besides being a great hacker, you are deadly with that glaive."

"A glaive is supposed to be a tricky weapon to master too." Sonnet added.

"Thanks," Rei replied, "It is tricky. But, like anything, it gets easier with practise."

"What about you, Asuka? Did you find the katana hard to use at first?"

The redhead was quiet for a few seconds.

"Yeah. It was. But I agree with cipher-girl here: it got easier with practise."

"Pistols were easy for me to learn," Sonnet stated, "I apparently have excellent had-to-eye coordination."

"Yeah, would be useful." Asuka commented.

"Still, I think you and Rei had the harder weapons to master, and I don't think I could do it myself." Sonnet said.

"Well you don't really have to, unless you want to." Rei replied, "But you're good at martial arts too. That means that you can fight both far away, and close by enemies."

"Exactly why I learned both pistols and martial arts." Sonnet said.

"So, where do you think we'll be sent…"

Rei was interrupted by the intercom.

_Would SeeDs Baji, Sohyru, and Ayanami please report to the Commander's Office?_

"…For our first mission?" She finished.

"Maybe we'll find out now." Asuka said.

The three SeeDs left the Cafeteria, and headed for the lift in the centre of the Garden Building. It took a minute for the lift to reach the floor containing the Commander's Office. Once they were allowed into the office, they stood in front of Squall's desk, and saluted. Squall got up, picked up three folders, and moved to the front of the desk.

"As you might have guessed," He began, "The three of you have been selected for a mission to Galbadia. There is currently a riot taking place in the D-District prison. Most of the prisoners there have managed to escape from their individual cells, but were unable to leave the prison itself before the building locked down."

He handed each of them a folder.

"Your mission is to aid the Galbadian Army in neutralising the riot. Also, the Galbadian Major who runs the detachment of troops at the prison suspects that the prisoners had at least one friend on the prison staff, who might have sabotaged their computer systems, which aided in the escape from the cells. So, your secondary objective is to find out who was responsible. Miss Ayanami, you are to do everything you can to find out if the system was either hacked, or if someone with authorisation carried out the sabotage. Miss Baji, you will assist her in that, and do what you can to improve their computer security. With your combined computer skills, you should be able to find something. Finally, Miss Sohyru, you will lead the team, and coordinate with the guards at the Prison. Any questions?"

"No sir." All three replied.

"Very well. Good luck."

The three of them left the office, and headed to the dorms. They split up at the entrance to the dorms, and went to their own rooms. In her room, Sonnet pulled a case out from under her bed, opened it, and pulled out her two pistols, and a supply of ammo. She also picked up holsters for the guns, and a change of clothes. All of these items were placed into a small bag, which she slung over her left shoulder. Then she changed out of her uniform, into a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, with white boots. She then put on her favourite coat, before leaving her room, and went to Rei's room, and knocked on the door. She heard a muffled 'Come in' through the door, which slid open, and she entered the room. The brunette was gathering the things she would need for the mission, so Sonnet sat down on the end of her bed. Sonnet had observed, as she had entered the room, that Rei had changed her clothes, and was now wearing a white blouse, with a blue skirt, and white trainers.

"This should be interesting." Rei said, "I've been wondering for a while now how the Galbadian's encrypt their computer data."

"You're keen." Sonnet observed, with a touch of amusement.

"Yeah. I thought you'd want to test how good their computer security is?"

"I do. But I'm patient, unlike you."

Rei feigned being hurt.

"Damn. You found my weakness."

"Are you sure you can fight in that?" Sonnet asked, gesturing at the skirt Rei was wearing, which went to mid-calf. Rei nodded, and turned to face the wall that was behind her, allowing Sonnet to see that it had a slit up the other side, so her leg movement wouldn't be restricted.

"OK. I was a little concerned."

Sonnet then noticed Rei's glaive against the wall by her desk. She got up, put her bag on the floor, and stood next to it.

"May I?" She asked Rei, indicating the weapon.

Rei nodded, and Sonnet picked up the bladed staff. She hefted it, finding a balance, then, holding in both hands, stood in a combat stance with it. While turning slowly with the weapon, she suddenly felt light-headed and dizzy, which caused her to drop the glaive. It landed with a clatter on the floor, causing Rei to instantly move to her side.

"Are you OK?"

Sonnet heard what her team mate was saying, but couldn't concentrate enough to form a reply. As suddenly as it had begun, the dizziness cleared. Sonnet shook her head a couple of times, causing her long silvery hair to whip around her head. She then turned to Rei.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry about that."

She indicated the glaive when she said the last part.

"Don't worry," Rei replied, "It's very durable."

There was a knock on the door, Rei called the person in, and Asuka entered. The redhead was wearing all black. Black jeans, black boots, and a black tank top. She was also carrying a small bag.

"Are you two ready yet?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Sonnet replied, "I was talking to Rei, and I guess that slowed her down. Sorry."

"No big deal," Asuka replied, "Besides, we needed these to proceed."

She held up an envelope, and emptied the contents, explaining what it was in the process.

"We need to catch a train from Balamb to Timber, and then rent a car to drive to the D-District prison. These are the train tickets."

"I thought we'd have to buy these in town?" Rei asked, puzzled.

"So did I, but Instructor Leonhart called by my dorm, and gave them to me."

"The Commander's wife?" Sonnet asked.

"Yep."

_So that's what caused the dizziness._ Sonnet realised.

"By the way Sonnet, where are your pistols?" Rei asked.

Sonnet patted the bag she had picked up while Asuka had been explaining the train tickets. She then asked:

"How are you two going to conceal your weapons?"

Rei grinned, and picked up her glaive. She twisted the staff in the middle, and it retracted into itself. The result was a small handle approximately ten centimetres in length. Rei then clipped this handle, with the blade pointing towards the ground, into a holster on her belt, and pulled on a short jacket over her blouse. Sonnet raised her eyebrows.

"Cool. I can hide the pistols by positioning the holsters under my jacket," Sonnet said, gesturing to the blue knee length jacket she was wearing, "What about you Asuka?"

"Right. I need to go back to my dorm for something. You two head for the main gate, I'll meet you there soon."

Asuka left Rei's room, and headed for her own. Rei finished putting a change of clothes into a bag, and zipped it shut. She and Sonnet then headed to the gate. While they were walking there, Sonnet retrieved her pistols and holsters from her bag, asked Rei to hold the pistols while she fastened the holster belt around her waist, and then placed the pistols in the holsters, which were positioned on her back. Finally, she pulled her jacket into place, to cover them.

"Looks convincing," Rei commented, "If I hadn't seen you hide them just now, I wouldn't think you were carrying any weapons."

Sonnet grinned and replied:

"That's the idea."

The two SeeDs arrived at the gate, and waited. A few minutes later, Sonnet noticed a black blur near buildings main doors, which turned out to be Asuka. She was also carrying a small bag, presumably with a change of clothes in it; she was also wearing a black trench coat that went to her ankles. Since Sonnet and Asuka were both pretty tall, Sonnet was 5ft 10" and Asuka was 5ft 9", they could easily wear the long coats. Rei was a little smaller than them; she was 5ft 7", but she didn't like wearing long coats.

"Why are you wearing all black?" Sonnet asked Asuka as they left the Garden, and started the walk to Balamb Town.

"I like the colour. It was either that or red, and I decided to go with black." Asuka replied.

Sonnet realised that they had drifted off the road, in order to get to Balamb faster.

"Hoping for some monster attacks?" She asked Asuka.

"Maybe."

"How have you…?"

Whatever Sonnet was about to ask Asuka, she didn't get the chance, as a group of monsters appeared. Sonnet reached behind her and pulled out her pistols, while Rei pulled out her shortened glaive. She twisted the handle again, and the staff extended to normal size. Asuka reached inside her coat, and pulled out her katana, looking at their opponents at the same time. They were up against a trio of bite bugs. Asuka quickly formed a simple strategy to be used.

"Sonnet, you shoot any bugs that are about to attack Rei or myself. Rei, you and me should just slice at anything we can."

The battle only lasted a few minutes. Sonnet shot two bullets at one of the bite bugs that was moving towards Asuka, causing it to fall to the ground, dead. Asuka then ran up and sliced at a bug with her katana. The sharp blade easily sliced the monster in half, killing it. Rei then ran up and sliced at one of the other bugs, cutting off a wing. As she returned to the formation, Sonnet fired one shot at it and finished it off. Asuka sliced at the final bug, but it moved to one side, resulting in her missing. Rei saw the missed slice, and ran up to the bug, slicing down on it with her glaive. The result was a clean slice, causing the bug to die instantly. The trio glanced around the area, checking that it was clear, before putting their weapons away, and continuing to Balamb Town.

"What was your question Sonnet?" Asuka asked.

"Huh?"

"Before we were attacked just then, you were about to ask me something. What was it?"

Sonnet thought for a second, as the gates of Balamb came into view.

"I was going to ask you how you hid your sword."

Asuka smirked.

"Simple."

She turned to face Sonnet, and opened the left side of her coat. The katana was in a sheath that was sewn into the lining of the coat. Since Asuka was right handed, she could reach inside the coat and pull out the sword with ease, when she needed it. Sonnet took a mental note of that, as Asuka let her coat fall closed again, and they continued walking.

"Simple yet effective." She commented, as she took a pistol from a holster, and began reloading it with ammo from her supply, which was in pockets inside her jacket. She then repeated this with her other pistol.

"This is the only problem with guns," She said to her friends, "You don't need to reload a blade after every battle, do you?"

"Nope. Just have to clean and sharpen it regularly. How about you, cipher-girl?"

"Exactly the same, it is a blade after all. And it's easy to do." Rei replied.

A few steps away from the Balamb Town gates, the three SeeDs were attacked again. This time, there were only two bite bugs. Sonnet reacted fast by pulling her pistols out of the holsters, and shooting at both monsters as fast as she could. By the time Asuka and Rei had their weapons ready, the bugs were dead.

"Nice reflexes." Rei said, putting her glaive back into its holster.

"Show off," Asuka said, sliding the katana back into the sheath inside her coat before her curiosity got the better of her, "How did you do that?"

"Good hand-to-eye coordination, remember." Sonnet replied.

The trio then entered Balamb Town. They called at the shop near the train station to collect any items that they didn't bring from Garden, which they might need later in the mission, before heading to the train station and boarding their train to Timber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: In case anyone is wondering, I've borrowed the names, and descriptions, of Sonnet's team mates from the anime series 'Neon Genesis Evangelion'. I'm a fan of this series, and I thought they would be good people to use for this story. Although I've made one thing different: I made Rei a brunette, instead of a blue haired girl. This is because, as the Evangelion series progresses, it is hinted at that Rei was cloned from Lillith (the second Angel) and Yui Ikari. Since Yui had brown hair, it's genetically possible that her 'daughter' could also have brown hair.

Also, Asuka's nickname for Rei: 'Cipher-girl', is meant to be a compliment on her encryption/decryption abilities, and a variation of the nickname Asuka gives to Rei in the Evangelion series: 'Wonder-girl'.


	5. Heading to Prison

Chapter 4-Heading to Prison

Once they were on the train, in the SeeD carriage, and on their way to Timber. Sonnet took the opportunity to reload her pistols again, and consider what could happen on this mission. She was able to run through several different scenarios in about a minute, and devise contingency plans for the negative aspects of those scenarios. At the same time, she was remembering her surprise as President Loire had walked passed her, and a look of recognition had passed across his face for a second or two. Sonnet recognised him easily enough, as President of Esthar he was quite well known. But Sonnet remembered him from the time she had worked for him, during the First Sorceress War, although it seemed that Laguna wasn't sure where, or if, he had seen her before. This was good for Sonnet, because she wasn't prepared to explain her unique 'condition' to anyone. She would become nothing more than a lab specimen, and she didn't want that to happen to her again, like when she had had a weak immune system and the unknown disease.

While she was doing thinking about all that, Rei was putting labels on the disks that she had bought in Balamb Town, in case she needed to make a copy of any data for Garden's records. Finally, Asuka was practising, as best she could in the train carriage, a few combat techniques with her katana. Sonnet stopped running contingency plans through her mind, and watched her friend practise. She was expecting the trench coat to cause Asuka problems. For example, accidentally cutting it with the blade. Somehow though, Asuka managed to miss cutting her coat every time she spun the blade, or repositioned it so that she could use it in a different way, like turn it so the blade was pointing to the ground, allowing her to stab anything that was near her feet.

"How do you do that?" she asked Asuka. The redhead stopped practising, and turned to Sonnet.

"Do what?"

"Move the katana like that, and not cut into your coat?"

Asuka grinned at her.

"Practise, really. I taught myself to learn how much of a time delay there was, if I spun around while wearing this coat, for it to be out of the way of where I'm going to place the sword. I then practised every chance I could."

"What do you think this mission will be like?" Rei asked.

"Shouldn't be too challenging, since all we are doing is fighting against a prison revolt," Sonnet replied, "And the computer check shouldn't be hard either."

Asuka removed her coat, placed it onto a seat in the carriage, sat down opposite Sonnet, and looked her in the eyes. Blue eyes stared at blue eyes for a few seconds.

"Something is bothering you though, isn't it?" Asuka eventually asked Sonnet.

"I'm just concerned about injuring any of the prisoners. I can shoot so that the bullets don't cause any fatal harm, or just fight hand-to-hand, Rei can use the staff part of her glaive. What about you?"

"I hadn't thought about that." She replied. She then leaned back into the cushions of the seat, and relaxed a little, while she thought about Sonnet's comment. Surprisingly, it was Rei who suggested a solution.

"Can't you just use magic to attack them? And then keep the katana to defend yourself when they attack you?"

Asuka smiled at Rei before saying:

"That's a good idea cipher-girl. It should work. Speaking of magic, how well stocked are you two?"

"I've got plenty of Cure, Water, and Blizzard spells," Rei replied, "And I gained Fenrir when I passed my Field Exam, so that's a GF for support."

"I've got Fire and Esuna spells, and Garuda for support," Asuka said, "How about you, Sonnet?"

Sonnet paused for a moment, before giving an answer that surprised her teammates.

"I don't have any magic, or Guardian Force support."

"What?" Rei asked, surprised.

"Why not?" Asuka demanded.

"I'd rather not go into detail about it." Sonnet replied.

"How about a nutshell version then?" Asuka asked.

"OK. When I was younger, I was infected with a strange disease. There was very little that could help me at the time. And, for some reason, curative magic use only made it worse. I seem to have, for lack of a better explanation, an allergic reaction to magic."

"That explains why you didn't use any on the exam then," Rei said, "But what about other magic types? And Guardian Forces?"

"If I use a GF, they are never very compatible with me, which hinders magic as well. But, any magic that I carried around seemed to affect me physically."

"How?" Asuka asked.

"Ice magic made me feel really cold, fire magic: really hot. That sort of thing. It's noted in my medical records that I can't use either magic or a GF for support."

Rei looked sympathetic, while Asuka looked really curious.

"Yet you still applied for SeeD, knowing that Guardian Forces and magic were key parts of the curriculum?"

"Yes."

Rei suddenly got up from her seat, grabbed Asuka's arm, and dragged her to another train carriage. Although they were talking in low voices, Sonnet could hear what they were saying very clearly. Rei was telling Asuka to stop interrogating Sonnet, as talking about personal memories must be uncomfortable. Asuka, while sounding a little irritated, agreed to this. But she wanted to Sonnet one more question, and Sonnet could refuse to answer if she wanted to. Rei agreed to that, and they then re-entered the SeeD carriage, unaware that Sonnet had heard every word they had said.

"I'm sorry if we dragged up painful memories for you, Sonnet," Rei said.

"Yes. I apologise, I let my curiosity get the better of me from time to time." Asuka said.

"That's OK. Just don't ask me for any more details."

Asuka looked at Rei, as they both sat down in their seats, and Asuka then said:

"Can I ask you one final question? You can refuse to answer if you want."

"OK." Sonnet replied.

"What happened to the illness you had when you were younger?"

"A special treatment was developed in Esthar, which eventually cured me. I'm now in perfect health and, as you can see, am doing what I want with my life."

Asuka smiled, and Rei looked relieved.

"OK," Asuka said, "Thank you for telling us all that. We won't tell anyone else."

"Thank you," Sonnet replied, "That part of my past is a part that I'd rather forget."

_The next stop is Timber._ The announcer suddenly said, _I repeat, the next stop is Timber. Could all passengers getting off please make sure you have all of your belongings. Thank you._

"Well, that's us." Rei casually said. She then went and picked up her bag, and passed Sonnet's to her, while Asuka picked up her coat, put it on, and slid her katana into the sheath inside it. Finally, she took her bag, which Sonnet held out to her, and the three SeeDs left the carriage. A minute later, the train pulled to a stop in Timber Station. They got off the train, and looked around the town square. Asuka looked around, and spotted the car rental quite easily. They headed to it, and Asuka asked about renting a car. Unfortunately, there were no cars available, which presented a problem for them. Sonnet, however, had a solution.

"We should catch a train to the Prison instead." She told Rei and Asuka.

However, when they got to the platform for that train, they found it was out of service due to the riot at the prison.

"This isn't good," Rei stated, "We can't even get to our destination, so we can't carry out our mission."

"That's not true," Sonnet answered, "We'll have to catch a train to Deling City, and rent a car from there."

Asuka turned to her in surprise.

"You can think fast, can't you?"

"Yes. But, while I wasn't talking to you during the train journey here, I came up with these possible problems, and solutions."

"OK, so you plan for contingencies. It's a good attitude for a SeeD."

"Thank you."

The three of them headed to the train platform that would allow them to board the train heading for Deling City. They bought their tickets before they boarded, and then went onto the train and into the SeeD carriage. Once the train left the station, Sonnet asked Asuka:

"Can I have a look at your sword please?"

Asuka smiled, pulled the katana out of the sheath in her coat, and handed it to Sonnet.

"Sure. Why the sudden interest?"

"I'm interested in most kinds of weapons, but I've never used anything other than pistols before."

"So you don't know how to use it?"

_I can't exactly tell her that I've been 'trained' to use any weapon._ She thought.

"No." She lied.

"Well, in that case," Asuka replied, "I'll show you a few things before we reach the prison. Come on."

Asuka got up, and walked to the centre of the carriage, which was empty in terms of furniture, and held out her hand. Sonnet got up, and placed the sword in Asuka's hand. Asuka spent the rest of the twenty-minute journey explaining a few katana basics to Sonnet. Sonnet proved, to Asuka, to be a fast learner, and could do a couple of the basics herself by the time the train stopped in Deling City.

"You're a fast learner." Asuka commented, as Sonnet handed the katana back to her. She then replaced it in the sheath.

"Thanks. Should we get going?"

Asuka nodded, and they left the train. They went straight to the car rental and rented a blue sports car. They argued for a minute as to who would drive, before Asuka insisted that, as group leader, she had prerogative. The other two SeeDs got into the passenger and back seats, and Asuka drove out of the city, towards the prison. The drive took another half an hour. Once they arrived, Asuka drove the car into the prison car park, which was still above the surface.

"We're going go be going underground, aren't we?" Rei asked.

"Yep, that's right," Asuka replied, "The prison buildings submerge into the desert sand when the prison is locked down. I'm surprised that the car park was open though."

"Maybe the guards left it open for when we arrived?" Sonnet suggested.

"Could be." Rei replied, nodding at something behind Asuka and Sonnet.

They turned around to see a Galbadian Major walking towards them. As he got close, they stood at attention.

"At ease," He told them, "Are you the SeeDs we hired?"

"Yes." Asuka replied, and introduced herself and her teammates to the Major.

"Hello," He greeted, "I'm Major Guy Quinn, the commanding officer here. If you'll follow me please, I'll take you to the Control Room where I'll explain the current situation."

They left the car park, which locked behind them. Sonnet kept her hands on her pistols, in case they were needed. Major Quinn noticed her action.

"Yes, I'd arm yourselves. Some of our defence robots seem to be malfunctioning."

"So as well as the rioting prisoners, we need to destroy your equipment too?" Rei asked.

"I'm afraid so. They went rogue around the time the riot started."

"It sounds to me like someone placed a computer virus into your system, and the defence robots." Sonnet stated.

"That's what I suspect," He replied, "Are you the computer specialist, Miss Baji?"

Sonnet smiled slightly.

"That depends on how you define 'specialist' Major. I'm a hacker too."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I requested a hacker was sent on the team, since a good one would know what to look for if the system was tampered with."

Sonnet suddenly spun round, and drew her pistols in one smooth movement. She was aiming at a GIM47N, although she was aware that her pistol bullets would do very little damage to it. Major Quinn, however, was carrying a heavy machine gun, which was more powerful. He fired a burst at the robot while Asuka prepared a Water spell. At the same time, Sonnet moved away from the fight, and let Major Quinn take her place and Rei was covering the Major. Just before Asuka cast her spell, the GIM47N charged at Sonnet, and punched her in the stomach. This caused her to stumble backwards, and drop her pistols. Then Asuka cast her spell, and the robot was engulfed in a water bubble, which damaged some of its circuits. However, since it was near Sonnet's position, it also caused the floor to become slippery, and Sonnet fell over. She quickly rolled away from the puddle, positioned herself so that she was lying on her back, and then flipped herself to her feet. As she looked around trying to spot her pistols, she saw an explosion erupt on the robots hull, and it fell to the floor destroyed.

"Sorry Sonnet," Asuka said, trying not to laugh, "I didn't realise how close it was to you."

"That's all right," Sonnet replied, "I wasn't injured."

"Impressive reaction, Miss Baji," Major Quinn commented, handing her her pistols, "How did you know that it would attack us?"

"Thank you, and I didn't." She replied, taking the weapons, "I sensed it near us, and armed myself in case it did attack. I wasn't much help there though."

"Neither was I," Rei added, "I have no offensive magic that would have worked on that robot."

"It's not a problem," Major Quinn said, "No one was hurt. Let's continue."

They walked for about another five minutes, before arriving at the Control Room. The soldiers there all saluted Major Quinn, and the SeeDs, as they entered. The SeeDs were given a small locker to place their bags into, and Major Quinn then began briefing the soldiers as to what the SeeDs were there for, and organising three groups: one SeeD and two soldiers in each group. Any remaining soldiers were to stay in the Control Room and coordinate the teams. Major Quinn, to Sonnet's surprise, was one of the soldiers in her team. The three teams were: Asuka and two soldiers on Team A, Rei and two soldiers on Team B, and Sonnet, Major Quinn and a third soldier on Team C. All teams were to go around the prison and neutralise any rioting prisoners or rogue defence robots. Once that was done, Rei and Sonnet would return to the Control Room, so they could look at the prisons computer security, while Asuka and two soldiers would stay on a patrol route, which would be monitored from the Control Room in the prison, in case there were any prisoners or robots that were still rogue.

"Any questions?" Major Quinn asked the soldiers.

He was answered by a shout of 'No sir' from the soldiers, and the SeeDs shook their heads. He then handed each of the SeeDs a radio headset, which were tuned into the prison guards' frequency. Sonnet and Asuka tied their hair back, before putting the headsets on. Once everyone was wearing one, Major Quinn said:

"OK people, let's go."

The three teams left the Control Room, each heading to their assigned destinations. A few minutes after Team C had left the other two, and were approaching a staircase to go down a level when their radios came to life.

_Control to Team C, _The voice said, _There are two escaped prisoners at the bottom of the staircase you are heading for._

"Copy that." Major Quinn replied.

"Are they armed?" Sonnet asked.

_One has a staff._ Was the reply from Control.

"Major?" Sonnet asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I handle them?"

Although Sonnet couldn't see all of the Major's face under the helmet, she was sure her question had shocked him, and the support soldier.

"Not to sound condescending, but are you sure you can handle both of them alone?"

"Yes. I'm trained in martial arts, as well as those pistols. If I fight them hand-to-hand, the worst they'll get is a headache or a broken arm. Where as if I shoot them, the injuries will be more dangerous."

"I thought you were a crack shot?"

"I am, but I don't want to have to injure them if I can avoid it."

"Very well, be careful."

Sonnet nodded at him, moved around the circular gap in the middle of the platform, and then looked at the base of the stairs there for the prisoners Control had mentioned. She spotted them easily enough, arguing about where to go next. She worked out their positions in relation to the top of the staircase, and positioned herself above that point on her floor. She then grabbed the bar on the railing, swung herself over it, turned herself round by keeping one hand on the bar so that she was hanging off the bar, but facing the prisoners. She then dropped down and grabbed the edge of the floor above her, swung herself a couple of times to get some momentum, and then let go of the floor and swung in the direction of the two prisoners.

_This shouldn't be too hard._ She thought, as she landed at an angle, and rolled with her momentum before getting to her feet. The two escapees looked at her in shock as she stood up. The one with the staff recovered first, and swung it at her. Sonnet made use of her quick reflexes, and ducked under the staff. As the prisoner attempted to swing at her again, she started to stand up, and aimed a kick in his stomach as she did. He collapsed from the shock of having the air knocked out of him, and Sonnet turned to face the other prisoner. He threw a punch at her, aiming for her face, but she spun to the side and delivered a roundhouse kick to his side. He also collapsed. A few seconds later, Major Quinn and the other soldier joined her.

"Again, very impressive Miss Baji," he said, "I can see why you were so confident about neutralising them."

Sonnet nodded in appreciation, and then gestured towards the next staircase.

"Control, this is Team C," Major Quinn said into his radio, "Any targets nearby?"

_Affirmative Team C. Go to Cell 7D. There are four people in there, with machine guns, who are holding two guards hostage._

"Understood Control."

Sonnet reached behind her, and pulled her pistols from the holsters, and the two soldiers prepared their own weapons. As they got close to the cell, Sonnet asked:

"How do you want to neutralise this group, Major?"

"How accurate is your aim?"

"Very. Let me guess, you force the door open, and I shoot to injure?"

"Correct."

"OK. Just one request."

"Which is?"

"Can one of you cast Protect on me? I'm not carrying any."

The two soldiers shared a glance.

"Neither are we." The soldier replied, "However, I do have this."

He handed her a Protect Stone.

"I found it in one of the cells we secured while you were dealing with those other two." He informed her.

"Thank you." Sonnet replied. She put her pistols back into the holsters, put both hands on the stone, and cracked it. Instantly, she felt the Protect barrier appear around her. She then pulled her pistols out again.

_I'll have to make this quick, _she thought, _Protect doesn't last for very long on me._

She nodded at Major Quinn, who pulled a key card out of a pocket in his uniform. He pressed it up against the door lock, and the door slid open. Sonnet ran into the room as the prisoners fired at her. Their bullets bounced off her shield, and she fired four shots of her own. Two of the prisoners dropped their pistols as the bullets embedded themselves in their hands, a third looked on in shock as his pistol was shot out of his hand. The shot aimer at the fourth prisoner, a woman, missed her hand. The prisoner then fired back at Sonnet, who dived to one side, firing two shots in the direction of the prisoner. The first shot missed, and bounced off the wall behind the woman, but the second hit the mark, and the woman collapsed to the floor, holding her bleeding hand. Sonnet put the pistols away again, and took a potion from a pocket in her jacket. Major Quinn and the other soldier applied potions to the two male prisoners she had injured, and Sonnet treated the woman, who immediately ran to the back of the cell. The two former hostages stood to attention and saluted Major Quinn.

"What the hell happened to you two?" He demanded.

One of them attempted to reply, but Quinn cut him off.

"Never mind," he said, "I'll debrief you later. Go to the Control Room and help coordinate this operation."

The two soldiers nodded, and ran out of the cell. As the others left, Sonnet got a message over the radio.

_Team A to Team C. Do you copy?_

Major Quinn replied.

"Loud and clear, Miss Sohyru."

_Major, can you get some support to my position? I'm on Level 3, South Side._

"What's the problem?"

_The majority of the prisoners seem to have gathered here. Somehow they are all armed with either guns or swords._

Major Quinn pointed towards the stairs, and the group headed to Asuka's location. Sonnet then heard a clang over the radio channel.

_The two soldiers on the team are badly injured, and I can't take them alone._

"Can't Garuda help?" Sonnet suggested reloading her pistols one at a time, before putting them away, "Her power should weaken your attackers."

_Right, I forgot about her._

Another clang sounded.

_Could you hurry please? My Protect won't last much longer, and my sword is turning red._

Sonnet broke out into a sprint. The two soldiers kept up for few seconds, but Sonnet quickly left them behind. She stopped on Level 4's North Side, and drew her pistols. She could see Asuka backed into a corner, so she took aim at the people nearest to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka ducked under another sword slice aimed for her neck, and stabbed the prisoner who had tried to decapitate her in the foot. She then sliced at another one who was about to shoot her. Her two support soldiers were already knocked out, and she wasn't far off. She saw another former prisoner charging at her with a sword, and started to duck to avoid the strike. The prisoner was expecting her to do that, and repositioned the sword so that he sliced a long gash down her left leg. Asuka screamed for a second, before she started to bring her katana up to parry his next slice. Just before the blades clashed though, she heard a gunshot, and her attacker collapsed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After shooting the man who had injured Asuka, Sonnet ran to the South Side, and repeated her little jump trick to get to the lower level. As soon as she landed, she kicked one man in the back, and then punched another in the face. She could see Asuka, weakened and with her leg bleeding, but couldn't get to her with the six people between them.

_I might have been a little premature here._ Sonnet thought.

Suddenly, a large water bubble engulfed three of the attackers, knocking them out. Sonnet glanced at Asuka, who smiled back at her. Sonnet then ducked down, sweeping one of the three remaining attackers off his feet and kicking another in the shin before she stood up again. As she stood up, she kicked him in the other shin, and then elbowed him in the face. Her final target was another woman, who appeared to be a strong fighter.

_This might be a challenge._ Sonnet thought.

The woman charged at her, instantly threw three fast punches in succession, causing Sonnet to go on the defensive. As soon as the punches were done, the woman tried to sweep Sonnet off her feet. Sonnet, however, saw this coming, and jumped over the sweeping leg, kicking out at the woman's face just before she landed. This caused the woman to stumble backwards, giving Sonnet an opening. Sonnet threw a couple of sucker punches, forcing the woman towards Asuka, who was holding her katana out directly behind Sonnet's target with one hand. Her other hand was on her leg, as Asuka was trying to slow the blood loss. The blunt side of the blade was facing towards the two combatants, and Sonnet knew what Asuka was thinking. The woman moved back a few steps, getting close to the blade, to avoid Sonnet's punches. Once she was close enough, Sonnet did a fast back flip, kicking the woman in the jaw in the process, and then landed on her feet. This had the desired effect, causing the woman to trip over the blade.

_Nope,_ she thought, _That was easy._

Once she saw the woman fall, Sonnet ran to Asuka's side and looked at the gash, which ran from mid-thigh to just above her ankle.

"That looks nasty," she said.

"It's a little painful," Asuka replied, dropping her katana, "Can you do anything?"

"About the gash, or the jeans?" Sonnet asked.

Asuka giggled, and then winced.

"The gash, stupid."

"Why didn't you cast Regen on it?" Sonnet asked, while looking at it.

"Too slow. It needs something that works in one large burst, like curative magic."

"I can't…"

"…use magic, yes I remember. But a potion should do the job."

Sonnet checked the pockets in her jacket, and found that she had two left. She pulled one out, and slowly poured it over Asuka's wound. While she was watching it begin to heal, she heard Major Quinn walking up behind. He whistled in admiration as he surveyed the area.

"The two of you did this?" He asked.

"Yes, Major." Asuka replied.

"Very impressive. Now I know that you SeeDs were worth the cost, after seeing this."

"Thank you Major."

"Major?" Asuka asked, as the potion finished its work on her leg.

"Yes?"

"Could you check how Rei is doing, please?"

"Of course."

He turned away for a minute while he contacted Team B, and the Control Room. While he was doing that, Sonnet stood up, and held out a hand to Asuka.

"Thanks." Asuka replied, allowing Sonnet to pull her to her feet.

"No problem."

"Miss Sohyru?" The other Team C soldier spoke up.

Asuka turned to him.

"Yes?"

He held out her katana, with the handle pointing towards her. Asuka gently took it from him.

"Thank you." She said.

She looked at the blade, and wiped it clean with a cloth from one of her coat pockets, before sliding it back into the sheath. Major Quinn then turned back to face them.

"Miss Ayanami and her support are working on Level 8, near to where the crane control is currently located," He reported, "She is confident that they can handle the few remaining rioters, so all we soldiers need to worry about after that is putting them back in their cells. The three of you can then make a start on checking out the computers."

The group then headed back to the Control Room. Sonnet noticed that Asuka was limping slightly, but it wasn't slowing her down, so she didn't say anything about it. It took them about ten minutes to walk back to the Control Room. Rei was standing just inside the door, clearly waiting for them.

"You worked fast." Sonnet stated.

"There was only three left, when the Major contacted me."

"So the prisoners are all neutralised?" Asuka asked one of the soldiers.

"Yes. All clear."

"Good," Major Quinn said, "Now, Lt, could you organise putting them all back into their cells?"

"Yes sir!" A man replied.

"And as for you," Quinn continued, turning to the three women, "I'll give you access to let you get started on the computers."

The three of them all took a chair, and sat down. Rei and Sonnet each sat at a computer terminal, while Asuka sat nearby. As Major Quinn entered his access codes into Rei's computer, Rei asked Asuka:

"What happened?"

"What?"

Rei gestured to Asuka's leg, and the tear in her jeans.

"Oh. One of the rioters managed to slice me with a sword."

"And you still managed to neutralise him?"

"No, actually. Sonnet did. She shot him in the back of the leg from the level above."

"Nice. We'll have to swap stories when we're heading back to Garden."

Rei and Sonnet then started working on the computer systems. Asuka retrieved her bag from the locker and took a bottle of polish out, and a clean cloth. She then removed her katana from the sheath, and started to clean it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I'd like to thank Refugee and Pierson for their assistance with this chapter, their FF8 knowledge was useful for verifying some of the details. Thanks guys.


	6. Message

Chapter 5-Message

AN: I forgot to do this sooner, so…

Disclaimer: The characters of Final Fantasy VIII and Sonnet Baji, from Blue Sonnet: The Red Fang, don't belong to me. I'm simply borrowing them for the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka soon tuned out what her friends were saying regarding the computers, since the techno babble did nothing but make her head hurt, and worked on cleaning her katana. She only had to oil the blade and she would be finished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonnet and Rei, meanwhile, had made some progress in looking through the computer system. To Sonnet's surprise, the computers had received a virus or, to be more precise, a logic bomb. This bomb had been programmed to shut down the prisons computer systems on a specific date, which was yesterday. Rei started working on finding a way to protect the system against another such bomb, while Sonnet analysed its code, and tracing its source.

"Any luck?" Rei asked.

"Some," Sonnet replied, "It wasn't designed to do any serious damage, beyond opening the cells, and corrupting the defence robots. I think I can give you a basic countermeasure, but nothing more."

"That's a start. What about its source?"

"Nothing yet."

Asuka walked up behind them, holding her sword.

"What was that about a countermeasure?"

"I have a basic countermeasure for the virus problem in the computers," Sonnet informed her, "But only basic. I'm trying to locate its source. If I can find that, I might be able to hack that computer, and get some information from there."

Asuka sheathed her sword, and sat down in an empty chair, next to Sonnet.

"OK, now I don't know much about computers, but would the person who sent, and maybe wrote the virus you mentioned, leave proof in his/her personal computer?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends on how paranoid they are."

"I would remove all traces after committing the act, if I was the culprit." Asuka pointed out.

"But SeeDs are trained to leave no trace when they operate, so of course you would." Sonnet countered.

"Point."

Asuka then got up, and started pacing around the room. She did so for a few minutes, before Rei said:

"Could you stop that please? It's distracting."

Sonnet had been ignoring this, and was concentrating on tracing the source of the virus. It took her five minutes to write a tracer program, and set it running. After a few minutes, she had determined that it hadn't come from anywhere on the Galbadian continent, so her tracer program was checking everywhere else. As it was nearing completion, Asuka came and stood next to her.

"Any luck?"

"Yes. The virus came from somewhere in Esthar, the program is trying to get a more precise location."

"That's good to know. Rei, what about a countermeasure?"

"All done. At least, it's the best I can do with the data I have."

"I'm sure it'll help." Asuka said, "When should we inform Quinn?"

"Once we're done." Sonnet replied.

"Fine with me."

Sonnet went back to watching her tracer program. About five minutes later, the source of the virus was found. Rei had also finished her countermeasure, so the trio contacted Major Quinn, and told them they were finished. He entered the Control Room a few minutes later.

"Report." He said.

"We analysed the systems, and there was a virus placed in it. It was programmed to shut down the cell locks yesterday, and corrupt the defence robots. I have created a countermeasure program that should prevent it infecting the systems again. Although it won't fix the defence robots. They will probably need to be shut down and rebooted from scratch though." Rei reported.

Sonnet took over:

"Also, I have traced the virus to its source. It wasn't done by anyone here, so there is no one on your staff at fault. The virus was downloaded into your system from a satellite when you updated some of the software, and the transmission of the software came from Esthar. O Lab, to be precise."

"That's something of a relief," Major Quinn said, "I wonder who wrote the virus?"

"I don't know," Sonnet reported, "But I made a copy of it. I'll analyse it properly back at Garden, and send you a copy of the report."

"Thank you. Could you inform Commander Leonhart that we may wish to hire you again, to investigate this virus further?"

"Of course," Asuka replied, "We'll note it in our report."

"Good. Now, if you are finished, I'll have someone escort you back to the car park."

Asuka agreed to this, so Quinn left, and a Lieutenant appeared a minute later. They followed him to the car park, encountering a few more rogue GIM47N and GIM52A on the way. There were not enough left to require the SeeDs to assist, however. After a short walk, they found themselves back in the car park, so they got in their rented car and left the prison. Rei was driving this time.

"So," Asuka began, "Do we need to compare notes for a single report? Or should we all give individual reports?"

"Aren't you jumping ahead?" Sonnet said, "We should get back to Garden first."

"Or at least onto a train." Rei added.

The rest of the drive to Deling City was quiet. On the train to Timber, however, the three of them started talking about their first mission.

"So how good is your hand-to-eye coordination exactly?" Asuka asked Sonnet.

"I don't really know. I never really tested it scientifically."

"Based on what I saw, it could be 100% accuracy."

"What exactly did she do?" Rei asked.

"I was cornered by a lot of escaped prisoners, one of who managed to do this," Asuka explained, indicating her leg, "As he was about to finish me off, I heard a gunshot, and he collapsed."

"Nice." Rei commented.

Turning to Sonnet, she asked:

"And where did you shoot from?"

"The level above, on the opposite side of the central tube."

Rei and Asuka's eyes widened.

"That's over 20 metres away," Asuka said, "And you managed to shoot him in the back of the leg, non fatal injury."

"Impressive." Rei stated.

"What do you two think about this mission?" Sonnet asked, "Was it easy?"

"I thought so, until that bastard cut my leg. I think I was a little overconfident."

"I thought it was OK," Rei said, "What about you?"

"Pretty straightforward, although there is something about that computer virus that is bugging me."

"What?"

"I can't put my finger on it. There was just something about the code, when I glanced through it that looked familiar. Almost like I'd seen it before."

"Is that at all possible?" Asuka asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I saw pieces of similar computer code when I was in Esthar, getting treatment for that disease?"

"Possible, since most computer code looks the same to people who don't understand it." Rei stated.

She was quiet for about half a minute, then asked:

"How much of that time can you remember?"

"Bits and pieces. Not much to be able to describe it."

Sonnet shuddered slightly, but enough for Rei and Asuka to notice.

"Sorry," Asuka said, "I didn't want to jog bad memories."

"Don't worry," Sonnet replied, "I brought it up in the first place."

There was silence for a minute, before Sonnet said:

"I'll see if I can borrow one of Garden's laptops when we get back, to analyse that virus."

"Since if you used the network, you could infect the whole Garden." Asuka stated.

"Which I'd rather not do." Sonnet said.

A few minutes later, the train arrived in Timber. The three SeeDs then switched to a train heading for Balamb, and started working on a report for Commander Leonhart, which took up the entire journey. Once the train arrived in Balamb, they got off and headed for the Garden.

"Do you think we'll get attacked more than twice on our way back?" Sonnet asked.

Asuka grinned.

"Of course, if we move off the road."

"I think a little more combat experience would be a good thing." Rei added.

With that, they got off the road, and walked along the Alcauld Plains. A trio of bite bugs attacked them seconds later. Sonnet noticed Asuka roll her eyes as she drew her katana.

"Feeling cocky again?" She asked.

"Yep." Asuka replied, before charging at one of the bugs, slicing it in half. Sonnet and Rei stood to one side, and let Asuka take all three on. Within minutes, all of them were dead.

"Not bad," Sonnet commented, "Mind you, bite bugs are not exactly tough opponents."

"I guess so," Asuka said, sheathing her katana, "But I wanted to vent a little steam."

Sonnet spotted something in the distance, and nodded in that direction as she said:

"How about fighting that then?"

Asuka and Rei looked in the direction she was indicating, and saw a T-Rexaur eating a few bite bugs.

"Rei," Asuka asked, "Do you have any Scans?"

"Yes," She replied, "I obtained a few from a prisoner. I'd have to get closer to it though."

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Sonnet stated.

"Neither do I." Rei stated.

"But we have two Guardian Forces for support. Cerberus can allow triple casting, and Doomtrain will inflict multiple status changes."

"Cerberus will only help you and Rei," Sonnet stated, "As for Doomtrain, he will probably make it a complete waste of time."

"That's possible," Asuka admitted, "Still, I think we can defeat it."

Sonnet stared at it for a few seconds, and then said:

"OK, it's pretty low-level."

Rei looked surprised.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

Sonnet looked shocked, at what she had said, but she managed to reply:

"It just doesn't look too strong."

_Damn it,_ She thought, _I almost let slip I have mechanical eyes, with Scanning abilities. That would be bad._

The three of them ran towards the dinosaur, and stood behind it. It noticed them in seconds, and attacked. The first thing it did was try to bite Sonnet but she managed to back flip away, causing it to miss. Rei then hit it with a powerful slice from her glaive. Then, while Rei scanned it, Sonnet fired a few shots to attract its attention. Also, Asuka summoned Cerberus, which allowed her and Rei to cast multiple magic spells in one move. As the GF vanished, Sonnet fired a few more shots at the dinosaur, which cased it to pause for a second, before it turned and swept them all with its tail. All three suffered minor injuries, but were still able to fight.

"Rei," Asuka called, "Rescan it, see how much fight it has left."

Rei nodded, and Sonnet covered her while she prepared the spell. A few seconds later, Rei reported:

"This was a weak monster. Its health has decreased by a quarter already."

"Good," Asuka replied, slicing it with her katana, "It'll be dead soon then."

The T-Rexaur then managed to bite Rei on her left thigh, and she was unable to move out of the way in time. The injury was quite serious, and she dropped to one knee, supporting herself with her glaive staff.

"Rei!" Asuka screamed, before turning to Sonnet, "Can you cover me?"

Sonnet nodded as Asuka prepared a Regen spell. The spell was cast as Sonnet decided to try a different attack. She reloaded both pistols, aimed them at the T-Rexaur, and fired as fast as she could at it. Both magazines were emptied in less than ten seconds, a total of 30 bullets. Rei then stood up slowly, before casting a Cura on her leg and then standing in a combat stance again. Asuka then managed to deliver four slices on the monster in one move, which severely weakened it. Rei then charged at it, and delivered the most powerful slice she could, which finished it off. As it fell to the ground, Rei staggered back slightly, and leaned on her glaive staff.

"I'm OK," She said, as Asuka moved closer to her, "Just a bit light-headed."

"Can we stay on the road now?" Sonnet asked.

"Sure," Asuka replied, "I think we've had enough combat experience for today."

They walked back onto the road, and then back to Balamb Garden without any incidents. Once there, they headed to the lift, to report back in. They moved up to the Administration Level (top floor), informed the Commander's Secretary that they were there, and then waited to be allowed into the office, which was a few minutes later. Commander Leonhart was seated at his desk, and Assistant Commander Trepe was standing to his left side. The three SeeDs lined up in front of the desk, and saluted.

"At ease." Commander Trepe told them, "Report on your mission please."

The three of them explained the events of their mission to the two Commanders, who only interrupted to ask the occasional question.

"All in all, it sounds like the three of you did a good job. Major Quinn was impressed with your performance." Commander Leonhart said.

"Thank you sir." Asuka answered for the team.

"Miss Baji," Commander Trepe said, "Major Quinn mentioned you managed to copy the virus that had sabotaged the prison's computer system?"

"Yes ma'am." Sonnet replied.

"Why?"

"I'd like to analyse it here, and see if I can find out who wrote it and why."

"Makes sense," Commander Leonhart said, "It could cause a lot of damage if the writer sends it elsewhere. How confident are you that you can do this, Miss Baji?"

"Very, sir." She replied.

"Very well, you'll have to obtain a laptop from the support staff."

"Understood sir."

The debriefing went on for a few minutes longer, and then all three SeeDs were dismissed, on standby until they were needed again. Once they reached the lift, they entered. On the first floor, Sonnet got off, heading for the Support Offices. Asuka and Rei continued to the ground floor. Rei went to the Cafeteria for something to eat, and Asuka went to her dorm to change.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei managed to get herself a small salad, from the Cafeteria, as well as a large glass of water. She then sat down at a table and began eating. A few minutes into the meal, a shadow fell across the table. She instinctively reached for her glaive, before the owner of the shadow spoke.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Rei turned to the person.

"Not at all, Asuka."

"Rather trusting of you, isn't it?" Asuka asked, as she sat down, sliding her tray across the table.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, noticing the yellow sundress that Asuka had changed into.

"Sitting at a table with your back to the door. Anyone could have…"

"I'm not worried. Besides, I can see most of what is happening in the room by watching the reflections in the glass."

Asuka turned, and looked at the windows.

"Good point," She conceded, "I didn't realise that."

Rei ate a bit more of her salad, while Asuka started eating the sandwich she had. Rei then asked.

"I thought you only liked red or black clothes?"

Asuka looked puzzled, until Rei gestured to the sundress. A look of understanding then appeared on Asuka's face.

"Only for missions and/or combat situations. I'll wear most colours other times." She informed the brunette.

"I see." Rei replied.

"By the way, where's Sonnet?"

"As far as I know, she's in the library with a laptop, analysing that virus."

"Should we let her know that she needs to eat?"

"I think we should."

The two young women got up from their table, meals finished, cleared up the trays, and then headed for the lift.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonnet sat at a desk in the library, analysing the virus. She had a copy of the countermeasure program Rei had made, in case she needed it, and was using a Garden laptop. So, if something went wrong, the damage would be to the laptop only. While the virus code was being loaded into the laptop, she decided to check her emails. She had a Garden newsletter, from the head of the Festival Committee, an Esthar science newsletter that she had subscribed to, and the third message was from a sender she didn't recognise, and the computer network didn't either, but it appeared to originate from Esthar. She opened the message, and read the contents:

_Miss Baji,_

_I see you've found my little creation. Since you managed to trace it back to Esthar, you're probably wondering why I created it. I did so because I was certain SeeD would send you out to deal with it, once it was suspected. You might have been able to avoid the reason why you were created for some time, but you will not be able to run indefinitely._

I'll send you another message soon. Until then, enjoy what freedom you have left.

Sonnet instantly deleted the message, and also purged all traces of it from the Garden mainframe. She might have looked calm to the other students in the library, but inside she was worried.

Who could have sent that? She wondered, Who knows about my real past?

"You OK Sonnet?" A quiet voice asked.

Sonnet spun round and saw Rei standing on the other side of the table; Asuka was skimming through a shelf of books nearer the door.

"I'm fine Rei."

Rei then took the seat opposite Sonnet, and Asuka joined them a few minutes later.

"I hate to sound like a parent, Sonnet," Asuka began, "But when was the last time you ate?"

Sonnet thought for a minute.

"The breakfast before we left this morning."

"I think you should get something now, given it's now 19:50." Rei said, "I'll examine the virus while you go and eat."

"You sure?" Sonnet asked.

Rei nodded, and Sonnet smiled as she got up and headed for the Cafeteria, closing down the computer she had accessed her emails from first. She then left the library, moving anti-clockwise around the Garden, so she could go to her dorm, and change her clothes before going for something to eat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was it just me, or did she look worried when we arrived?" Rei asked Asuka.

"Yeah, I think she was. Wonder what bothered her?" Asuka replied.

"She was looking at email, I think. Maybe she got some bad news?"

"Possibly."

Asuka was quiet for a few minutes then, while Rei glanced through the virus code. Rei then looked at her friend.

"Something bothering you now?" She asked.

"I was just debating if I should ask you to look at her email account, see if we can find any clues. But, it's not really any of our business. If she wants to tell us, she will."

"I'm glad you realise that," Rei replied, "Because I wouldn't have hacked her email anyway."

"It might have something to do with that illness she told us she had as a child?"

Rei glared at Asuka.

"Would you leave it alone? Like you said, Sonnet will tell us if she wants to. If that happens, then we'll do something about it. Until then shut up about it."

Asuka raised her hands in surrender. A minute later, she left the library, claiming she wanted to get some weapons practise. Rei had continued to look at the virus code after Asuka had left, and was getting interested.

I wonder if there is a message hidden in this code? Something about it is starting to look familiar to me too. Wait a second…

Someone then slid into the seat Asuka had vacated. Rei glanced up and smiled.

"Eaten now?"

"Yes, I grabbed a sandwich from the Cafeteria. Find anything?"

"Yeah, I think." Rei replied to Sonnet.

"What?"

"You said earlier that you thought you had seen this code before? I recognise a few sections too."

"Where from?"

"It looks like parts of the basic subroutines that are programmed into Esthar cyborg troops when they are built."

Sonnet was instantly concerned, and curious.

"How do you know that?"

"I did some research into Esthar's cyborg troops a while back, strictly out of curiosity. I managed to find some subroutine coding."

"You mean you hacked into an Esthar database?" Sonnet asked her, in a low voice.

Rei nodded, very slightly.

"I remember finding a few things I think Esthar would rather keep buried too."

"Like what?" Sonnet asked.

"A secret program authorised by Sorceress Adel, involving the creation of some kind of super cyborg. Although, only a prototype was developed and created, and then lost sometime before the end of the First Sorceress War."

"Interesting." Sonnet replied, wondering what else Rei knew.

"Also, and this was nothing more than speculation and rumour, but the information I read hinted that the super cyborg project was supposed to result in a personal army for Adel."

"It obviously didn't work out though." Sonnet said.

"Which part?"

"The personal army. If it had, Adel wouldn't have been defeated."

"Guess so. I have to admit though, I'm curious as to what happened to the prototype. Is it still around, or did it get destroyed by Esthar because it was too great a risk, or did Adel decide she didn't like it and destroy it?"

"What is this?" Sonnet asked, "Multiple choice?"

"Just me babbling. A bad habit when I get excited. Sorry."

"OK."

The answer to your questions is closer than you think Rei. Sonnet thought, But you can't learn the truth about the super cyborg. I don't want to become a scientist's toy again.

Sonnet then tried to change the subject:

"Where's Asuka?"

"She went to do a little training."

"OK."

Sonnet turned her attention to the virus, while thinking about that message. Rei, after about 20 minutes, excused herself, and headed for her dorm. Once there, she decided to shower and get some sleep, given it was close to 21:00, and she was a little tired from the mission. Once that was done, she got into bed, and attempted to go to sleep. After about an hour, she managed to fall asleep.

Early the next morning, about 03:22, after a few hours sleep, Rei woke up and went to get a glass of water from a bathroom tap. As she was drinking the water, she thought back to her conversation with Sonnet earlier, about cyborgs. She moved back into her bedroom, and retrieved the printouts of the information she had obtained from hacking Esthar databases from a box under her bed. She had once found a partial medical history to the person who was supposed to become the super cyborg, and that history was nagging at her conscious mind. After flicking through the printouts, she found the medical history pieces she had obtained. There were two specific facts that stood out when she read them:

'Subject is suffering from a strange, impossible to cure disease. It's possible that the conversion to cyborg will help her immune system, and she can heal herself.'

'Subject has a strange allergic reaction to magic. Anything cast on her either has the opposite effect to intended, or just doesn't affect her at all. Which doesn't help her condition…'

This is too much of a coincidence, She thought, that is almost exactly what Sonnet told Asuka and me yesterday morning. Asuka. I'll show this to her, and see what she thinks.


	7. Suspicions

Chapter 6- Suspicions

Asuka was awoken early the next morning by a knocking on her dorm door.  Not being a morning person, she ignored the door, and tried to go back to sleep.  However, the person on the other side of the door was persistent, and kept knocking.

"Oh all right, all right.  I'm coming."

She got up out of bed and unlocked her door.  Before opening it, however, she called out:

"Who is it?"

"Rei," a muffled voice on the other side replied, "I need to talk to you."

Asuka opened her door to see an excited Rei Ayanami on the other side.  Rei strode into the room as soon as Asuka stood to one side to let her in.

"What's up?"

"I was coming down to talk to you when I passed Xu.  She handed me this."

Rei held up an opened envelope.  Asuka was curious as to what the third in command of SeeD had given Rei.

"We have a new mission."  Rei stated.

"We?"

"You, me and Sonnet.  We're being sent into Trabia, and it looks like we have to arrange our own transport this time."

"What for?"

Rei pulled out the contents of the envelope, and passed it to Asuka, who then read the mission briefing.

SeeD's Ayanami Baji and Sohyru,

You are being sent to Trabia Garden.  The Headmaster there has requested that three SeeD's with good tactical and technical abilities are sent there.  Once there, you are to report to Headmaster Aoba.  He will brief you on the mission details.  Unless, and until he says otherwise, Miss Sohyru will be in command of the mission.  You are to report to him by 18:00 tonight.

This mission, while likely to be combat oriented, also has a diplomatic edge to it.  Relations between Trabia and Balamb Gardens are not very stable at present, so be cautious, and courteous, while you are there.

"Well, this sounds interesting." Asuka said.

"A little mysterious, in my opinion, but I am curious."  Rei replied.

"Have you told Sonnet?"

"Not yet.  There is something I want to show you first."

"Do you mind if I shower and dress first?"

Rei glanced at Asuka and realised she had woken her up.

"Yeah.  Sorry, I'll wait near the corridor."

Rei left the dorm, and moved to the corridor entrance that would lead back to the Garden's main hub.  About ten minutes later, she saw Asuka come out of her dorm, wearing her combat clothes again, sans the trench coat, and gesture her inside.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Asuka asked Rei, as the door closed.

Rei passed Asuka a few pieces of paper, which she had carried separately from the envelope.  As Asuka took them, Rei explained what they were.

"A while ago, to see if I could, I attempted to hack into a few Esthar Military databases.  I found a few references to a Top Secret Project that Sorceress Adel began, for a super cyborg.  It was supposed to result in her getting a personal army of cyborg assassins."

"Interesting, but why are…"

"Read the second piece of paper." Rei instructed.

Asuka did so, and then looked at Rei.

"I don't see what you're getting at."

"It's a partial medical history for the person who was supposed to be changed into the prototype super cyborg.  Take a look at these two points."

Rei pointed to the two points she meant, and waited for a minute while Asuka read them.  She then said:

"Remember what Sonnet told us about her past yesterday?"

"Yeah.  And I see what your thinking, there are similarities.  But I don't think Sonnet was this cyborg."

Rei was puzzled.

"How do you figure?"

"This was during Adel's reign of Esthar, about 23 years ago.  Sonnet is 18, like we are.  She wouldn't have been born during that time."

Rei suddenly realised that Asuka was right.

"Damn.  I forgot that part.  I often overlook obvious facts."

"What time are we supposed to be at Trabia?"

"About 18:00 tonight."

"OK, I'll go and inform Sonnet.  Feel like a little combat practice?"

"No, I have something else I want to do.  I'll see you later."

"OK."

They left Asuka's dorm, and Asuka then headed for Sonnet's dorm, while Rei headed for the Garden hub.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka knocked on Sonnet's door, hoping she didn't wake her up, like Rei had done to her.  After a minute, the door opened.

"Morning Asuka," Sonnet greeted her, "What brings you here?"

Asuka walked in, and Sonnet moved to the small desk in the room.

"We've been assigned a new mission.  No specific details yet, but we need to be at Trabia Garden, and report to the Headmaster there by 18:00 tonight.  And, unless the Headmaster there says otherwise, I'm in command of the group again."

"OK.  Sounds a little mysterious.  I wonder what we need to do there?"

"No idea.  We'll find out soon enough."

"What time would we need to get on the ferry to reach Trabia by 18:00?"  Sonnet asked.

"I haven't checked yet.  I wanted to inform you of the mission first."

"I assume you've informed Rei?"

"She informed me, actually.  She was given the mission briefing when she was going to the Library earlier."

"OK.  We should check into ferry times ASAP.  Could you pass me those ties please?"

Asuka glanced at where Sonnet was pointing, picked up two hair bands from the cabinet next to Sonnet's bed, and passed them to her.

"Thanks."  She then put the hair bands into her silvery hair, resulting in a ponytail that ended just above her waist.

"Out of curiosity," Asuka asked Sonnet, "Is that colour natural?"

"No.  Disease related again."

"OK."

"To be honest, I'm surprised that so few people ask about it.  It's been platinum blond since it grew back after I completed that experimental treatment."

"And what colour was it before?"

"I can't remember."

Not wanted to make Sonnet any more uncomfortable by asking about her past, she decided not to ask any more questions.

"I'm gonna head to Balamb Town and check about getting to Trabia.  Want to come?  We could get some combat practice on the way."

"Sure.  I'll get some ammo while we're there."

"Can't Garden supply some?"

"Possibly, but I'd have to fill out a load of paperwork, and I hate that sort of thing.  All a shop would need is the cash, and proof of identity.  Both of which I have."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.  I've done it before.  I bought some bullets from the weapons shop after the exam."

"OK.  I'll go and get my things.  Meet you at the Directory in five minutes?"

Sonnet nodded, and Asuka left the room.  She entered in her own dorm to collect her trench coat and katana, which she slid into the sheath inside her coat lining.  She also put a few potions, phoenix downs, antidotes, and echo screens into various pockets.

Need to remember to stock up on recovery items while we're in the town.  If we get petrified, or blinded while in the field, we're in trouble.

Finally, she tied her hair back, while not as long as Sonnet's, she preferred it tied up when facing possible combat situations, and then left her dorm, placed the access key card into one of the inner pockets of her coat, and then walked to the Directory.  Sonnet was already there waiting for her, which, for some reason, didn't surprise her.

"You don't waste time do you?"  Asuka said, as Sonnet turned to face her.

"Nope.  Shall we go?"

"Yeah."

The two friends headed for the gate, as they left the Garden grounds, and started the walk to Balamb Town, Sonnet asked:

"By the way, where's Rei?"

"She said she had something she wanted to look into, and would meet us later."

"Any idea what?"

"Not really.  Unless she planned to do more research into the super cyborg project she told me about."

Sonnet tensed for a second, but then relaxed before Asuka could notice.

"She mentioned that to you too, did she?"  Sonnet queried.

"Yeah, she even showed me some information she had printed from an Esthar database, and shared a ridiculous theory with me."

"Oh?"  Sonnet was curious, and concerned now.

"Yeah, she though that you might be a prototype Esthar super cyborg.  Even though the project, if it existed, was done 23 years ago.  Since you're 18, it kind of makes that unlikely."

Sonnet laughed, before replying:

"Yeah, just a little."

Sonnet then spotted two bite bugs approaching, and drew a pistol from one of the holsters.  She fired two quick shots at one, killing it, and allowed Asuka to slice at the other one, also killing it.  Asuka's head snapped round to look at Sonnet as her target bug died.

"OK, I'm impressed with how you did that?"  She stated.

"What?"

"You reacted almost quicker than I could see.  You weren't kidding about good reflexes."

The two of them were approaching the gate to Balamb Town before they were attacked again, this time by a larger group of bite bugs.  Asuka drew her katana, and sliced at one, while Sonnet drew her pistols, and fired four rounds at another.  Both bugs died instantly.  The two of them then moved to other targets.  Within a matter of minutes, the group of six bugs were dead.

"I really hope we don't get attacked too often," Sonnet said, "Otherwise I'll use up all the ammo I'm gonna buy in town as well as my current supply."

"How much do you have left?"

"I'm not sure.  Could you hold this for a second?"

Sonnet asked the question as she ejected the clip from one of the pistols, and tossed it in Asuka's direction.  Asuka caught it with ease, and slid it into a coat pocket while Sonnet holstered the pistol, and drew the other.  Then she ejected the clip from the other pistol, and removed the bullets from it.  Asuka then handed the other clip back to her, so she could load the extra bullets into one clip.  Once that was done, she loaded the combined clip into a pistol, and holstered it.  By this time, the two of them had entered the town.

"Do you want to split up?  I'll check ferry times while you get your ammo?"

"No, I think we should both check.  Plus, you might not be carrying enough money to buy three tickets."

"Good point."

The two of them headed to the docks, and found a timetable of departure times.  After looking at the costs, Asuka turned to Sonnet.

"We can't afford to buy two-way tickets, that's for sure." She stated.

"Probably just as well." Sonnet replied.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't know how long we'll be at Trabia Garden, so we also don't know when we'll be coming home."

"So we'd waste money buying return tickets.  Good point."

They then selected a departure time that would get them to Trabia Docks by 15:30, which gave them plenty of time to get to the Garden for 18:00.  After buying the tickets, they headed for the shops.

"Ask you a question, Sonnet?"

"What?"

"Did you ever try strategy classes before you graduated?"

"No, why?"

"Given how observant you are, and how good you seem to be at coming up with contingency plans, I think you'd have made a great strategist."

"Thanks.  But, to be honest, I'm not really interested in strategy."

"OK."

As they got closer to the shops, Asuka spoke again:

"I need to get some recovery items.  I'm out of a few that could be useful."

"OK, I'll get my ammo.  And meet you there."

The two of them split up.

I should get some recovery items too, since I can't rely on magic.  Sonnet thought as she approached the ammo shop.  She produced her SeeD ID and collected the bullets she wanted, she then paid for the ammo and left the shop to find Asuka.  The redhead was where she said she was going: the item shop.

"Got what you needed?"  She asked as she walked up alongside her.

"Yeah, I don't want to take chances out in the field.  What about you, given your…"

"I'm gonna get some supplies too."  Sonnet cut her off.

Sonnet moved towards the counter, and then turned back to Asuka.

"How much will Rei owe us for this?"

"Good question, since I doubt she'll get her own recovery items.  Still you and her have an advantage that I don't, so recovery items are not as high a priority for you as they might be for me."

"True, but there's no point in taking chances."  Asuka replied, "OK, I think I'll give Rei a quarter of the quantity of the items I've bought, and add that to what she'll owe for the ticket to Trabia."

"OK."

Sonnet then went to the counter and bought, to Asuka's eye, almost half of what the shop had in stock.  As she was putting it all into various coat and jeans pockets, Asuka asked:

"Can you afford all that?"

"Yes, I checked my account before I met you at the Directory, and it turns out I have my first pay from Garden.  You and Rei should have too."

"I didn't check," Asuka admitted, "I didn't think we'd get paid so fast."

Sonnet then thanked the shop owner, and they headed for the town gates.

"If we have been paid," Asuka mused, "Rei should have no trouble paying us the money she owes us."

"Well, she owes us at least 1000 gil each for the ticket, plus however much your items cost you."

As they approached the gates, Sonnet asked:

"Could we stop for a minute?"

She loaded her empty pistol with a new clip, and holstered it before they left the town and headed back to Garden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei was working in the Library, using her personal laptop, trying to find more information about the super cyborg prototype.  She was curious as to what had happened to it after Adel's reign.

Despite what Asuka had said earlier, she couldn't shake the feeling that Sonnet was that cyborg.  She had managed to find a few more pieces of the medical history she had found a while ago, but what she was hoping to find was some more personal information of the person who became the super cyborg.

No easy task, given that most of the data had been erased from Esthar's databases some years previously.  So, what Rei was doing was retrieving any fragments she could, and running it through a data reconstruction program she had written.  At the same time, she was monitoring the Garden network, and checking her added algorithm was removing all traces of her activities before they could be permanently recorded in the main, or backup, computer core.

She turned away from the screen for a second, and glanced at the door.  Positioned the way she was, she could see out of the door, and along the corridor leading to the Garden Hub.  So, if anyone were to come towards the library, she'd have enough time to close down her 'work' and avoid being caught in the act.

Satisfied no one was coming, she checked her reconstruction program and found that she had quite a few extra pieces to the medical history, and a partial image about the cyborg program.  The image was very distorted, and incomplete, but Rei was convinced she could clean it up.

This looks promising.

"Hi Rei."

Rei looked past her laptop, and felt a brief burst of panic as Sonnet and Asuka walked into the Library.  Recovering quickly, she saved the things she had found, and closed down the data recovery program.  As the screen changed from that to the Garden backdrop, Sonnet sat down on a chair next to Rei, facing the laptop.

That was close, Rei thought, If Sonnet had sat down any sooner, she might have seen what I was looking into.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they entered Garden, Sonnet suggested to Asuka that they find Rei, and sort out the money situation.  Asuka suggested the Library, since Rei had said she wanted to look into something and the Library was the best place to do this, for several reasons.  So they headed to the Library, and saw Rei typing away on her laptop.

"Hi Rei." Asuka said, as they walked through the door.

To Sonnet, Rei looked shocked when they walked in, which made her curious.  She moved around the table Rei was working on, and looked at the laptop screen.  What she saw was a program closing down, which faded into the Garden backdrop.  As she sat down, she replayed what she had seen in her mind, and realised that Rei had been running some sort of program for hacking purposes.

"What are you doing?" She asked, indicating the laptop.

"A little research." Rei replied.

"Into what?"

"Trivial things."

Asuka stood at the nearest bookshelf, looking at the reference section, and listening to what Rei and Sonnet were talking about.

"OK," Sonnet said, "We have the ferry tickets to Trabia.  So you owe Asuka and me some money."

"OK," Rei said, relieved at the change of topic, "How much?"

"You owe me 1000 gil, which is for this," She said, placing her ticket on the table, "And you owe Asuka 1000 gil, plus however much the things she bought for you cost as well."

"What things?"

"She bought a load of recovery items, as did I."

Asuka walked over to the table at that point, and explained.

"We thought it would be a good idea to go to Trabia prepared for any possibility.  Even more so, in Sonnet's case, due to her condition."

Sonnet was getting concerned about the way the conversation was going.  She didn't want that little fact about her being made public.  Beyond Asuka and Rei, only a few of the staff in Garden were aware of it, and then not all the circumstances about it.

"Can we sort this all out elsewhere?"  She asked.

"Something wrong?"  Asuka countered,

Sonnet indicated the other students in the Library with a glance in their direction.

"If you don't mind," She said, "I'd prefer not to have parts of my past converted into Garden gossip."

Rei looked puzzled.

"Come on, Rei.  You know how easily rumours circulate.  I was alienated enough in Esthar after I recovered because of side effects of that.  I don't want it here to."

Asuka then spoke up.

"OK, we'll go to my dorm."

A few minutes later the three of them were sitting on various pieces of furniture in Asuka's room.  Asuka sat on the end of her bed, Rei on the desk chair, and Sonnet leaned against the edge of the desk.  As soon as Sonnet looked up, Rei asked:

"So, how much do I owe you both?"

For the next ten minutes, they counted out all the equipment that they were carrying, and split it between them, with Sonnet getting a slightly larger share than Asuka and Rei.  Once that was done, Rei moved to her bedside cabinet, retrieved some gil notes, and paid her friends the money she owed.

"Now that that's sorted," Rei said, "I'd like to ask you something Sonnet."

Sonnet nodded, prompting Rei to ask:

"What sort of side-effects?"

Asuka threw Rei a look that said 'Shut Up!' That Rei either didn't notice, or decided to ignore.  However, Sonnet seemed undisturbed by the question.

"I think you guessed I was referring to my illness?"  She said.  As Rei nodded, she continued, "After I was cured, and I don't remember much about the treatments, so don't ask, my allergic reaction to magic seemed to increase a little, and my appearance changed slightly."

Rei looked thoughtful for a second, wondering if she should continue asking questions, but Sonnet spoke up before she came to a decision.

"Before you ask, my eyes changed colour.  They used to be more of a pale blue, and they are sky blue now.  Also, I think my hair changed colour."

"What?" Rei asked, shocked.

Sonnet smirked, before replying:

"What, you thought this was natural?"  She quipped, placing her silver ponytail over her left shoulder.

Asuka spoke up before Rei could answer.

"How come you're talking about that part of your life?  Yesterday, you didn't seem very enthusiastic about it.  Now, you're telling us with very little concern."

"Because I did a lot of thinking last night," Sonnet replied, "You two are the first people, aside from the doctors who were involved with my treatment, who know about this.  Even the high-ups in SeeD, like Commander Leonhart, don't know all the details."

"Why is that?"

Sonnet smiled, sheepishly, at her friends:

"Because I altered my medical records, removing any mention of that part of my life.  As far as SeeD are concerned, I've lived a relatively quiet life as an orphan in Esthar.  But, they do know about my allergic reaction to magic, and agreed to keep it quiet.  Finally, to your question, I feel I can trust you with this."

Well, most of this. She thought, I'm certainly not going to tell you my real age.

Rei then said:

"I appreciate that, Sonnet.  And, since you feel you can trust me, I've got a small confession."

"Does this have anything to do with that super cyborg project you were trying to research in the Library?"

Rei looked shocked.

How does she know? Rei wondered.

"Yes, how did you…"

"I saw the screen just as it faded, and I have a photographic memory.  You work the rest out."

"OK."

"As for the cyborg project, did you really think I was that cyborg?"

"Yes.  Based on a partial medical history, which matched what you told us on the train to the Prison."

"Bit of a long shot," Asuka pointed out, "Especially given that Sonnet is 18."

"19, actually," Sonnet corrected, "And I'm not the cyborg you were researching Rei."

That surprised both Rei and Asuka.

"Really?"  Rei asked.

"Why is that so surprising?"  Sonnet countered, "Yes.  I'm 19.  What's the big deal?"

"No deal," Asuka replied, "It was just a surprise.  I assumed you were 18."

There was silence in the room for a minute, before Rei asked:

"Since you feel like you can trust us, mind answering another question?"

Sonnet nodded.

"What did these treatments involve?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest, the one thing I do remember is someone mentioning 'DNA manipulation', which might explain why my hair is silver, and why my eyes are a different shade of blue than they used to be.  They tinkered with my DNA, which helped my immune system.  Another side effect could have been that the doctors also, accidentally, altered my hair pigmentation too."

"How com you can remember what colour your eyes used to be, but not your hair?"  Asuka asked.

"Another symptom was hair loss.  When it started growing back, after the treatments, it was silver, which I'm sure is not a natural colour."

Rei smiled for a second, before asking:

"How do you explain that in your medical history then?"

"I don't.  As far as Garden is concerned, I dye my hair silver.  I've even got a couple of bottles of silver dye in my room in case anyone gets curious."

Asuka grinned:

"Clever."

"Thanks, I thought so.  There was a benefit to that treatment though.  Since I was cured, when I was 8, I haven't been ill once."

Rei looked amazed:

"That's a definite benefit."

Asuka then took control:

"OK, I think we'll have to get going soon.  The ferry leaves at 12:20, and we should get something to eat first."

"Good idea."  Rei replied.

Sonnet then headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"  Rei asked.

"Back to my room.  I'm going to pack a few things and then get something from the Cafeteria before we leave.  Should we meet at the Directory at 12:00?"

Both of them nodded, so Sonnet left Asuka's room, and moved to her own.  Once there, she packed a small bag, containing some things she might need while in Trabia, including a thicker coat, that, like her other one, reached her knees, a couple of changes of clothes, a bottle of silver hair dye (for appearances sake) and any other essentials she could think of.

It sounds like this is going to be a long assignment, so I'd better be prepared.  She thought, I hope Rei and Asuka realise that we may be away for a while.

She placed the bag on her bed, and left it there while she went to the Cafeteria to get something to eat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I realise that there were no ferries between Trabia and Balamb in the game.  But this is set a few years later, and the world could have changed a little between the end of the game and now.

AN2: For those of you who might have noticed, I borrowed another Eva name for the Headmaster of Trabia Garden.  Aoba is named for Lt Shigeuru Aoba, one of the three bridge technicians at NERV.


	8. Discovery

Chapter 7 – Discovery

After a small meal, Sonnet bought herself some snacks for on the journey, and then returned to her room.  Once there, she checked her bag, making sure she had everything she might need, then put the thick coat in the bag.  Next, she changed her clothes into a pair of grey jeans, a blue t-shirt, white socks, and another pair of white boots.  This time, the boots reached her knees, making them more suitable for the snowy regions of Trabia.  Finally she headed for the Directory.

As she arrived, she glanced at her watch, and saw that it was 11:52.  She decided to wait for the others to arrive, instead of dropping by their rooms.  Asuka arrived at about 11:55, and Rei ran up a couple of minutes after that.  Rei, Sonnet noticed, was already wearing a thick coat, while Asuka wasn't.  Asuka simply wore her all-black outfit, without the trench coat, which Sonnet assumed she had in her bag.  As they started to walk out of the Garden, Rei asked:

"How long do you think we'll be out there?"

"Not sure." Was Asuka's response.

"Well, I've got a couple of changes of clothes, just in case.  What about you two?"

The other two SeeDs confirmed that they had also brought changes of clothes.

The rest of the walk, between the Garden and the town was spent discussing possibilities for their upcoming mission, and dealing with a couple of monster attacks.  They arrived in Balamb Town with about five minutes to spare before the ferry left, so they went straight to the docks and boarded their ferry to Trabia.  Once onboard, they found the SeeD Cabin, and made use of it.

Rei pulled her laptop out of her bag, and turned it on.  Within minutes she was engrossed in reading whatever was on the screen.  Asuka took a book from her bag, and started reading that.

Why didn't I bring something to read?  Sonnet wondered to herself.  Glancing around the cabin, she decided the room had enough floor space to allow her to relax in a different way.  She placed her bag on a seat, then walked to the centre of the room, sat down on the floor, crossed her legs, and began meditating.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka had read a few pages of her book, before she noticed how quiet the room was.  She knew Rei was reading something on her laptop, but she had no idea what Sonnet was doing.  She lowered her book, and saw Sonnet sitting on the floor, meditating.

Wish I could do that. She thought, before continuing with her book.  She read a good chunk of a chapter, before closing the book, and moving next to Rei.  Rei was so absorbed in her laptop, that she didn't notice Asuka move towards her.  Asuka had to clear her throat to get the other young woman's attention.  Rei then glanced up at Asuka.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Just curious about a couple of things."

"Like what?"

"Wasn't there a news report about a small increase in monster attacks in the area around Trabia Garden?"

"Yeah," Rei replied, "You think we're being sent on a monster clean-up?"

"I think we might be.  I can't think of much else at the moment."

"No, I can't either."

Rei turned back to the screen of her laptop for a minute, before asking:

"What's the other thing you were curious about?"

"How can she do that?"  She asked, indicating Sonnet with a head gesture, "The way the ferry is rocking about, and the noise from the other passengers, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything for more than about ten minutes."

"I can show you how, if you like?"  Sonnet spoke up, surprising Asuka.

Asuka blushed slightly, before replying:

"Sorry, I didn't mean to distract you."

"You didn't," Sonnet replied, opening her eyes and standing up, "I wasn't fully focused.  So, if you needed to get my attention, you could have done."

"How easy is it to fully focus into a meditative state?"  Rei asked.

"Quite simple, with enough practise," Sonnet replied, "With the couple of hours we have on this journey, I could probably show you a basic meditation technique."

"How advanced can you go?"

"Very advanced.  If I wanted to, I could meditate for a few hours at night, and not need to sleep for the next 24 hours."

"Cool." Rei commented.

"It's no substitute for sleep though," Sonnet said, "But the ability to do that does have its uses."

"It sounds like it." Asuka stated.

"So, Asuka, do you want to try?"

"OK, but don't expect great results straight away."

"I wouldn't."  Sonnet replied with a smirk.

Asuka put her book into her bag, and then moved to stand next to Sonnet.

"OK, what do I do?"

"First of all, sit yourself down so that you are comfortable."

Asuka sat down on the floor with her legs crossed.

"OK, now what?"

"Relax your arms, as much as possible."

Sonnet waited for a few seconds.

"OK, now close your eyes."

I think the light in here is bright enough for her to do this with her eyes fully closed.  Sonnet though.

As Asuka followed that instruction, Sonnet mouthed to Rei, "Try to keep quiet."  The brunette nodded.

"Ok, now gradually filter out all of the sounds around you."  Sonnet instructed as she started walking in a circle around Asuka.

"If meditation was that simple," Asuka said, "I wouldn't have any problems with it."

"Ok, instead just concentrate on the sound of my voice.  Filter out everything else that way, and just listen to my voice."

Sonnet then began speaking softly, so that after a couple of minutes, there was no sound coming from any of the occupants of the room.  Well, except for their breathing, but that was to be expected.  Taking a look at Asuka's face, she appeared to be completely relaxed, and meditating.  Rei and Sonnet then took their seats again, and relaxed in a different way.  Rei continued reading her laptop screen, and Sonnet laid her head back against the headrest, and closed her eyes, as if she was going to have a nap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 30-40 minutes later, Sonnet opened her eyes again as a sudden, and loud, noise was heard in the SeeD Cabin.  Sonnet turned to look at Rei as the brunette pulled a tissue from her bag, and blew her nose.

Asuka had instantly opened her eyes and started looking around for the source of the disturbance.  When she saw Rei blowing her nose, her face took on a sheepish expression, and she then moved to one of the seats and sat down.

"How do you feel Asuka?"  Sonnet asked, out of curiosity.

"Pretty good.  Like I've been dozing for a couple hours."

Asuka turned suspicious when Sonnet winked at Rei.

"What?"  She demanded.

Sonnet glanced at her watch:

"It's been about 35 minutes since I was giving you those instructions."

"Are you serious?" She asked.

Sonnet nodded, but Asuka wasn't convinced.  She turned to Rei, and asked her to let her see the laptop screen.  Asuka noticed the document open on the screen, and the clock in the corner.  It was half an hour later than she thought it was.

"Wow," She said, surprised, "I didn't realise."

"I told you meditation was simple." Sonnet stated.

"Yeah.  You're a good teacher too."

"Thanks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, the ferry pulled into the docks near Trabia Garden.  Most of the other passengers, who were mainly tourists from Balamb, remained on board the ferry, as it was heading to Trabia Canyon.

Asuka, Rei and Sonnet were the only people who got off at the docks.  Looking around, Sonnet could see the outline of Trabia Garden to the north.  At the same time, Asuka pulled her trench coat out of her bag, and pulled it over her arms.  She then placed the katana, which she had carried loose, into the sheath within the lining.

"OK," Asuka said, pointing north, "Trabia Garden is that way, and we have just over two hours, so let's get going."

"It's a good thing the ferry wasn't delayed on the way," Rei commented, "We don't have to worry about pushing the time."

The three friends then began their walk through the snow, to Trabia Garden.  After about 20 minutes, they were attacked by three monsters: two Mesmerize, and a Gayla.

"I'm surprised we weren't attacked sooner." Sonnet commented, drawing her pistols, and taking aim at the Gayla.

"Sonnet, you take the two Mesmerize, Rei and I will take the Gayla."  Asuka ordered.

Sonnet nodded, and shifted her aim.  She ignored the Gayla, and concentrated on her targets.

Shame I can't use magic, She thought, These monsters often have strong healing/recovery magic.

She fired one shot from each pistol at one of the monsters, one bullet hitting the base of the horn and causing it to snap off, and the other hitting it just below the neck.  The second one charged at her, and kicked her with its hind legs, causing her to stumble back slightly.  She recovered just in time to be kicked by the first one.  As soon as the first one ran back, she fired at it heavily injuring it.  While she was watching the first one, the second one tried to kick her again, but she managed to jump to one side and avoided the hit.   Since the first Mesmerize hadn't attempted to attack her again, she decided to finish it off before it could get the chance.  She fired a total of four rounds at it, killing it, and then had to do a quick back flip as the other one had tried to sneak up on her.

She ignored it for a second while she took a look at how Rei and Asuka were doing.  The Gayla still looked pretty healthy, but the two blade wielders seemed to be handling it.

Sonnet then turned back to the other Mesmerize, hoping to finish it quickly, only to receive another hind kick to the stomach.

Persistent little critter, aren't you.  She thought, as she fired two rounds from her left pistol.  These bullets hit the Mesmerize in the head, injuring it, and causing it to fall over.  It got up before Sonnet could shoot at it again though, and charged at her.  Sonnet calmly aimed her right pistol, and fired one round.  The shot went dead centre, between the monster's eyes.

Bulls' eye!  She thought, with a smirk, as she turned back to Rei and Asuka, who seemed to have the Gayla severely weakened.  As she watched, Rei stabbed it with her glaive blade, and then twisted the handle, causing the staff to retract to the more portable length.  This also caused the blade to be pulled out of the Gayla very suddenly, causing it to roar as it died.

"Not bad."  Sonnet commented, as she re-loaded her pistols, placing the partially used clips into a coat pocket.  She could combine any spare bullets into a full clip once they reached Trabia Garden.

"Yeah, that was quite easy." Rei commented.

Asuka nodded as she got her breath back, holding her right hand over her left shoulder.

"You OK?" Sonnet asked.

"Yeah, it whipped me with its tail, and it stings."

"Here," Rei said, "Move your hand."

Asuka did so, and Rei cast a Cure on the cut.

"Thanks."

They continued walking to Trabia Garden.  Sonnet was glad that she had put on her knee high boots, since they stopped snow from sliding into her shoes.  Rei and Asuka, however, were wearing ankle high shoes, which allowed snow to enter them.

"Could we stop for a minute?"  Rei asked.

Once they did, Rei removed her shoes, one at a time, shook the snow out of them, and then replaced them on her feet.

"Thanks," She said, "I'm ready to continue now."

Once again, they continued their walk through the snow.  According to Sonnet's estimate, they were ten minutes away from Trabia Garden before they were attacked again.  This group of monsters consisted of a Snow Lion, and two Mesmerize.

"Sonnet, take out the Mesmerize again, then help us with the Snow Lion when you get the chance."

Again, the trio started fighting monsters.  It took ten rounds, and a good aim, to kill one of the Mesmerize.  Sonnet then took a few shots at the Snow Lion, and then turned back to the other Mesmerize.  After lightly hitting it a couple of times, she noticed the Snow Lion pausing in its attacks.

This could be bad.  She thought, as she realised what it was about to do.

Sonnet quickly shot at the Snow Lion that was about to use its ice breath on the team.  As she did so, however, she turned her attention away from the Mesmerize that she had been shooting at.  Because of this, she didn't see the monsters horn spinning towards her.  She only noticed it as she felt it slice through her coat, and part of her t-shirt, sleeves, leaving a deep gash down her right arm.  She screamed for a second, as she felt her arm go dead, and the pistol fell from her hand.

_It must be bad!_  She thought, panicking, _I can't move my arm at all!_

Thinking quickly, she fired a few shots from her remaining pistol at the Mesmerize, killing it, and then aimed at the Snow Lion.  Before she could pull the trigger, however, Rei and Asuka attacked it.  Between the katana slice, and the glaive slice, the Snow Lion was finished off.

As the remains dissolved, she took a look at her arm.  To her shock, the cut was deep, and the inside of her arm could be easily seen.  She quickly pulled some of the remaining material from her sleeve over the injury, hoping it would cover it; she then picked up the pistol she dropped, and holstered it.

"You OK?" she heard Rei ask.

"I think so.  Snow Lions can take quite a beating, can't they?"

"Yeah," Asuka replied, "That was quite tough."

"How long do you think it'll take us to reach Trabia Garden from here?"  Rei asked.

"If we don't get attacked again, I'd say five, maybe ten minutes."

They continued walking towards Trabia Garden, with Sonnet making sure her left side was facing Rei and Asuka, so that they wouldn't see her arm.  During the walk, she started to examine it, as best she could, to see if it was serious.

_If it is, I'm in serious trouble._  Sonnet thought.

The check took just over a minute and, to Sonnet's relief, her arm was not seriously damaged.  She would have to find a quiet room in Trabia Garden, and fix her arm before they checked in with the Headmaster.  Due to the limited monster attacks, they were almost two hours ahead of the planned schedule, which, Sonnet hoped, would give her enough time to fix her arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the remainder of the journey to Trabia Garden, Rei observed that Sonnet kept glancing at her arm.  After she had looked at it a few times, Rei decided to enquire:

"Are you sure you're OK Sonnet?"

This caused Asuka to look at Sonnet, and for Sonnet to look at Rei.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  The second Mesmerize sliced me in the arm when I turned to attack the Snow Lion."

"Did you heal it?"

"Yes," She lied, "I poured a potion on it."

"If you've healed it, why is it still bothering you?"  Rei asked.

"I'm not too sure."

"Want me to take a look at it?"  Asuka asked.

"No, thanks, it'll be fine soon."

Asuka nodded in response, and they continued towards Trabia Garden.  However, it didn't escape the notice of Rei and Asuka that Sonnet still kept looking at her right arm.  Realising that if she asked to look at her arm again, Sonnet would say it was fine, Asuka started a conversation that she knew Rei would join, hoping she could then move to Sonnet's right side, and inspect her arm.

"I wonder if Trabia Garden uses similar computer security methods to Balamb Garden?"

"What made you think about that?" Sonnet asked.

"Just curious."

"It's possible," Rei added, "Since all Gardens share data and resources.  Maybe they share security methods too."

"I'm not sure."  Sonnet stated.

"Why." Rei asked.

At this point, Asuka began, slowly, moving towards Sonnet.

"It'd be a large security weakness that any good hacker, like you or me, could exploit.  If a hacker found a way through one Garden's computer security, that person would have a way through them all."

"I suppose so." Rei conceded.

"We're here." Sonnet suddenly announced.

Since they were standing outside of the gates to Trabia Garden, Asuka was unable to continue moving to Sonnet's right side to inspect her arm.  The gates to the building slowly opened, allowing them to enter the Garden grounds.  A tall, dark skinned man was there to meet them.

"Hello ladies," He said, "You're the group from Balamb, right?"

The three nodded, and introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet all of you.  My name's Morgan.  I've been assigned, by Headmaster Aoba, to be your guide/escort while you're here."

"Will you be joining us on our mission?"  Rei asked.

"I don't know, Miss Ayanami."

"Rei."

"What?"

"My name's Rei.  I'd prefer being called that."

"Oh, OK," Morgan replied, blushing slightly, "What about you two?"

Asuka and Sonnet said they preferred being called by name as well.  Morgan then started leading them across the grounds.  He led them into the building, and then to a small room.

"Would you mind waiting here until 18:00?" He asked.  When the trio responded positively, he continued:

"OK, I'll call by at 18:55, and take you to the Headmaster.  There are bathrooms on the other side of the corridor and a Cafeteria is nearby should you need either.  Just follow the signs outside to the Cafeteria."

Asuka thanked him, and he then left them.  The door to the room shut as he walked out.

As Sonnet turned to face the small window in the room, Asuka tried again.  This time, she managed to take a look at Sonnet's arm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei noticed Asuka look at Sonnet's arm, and watched her face turn to a look of complete shock.

"What the hell!"  Asuka exclaimed.

Sonnet spun to face her, and her face took on a sad expression, as she realised what Asuka was referring to.  She then looked around the room, checking every wall, and all the furniture before looking both Rei and Asuka in the eye.

"I guess we need to talk."  Was all Sonnet said, with a sigh.


	9. Explanations

Chapter 8- Explanations

"About what?"  Rei enquired, since she couldn't see what Asuka could.

Rei was then surprised as Sonnet, using only her left arm, removed her coat and tossed it onto a chair.  She then turned so that Rei could see what Asuka had seen.  It took a second or two longer, but Rei's face turned to a shocked expression quite quickly.

"I lied Rei."  Sonnet admitted, looking at her exposed arm, and the electronics within.

"You're a machine." Asuka stated.

"Yes.  I AM the super cyborg prototype you were curious about.  I was declared 'lost, believed destroyed' by Esthar after the First Sorceress War ended."

Rei, still shocked, stumbled back and landed on one of the seats in the room.

"This…this is…incredible," She managed to say after staring at the circuitry for a couple of minutes.

"I'll say," Asuka added, "You're a cyborg, a SeeD and a technological marvel."

Sonnet sighed again.

"That's why I've never told anyone.  Plus, I was afraid that I'd wind up as a lab specimen again."

Asuka's facial expression contained the question.

"I was, for all intents and purposes, a lab specimen 23 years ago when I had that disease."

"A 'treatment' wasn't really developed, was it?"  Rei asked.

"Oh it was," Sonnet replied, "My being converted into this, was the 'treatment'.  I became, for a short time, a mindless assassin drone for Adel.  That was the 'cure' I mentioned."

Asuka and Rei were silent for a few minutes, while they absorbed Sonnet's words.  Sonnet, meanwhile, went to her bag, and pulled out a small grey case from inside it.

She sat down on the chair where she had thrown her coat, opened the case, took a tool from it, and started 'operating' on her damaged arm, repairing the damaged motivator.  Rei watched, fascinated, from her seat a meter or so away.  After about ten minutes, Sonnet slowly tested her work.  It was a little slow at first, as the components in her arm reconnected with the components in the rest of her body, but she gradually got full control back in her right arm.

"That's better." She commented, putting the tool case away.

"What about the skin?" Rei asked.  She immediately looked away, as if she was afraid of something.

"That'll heal in a day or two.  Potions won't help though."

Rei turned back, and made eye contact with Sonnet.

"Ok, I said earlier we needed to talk.  So, now that you know I'm a machine, ask me anything you want.  I can't promise an answer though."

Rei, unsurprisingly, spoke first.

"So how old are you, really?"

Sonnet smiled a little.

"From all appearances, I'm 19.  A side effect of the conversion to cyborg is that I no longer age.  Yet, anything organic, like my hair, still grows.  My actual age…is 42."

Two sets of eyes widened at this piece of information.  Asuka then had a question of her own.

"How did you get free of Adel's control?"

"That's a long story, which I'll gladly tell you some other, more convenient, time."

Asuka nodded, reluctantly.

"That's why your hand to eye coordination is so good, isn't it?"  Rei realised, "All your senses, and reflexes, are machine enhanced?"

Sonnet nodded.

Asuka smirked.

"You're in good shape for a 42 year old woman, you know."

"Yeah, I guess so."  Sonnet replied.

A few more minutes passed in silence, before Sonnet said.

"Now that you know, I'll fully understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me after our mission.  I only ask that we at least like professionals until the mission is over."

"What are you talking about?"  Rei asked, "Why would we not want anything to do with you?"

"Did you sleep through the last ten minutes or so?"  Sonnet demanded, angrily, before burying her face in her hands.

"No," Rei responded, "But I don't see what you're getting at."

"I do." Asuka spoke up, "She's afraid that we view her as a freak, and no longer trust her."

Rei looked at Asuka, and back at Sonnet.

"If you think that, then you're a fool."  Rei stated.

"Yes," Asuka agreed, "Ok, so you're a sophisticated cyborg, who is an excellent fighter, and a former assassin to a long dead Sorceress that no-one cared about.  So what?  As far as I'm concerned, you're still my friend and team-mate."

Rei nodded in consent.

"Agreed.  Granted, I'm more curious about your past now, but I won't ask if you don't want me to."

Sonnet moved her hands away from her face.

"Are you sure?" She asked, "The only other person I ever told freaked out, and tried to kill me."

Asuka and Rei both nodded.

"I hope you can understand why I didn't tell you.  I was really terrified of how you might react, and I didn't want to alienate the two friends I have."

"I can understand why, to an extent," Asuka said, "But there are a couple more things I'd like to know."

Sonnet turned to her.

"Which are?"

"What happened to the other person you told?"

"Self defence." Was Sonnet's reply.

Rei looked surprised, for a second, but her facial expression turned neutral quickly.

"And the other question is: How did the conversion cure you of your illness?"

"Cybernetically augmented immune system.  That's why I've never been ill since."

"Sounds useful," Rei commented, "No illnesses at all for 23 years.  I'd love it if that was possible with me."

"I suppose you're also thinking it'd be cool be in Sonnet's position too?" Asuka asked.

Before Rei could reply, Sonnet spoke up.

"I hope not.  Because you'd be dead wrong."

She paused for a second, then continued:

"Life like this is more complicated than you can imagine.  Allergic reaction to magic notwithstanding, I have to regularly check everything, and perform repairs on myself in some situations.  When I was meditating on the ferry earlier, I was also running self-diagnostics, to check if I had any problems.  Of course, until the Mesmerize incident earlier, I wasn't.  I've been afraid for the past 23 years that someone might find out about me, and shove me into a lab for study.  I always have to carry around that grey case, in case I DO get damaged somehow."

"Have you ever needed to replace anything?"  Rei asked.

"No.  Good thing too.  Getting spare parts for something that's supposed to be destroyed would raise a few flags."

"What about your records?"  Asuka asked.

"What about them?"

"Somehow, I don't think they are genuine."

"No, they're not.  I've falsified most of my records.  My birth certificate says I'm 19, and my parents were killed a few years after the First Sorceress War.  My medical records show my allergic reaction to magic, and low GF compatibility.  For my past itself, they indicate that I was in Esthar after that War, at a small orphanage there."

She paused for a second, and then continued:

"That part is actually true.  While I was there, I met a couple of people who had worked in the Resistance, who knew about me, and helped me set up a life for myself.  That's why I'm a good hacker.  Someone there taught me how to do it."

"Anyone we might know?"

Sonnet shook her head.

"No.  He was a scientist that worked for the Resistance.  He was an undercover agent in O Lab.  Matter of fact, he was responsible for a good chunk of my programming.  He set up a back door that allowed me to retrieve most of the memories I had lost during the conversion. He also programmed into me knowledge of a lot of weapons, and how to use them, several forms of martial arts, and…"

She sighed,

"Look, the point is: despite what you see, I'm still me.  I always have been."

"I realise that," Rei said, "And I don't think your 'condition' will cause us any problems."

Asuka nodded.

"Right.  You're a crack shot, great at hand-to-hand combat, and very social.  To us at least."

A smile started to spread across Sonnet's face.

"Just one request though."  Asuka said.

"Which is?"

"Can you not say 'programming'?  It just doesn't sound right."

"Fine."

Asuka moved to the chair opposite Sonnet, and held out her hand.

"Start over?"  She asked.

Sonnet hesitated for half a second, and then shook the offered hand.

Rei, however, took a more friendly approach.  Once Sonnet stood up, Rei grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.  Once she moved away again, a look of relief passed over Sonnet's face.

"It feels pretty good to have this out in the open a little.  I've been keeping that to myself for 23 years, with the exception of Bird."

Instantly curious, Rei asked:

"Who is that?"

"He's the Esthar scientist that I mentioned.  The man who trained me."

The three friends then just sat and chatted about various things.  A few minutes before their appointment, Sonnet realised something.  She glanced at her coat, and then at Rei's.  Noticing Rei's was similar, she said.

"Rei, I need a favour."

"What?"

"Can I borrow your coat?"  Sonnet asked, indicating the exposed circuitry on her right arm.

Rei glanced at the arm, then shrugged out of her coat, and handed it to Sonnet.

"Thanks." Sonnet said, as she pulled it on.  She then looked at the wall next to the door, and her eyes moved closer to the door as if she was tracking something.  Before Asuka or Rei could ask her what she was doing, she said:

"Morgan's nearby."

A second later, the door slid open, and their greeter was standing on the other side.

"Hello ladies.  Headmaster Aoba is ready to speak with you now.  If you would follow me."

The three of them got up, picked up their bags, and followed him out of the room, down a corridor, and to a lift.  He slid a key card into the slot, and the lift arrived a few seconds later.  The four of them entered the lift, and it ascended to the 3rd floor.  They then left the lift, and entered the Headmaster's Office.  They lined up in front of the desk, Asuka on the left, Rei in the middle, and Sonnet on the right.  Morgan moved to the right side of the desk.

"Sir," Morgan said, "These are the SeeDs Balamb Garden have sent in response to your request."

Morgan then pointed at each of them, as he introduced them.

"Asuka Sohyru, Rei Ayanami, and Sonnet Baji."

The three SeeDs then saluted the Headmaster.

It's a good thing I was able to fix my arm.  Sonnet thought, I wouldn't be able to follow protocol now if I hadn't.

"At ease." The long-haired man behind the desk said.

He then stood up, and leaned on the desk.

"I am Shigeru Aoba, Headmaster of Trabia Garden.  The three of you have been sent here for two reasons.  The first one, where your tactical abilities will be needed, is to be the backup SeeDs for a group of Cadets in dealing with a few monster nests that are near the Garden."

He paused for a second:

"The elimination of these nests will qualify as the practical exam for these Cadets.   As you are probably aware, all Gardens can now carry out their own practical SeeD exams.  This will be the first such exam done at Trabia Garden, which means we don't have any qualified SeeDs for support.  The Cadets are pretty good in combat, but not very good at strategy.  Hopefully, the three of you can provide support, and advice, if necessary."

He picked up three folders from his desk, and passed them to Morgan.  Morgan, in turn, passed one to each of the SeeDs.

"These folders," Aoba continued, "Contain the information for your first task.  Once that is taken care of, I'll supply you with the information for the second task.  While you are here, you will be assigned accommodations in the dorms.  My aide will escort you to those rooms.  You are to report to the main gate by 07:00 tomorrow, until then, you are free.  Just don't leave the grounds.  Any questions?"

When all three women shook their heads, he said:

"Very well, dismissed."

Morgan led the three SeeDs out of the Headmaster's Office, and to the dorm wing of the Garden.  He then showed them three rooms next to each other.

"These will be your rooms while you are assigned here."  He stated, handing each of them a key card.  He then left them.

Sonnet glanced at the number on her card, and then the doors to the rooms.  She moved to the door indicated on her card, and slid the card through the lock next to the door.  The lock beeped, the light turned green, and the door opened.  Before she entered the room, she turned to the others and said:

"I need to sort out some things."

She indicated her arm,

"See you later?"

Once Asuka and Rei nodded, she walked into the dorm, and sat down on the bed, dropping her bag to the floor.  Throughout the meeting with Headmaster Aoba, her arm had been twitching, which made her wonder if she had repaired it properly.  She reached down to her bag, and retrieved the tool case from it.

I hope I don't regret telling Rei and Asuka the truth about me.  She mused, Although I know Rei will keep asking me questions about the technology built into me.

She glanced around the room, checking everything for cameras and other recording devices, like she had done in the waiting room before explaining her 'condition' to her friends.  Seeing the room was clear, she began working on her arm, trying to find what was causing the twitches.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei entered her own dorm, noticing that it had the same layout as her dorm at Balamb Garden, walked to the end of the bed, and fell face down onto it.

I'm tired. She thought, I didn't notice until just now.

She turned over so that she was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

But, thinking about it, it has been a long, and interesting day.  Sonnet is clearly a great actress, to be able to fool everyone for over 23 years.  The only reason the cat came out of the bag today was because of that Mesmerise, and that was just bad luck.

She then sat up, thinking she could use something to eat.  She left her temporary room, and headed to Asuka's.  She knocked on the door, but no one replied, so Rei assumed she was exploring Trabia Garden.  She then moved to Sonnet's room, and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"  Sonnet's voice asked, from the other side of the door.

"Rei."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

A few seconds later, the door slid open.  Sonnet stood there with a piece of equipment in her left hand.  Rei entered the room, and let the door close.

"I was feeling hungry, and wondered if you felt like getting something to eat?"  She queried.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes." Sonnet replied, before sitting down on the end of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked.

"I don't think I fixed my arm properly before we went to see the Headmaster.  It twitched a few times.  So…"

"You're attempting to fix it properly." Rei finished.

"Right."

Sonnet continued working on her arm, for a few minutes, while Rei, again, watched fascinated by it.

"OK, I think that's sorted it." Sonnet stated, moving her arm around the full range of motion.  She then put the tools away, before getting a long sleeved black t-shirt out of her bag, and pulling it on over her other t-shirt.  This hid the exposed circuitry.

Rei looked closely at Sonnet's arm before they left the dorm.

"I think that hides it adequately.  I can't see any indication of it, and I know what to look for."

"Good.  Don't want anyone else to know about this 'condition' of mine."

As they walked out of the door, Sonnet suddenly asked:

"What about Asuka?"

"I checked her room, and she wasn't there."

"OK.  Oh, remind me to give you your coat back later.  I don't think I'll need it now."

"OK."

The two of them found their way to the Cafeteria, after walking around for about ten minutes.

"This place needs a Directory in the hub area." Rei commented as they entered the Cafeteria.

"Guess so." Sonnet replied, as they joined the short queue to the counter.  Sonnet looked at the menu (by zooming in with her eyes), and then informed Rei what was available.  At the counter, they bought their meals, paid for them, and then moved to an empty table.

"Handy ability." Rei stated as they sat down.

"What?"

"Your eyes, I saw them move slightly so, I assume, you were focusing on the menu?"

She emphasised the word 'focusing', making it crystal clear to Sonnet what she really meant.

"Yes, I was.  And it is useful."

"Sounds like you have quite a few useful abilities."  Rei said.

"Depends on how you define 'useful'," Sonnet replied, "There are a few that can be, but others that are 'useful' in another fashion."

"What sort of fashion?" Rei asked.

Sonnet glanced around, and, after seeing no one close enough to eavesdrop, quietly said:

"Assassination."

"I see your point." Rei replied, just as quietly.

They were silent while they finished their meals, and then Sonnet said:

"I think we should find Asuka.  We should look through those files we were given, see if there is any planning we can do before that exam tomorrow."

"Probably a good idea.  Any guesses as to where she might be?"

"Nope.  We'll have to ask a few students, see if anyone has seen her."

"Someone should have, given the number of students this place has."

"I suppose you know the exact figure, don't you?"  Sonnet said, with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"1,251." Rei replied, missing the sarcastic tone of voice.

Sonnet rolled her eyes.  A few seconds later, they arrived back at the entrance hall of the Garden.  They spent a minute asking the students if they had seen Asuka anywhere.  Luckily, a tall redhead dressed all in black was hard to miss. After asking at least eight people, one of the students said he had seen someone matching Asuka's description heading for Trabia Garden's Training Centre.

"Thanks." Rei said to the student, as he pointed them in the correct direction.

"For some reason," Sonnet said, as they approached the Training Centre, "I'm not surprised she came here."

"Neither am I." Rei replied, "She's obsessed with combat training.  It's like she has something to prove."

"Maybe she does."

The two of them walked down the narrow corridor leading to the Training Centre.  Rei pulled out her glaive, but didn't extend it, as she entered.  Also, Sonnet drew one of her pistols, and her eyes swept the room.  Or, at least, what she could see of it.  The then allowed her vision to switch to a different type, and it took her only a few seconds to locate someone else in the area.

"I think she's over there."  Sonnet said, pointing in a direction.

The two women headed that way.

"How can you tell?" Rei asked.

"Infra-red vision."

They proceeded through the artificial jungle that was the Training Centre.  As they got close to where Sonnet believed Asuka was, both began to hear sounds of combat.  Rei ran towards the sounds, while Sonnet decided to take a different approach.  Holstering her pistol, she moved to the base of a tree, and jumped as high as she could.  With the cybernetic enhancements in her legs, she jumped up a good 8 metres or so.  She then jumped from tree to tree, until she could see Asuka by peering through the branches and leaves.

The redhead was fighting quite hard.  She was up against three Mesmerize, and a Gayla.

Is she crazy?  Sonnet wondered.

Sonnet might have been pre-mature in thinking that, because a second later, Asuka vanished, and Cerberus took her place.  Once the Guardian had vanished, Asuka cast a Cura on herself, and two Tornadoes on the Gayla.  As Sonnet watched the Gayla disintegrate, Asuka pulled her katana from the ground, where she had stuck it so she could cast the spells, and charged at one of the Mesmerize.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka was impressed with herself for being able to defeat that Gayla on her own.  As she returned to stand guard, after swiping at one of the Mesmerize, she suddenly realised how much she had been fighting, as sweat started to drip into her eyes.

Damn!  She thought, I might be pushing myself too hard here.

With the sweat dripping into her eyes, her vision became blurred, requiring her to wipe her eyes. While she was doing that, she didn't see the Mesmerize running at her until a second before it slashed her with its blade/horn, and she had no time to react.  As the creature pulled its head back, preparing to slice her, she heard a gunshot, and the horn snapped off.

Asuka jumped away from the monster as the horn fell to the floor.  She didn't look around for the source of the gunshot though (even though she had a pretty good idea who it was), as she had to avoid the kick from one of the other monsters.  Once that was no longer an immediate concern, she attacked the third of the monsters.  She delivered a very powerful stroke with her katana, which instantly killed it.  With only two monsters left, she thought she could finish them without having to cure herself again.  Once she had fully cleared her vision, she sliced at the Mesmerize that still had a horn, weakening it.  Using its low health to her advantage, she attempted to draw some magic out of it, but was cut off by the hornless monster attempting to kick her.

Damn! She thought, angrily, They're persistent.

As the hornless monster moved away from her, after missing, Asuka heard another gunshot, and the monster fell down, dead.  Asuka immediately attacked the final monster with a Water spell.  This drowned the monster, and finished off the group attacking her.

Once she was safe, Asuka buried part of her katana blade in the ground in front of her, and looked around, while trying to catch her breath.

"Sonnet," She called, "If that was you, I appreciate the help."

She heard a rustling to her left, and she turned that way, reaching for her sword in the process.  She relaxed, however, when Sonnet dropped out of a nearby tree, from about 8 metres up.  Asuka then felt concerned, as she saw a flash of anger pass across Sonnet's face.

"Are you mad?" She demanded, "Taking those monsters on alone."

Another rustling was then heard, as Rei emerged from a bush nearby.  However, Rei decided to not get involved.  So, she moved to the tree that Sonnet had dropped from, and leaned back against the trunk.

"I know I might have pushed my luck a bit there, but it's something I do regularly.  I like to know and, where possible, expand my limits."

Sonnet didn't respond immediately.  When she did, her response was not what Asuka was expecting

"I can understand that.  I've been doing something like that for quite a while now.  However, next time you decide to test your limits, let one of us know, so that we can be on hand to support if necessary."

Asuka thought that through.

"Fair enough," She replied, "Was there a reason you came looking for me?"

"Yes, there was." Rei injected herself into the conversation, "We were thinking about going over the information Headmaster Aoba provided, and seeing if we can plan for anything."

"Probably a good idea," Asuka replied, "Meet you in five minutes in the Cafeteria?"

"No," Sonnet replied, "We're going to accompany you out of here."

"We can't let you get loads of combat experience, and leave us behind."  Rei added.

"But," Sonnet continued, "We do want to go to the Cafeteria, and get something to eat."

"Fine," Asuka replied, "I'm getting hungry myself."

The three of them headed to the exit of the Training Centre, getting attacked a few times by various monsters, including several Mesmerize, which Sonnet seemed to want to eliminate as fast as possible.  Eventually, they reached the exit, and left the area.  As they were walking through the corridor that separated the Training Centre from the rest of the Garden, Asuka suddenly asked Rei and Sonnet to stop for a minute.  Asuka then pulled a key from a pocket in her jeans, slid the key into a locker in the corridor, open the locker, and pull out her black trench coat.  Instead of putting it on, she slung it over one arm, and continued walking.  Her katana was carried in her other hand, with the blade pointing down at the floor.  Once they got to their rooms, Sonnet swiped her key card through the lock, and led them into the room.  Before she sat down, she removed the belt containing her pistols, and holsters, from around her waist, and put it onto the desk, and then she sat down in the desk chair.  Rei and Asuka sat on the two ends of the bed, which, as seemed to be typical for Garden dorms, was on the left side of the room, as the occupant entered, with the head end in the left corner of the room.

Once everyone was sat down, Sonnet picked up her copy of Headmaster Aoba's information file, and read though it.  Courtesy of her 'photographic memory' she could easily memorise the contents of the file.  Once she was done, she summarised it for her friends, and then waited to see if either of them had any suggestions or comments.

"I think," Asuka began, "That whoever planned this mission did a good job of it.  Although there is one problem I can see."

"What's that?" Rei asked.

Asuka turned the small map of the test area around, and pointed to one area.

"Here," She said, "There is a small gap that some of the monsters may be able to sneak through while the two nests are being destroyed.  At least one of us should cover that area, and deal with any monster that tries to slip through that crack."

"I'll do that," Sonnet said, "I'll be able to see them coming with ease, and can shoot them from a safe distance."

"Fine with me," Asuka said, "You're the only long range fighter we have."

"Not to mention your great hand-to-eye coordination will be a big help." Rei added.

Sonnet smirked.

"Funny," she said, "I was thinking the same thing."

They continued discussing the mission for another half an hour or so, before deciding to call it a night.  As Asuka and Rei were leaving, Sonnet removed her long sleeved t-shirt, and examined the skin on her arm.  Asuka noticed what she was doing, and waited back.  Rei had already left.

"Your arm OK now?" Asuka asked Sonnet.

Sonnet turned to face her, showing that the mark on her arm had almost healed up.

"You weren't kidding about fast healing." Asuka stated.

Sonnet shook her head.

"Nope.  I've got no idea how I heal so fast though.  So I hope Rei doesn't ask."

"It's probably something to do with your condition though, isn't it?"

"Probably.  Now, if you don't mind…"

Asuka took the hint, and left the room.  Sonnet moved to the door, and locked it.  Then she changed into some sleeping clothes, and moved to the bed.  However, she didn't attempt to go to sleep, as she didn't really need to.  Instead, she sat on the bed, crossed her legs, and began meditating again.


	10. Mission Support

Chapter 9- Mission Support

Sonnet pulled herself out of her meditative state early in the morning, and checked the time.

A little earlier than I planned to start my day, She thought, But it'll do.

The clock had read 05:50, and she had planned to get up at 06:00.  As it was early in the Garden, it should be pretty quiet.  For that reason, she had decided to get herself ready for the day as early as possible.  The skin on her arm had healed fully, but there were a few aspects of her cyborg body that could not be completely hidden by her skin.  The most noticeable example was that, if she got too wet, the conduits that transferred energy from her storage unit to where it was needed became visible under her skin, which made her look like her veins were close to the surface, which happened to fully organic people in cold weather.

She removed the ties from her hair, letting it hang free.  Then she grabbed a towel from the cupboard next to the door, left her room, and moved into the large bathroom across the hall.  The bathroom was split into two smaller rooms; one contained a dozen shower cubicles arranged in a 2 6 grid with a narrow corridor between them, and the other room contained the same number of toilet cubicles and sinks, but these were arranged in a single line, on opposite walls.  The walls that kept the cubicles separate went from the floor of the room to the ceiling, and the room was 7 feet high, so each cubicle was completely private from the others.  Once in the bathroom, she entered a shower cubicle, shut and locked the door, and placed the towel on a rail that was on the back of the door.  Then she removed the long t-shirt and underwear that she had used for sleeping clothes, and placed them on hooks next to the door to keep them dry from the spray of the shower, and turned the shower on.

About 10-15 minutes later, Sonnet turned the shower off, and dried herself off with her towel.  As she wrapped it around herself, she noticed that the conduits were quite visible on most of her body, which also made the energy flow quite visible as a pulse that moved from where her heart would be to her fingertips and toes.  So she didn't run the risk of being seen like that, which might get a stranger suspicious, she changed her eyes to see infrared, and looked around the nearby area.  There were no moving heat signatures that could enter the bathroom she was in, and see her, before she reached her room.  She unlocked the shower cubicle, opened the door, and walked out of the bathroom to her dorm room; finally she turned off her infrared vision.

Once she made it to her room, she pulled an alternate set of clothes from her bag, and placed them on the bed: an almost all white outfit, including tank top, jeans, socks, and her knee-high white boots.  The two things she was going to wear, that weren't white, was her long blue jacket, and the grey belt that held her pistols and holsters.  While she towelled herself again, she glanced at the desk chair; to see her pistols and the gun belt were still there.  Once she was convinced she had dried off properly, she glanced at her arms and wrists again, noticing that the conduit lines had faded.

Glad of this, she threw the towel to the only empty corner of the room, and dressed herself.  She was picking up the belt containing her pistols when she decided that she wouldn't need them yet.  She then decided to go and get something to eat, hoping that the cafeteria would be open at this early time.

After wandering around Trabia Garden for about 10 minutes, she returned to the cafeteria, and found it was open.  She entered and went straight to the counter, glancing at (and memorising) the menu on the way.

"Hello."  One of the staff greeted her.

"Good morning." Sonnet replied.

"What would you like?"

As usual, Sonnet picked a salad to eat, and took it to a small table near to the door.  After eating it, she checked the time, and then decided to go and wake up her teammates, assuming they were not up already.  She took her rubbish to a bin, and left the cafeteria, heading for the dorms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 06:30, and Asuka had just finished showering.  She had woken Rei up before going to the showers, and checked on Sonnet, finding that her room was empty.  Assuming she was around somewhere, Asuka had gone for a shower.

She had entered the showers 10 minutes previously, and was just finishing off.  She turned off the shower, reached for her towels, and dried herself off.  She wrapped the smaller towel around her head, and the larger one around her body, before leaving the cubicle.  As she crossed the empty corridor between her dorm room and the showers, Sonnet walked around the corner.

"Morning."  Sonnet said to her.

"Hi."  Asuka replied.

"Where's Rei?"  Sonnet asked.

"I think she's in one of the shower cubicles." Asuka replied, gesturing back towards them.

"Good, I don't have to wake her up then."

"Nope, beat you to it."

"Thanks.  Should we meet up in about ten minutes?"

"Sure.  Cafeteria?"

"Fine with me," Sonnet replied, "I've already eaten, but I think it's the best place to meet."

Asuka nodded.

"Good," She said, "See you in about ten minutes, we can go the main gate then."

Asuka then entered her room, leaving Sonnet alone in the corridor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonnet decided to wait outside Rei's room, to inform her of the meeting in the cafeteria.  Firstly though, she went to her own room, retrieved her pistols and holsters, and wrapped the belt around her waist.  Finally, she put on her jacket, and then went to the outside of Rei's room, and leaned on the wall, waiting for her friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to Sonnet in the corridor, Asuka entered her room, discarded the towels, and got herself dressed for the day, wearing another black outfit; only she swapped a tank top for a long sleeved t-shirt.

I wonder if Sonnet has to worry about keeping herself warm in cold conditions?  She wondered as she dressed, She wasn't wearing a jacket or coat just now.

As she finished dressing, she made a mental note to ask Sonnet about that at some point, before heading for the cafeteria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei entered the cafeteria at about 06:46, with plenty of time to spare before they had to head to the gate.  She saw her friends easily enough, as there were only two tables occupied.  She went to their table and sat down.  As she did, Sonnet slid a plate of food across to her.

"Figured you'd be hungry." She explained.

"Thanks." Rei replied, starting to eat the toast and fruit on the plate.

"We've eaten," Asuka added, "We're just waiting for a few minutes before we head to the gate."

Rei finished her small meal, and they then headed to the gate.  A few metres away, Asuka glanced around, and then quietly asked Sonnet.

"If you don't mind my asking, I was wondering something?"

"Is it about my condition?"  Sonnet asked back.

Asuka nodded.

"Ok, I can't promise an answer though."

"Do the high or cold temperatures bother you?"

"No.  Unless it's about –20ºc, the temperature isn't a concern."

"What about heat?" Rei asked.

"I don't honestly know.  I've been able to operate in excess of 82ºc in the past.  Whether or not I can exceed that…"

Sonnet trailed off, letting her friends work out the rest of what she was implying.

"By 'in the past'," Rei began, "Do you mean…"

She didn't finish the question, as Sonnet flashed her an angry look, which scared her for a second.  Asuka however, was able to figure out that Rei was going to say something along the lines of 'during Adel's time?'  Asuka pulled Rei back for a second as they reached the gate, and saw the Headmaster waiting for them.

"I think she's not keen to talk about that part of her life.  If, based on what she told us, you can call it 'life'.  It might be an idea to try to not mention that again."

Rei nodded, and they moved to the gate.

"Good morning," Headmaster Aoba greeted them as they saluted him, "Relax please.  The test isn't to commence for another few minutes.  I was going to assign each of you to a group of Cadets for the test, but there are only two groups, so one of you will be left free, unless you have a solution to that?"

"If I may, sir?"

He nodded at Asuka, who then pulled her mission map out of an outer pocket in her coat.  She indicated the area they had discussed the previous night.

"There is an opening in the line here that the monsters might be able to break through, if they are intelligent."

"Which has been known to happen with monsters." Aoba stated.

"Yes.  So, Sonnet has volunteered to fill this gap, and take care of any monsters that try to break the line."

Aoba turned to her.

"No offence intended Miss Baji, but can you handle that?  We don't know how many monsters might go for that area."

"None taken sir.  I think I can handle it.  As they," She gestured to Asuka and Rei, "will vouch for, I have great coordination.

After getting confirming nods from her teammates, Aoba turned to her.

"Very well."

The Cadets then began arriving.

"Actually," he continued, "That was very observant of you.  I didn't notice any gaps in the lines."

"Thank you."  Asuka answered for all of them.

The Cadets continued to arrive and talk amongst themselves.  If the Headmaster noticed this, he ignored it, as it wasn't against Garden rules to talk when waiting for classes, or exam, in this case.  It was only against the rules to speak when a staff member was talking, unless asking him/her a question or answering one asked to them.

As the Cadets gathered in groups, Sonnet observed a few whispered comments of 'She's hot', and saw a few glances at her and her friends from a couple of the male Cadets.  Sonnet could (if she had wanted to) determine which of the Cadets had said that about any of the three of them.  However, she doubted Asuka or Rei could hear those comments, as they were said in very quiet voices.  She smirked to herself as Headmaster Aoba began addressing the Cadets, once they had all arrived.

"Good morning Cadets.  Today is the culmination of all that you have worked for.  Today, you find out if you have what it takes to be SeeDs.  Your mission is to eliminate two large monster nests that have been located near to Trabia Garden.  The location of the nest you are to eliminate will be provided shortly."

He paused for a second or two.

"As you are all aware, this is the first practical SeeD Exam to be carried out at Trabia Garden, and we don't have any SeeDs of our own to act as support, so Balamb Garden sent us a few."

He indicated Asuka, Rei and Sonnet.

"These three SeeDs will act as support for you.  One will be assigned to each team, and the third will be handling any necessary support that is needed outside of the groups.  The groupings are as follows."

He then split the six Cadets up into two groups, and assigned a Squad Leader in each squad.  The next thing he did was to assign Asuka and Rei to a group each.  Finally, he gave them the locations of the monster nests.  Sonnet barely heard two Cadets whispering that it was 'too bad she wasn't assigned as a group support', and smirked inwardly.

"Good luck to you all."

He then turned and headed back into the Garden building.  The two squads then headed out, with the three SeeDs following along.  There were three cars waiting outside the Garden, a squad climbed into each, and the staff that would be observing the exam took the third.  The journey to the nests, which were about a mile apart, took just over 30 minutes.  During the journey, each Cadet was issued a radio set to the frequency that their squad would be using, and Asuka, Rei and Sonnet were issued with ones that could be adjusted, and told all the frequencies that would be used during the test.  When they arrived, they split up again, and headed for their targets.  Sonnet had started to head for the area she was supposed to cover, but once she was safely away from the others, she made use of her leg enhancements again, and ran very quickly to her destination.  When she got there, she turned back to face the way she had come, and drew her pistols, checking both were fully loaded before she began to observe the area in the direction of the nests, using several different types of vision.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Cadets had started attacking the monsters, and gradually reducing their numbers, Asuka was convinced that the exam would be a success for most of the group she was to support.  Her support services hadn't been needed so far, so she had just been standing nearby with her katana drawn and ready.  She changed her radio to the frequency that Sonnet and Rei would be listening to and asked:

"Rei, Sonnet.  Report in."

"Cadets are handling the nests and monsters in a professional manner." Rei replied.

"Sonnet?"

"No monsters have slipped through yet, area secured at present."

"Understood."

Asuka turned her full attention back to observing the exam and reset the radio.  She saw that the Mesmerize from the nest had started to attack the Cadets in large numbers.  A few Cadets took some heavy hits, but castings of Cure from their squad mates meant that they could continue fighting.  After that had happened a few times, Asuka began to wonder where the Cadets had got so many Cure spells from.  However, her wondering was cut short when four Mesmerize teamed up on one Cadet.  She was prepared to rush in and help, but the Cadet avoided them long enough for her squad mates to come to her rescue.

Good teamwork.  She thought.

One Mesmerize then managed to run past the Cadets while they were all occupied, and headed in Sonnet's direction, causing Asuka to change the radio frequencies again.

"Sonnet.  Mesmerize heading for your location."

"Confirmed."

A few seconds later, she heard Rei inform Sonnet of the same thing.

"Rei?"

"Yes Asuka?"

"How many Mesmerize are heading in Sonnet's direction from your area?"

"Three."

"And one from here.  Can you handle four, Sonnet?"

"I think so."

"Good.  Call if you need help."

"Acknowledged."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei observed the Mesmerize trio run through the crack, but there was nothing she could do to deal with them, as she was too far away.  She put her trust in Sonnet being able to handle them, and then examined the Cadets near to her.  After about a minute, she saw an opening that the Mesmerize could slip though, and moved to cover that area herself.  Within minutes, she was facing two of the monsters.

Let's see how tough you are against magic.  She thought.

She prepared a Fira spell, as she doubted Ice magic would be very effective in the snowy Trabia Plains.  She cast two spells, one each, on the monsters.  One was killed, and the other weakened.  She took a kick it delivered to her stomach, and then charged at it, slicing with her glaive, which finished it off.

Not that hard a hit.  I don't need to Cure myself yet.  She thought.

The rest of the exam went very smoothly, in Rei's opinion.  She had only had to get herself involved once, and the monsters that tied to slip away were easily defeated by her.  As the squad leader near to her contacted the Garden staff observers, she contacted Asuka.

"Asuka, acknowledge please."

"I can hear you Rei."

"This nest has been neutralised.  This group will be heading back to Trabia Garden soon."

"Understood.  I think we're almost done here too.  Have you heard from Sonnet?"

"No.  I'll contact her."

Rei then changed the radio frequency.

"Sonnet.  Do you read me?"

Silence answered Rei's call.

"Sonnet?  Report in please."

Rei switched back to the frequency she used to talk to Asuka.

"Asuka."

"Go ahead."

"Can you reach Sonnet?  She isn't replying to my attempts to contact her."

"Stand by."

Asuka's voice dissolved into static as, Rei assumed, she switched frequencies again.  About 30 seconds later, she came back:

"Rei.  She's not responding to me either."

"I hope she's OK."

"You've seen her skills; I think she'll be fine.  I've asked one of the observers for permission to let me go to her location, and find her, which has been granted.  If you can do the same…"

Her voice trailed off, making it perfectly clear what she was implying.

"OK.  I'll contact you in approximately five minutes."

"Confirmed."

Rei turned her radio to the Garden staff frequency, and requested to search for her missing friend.  However, she never got the chance to hear the reply, as an unexpected voice came back.

"No need to be so concerned Rei, I'm fine.  The radio was damaged by a monster that attacked me while I was watching for escapees, and no longer works."

Before Rei could reply, she heard Asuka over the radio.

"A bit of an inconvenience.  But you're sure you're OK?"

"Yes.  I'm fine.  Just a little tired now.  That monster caught me off guard, as I was so intent on observing any possible attacks from the nests."

"We can catch up later, I think.  We meet back at the cars, don't we?"  Rei asked.

"Yes," Asuka replied, "See you there."

Rei then turned the radio off, and joined up with the group she had supported, even though that support was hardly needed, and they headed for the cars.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the cars pulled up outside the gates to Trabia Garden, the Cadets all piled out, along with the staff and the support SeeDs.  The first thing that Asuka noticed was that Sonnet was now wearing a pair of blue tinted sunglasses.

Something else must have happened to her, she thought, And she's hiding her face, so it must be condition related.

The Garden staff dismissed the Cadets until 13:00, so they could evaluate the performance of them all, so Asuka moved over to Sonnet.

"It wasn't just a damaged radio, was it?"  She asked.

Sonnet shook her head.

"I'll explain back at the dorms."  She replied.

Headmaster Aoba then walked up to them.

"Welcome back, I assume the exam was a success?"

"For the most part sir." Asuka answered, as Rei joined them.

"My radio was damaged, and I was injured." Sonnet added.

He glanced at her.

"Why the glasses, Miss Baji?"  He asked.

"A Mesmerize, that wasn't from the nests, managed to catch me off guard while I was covering the hole in the line, and injured me near this eye."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Sonnet removed the sunglasses from her face, showing a bandage covering her right eye.

"It sliced at my face, with the horn, and gave me a large cut near this eye.  I've used a potion, but…"

"They don't work quite the same way on you."  He finished.

"Correct, sir.  How did…"

"I looked into your files after you left my office last night.  I'm aware of your allergic reaction to magic."

"I see."

"I'm impressed, to be honest.  Magic affects you worse than anyone else, and you are also allergic to it, yet you managed to become a SeeD."

"Thank you sir.  And, to your question, I didn't want the Cadets to know I'd been injured, because it would raise questions.  And the answers to those questions are not something I want to be public knowledge."

"Understood, your secret is safe with me.  Anyway, I'll be calling you to my office later; to discuss the exam with you, and brief you on the next task we've hired you for.  Until then, please stay on the grounds."

The three saluted him, and he then left.  The three women headed to their assigned rooms, and all entered Asuka's room.  Once they were in, Sonnet put the sunglasses onto the desk, and turned to her friends, who had sat down on opposite ends of the bed.

"You might not like what you're going to see."  She stated.

"Is it condition related?" Asuka asked.

"Yes," Sonnet replied, "The horn did more than cut near my eye.  It sliced here."

She pointed to the side of her head, just below her right temple, and then continued:

"I couldn't move fast enough to avoid it, and it damaged my eye socket.  Are you sure you want to see the outcome?  It will not be pleasant."

Asuka and Rei both nodded, although Rei looked a little concerned.

Sonnet then peeled the bandage off that was covering her eye, and then looked directly at Rei and Asuka.  Asuka only looked shocked for a second, but Rei gasped in shock.  Sonnet's right eye was split in two, and faint traces of her energy conduits were visible within the socket.  However, there was no damage to the skin surrounding her eye, which suggested to Asuka that any skin damage had healed on the way back to the Garden.

Asuka looked at Sonnet, before asking:

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"No," Sonnet answered, "I don't feel any pain, I was trained to be able to ignore it when my illness was first diagnosed, and then any messages of pain were somehow blocked from reaching my brain when I was changed."

Rei, thinking more practically, for a change, asked:

"What are you going to do about it?"

"There isn't much I can do, just repair the eye, and hope the connections can repair themselves."

"I assume this hasn't happened before then?"  Asuka asked.

"No, never.  But most of my systems and components can self-repair, to an extent."

"That's good," Rei said, "So you fix the eye, the connections rebuild themselves, and you'll regain the sight in that eye?"

"In theory, yes," Sonnet replied, "However, if not, I'll just have to get used to being blind in one eye."

Sonnet then turned away for a second, and appeared to be deep in thought.  When she turned back, she had a cautious look on her face.

"I hate to have to ask this, but I'm going to need a favour from one of you."

Asuka and Rei glanced at each other, and then Rei asked:

"What's the favour?"

"If I walk you through the necessary procedure, can one of you fix my eye?"

Rei's eyes lit up for a split second, and then she regained her professional look.

"You would trust one of us to do that?"  She asked.

"Yes.  I can't really ask anyone else without letting too many people know about my condition.  And I can't do it myself, as I need to be able to look at what I'm repairing."

"I understand," Rei said, "Unfortunately, I'm not very good with electronics, so I don't know if I could do it."

Sonnet turned to Asuka.

"I have built things from odds and ends components before," She said, "But nothing as sophisticated as what you're asking."

"Please Asuka?"  Sonnet asked, "If you can't I'm gonna have a serious problem."

Asuka looked at her.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it, I just said I'd never touched electronics this sophisticated before."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet.  I don't know how good a job I'm going to do."

"I have faith in you, Asuka," Sonnet stated, "However, I think we should wait until after the Headmaster has spoken with us."

"Sensible idea," Rei stated, "We'd have a problem if we had to go into his office while Asuka was working on repairing it."

"Out of interest," Asuka questioned Sonnet, "Where did you get the bandage?"

Sonnet reached into her coat and pulled out a small green box, and then tossed it in Asuka's direction.  Asuka caught it, and read the label: First Aid.

"Stupid question, wasn't it?"  She rhetorically asked Sonnet, placing the box on the bed.

"I've got a non-stupid question."  Rei stated, earning her an angry stare from Asuka.

"What?" Sonnet asked.

"How are you going to get to the Headmaster's Office without being seen?"  You said you didn't want anyone here, besides the Headmaster, to see the injury."

"I think I've got that sorted," Sonnet stated, "I'll have to ask him if I can skip the graduation ceremony though, that way no new SeeDs will see me.  However, I'll attend the Graduation Ball if my eye can be fixed."

"How?"  Rei asked.

"Last time we went to his office, I scanned the lifts, and found that there were no recording devices in it.  Assuming nothing has changed, I can get to the lift without being seen, and then emerge from it as it reaches the office."

"Again, how?" Rei asked.

Sonnet smiled, in a mischievous way, before replying:

"My condition does have a few benefits.  This one is from back then, and I haven't had an opportunity to use it recently.  I hope it still works."

She closed her eyes, and concentrated.  Then, to the shock of Asuka and Rei, she disappeared.

"What the…" Rei exclaimed.

"Don't worry," She heard Sonnet's voice say, "I've not gone anywhere."

She then reappeared: crouching, and staring right into Rei's eyes.  The look on Rei's face was priceless from Sonnet and Asuka's point of view.  Sonnet then stood upright.

"That's how," She clarified, "I can cloak myself, become invisible to any form of detection."

"Incredible," Rei blurted out, "That's a cool ability."

Sonnet frowned.

"I'm not sure 'ability' is the right word for it, but it's as good a word as any."

"So," Asuka said, "Just to check, you're going to cloak yourself, leave the room with us and head for the lift to the Headmaster's Office.  When we enter the lift, you will too, and then you'll uncloak once it's on its way up?"

"Correct."

"Wonder when he'll send for us?"  Rei wondered.

"I'd say another hour, at most." Sonnet said.

"What makes you so sure?"  Rei asked.

"It's a guess, based on how many people were taking that exam, and how many staff there was observing it.  We've already been back for half an hour, so they should have made some progress by now."

"Guess so," Asuka commented, "What do you want to do in the meantime?"

"I don't really know what we can do," Rei stated, besides get something to eat, maybe?"

"If you two are hungry," Sonnet said, "Then go to the cafeteria for some food.  I'd rather stay out of sight for now."

"What about you?"  Rei asked her.

"I can occupy myself for a while."  Sonnet replied.

"I meant regarding food."

"I'm fine for now; I don't need to eat very often."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Asuka, I'm sure."

Sonnet turned to Asuka's desk, and picked up the bandage she had been wearing, and replaced it over her eye.

"I'm gonna go to my dorm for a bit, so if anyone asks, that's where they can find me."  Sonnet stated.

She then left the room.  As soon as she had left, Rei turned to Asuka, and asked:

"Are you sure you can help her?"

"Not 100%, but I think with her input, I can manage it."

"I hope so; otherwise her secret will become common knowledge pretty fast."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Asuka said sarcastically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her own room, Sonnet was calmly examining her situation.  She wasn't lying when she said she trusted Asuka to try and repair her eye, but she was also concerned about the optic connections that allowed her to see through the damaged eye.

If they can't be fixed, She thought, I'll simply have to get used to being blind on one side.  It'll take some getting used to, but I think I could do so, if necessary.

After musing for a while, she started paying attention to her surroundings when she heard two voices talking near to her room.  One voice was female, which sounded like Rei, and the other was a male voice that she didn't recognise.  However, she could hear what was being said:

[The Headmaster would like to see you and your teammates to discuss the recent exam.]

[Understood.] She heard Rei's voice reply.

Sonnet quickly prepared herself.  She looked outside her room, using her infrared vision, and then moved to Asuka's room.  Once she was allowed inside, she informed Asuka that they had been summoned to the Headmaster's Office to discuss the exam, and the performance of the Cadets.  Asuka nodded and told Sonnet to do what she needed to do.

Sonnet scanned the corridor again, and found it empty, and she then cloaked herself.  Asuka moved out into the corridor and Sonnet moved with her.  Asuka then knocked on Rei's door, and she joined her.  Rei looked around for Sonnet, but stopped when she heard Sonnet's voice say she was nearby.  The three of them, one invisible, went to the lift that lead to the Headmaster's Office, and pressed the summon button.  Once the lift arrived, they entered, and Sonnet dropped her cloak once the lift started moving upwards, causing Rei to jump.

"That's going to take some getting used to." She stated.

"I imagine so." Sonnet replied.

The lift then arrived at the top floor, so they proceeded into the Headmaster's Office, with permission, and saluted him.

"At ease." He instantly told them.

Once they had relaxed, he continued:

"Now, I'd like your opinion on the performance of the Cadets during the exam."

Asuka and Rei began to explain their observations of the Cadets, which Sonnet couldn't do as she hadn't been supporting the Cadets directly.  After half an hour of talking, and answering a few questions, Headmaster Aoba stopped them.

"Thank you, I think I've heard all I need to hear, as the Garden staff have already provided their own observations and comments.  I'll announce the results in about half an hour.  After that's done, you are invited to attend the Graduation Ball tonight; it begins at 19:00.  Dismissed."

Asuka and Rei moved to the door, but Sonnet remained.

"Sir?" She asked.

"Yes, Miss Baji?"

"Is attending the graduation ceremony compulsory?"

"No.  Why do you ask?"

"I don't think I want to attend, because of this," She said, indicating her eye, "It's itching quite a bit, as well as stinging slightly."

"Maybe you should go to the Infirmary." He suggested.

"No, that won't help much.  It'll probably settle down itself.  If it does, I'll attend the Ball tonight, if not, I won't."

"Very well, if you don't want to attend the ceremony, you don't have to.  It's your decision."

"Thank you sir."

Sonnet then joined Asuka and Rei at the door, and left the office.  She repeated what she had done on the way to the dorms, once entering the lift, and then reappeared once she was inside Asuka's room.

Asuka immediately asked:

"Are you serious about skipping the Graduation Ball?"

"It depends," She replied, "If you can repair the obvious damage to my eye, then I'll go, if not…"

She didn't need to complete the sentence.

"OK," Asuka replied, "Do you want me to repair it now?"

"If you don't mind," Sonnet answered, "As I would like to attend if possible.  It should be fun."

"OK, if you want to get the tools you carry around, we can do it now."

Sonnet smiled.

"Thanks." She replied.

She left Asuka's room, entered hers, retrieved the tool case, and went back to Asuka's room.  She then sat on Asuka's bed, and started explaining the procedure to her friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, the procedure was complete, and the eye was back in one piece, although Sonnet was unable to see anything through it after she had placed it back into her eye socket.  She got up from the bed, and looked in the small mirror that was on the wall over the desk.

"Good job, Asuka.  It looks like nothing happened to it."

"Thanks.  I was worried I'd make a mess of it."

"No, I think you've done just fine."

"Want to hire me as a mechanic then?"  Asuka joked.

"Maybe," Sonnet said, winking at her, "I'll let you know."

There was then a knock on the door, so Asuka answered it while Sonnet packed away the tools, and slid the case under Asuka's bed.  This wasn't necessary, however, as it was Rei who had knocked on the door.  As soon as she was inside the room, she stared into Sonnet's eyes.

"Nice work Asuka," She complimented after a minute, "I can barely see the line that used to be the split."

"Thanks." Asuka replied.

"So," Rei asked, "Are we going to attend the Graduation Ball?"

The other two nodded at her, which caused her to smile.

"Great, this could be fun."

"Did either of you bring your SeeD uniforms?" Sonnet asked.

Both of them nodded at her, which came as a surprise.

"I thought it would be a good idea, in case we had to take part in something official." Rei explained.

"Plus," Asuka added, "I didn't think it'd be very easy to carry a ball gown in one of those carry sacks over the Trabian Snowfields and fight off monsters at the same time.  Every time we were attacked, one probably would have been damaged."

"You know something?" Sonnet said, smiling, "It scares me how similarly you two think sometimes."

Rei thought for a few seconds, and then grinned.

"It is creepy, isn't it?  I hadn't thought about it until you said that."

Judging from the look on Asuka's face, she hadn't either.

"Anyway, about the dance." Rei said.

"What about it?"  Sonnet asked.

They then discussed the upcoming dance for the next hour or so, during which time Sonnet's eye still didn't recover, which was a concern for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: The idea, and description of the energy conduits in Sonnet's body came from the energy 'veins' that you can see on the various Orbital Frames in the Zone of the Enders games on the PS2 and GBA.  The obvious examples are: Anubis, Jehuty and Ardjet.


	11. The Party

Chapter 10- The Party

About six hours later, Sonnet was feeling a little less concerned, as the vision in her eye had been partially restored.  She hoped the rest would return soon.  In the meantime, she was preparing for the SeeD Graduation Ball at Trabia Garden.  Four of the six Cadets in the exam had passed, and were now all qualified SeeDs.  The other two had failed for different reasons, one had disobeyed a direct order from the Squad Leader, and the other had allowed a monster from the nest to get away, instead of finishing it off.

Still, Sonnet thought, Four out of six isn't bad.  Especially as this is the first exam held at Trabia Garden.

There was about an hour before the Ball was due to begin, and Sonnet was finishing getting ready.  She had showered, retrieved her SeeD uniform from her bag, and was about to put it on when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.  She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, noticing that the injury from earlier in the day had healed, before asking:

"Who is it?"

"Asuka." Came the muffled response, through the door.

"It's open."

The door slid open, and Asuka walked in, dressed in her own SeeD uniform and with her hair loose.

"I assume you're almost ready then?"  She asked as the door slid shut.

"Except for actually getting dressed, yes."

"What about your hair?"  She asked.

"What about it?" Sonnet countered.

"Are you going to style it at all?"

"I hadn't decided.  What do you think?"

"It'd look good if you can style it in some way, but it'd also look fine if you just left it free."

Sonnet thought for a minute, while she watched the energy conduits continue to fade on her skin.  Asuka looked a little intrigued by them, as she hadn't noticed them before.

"What's that?"  She asked.

"Another side effect of my condition.  Not really sure what causes it, but too much moisture seems to be a factor."

"What exactly am I looking at?"

"The conduits that spread energy from my storage unit here," she placed a hand on the towel covering her body, roughly where her heart would be, "To wherever I need power.  For some reason, if my skin gets too wet, they become visible."

"As does an energy pulse?" Asuka queried.

"Yeah, how did…?  Never mind."

Sonnet glanced at her arm, noticing a pulse reaching her fingertips.  Asuka had a look on her face that implied a question was coming.

"What are you thinking?"  Sonnet asked her.

"Do you have a heart?"

Sonnet smirked, before replying:

"Tricky question.  In the sense of 'Do I have a heart organ?'  The answer would be 'No'.  What I do have works in a similar way though, except that it's mechanical, not biological."

"OK.  Anyway, I'll leave you to get ready.  I'm gonna check on Rei.  She's probably in the library researching something again."

"Right.  See you in a little while."

Asuka left the dorm.  Once the door had closed behind her, Sonnet got herself dressed in her uniform, and then sat at the desk chair, wondering what to do with her hair.  Earlier on, before she had showered, she had taken the bottle of hair dye into the bathroom, and poured some of it down a drain in one of the shower cubicles, to maintain the pretence that she dyed her hair.

Asuka was right.  She realised, It looks just fine without any kind of styling.

With that in mind, she decided to not style it, but hold it back a little, as her fringe was quite long.  She retrieved something that she had used on the exam that morning, and slid it into her hair: a small, v-shaped, hairpin, with a sapphire at the bottom that held the two lines of the 'v' shape together, which held her fringe back nicely.  She then left her room, and went looking for her friends, using her infrared vision when necessary.

After searching the Garden for about ten minutes, she found both of her friends in the Garden's Quad.  While the weather in the Trabia region was often cold, this particular evening was quite warm, which allowed people to go outdoors in thinner coats than usual.  Sonnet walked up to the bench that Asuka and Rei were sitting on, and sat on the gap on the left side.

"Evening." Rei greeted.

"Hello."

"Tonight should be fun." Asuka stated.

"I hope so," Sonnet said, "I'm not fond of these uniforms though."

"Why not?" Rei asked.

"I don't like wearing skirts."

"Neither do I," Asuka said, "Plus, they're tough to fight in."

"Matter of preference, I guess." Rei stated.

They were quiet for a while, before Rei looked at her watch.

"It's 18:50.  Shouldn't we be in the Ballroom by now?"

The three of them then headed to the Ballroom.  Sonnet, observed the room as she entered.  It had the same design as the one in Balamb Garden, except there was a large 'Congratulations' banner hung over the stage area, where a microphone had been set up.  Most of the attendees had hung their coats on hooks by the doors to the Ballroom.  Sonnet hadn't worn one, as she didn't feel the cold.  The three of them moved to a table, and then waited for the party to start.  Before that happened, someone came to their table and took the spare chair, after he had checked it wasn't being used.  A few seconds after 19:00, the Headmaster appeared on a small stage.

"Congratulations to the four Cadets who, today, have proven they have what it takes to be a SeeD."  He said into a microphone.

There was a brief round of applause, before he continued.

"Now, Garden staff, SeeDs, and guests, enjoy the party!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Sonnet was seated alone at the table she and her friends had sat at before the party began.  Both of them were getting food from the buffet table.  She had been thinking about the events that had taken place since she had gained her freedom from Adel's control.  The one that stuck out in her mind was what had happened when Asuka and Rei discovered her secret.  Despite the truth being known, the two of them had taken it well, and still remained her friends afterwards.  She was, to her surprise, happy with that outcome, even though she had been terrified that they would have told someone else, caused the news to spread and, eventually, resulting in her being in a science lab somewhere to be examined all the time.  She was very glad this hadn't happened.

While she was musing, a shadow fell across the table.

"Is this seat taken?" A familiar voice asked.

Sonnet half-heartedly shook her head, not paying attention to the voice.  When the person sat down, however, she found, to her delight, that it was an old friend of hers.

"So, Sonnet, how have you been?"  He asked her.

"Pretty well," She replied, smiling at him, "Life as a SeeD is fun too."

"I'll bet it is, for someone who has the abilities you do."  He slid one of the glasses of champagne he had been carrying across to her.

"How about you?"

"Not too bad.  Been working all over the place recently though, as I decided I didn't want to have anything to do with Esthar anymore.  After what happened then, and once you left to join SeeD, I had no reason to remain."

"Where are you working now?" She asked him.

"Believe it or not, I've been working at the docks in Trabia.  I saw you get off the ferry yesterday, and guessed you were coming here.  I decided to see for myself."

"How did you get…?"

She realised how he had got into the Garden, and to the Graduation Ball in mid-sentence.

"Never mind.  I think I know."

"Right." He stated, "I just forged myself an invitation to the party.  No one was suspicious either."

Sonnet was about to reply to that, when Asuka and Rei returned to the table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka was surprised to see someone seated at their table, talking to Sonnet when she and Rei got back from the buffet table.  She glanced at Sonnet, and the looked around for another table.

"Don't bother Asuka, I don't mind the two of you joining us."

Asuka then turned back to the table, and sat down, with Rei doing the same thing a few seconds later.  She took a look at the older man Sonnet was talking to.  Sonnet, being practical, introduced them:

"Asuka, Rei, this is Bird, the man who I mentioned."

"This is the man who helped you set up a new identity after Adel?" Rei asked.

Sonnet nodded; while Bird looked a little shocked that Sonnet's friends knew that about her.  Sonnet noticed his shock.

"Yes, they know the truth about me.  Most of it anyway.  They are my teammates in the SeeD squad we currently comprise, and my two best friends.  Bird, this is Rei, and this is Asuka."

Sonnet pointed at each friend as she said her name, and Bird nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello.  I'm glad to see Sonnet isn't isolated anymore."

Once Asuka and Rei had responded in kind, and sat down, they began conversing again.

"So tell me," Bird asked, "How come Sonnet trusted you enough to tell you the truth about herself?"

Sonnet answered:

"I didn't actually.  They found out after an accident on the way here."

That got his interest.

"Oh really.  What sort of accident?"

"A Mesmerize managed to slice my arm with its horn, and that exposed the innards.  I managed to cover it for a while, but Asuka here was too persistent, and managed to get a look."

Asuka then spoke up:

"I've always been rather single-minded.  Not always a good thing either."

"Just consider yourself lucky that he removed the part of my 'training' that made me kill anyone who found out the truth back then."  Sonnet stated.

Asuka's head snapped in Sonnet's direction.

"Are you serious?"  She demanded.

Bird and Sonnet nodded at her.  Rei, meanwhile, had been sitting with her elbows resting on the table, with her fingers interlinked, and her hands hiding her mouth.  However, Sonnet could still see a smirk behind her fingers.

"I'd like to know what you think is so amusing Rei," She stated, "I'd have had to eliminate you too, after Asuka found out, as you were in the room."

"The look on Asuka's face just then." She replied, lowering her hands.

"Yes Asuka," Bird said, "She is very serious."

"I'm glad you've 'changed' between then and now." Rei stated.

"As am I," Sonnet agreed. "Thinking back to that time now, I was a very different person."

"If 'person'…"

Sonnet cleared her throat in the middle of Asuka's statement, and nodded behind her.  Asuka turned around to see one of the former Cadets that she had been assigned to support for the exam standing near their table.  The new SeeD looked a little nervous.

"Excuse me, Miss Sohyru?"

"Yes?" Asuka replied.

"I just wanted to thank you for your assistance earlier today.  I'm sure the support you supplied when the Mesmerize started stampeding was a large factor in helping me pass the exam."

He held out his hand, which Asuka shook.

"You're welcome."

The SeeD then left them alone.

"You'll probably get that from all the Cadets who passed the exam." Bird cautioned them.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Sonnet said.

Rei grinned:

"I was expecting him to ask you to dance." She stated.

Asuka shrugged:

"I wouldn't have turned him down if he had asked." She replied.

The four of them continued talking for about another half an hour, before another of the newly graduated SeeDs came to the table.  This SeeD had been assigned to the group Rei was supporting, and also used a glaive, like she did.  He too, thanked Rei for her support, and asked if it was possible for them to try a training battle against each other.  Rei's reply was:

"If it's possible, I'll let you know."

He thanked her again, and left them alone.

"Two down, two to go." Asuka commented.

"Make that three down." Sonnet countered, as she nodded in the direction of another new SeeD approaching them.  This SeeD was about Rei's height, of a slim build (just like Sonnet, Asuka and Rei), and she had long blond hair that ended between her shoulder blades.  She was also the only female Cadet who had taken, and passed, the exam.  To Bird's surprise, she approached Sonnet.

"Hello again Sonnet," She said, "You always said you'd become a SeeD before I did."

"Only because I'm a fast learner Alicia," Sonnet replied, "Besides, I only passed a couple of days before you did.  Congratulations, by the way."

Asuka and Rei were surprised that Sonnet knew her.  Sonnet offered Alicia the spare seat at the table, which she accepted.

"So, Sonnet," Asuka said, "Mind introducing us?"

"Oh, sorry." She replied.

She then introduced them, but gave Alicia Bird's real name of Torigai Shuuichi, instead of his nickname, and she described Alicia Paige as her first friend when she enrolled at Garden, five years ago.

"So," Alicia said to him, "You're the guardian she spoke of, who adopted her in Esthar."

"Yes," He replied, "That would be me."

"Rei and Asuka are, currently, my SeeD teammates, and my two friends at Balamb Garden."

Alicia shook hands with Bird, nodded a greeting to Rei and Asuka, and then turned to Sonnet.

"So, while I can talk to you face to face, I think it's time you gave me an answer to the question I asked you almost a year ago."

"Which is?"

"Why did you transfer to Balamb Garden?"

"Because, at the time, it was the only Garden that the practical exam could be taken at."

"I don't believe you," Alicia replied, "You knew, from that hack you did, that Trabia Garden was going to be able to hold its own SeeD exams within the next 18 months."

Sonnet twitched slightly.

"Ok, fine.  The reasons why I transferred were (1) because I wanted a change of scenery, as I'm not fond of snow, (2) There was a class at Balamb Garden for advanced firearms, which wasn't available here."

"It is now." Alicia interrupted.

"And (3)," Sonnet continued, "I felt this Garden was too close to home, as I was raised in Esthar."

Asuka frowned at this.  Sonnet noticed, and explained:

"As he," She gestured at Bird, "Can vouch for, I've always had an strong need of independence.  Which, given my past, can you blame me?"

The other three women shook their heads.

"I guess I can't," Alicia stated, "After being ill with that disease for so long when you were younger, and dependent on various people, and machines, to keep you alive, being free of all that must have been a great feeling."

"It was," Sonnet confirmed, "I must have driven Torigai mad while I lived with him, constantly saying I wanted to live alone, and be my own person."

"You weren't far off when you left for here." Bird added, causing Alicia and Asuka to laugh.  Rei, however, just grinned.

"Funny," Asuka stated, faking a puzzled expression, "You're always turning to Rei and me for support in battles."

Sonnet's face turned angry for a second, before she smiled.

"Yeah, it's only because I keep running out of ammo due to my useless aim."

"We keep saying you should have learned how to use a blade." Rei added.

Alicia, a little confused, glanced at Sonnet, who mouthed "Kidding" to her, so that she then knew it was an act.  She then smiled.

"I was almost fooled there," She stated, "I thought it was odd Sonnet said her aim wasn't very good.  Every time we battled monsters out in the fields, she often managed to shoot them dead before I could swipe at them."

"What do you use as a weapon, Alicia?"  Rei asked.

"I'm a martial artist.  But I do have a few pairs of combat gloves for tough combat."

"Still use the Dragon Claws?"  Sonnet asked.

"Of course.  My favourite, and most powerful weapons."

"Feel like replaying old times later on?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is a dojo near the Training Centre isn't there? For combat against other people?"

"Yes," Alicia replied, "It was completed about two months after you left."

"Good.  If you're interested, we can duel against each other either later tonight, or tomorrow sometime?"

Alicia smiled.

"I'd love to.  I think we were tied when you transferred anyway."

"We were," Sonnet confirmed, "4-4."

Asuka and Rei looked intrigued.

"Err, Sonnet?"  Rei began.

"Yeah?"

"Is there an observation area in this dojo?"

Sonnet looked to Alicia.

"Yes there is, sort of.  You just stand outside of the area that has the mats laid out." She answered.

"Do you want to watch?" Sonnet asked.

Asuka nodded.

"Definitely.  In the time we've worked together, Sonnet has always used her pistols.  I want to know how good a hand-to-hand fighter she is."

"Not true Asuka," Sonnet countered, "I didn't use them against that group in the Prison, remember?"

Asuka frowned at her, and then realised:

"Oh yeah.  But, to be honest, I didn't consider those escapees as well trained."

"No, I don't think they were," Sonnet said, "But, they had the advantage of numbers.  So, if you hadn't cast that Water…."

"I understand."

"So Sonnet," Alicia interrupted, "Are you up for the deciding round?"

"Definitely."

"OK, dojo tomorrow morning?"

"About 08:30?"

"Sure.  Oh, and Alicia?"

"Yes?"

"Don't drink too much.  Don't want you too drunk to fight."  Sonnet said the last part with a wink.

Alicia looked offended for a second.

"You know I don't drink Sonnet," She replied, "So, 08:30 tomorrow, hand-to-hand duel, you and me?"

"Yep."

"Ok, I'll see you later then.  Nice meeting all of you."

Alicia then got up, and left the table.  Asuka immediately turned to Sonnet once she was out of earshot.

"Ok, spill.  How come you never mentioned that you transferred from Trabia Garden initially?"

Sonnet shrugged.

"You never asked."

"Too easy an answer, Sonnet." Bird chipped in.

"Hey!" She objected, "Why do you care?"

"Just curious about what my 'daughter' has, or hasn't told her two new friends."

During the whole conversation, Asuka and Rei had eaten the food they had brought from the buffet table.  Asuka then said:

"Are you not hungry Sonnet?"

"Not really, I don't actually need to eat."

"The energy unit?"

"Yes, it acts as a supplement for food and drink.  Although I do enjoy eating where possible."

"Ok, I can get you something if you want?  You don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

Sonnet thought for a minute.

"Ok, see if there are any sort of salad over there."

"Sure thing."

"We'll leave you and your 'dad' to catch up for a bit." Rei stated, smiling.

"Thanks."

Once they had left, Sonnet turned to Bird.

"You know, describing me as your daughter is more accurate than you might think." She said to him.

He thought about that for a few minutes.

"I guess so," Was his reply, "After all, I did 'train' you with some of the skills you now have.  Not to mention…."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't know she started her SeeD training here." Asuka stated as they picked up more food from the buffet table.

"Neither did I." Rei replied.

They piled food onto plates for a minute before Rei spoke again:

"I bet she could tell us a few interesting stories.  For example, what Esthar was like while it was hidden from the world?  What computer technology did they develop?"

"It's an interesting idea," Asuka agreed, "Maybe we should ask her someday?"

Rei nodded.  They then picked up their plates, and returned to their table.  On the way back, the fourth person who had passed the SeeD exam intercepted them.  This young man asked Asuka if she wanted to dance.  Asuka's reply was:

"I'll dance, but I should warn you I'm not very good at it."

"I'll take my chances." He replied, holding out his hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two and a half hours later, the four friends left the Ballroom, heading for their dorms, Asuka looking a little irritated, while Rei was grinning.

"You weren't kidding, were you?" Rei said, "You must have stood on his feet at least three times in the space of two dances."

"I did warn him."  Asuka countered.

"By the way," Rei asked Sonnet, "How come the Headmaster didn't say anything like 'Nice to see you again' when we met him yesterday?"

"He wasn't the Headmaster when I was here.  I think he's only been in the job for about six months."

"Ok."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner." Sonnet stated.

"I didn't think about it.  Besides, I only found out you were a student here a couple of hours ago."

"Fair enough."

"So," Asuka said, sounding tired, "I think I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Me too," Rei added, "I'm rather tired."

"Ok," Sonnet said, "I'll see Bird here out, and then I'll do the same."

"What time did the Headmaster want to see us tomorrow?"

"10:00," Sonnet replied, "So Alicia and I should have enough time to do our battle first."

"Cool," Asuka said, "See you tomorrow then."

"Ok, goodnight,"

Rei and Asuka headed for their dorms, while Sonnet and Bird walked to the main gate.

"Do you have transport back to the docks?"

"Yes.  I live in the small apartment building near them, and I have a car in the garage, so I can get back."

"That's good to know.  Could you give me your address?  I'd like to stay in touch with you if possible."

"Sure."

He recited his address to her, and an email address, both of which Sonnet memorised.

"Don't expect prompt replies to any letters or emails though, as the postal service isn't exactly reliable.  And the email systems are often down due to some form of interference, or satellite disruption."  He cautioned her.

"I'll keep it in mind," She replied, "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise."

She then hugged her 'dad' before he headed to the garage.  Once he had entered the garage, she went to her room and changed her clothes into the sleeping clothes she had worn the night before, and then went to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN/Disclaimer:  The character of Bird/Torigai Shuuichi, is another character from Blue Sonnet (which I don't own).  I borrowed him for this fic, as I thought he could be a support, of a sort, for Sonnet, as he was partially responsible for her current 'condition'.


	12. The Next Assignment

Chapter 11- The Next Assignment

At approximately 07:30 the following morning, Sonnet woke up, and got out of bed.  Remembering her 'appointment' with Alicia, she changed into some casual clothes, twisted her hair into a plat and then headed for the gym.  She called by Asuka and Rei's rooms on her way, to make sure they were awake, as they wanted to observe the duel.  Once at the gym, which was practically empty at this early hour, she removed her white pumps, and placed them next to the mats.  She then sat down on the mats, and began meditating.

Sometime later, she heard a voice say:

"You enjoy doing that, don't you?"

She opened her eyes, to see Rei and Asuka nearby, wearing their combat clothes, without any coats, as it was quite warm in the gym, or carrying their weapons, as there were no monsters in the area.

"I do actually," She replied, "It's a good way to relax."

"I'm glad you still think so," Alicia's voice came, "As I recommended it to you in the first place."

Alicia then appeared in the gym, wearing similar clothes to Sonnet, a blue tank top, with light blue shorts, and white trainers.  She had tied her blond hair back into a ponytail.  Sonnet was also wearing a tank top and shorts, but coloured white, and with white pumps.

Sonnet stood up, and said:

"Ready when you are."

Alicia removed the trainers she was wearing, placing them on one side of the mats, and walked onto them.  Both combatants stood facing each other for a few seconds, before bowing to each other, and taking up a combat stance.

To the surprise of both observers, neither combatant attacked for almost a minute, they just circled each other.  Asuka nudged Rei to get her attention.

"Think they're judging each other?" She whispered.

Rei whispered back:

"Yeah, they are both probably waiting for the other to make the first move."

They then turned back to the battle, hearing the sound of flesh hitting flesh.  They saw Sonnet holding Alicia's left fist in her right hand.  Sonnet then smirked, before releasing Alicia's fist, and then ducking down.  While she was crouched, she aimed a kick at Alicia's legs, hoping to cause her to stumble.  However, Alicia seemed to know this was coming, and managed to jump up and avoid the kick.  So, to counter that, Sonnet kicked at Alicia's stomach as she stood up again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia was surprised at the speed Sonnet was able to move.  As she stumbled back from the light kick to the stomach, she thought:

Sonnet's clearly been practising since she left here.  She wasn't this fast when she did leave.

Luckily, Alicia had also been keeping in practise, as she used martial arts more than Sonnet did.  So, as she got her breath back after being kicked in the stomach, she stood a short distance away from Sonnet, ready to counter any attack she might try to do using her hands and arms.  As Sonnet then tried to hit her in the neck, she spun to one side, and placed her hand on Sonnet's right shoulder.  While keeping her grip on that shoulder, she put her left foot behind Sonnet's right, and pushed her to the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonnet was impressed that Alicia had managed to knock her over.  However, she had a way to return the favour.  She rolled to her left, a few feet away from Alicia, and then flipped herself to her feet.  Once she was upright again, she moved towards Alicia, and executed a sweep that knocked her feet from under her, and resulted in her landing on the floor.

Sonnet thought that might defeat Alicia, resulting in a victory for her.  However, Alicia, in a display of agility that surprised Sonnet, copied her move and flipped back onto her feet.  She then began a fast combination of punches and kicks, trying to knock Sonnet out.  Sonnet, using her own agility, performed a couple of backwards somersaults to get some distance from Alicia, and then ran towards her, and jumped up.  In the air, she flipped over Alicia's head, and landed behind her.  Before her friend could defend herself, Sonnet roundhouse kicked her on her right side, causing her to fly a, spinning, few feet across the mats, and land on her stomach.

That ought to finish her off.  Sonnet thought.

However, much to her surprise and dismay, Alicia pulled herself to her feet again.

"I don't recall you being this stubborn before I left." She said to Alicia, wiping the small amount of sweat that had accumulated on her face and arms during the fight.

Alicia, stretched her arms, cracking the joints in her elbows slightly, before replying:

"I've been practising heavily, in case I ever saw you again.  I wanted to be able to win easily.  But, I see you've been practising too."

Sonnet nodded, before adopting another battle stance.  Alicia paused for a second, also to wipe some sweat from her face, before also adopting a battle stance.

The battle continued on for about another half an hour, before Sonnet managed to knock Alicia to the floor by sweeping her legs out from under her, straddle her, and then holding her hands against the sides her neck, like she was going to strangle her.

"Ok, ok, I surrender." Alicia said.

Sonnet pulled herself to her feet, and then held out a hand to help Alicia up, which she took.

"Well, I'm impressed," Alicia stated, "I thought I had you when you were down earlier, but you flipping up and kicking me in the chest was a surprise."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"  Sonnet asked.

"No," Alicia stated, "Just shocked me."

The two of them then turned to face Rei and Asuka, who were still standing to the side, watching.  Not only them, but also a small crowd that had gathered as well.  As the two combatants walked off the mats, and collected their shoes, a few people in the crowd approached Alicia.  Sonnet heard a few comments like 'Seems like you've met your match.' Or 'She's good, who is she?'  Sonnet assumed she would be questioned later.  First, however, she needed to shower, as she was sweating quite heavily, which could trigger the appearance of her energy conduits.  Which, for obvious reasons, she didn't want anyone to see.  As she headed back for her dorm room, Asuka and Rei caught up to her.

"I was impressed with the level of skill shown there." Rei stated.

"Yeah," Asuka added, "The two of you were evenly matched."

"That's what you were supposed to think, as was Alicia," Sonnet stated, "If I had been fighting the best I could, she would be crippled or dead by now."

Rei realised what she was implying:

"You were holding back what your condition allows you to do?"

Sonnet waited until they were outside their rooms, before answering.

"Correct.  Anyway, in reality, I think she is the more skilled fighter, as she learnt how to do it.  Where as I was programmed.  Now, if you two will excuse me, I'd like to get a shower, and change, before we meet Aoba again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as she had entered a shower cubicle, and started the water running, Sonnet leaned heavily on one of the walls, thinking:

That wasn't pleasant.  As I was moving to 'strangle' Alicia, I remembered all the various ways I had killed people in the past, as an assassin drone.  Not only that, but I had a very strong temptation to strangle her!

Sonnet then began to shower herself, as she decided:

I need to run a diagnostic ASAP.  If there is something wrong with me, hopefully that will detect it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later, Asuka and Rei were in the library, waiting for Sonnet to join them.  To kill the time, Rei was checking into a few things on the Garden network, mainly leisure facilities at Trabia, and Asuka was reading a book on martial arts.  It was something she had had an interest in for quite a while, but not enough of an interest to take the time to learn for herself.  As she reached the middle of a page, she saw a shadow fall across the table.  She looked up to see Sonnet standing there, looking a little stressed, which caused Asuka to be concerned, as Sonnet never looked anything other than calm.

"You all right?"  She asked, as Sonnet sat down.

"I think so, just concerned about a few things."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Sonnet shook her head.

"No, thanks," She replied, "It's nothing serious."

"How's your eye?" Rei asked as she moved away from the computer she was using.

"It's fine.  I think I got full sight back during the night, as it was fine when I woke up this morning."

"That's good to know."

Rei then looked at her watch.

"Shouldn't we head to the Headmaster's Office?  I think our appointment is coming up."

Asuka nodded, and got up to put her book away, while Sonnet and Rei moved to the library exit and waited for her.  On the way to the lift, Asuka took a band from a pocket in her jeans and twisted her hair back into a plat.  Once in the lift, nothing was said between the three friends as it ascended to the top floor.  They got off the lift when it reached that floor, and waited to be allowed into the Headmaster's Office, which they were within a few minutes.  They stood at attention at the desk, before being told to relax.  The Headmaster then slid each of them a briefing file, and allowed them a few minutes to skim through it before he began explaining:

"This is a serious problem that we have been suffering from for a while.  Someone, and we have no idea as to whom or where, has been stealing confidential files from the Garden systems, and selling them to various resistance groups.  A couple in Galbadia, at least two in Trabia and one in Balamb."

He paused to gather his thoughts:

"As you might have noticed," He continued, "They mainly seem to be after personnel files, as well as student files."

Rei raised a hand.

"Miss Ayanami?"

"Do you have any idea why these files are being stolen?"

"We think for a possible attack on a Garden facility, or SeeD itself.  As you can see, there has been no mention of these files being sold in Esthar."

That is interesting.  Sonnet thought, Why not Esthar?

"So, we would like you, as you are experts with computers in general and hacking in particular, to investigate this.  We have a few other people working on it, and you might need to co-ordinate with them.  Find Instructor Ibuki once you leave this room, and she'll supply you with computer terminals.  Any questions?"

All three women shook their heads, so they were dismissed, and headed to the lift.  As they went down to the first floor, Sonnet explained a few points to her friends.

"Ok," She began, "When I was here, Instructor Maya Ibuki was in charge of teaching specialist classes in computer usage, hacking, encryption, decryption etc.  She is also head of that department."

"You know her, I take it?" Rei asked, as the lift reached the first floor.

"Yeah, she taught me a few of the computer skills I have.  I wonder how she's been doing?"

"Well, you can find out soon enough," Rei stated, as they got off the lift, "Where do we go?"

"Her classroom, and office are on the first floor," Sonnet said, pausing as she glanced around, as if to refresh her memory, before pointing to the left, "That way."

They walked for a minute or so; they arrived at an office with the label "Instructor Ibuki" on the door.  Sonnet looked intently at the door for a second, before stating:

"She's in there."

And knocking on the door.  It swung open after a few seconds, revealing a petite, brown haired, woman standing in the doorway.

"Hello Miss Ibuki."  Sonnet said.

The woman looked at her for a second, before recognition spread across her face.

"Sonnet!  I didn't know you were back."

Sonnet smiled at her.

"Only temporarily, I'm afraid.  We've been assigned to help you find out who is stealing the personnel files."

Maya smiled back at her, and then invited them into her office.

"Oh good.  You always did have a knack for computers.  Your help would be appreciated.  Who are your friends?"

"This is Asuka Sohyru, and Rei Ayanami."

"Hello," Maya greeted, "You're all here to help?"

"Not all of us, Miss Ibuki," Asuka stated, "I'm not very good with the technical aspects of computers.  I barely know how to use one."

"So, it's just you two then?"  Maya asked, turning to Rei and Sonnet.

"Guess so," Rei replied, before turning to Asuka, "What will you do?"

"I'm not sure."  Asuka replied.

"There are a few basic computer tasks you could help me with," Maya offered, "I can print out the instructions for you, and I'll help you out if you have any problems."

Asuka thought about that.

"OK."

"Good.  Ok, if you'll follow me."

Maya led them, from her office, to a computer lab a few metres down the hall.  The room was arranged in columns, with six computer terminals on each side of the four columns, totalling 48 computer terminals.  While the majority of them looked to be just turned off, a few of them had notices stuck to the screens.  Maya explained the situation.

"Rei, Sonnet, pick any of the working computers and see if you can find anything in the networks.  Asuka, the machines with the notices on them need some maintenance tasks done, which you and I are going to do."

"Miss Ibuki?" Sonnet asked.

"Yes, Sonnet?"

"I'd like to check my email first, if that's OK?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Maya then supplied them with passwords that would allow administrative level access, and then began explaining to Asuka how to run the maintenance programs on the computers, while Rei logged into the network, and began writing (from memory) a tracer program similar to the one Sonnet had shown her during the prison mission, for when she located any anomalous events in the computer logs that the data thieves might have been unable to erase.  Sonnet, sitting at a computer opposite Rei, but so that they were facing each other, started checking her email.  Asuka started on one side of the room, and Maya started on the other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei had written half of the tracer program that Sonnet had shown her, and was thinking of a way to adjust it for use in the Trabia Garden computer systems, when she noticed Sonnet tense up.  She stopped typing, got up from her computer, and moved over to Sonnet.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

Sonnet shook her head, and then gestured at the screen.  On it was a message that looked rather ominous:

_Miss Baji,_

_I told you I'd send you another message soon.  Thanks to a few bribes, I have been able to learn quite a lot about the 'person' you are now.  It's almost a shame that you'll soon revert to your former state._

_I imagine that, by now, some of your old programming has started to emerge; despite you thinking it had been purged.  Pretty soon, you'll become the thing you now hate.  The reason why Adel mercifully saved you was your reason for existence, and will soon become your reason again.  I realise you're probably thinking that your friends will help you, and you will be able to continue as a SeeD, so your life will continue as you want it to._

_However, soon ALL traces of that life will cease to exist, and you can return to serving those who saved your life._

_Your days of freedom are severely numbered, Miss Baji, so enjoy those you have left._

Rei read the message, and then looked at Sonnet.

"It has to be a bluff, surely," She quietly said, "Anyone who knew about you back then should be dead by now.  And your assassin programming WAS purged, right?"

Sonnet nodded, and then frowned.

So you don't have to worry about anyone trying to convert you back to…"

"Not everyone," Sonnet stated, "There are at least two people, from back then, who know of my condition, and are still alive Plus, I'm not so sure that the programming was purged."

"Who is still alive?"

"President Loire, and Bird.  Although I don't think the President of Esthar can remember me."

"And Bird wouldn't want the truth about you to come out."

Sonnet shook her head.

"No, he wouldn't."

Rei then realised what Sonnet had said about the programming.

"What do you mean you're not so sure about the programming being purged?"

"When I was fighting Alicia this morning, and I moved to pretend to strangle her, part of me did want to kill her.  I did manage to ignore that feeling, but I'm concerned it might occur again."

"I doubt it." Rei said, sounding more confident than she felt.

"I'm not going back to Balamb with you."  Sonnet suddenly said.

Rei looked her in the eyes.

"Why not?"

"I'm going to call by Bird's apartment; I think he still has some of his equipment from Esthar."

"So?"

Sonnet sighed, before saying:

"It's what he used when he freed me the first time.  If he does still have it, he can examine me, and see if the programming has reappeared, or been recreated."

"Ok, I can see why you'd want to do that.  But what about SeeD?"

"I'll send a request to Balamb Garden for a day off to spend visiting family.  I think it'll be approved, and I'll catch the first ferry home after the check."

"It should be."  Rei agreed.

Asuka had been starting the maintenance tasks on the computers while they had been talking, and was now at one near to them, so she asked:

"What's going on?"

Rei pointed to the screen, and the message, and Sonnet then explained her plan about visiting Bird.  Asuka then supplied her opinion.

"I suspect you're overreacting, Sonnet.  It was probably just your imagination.  But, if it'll make you feel better, then do it."

"Don't worry; I'd do this even if you hadn't said that."  Sonnet replied.

She then deleted the message from her account.

"And," She finished, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Rei replied, and Asuka nodded to indicate that she meant the same.  They then went back to work on their new task.  After about an hour, Rei had a few results as to what had been copied from the Garden files, and where the data thief (or thieves) could be operating from.  Asuka had been writing down notes on a pad that Maya had supplied, so they could write a report on the task for Headmaster Aoba, and Commander Leonhart.  Asuka suddenly spoke up.

"Sonnet, do you still have that message?"

"Yes, it'll be in the trash part of the account.  Why?"

"Why don't you run that tracer on it?  See if you can determine its source?"

Sonnet smiled, for a second.

"I already did.  Whoever sent it must be really good at hiding, because the program found no source for the message."

Rei whistled.

"I'll say.  So, unfortunately, he, or she, could be anyone."

"Yeah.  I've been thinking about it actually, I'll explain later on."

"Ok," Maya spoke up, "I think the computers are ready now.  Thank you Asuka, for your help."

Asuka nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now," Maya continued, "I have to teach a class in here in about five minutes.  There are only ten students, so you three can continue working in here."

Sonnet smiled, in mild amusement.

"That's more people than when I was learning here."  She stated.

"Not too many." Maya pointed out.  Seeing Rei's curious look, she explained:

"Sonnet was part of a class of six, when she was learning how to use computers."

"And computer classes weren't that popular then?"  Asuka guessed.

"They still aren't, really," Maya stated, "But I'm glad some people have an interest, as computers can be very useful for research purposes."

"Does it matter what kind of research?" Rei queried.

"Depends what you mean." Maya said.

"Ok, how about hacking into Galbadian Military databases for information on the strength of their Military?"

Maya's eyes widened.

"You've done that?"  She asked.

"No," Rei said, "But I've been tempted to try."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonnet caught the slight shift in Rei's voice, but she doubted anyone else did.

_Liar,_ She thought, _I bet you've done that a few times._

She didn't say anything to Rei though, as she didn't want to get her in any trouble.  Not while Maya was in the same room, anyway.

_I wonder what else you've hacked into?_  She wondered, _Galbadian databases, Esthar databases.  Hey, maybe you're the data thief we're looking for?_

She chuckled for a second, causing everyone else in the room to look at her.

"What's so funny?" Asuka demanded.

"I'll explain later." Sonnet replied, before checking through her other email.  Once that was done, she turned her attention to finding the data thief that she was assigned to finding.  The tracer programs she had running were turning up a few possible locations for the data thief, but they all looped back on themselves and ended at the Garden.

Before the programs could run any further, the class that Maya mentioned entered the room, and the Instructor started teaching.  Sonnet listened for a few minutes, and smiled fondly when she realised that Maya was using a lot of the material that she had used when she had been teaching her, a few years ago.

_If it's not broken, you don't fix it, I suppose._  Sonnet thought, before turning back to the tracer programs.

After getting about twelve results that looped back to Trabia Garden, Sonnet started to get frustrated.  A few seconds later, to her surprise, her email program indicated that she had a new message.  She read it, and started to feel worried.

_Getting annoyed that you are going in circles, Miss Baji?_

You won't find me using a trick like that.  Keep trying something new, you might get somewhere.

Like before, she ran her tracer program on the message, and came up with nothing.  As she read this result, she slammed her hand down on the desk.  This caused most of the people in the room to look at her, Asuka and Rei looked concerned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After glancing at Instructor Ibuki, who continued teaching the class, Asuka turned to Sonnet.

"What's wrong?" She asked, quietly.

Sonnet looked at her computer screen.  Asuka followed her gaze, and read the message.  In an equally quiet voice, Sonnet said:

"This is starting to scare me now.  Whoever sent that message, sent it as I was starting to get annoyed that all my tracers led back to Trabia Garden.  It's like he, or she, knows exactly what I'm doing at all times."

Asuka looked around the room, and paused on something for a second.

"Maybe he or she can, while we're in here, at least."

"What do you mean?"  Sonnet asked.

"10:00 and 4:00."

Sonnet realised what Asuka was hinting at, and quickly glanced around the room, and at those two points specifically.

"You think this person has a tap into the security cameras?"  She asked Asuka.

Asuka nodded:

"I've heard it can be done.  I figured you or Cipher-girl would know more about it than me."

Sonnet's eyes then lit up, and she started typing furiously on her keyboard.

"Could you get Rei over here please?"  She asked, without looking up from her typing.

A few seconds later, Rei and Asuka were seated on either side of Sonnet, as the latter finished her typing.

"We might have been going about this all wrong, Rei." She stated, and then continued before Rei could ask any questions:

"What if the thief, or thieves, are using some sort of espionage program to hunt out specific data in the computer systems, and then copying it and transmitting it somewhere?"

"Spyware?" Rei asked.

"Or something similar," Sonnet replied, "It's not data theft, as such, since the original data is still there."

"So what are you doing?" Rei asked, pointing at the screen.

"I'm altering my tracer program, seeing if it can spot glitches in the system records regarding file access."

"I assume those records contain what was done with any accessed files?" Asuka queried.

"They should," Rei answered, "Or leave some clue to indicate any tampering."

Sonnet pressed a few more keys on the keyboard, and a graphic appeared on the screen.  She then turned to Asuka.

"That will indicate the program's status.  I've set it to scan the entire system, so it'll take at least 10 minutes."

She was silent for a second, before she said to Asuka:

"That was rather sharp of you, seeing as you don't know much about computers."

Asuka looked puzzled,

"What was?" She asked.

"The assumption about the records," Rei answered for her, "How did you know that?"

Asuka didn't immediately answer, and when she did, it was the exact answer Sonnet was expecting:

"I'm not sure really.  I just said it as it entered my head.  I wasn't even thinking about the computer records."

"You were thinking that if a hard copy of a record was stolen/edited, then there would be traces on that."  Sonnet stated.

Asuka looked stunned.

"Yeah, actually, I was.  How did you know that?"

Sonnet shrugged.

"Hunch.  I would have probably done that if I was in your position regarding computer knowledge."

While the scan was running, the class ended, so the four women had the room to themselves.  Maya asked a few questions about what they were doing, and got brief answers.  Asuka thought Maya's voice changed pitch for a second, as she asked a question about the destinations of the stolen files, but dismissed it as her imagination.

"It's done." Sonnet suddenly announced, turning to her screen.

Everyone crowded around the small screen, even Maya, to read the results.  However there wasn't much in the way of results to read.  It showed when some files were copied and then sent elsewhere, as well as the location of the computer terminals in the Garden that had been in use, with someone logged in, during the times the files were copied.

"Ok, what now?" Asuka asked Sonnet.

"I'm going to have to _access_ the user ID files, and find out which students, or staff members, have the usernames, accounts and access privileges, that were active when the files were stolen."  Sonnet replied, emphasising the word 'access', thus implying she was going to hack into them.

Maya then walked to her desk at the front of the room.

"I didn't hear that." She said, as she sat at her desk.

Asuka, behind Sonnet's back, turned to Rei, with a puzzled look on her face.  Rei, guessing what the look meant, said:

"She's going to see who was using the computers that were used to steal the files, at the times they were stolen."

Asuka nodded, and mouthed "Thanks" to Rei.  Rei, however, frowned and turned to Sonnet.

"Will that work?"  She asked, "It's possible that the files were accessed and stolen from someone who wasn't even in the Garden, or never has been."

"That could be the case," Sonnet replied, "In which case, we'll have hit a wall."

"Not necessarily," Rei said, "We might be able to find a location in the system somewhere."

"Possible," Sonnet conceded, "But I don't think I'd want to count on that."

Sonnet was quiet for a minute, as she worked on accessing the necessary files, before she said:

"You know, I thought it was my job to spot the subtle things?"

"Yeah well," Rei replied, with a smile, "I'm taking over, as you've been useless at that recently."

"Fine.  I resign from that role."

Asuka then spoke up:

"Great, I have to adjust to a new ranking in the team.  At least the Commander won't need to know about this."

"One less thing for the mission report then."  Sonnet stated.

"Yep." Rei answered.

"I'm in," Sonnet suddenly stated, "I'm checking now."

A few minutes later, she had the results she wanted.  Sort of.

"This makes no sense." She exclaimed.

"What?" Rei asked, looking at the screen, and then frowning.

"Miss Ibuki?"  Sonnet called.

The Instructor got up from her desk, and approached the trio.

"Yes?"

"There is a complication with the user IDs.  Most of them were apparently temporary IDs that were practically purged after use, with the exception of one.  This person is the only one who is actually a Trabia Garden student.  Or, more precisely, was."

Maya read the screen, and her face copied Rei's.

The contents of the screen read several temporary IDs, which were only activated once a month for computer network maintenance tasks.  The only ID that was a student ID was flashing between white and red on the screen:  Sonnet Baji.

Asuka glanced at the dates on the screen that showed when Sonnet's computer account was used.

"Am I reading this right?" She asked, also frowning.

"What do you see?" Sonnet asked her.

"That your user ID was used to steal the files _after_ you transferred to Balamb Garden."

Sonnet nodded:

"You are reading it right, which is why it makes no sense."

Rei turned to Instructor Ibuki, and asked:

"Does Trabia Garden lock and encrypt all computer accounts if the student, or SeeD, transfers to another Garden?"

Maya nodded.

"Yes, and any relevant information is sent to the new Garden ahead of the student or SeeD so that the staff there can set up the new account for them, and copy in anything that the student might need there."

"And once the account is encrypted," Sonnet continued, "All access is restricted by anyone, except for the owner of the account, essentially making the account inactive.  Once the owner logs back in again and accesses the account, then the encryption is removed and the account unlocked again."

"And the owner, in this case Sonnet, is the only person who can do this."  Rei concluded.

"So," Asuka said, "It looks like someone knows your account password Sonnet."

Despite her surprise at Asuka's perception, Sonnet nodded.

"Guess so, but I don't know how.  With the exception of Alicia, I didn't have any friends here, and I know I never told her my password."

_I'll keep my suspicion to myself for now._  She thought.

"Should we take a break?" Asuka suggested.

"Fine with me," Sonnet agreed, "I want to think about this a little."

They logged out of the computers, and left the room.  They had a quick meal in the cafeteria, and then moved to their dorm rooms.  Sonnet picked up her pistols from her room, and then went and knocked on Asuka's door.

"Come in." She heard Asuka call.

Once she was in the room, Sonnet made a request of her friend.

"Can I borrow your katana please?"

"What for?"

"I'm going to use your method of relaxing, and I want to brush up on my sword skills."

Asuka got up from the desk she had been working at, and reached inside her coat, pulling the sword out of the sheath.  She positioned it so the blade was pointing at the floor, before releasing it from her hand.  Before she could blink, Sonnet had grabbed it.

"Thanks.  You know where to find me if you need to."

Asuka smirked.

"I'm not going in there unarmed, I'll wait for you to come back with it."

"Ok."

Sonnet then left the room, heading for the Training Centre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonnet realised as she attacked a group consisting of two Gayla and three Mesmerise, that she was doing exactly what she, Asuka and Rei had agreed not to do, in regards to training:  she was fighting alone, and not caring about her safety.  She managed to do a powerful combination of attacks with Asuka's weapon that killed one of the two Gayla, before the Mesmerise attacked her.  She was fast enough to avoid the skin on her arm getting sliced open, again, but not quick enough to avoid a kick from another.

Suddenly, a fire spell engulfed each monster, giving her an opening.  In her peripheral vision, she could see the woman who had cast the spells.  Alicia then joined the fight.

"Need a hand?"  She asked.

"A claw would be better." Sonnet quipped, seeing what Alicia had on her hands.

The blond SeeD nodded, and tensed her hands into fists, causing three claws to emerge from the gloves she was wearing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later, the monsters were dead.  Alicia let the claws retract into her gloves, and turned to her old friend, glancing at what she held in her hand.

"Since when do you use a katana?" She queried.

"I've known how to for a while, but not used one for almost three years.  Torigai taught me how to use one, along with a few other weapons."

"What did you do, borrow one from the storeroom?"

"Not quite, this belongs to Asuka."

"Interesting.  So what weapon does Rei use?"

"A glaive with a retractable handle."

"They are not very common weapons, are they?"

"The glaive is pretty new, and katana swords were used by the Galbadian Soldiers long before SeeD Cadets started requesting them.  But, yes, Asuka and Rei are in the minority for choices of weapon."

"So are you I'd say," Alicia commented, indicating the door of the Training Centre, "I didn't know any Cadets that used twin pistols as a weapon of choice before I met you."

Sonnet thought about that:

"You're right," She admitted to Alicia, "I might have been the first person to use those as a weapon."

"You probably were the first.  So, where are you going now?"

"I'm going to meet up with Asuka and Rei, to discuss something."  Sonnet replied.

"Ok, see you around then."

The two friends then went their separate ways, Alicia heading into the Garden hub area, and Sonnet heading to the dorms.  She glanced at Rei's door as she passed, and then knocked on Asuka's door.  Once she was inside, she pulled the ties out of her hair, and slid them into a pocket.  Then, expertly, she tossed Asuka's katana into the air, flipping it in the process, and caught it by the blade.  She then offered Asuka the handle.

"Thanks," Asuka said, taking the blade from her, "Feeling better now?"

"Yeah, a little, thank you.  I've blown off a little steam, which is a good thing."

"Definitely," Asuka agreed, "Wasn't that a bit risky though?"

Sonnet frowned, until she realised Asuka was referring to her little catch with the katana.

"Not really, with my co-ordination."

"I think she was concerned about you cutting yourself." Rei stated, from her seat on the end of the bed.

"Wouldn't happen," Sonnet stated, "Besides, I don't bleed, so all I would have had to worry about is the skin healing."

Rei, as usual, looked fascinated.

"Really?"  She asked.

Sonnet nodded, and held out her hand again.  Asuka, being a little slow for once, didn't realise what Sonnet wanted, until she pointed at the katana she was holding.  She held it out to her friend, who ran her hand along the sharp end of the blade.  Asuka then put it against the wall.  Sonnet, to prove her point, held up her hand.  All that could be seen was a cut palm, and what looked like black metal underneath.

"What's the black?" Asuka questioned.

Sonnets looked at the injury, and then back at Asuka.

"My cyborg skeleton."

"Why black metal?" Rei asked.

"To be honest," Sonnet replied, "I have no idea.  Can't say I'd ever thought about it either."

"Do you have any idea how your skin heals so fast?" Rei then asked.

"Yes, actually.  Bird explained that to me.  I've got little machines called nanites running though my body.  That's how any minor damage can self-repair.  There are millions in my skin too: when I'm cut, they rebuild the skin very quickly."

She turned her palm to her friends, to show that the cut was half the size it originally was.

"I thought nanites were still in the experimental stage?"

"They are now Rei," Sonnet answered, "After I was liberated by the Resistance, any material relating to nanites was destroyed, including any prototypes.  For some reason, no one knew I had them in me, so I was ignored.  I went missing not long after the First Sorceress War ended anyway, so…"

"You were believed dead."  Asuka finished for her."

"Correct."

Sonnet noticed that Asuka had said 'dead', and not 'destroyed' which, for some reason, pleased her.

"Anyway, shouldn't we get back to the computers?  See if we can find anything else?"

Sonnet nodded to Asuka's suggestion, and the three of them then left the dorm room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Yes, I borrowed another name from Evangelion, Maya Ibuki was another of the NERV bridges technicians, and (I think) protégé to Dr Ritsuko Akagi.


	13. Success

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN/Disclaimer: I will be using a few more names from EVA in this chapter. These names don't belong to me; I'm just borrowing them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 - Success

As they returned to the computer lab, Instructor Ibuki was missing. In her place was Headmaster Aoba. He was seated at the desk at the front of the room with his elbows resting on the table, with his fingers interlinked, and his hands hiding his mouth.

_This isn't right,_ Sonnet thought; _The last Headmaster of this place NEVER came into the labs, or any of the classrooms._

"Hello again," He greeted them, "Relax."

He said the last part before they could salute him, resulting in them just standing casually.

"Is something wrong sir?" Asuka queried.

"No. I just wanted to know if you've found anything so far?"

Sonnet then thought to herself that the Headmaster had been around far too much since they got there. He had been near at the exam, at the party, and now here. It was like he was observing them, or maybe it was just her he was observing.

Asuka, as team leader, answered:

"Nothing conclusive yet sir. We'll give you a full report at the end of the day."

"Very good," He said, lowering his hands, "I'll be in my office until about 18:00. Call by anytime."

"Understood sir." Asuka replied.

The Headmaster then left the room, giving Asuka a key card that releases the 3rd floor lock on the lift to his office on the way out, leaving the trio to continue working on the computers. Rei spoke up almost immediately.

"Asuka?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you tell him that we had nothing conclusive yet?"

"Because we don't. We can't go saying that Sonnet is the person doing this, because her account was used AFTER she transferred."

"And the account can't be accessed from a different Garden." Rei realised.

"Which means I can't be the thief, so someone is trying to set me up." Sonnet finished.

"And why would someone want to do that?"

"There might be more people around from back then than I originally thought. Or, they could have made others aware of those events. In the end, based on the emails, someone could be trying to ruin my life now, and return me to that which I used to be."

"Which I can tell you don't want to happen." Rei said.

Sonnet nodded, and then excused herself from the lab. Outside the room, she moved away from the windows that allowed her to see into it, and leaned against the wall, trying to clear her head.

_This is frustrating,_ she thought, _Whoever is sending me these messages has to be sending them from a relatively local source, as emails cannot be reliably sent between continents, and the one I received about going in circles was received almost immediately as I found I **was** going in circles with the tracers, which means it's likeliest source was this continent. That narrows it down to this Garden, and the docks/harbour area._

With this in mind, returned to the lab, scanned it for any listening devices, and then spoke with Rei in a low voice, so that the camera wouldn't pick up their conversation. She explained her reasoning to Rei, who thought about it for a minute. The brunette's reply was spoken in an equally quiet voice.

"It sounds logical to me."

"That's encouraging," Sonnet replied, "However, I'd like to try and do something that Asuka pointed out earlier, something that might explain how I'm getting those emails."

She logged into a different machine to the one she was using earlier, still using the administrative level password, and then began to carry out her little, self-appointed, task.

After about 40 minutes, she had succeeded, and could view what the security cameras in the room were seeing in two separate windows on her screen. She accessed the camera system directly, and traced where the camera feeds were going.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Sonnet was busy with whatever she was trying to do, Rei had a quiet chat with Asuka.

"Any idea what she's doing?" She asked.

"Something with the security cameras, I think." Asuka replied.

Rei nodded, and then accessed a newsletter she enjoyed reading, regarding (to Asuka's surprise) legends.

"You read 'Occult Fan'?" She asked.

"Yes," Rei replied, "It's often interesting."

"It's all just junk though." Asuka stated.

"Like the information about a GF that is a train?" Rei countered.

Asuka realised that Rei was right, as she referred to the Guardian Force that she used from time to time.

"Ok, so not all of it, but most of it."

"Possibly. You never know though."

Rei showed Asuka a page of the newsletter, indicating something that instantly got the redhead's attention. An article regarding an ancient, and powerful, katana.

"Looks like a dangerous blade." She commented to Rei, looking at the black and white image on the screen. Rei turned to other articles, and read half of another, before Asuka asked:

"Where do you get that newsletter from?"

Rei grinned for a second, before turning to face Asuka. She got up and typed a few things on Asuka's keyboard, and caused the front page of the latest issue of the newspaper to appear on her screen.

"Thanks." Asuka said, as she started reading.

The two of them were interrupted sometime later by a quiet 'Yes!' coming from Sonnet. Both of them turned to her.

"What's going on?" Asuka demanded.

"While you two were taking a break," Sonnet explained, "I managed to find the destination of the stolen files, or at least a possible destination."

Excited, Asuka and Rei gathered around Sonnet.

"Where?" Asuka demanded.

"How did you find it?" Rei questioned.

"By fluke," Sonnet admitted, with an embarrassed look on her face, "Asuka suggested earlier that we might be being watched through the security cameras. So I decided to try and hack into them to see if we were being watched. We were, so I set up a false image feed to the cameras."

Asuka frowned.

"As far as the cameras are concerned," Sonnet explained, "We are currently all sitting at separate computers, and doing different tasks."

She paused for a second:

"Once that was done, I began examining the destinations of the feeds, and found three in total. One is the Garden archive, which is on this floor somewhere; the second is the guard's office in the basement, and the third isn't anywhere in Garden. So, I traced it, and found where it is going."

"Where?"

"Somewhere in Trabia Canyon. Southern area."

"It's a start." Rei admitted.

"If we took this to the Headmaster, wouldn't he set up a search and destroy mission?" Asuka questioned.

Sonnet stretched her arms above her head, as if to get any cramp out of her joints, "Possibly, but there's a complication."

"What?"

"Log out, and meet me outside. I'll restore the cameras too."

A few minutes later, the three women were outside the computer lab. Sonnet scanned the area again, checking that nothing, and nobody, was listening.

"The complication is simple: how to we explain to Aoba why I decided to check the cameras?"

Rei looked thoughtful, while Asuka just frowned.

"Easy," Rei exclaimed, "Asuka mentioned the cameras, which gave you the idea. Correct?"

At Sonnet's nod, she continued:

"So, you can say Asuka mentioned that she thought she'd read somewhere that security cameras can be hacked into from long distances."

Sonnet smiled:

"You're a genius Rei."

"Hey, we can't rely on you to solve every problem now, can we?" Rei replied.

"Guess not. Should we go and report in now?"

"Why not."

The three of them then headed to Headmaster Aoba's office. On the way there, they discussed what could happen next.

"Seeing as Trabia Garden only has seven qualified SeeDs, including us, I don't think there will be too many teams sent out on this mission." Sonnet stated.

"Guess not, unless they want to do another field exam so soon." Asuka joked.

"Definitely won't happen." Sonnet stated.

"Guess we'll find out what happens in a few minutes." Rei stated, as they entered the lift, once Asuka made use of the provided key card.

The lift ascended to the 3rd floor, and the trio got off. Asuka spoke with the secretary outside the office, who paged the Headmaster.

"I'm sorry, but he's in a meeting right now," the secretary reported, after a minute, "but if you would like to wait, he should be done in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you." Asuka replied, as they all sat down on chairs. Sonnet, however, wasn't able to stay sitting down for long, and she soon began pacing up and down the room, as her mind was unsettled:

_This doesn't feel right,_ She thought, _I manage to find the destination of the stolen files, while I was trying to do something completely different. Yet, when I focused specifically on finding them, I got nowhere. It's almost like I'm being lead by the nose._

She then moved to a chair and sat down, ignoring the concerned look Rei threw in her direction. Less than a minute later, the door to the office opened, and two familiar individuals walked out. Even in the cold of Trabia, the brunette woman continued to wear a yellow sundress that ended just below her waist, along with a pair of brown boots that went to just below her knees. The man who was with her also wore his usual clothes, although his were more suited to a cold climate like Trabia: a cowboy hat on his head, a purple vest, dull yellow trousers and black shoes on his feet. A dull yellow coat, which reached his knees, completed the outfit.

Sonnet wouldn't have been surprised, if she had used her x-ray eyes, to see that he had been carrying ammo for his Exeter in the pockets of his coat.

The married SeeDs walked out of the office, and to the lift, glancing at the other people in the room as they did so, but not saying anything.

"I think the Headmaster is ready for you now." The secretary stated, once the husband and wife had left.

The three of them then entered the office and stood in front of the Headmaster's desk. As he listened to their report, Sonnet started to predict what he might do next. Her most likely prediction was that he'd send people to recon the Canyon, and then send in a team to neutralise any threat that was found there. To her surprise, however, he actually said something she wasn't expecting:

"Not bad work. It is also interesting timing. Apparently, on their way here, Mr and Mrs Kinneas thought they had seen an encampment in Trabia Canyon as they flew over. I'm going to authorise a recon mission that, if necessary, will become a search and destroy mission. There will be two teams sent out: the three of you, Miss Paige and, if they will help, Selphie and Irvine Kinneas. I'll sort out the details, and contact the six of you later."

Asuka replied:

"Understood sir."

"Also," He continued, "You can't discuss this mission with them yet. Once I brief the six of you, then you can. Until then, however, you are free. Dismissed."

They saluted him, and left the office. In the lift, Sonnet spoke up:

"I'm going to find Alicia then. We still have some catching up to do."

"I think we'll go for something to eat." Rei stated.

"Right, see you later then."

Sonnet then headed for the dorms. She went to Alicia's dorm room and knocked on the door. After a minute or two of waiting, she switched her eyes to infrared and looking through the door. The room beyond was empty. She left the door, and wandered around the dorm area for a few minutes, before noticing a Cadet coming towards her.

"Excuse me." She called, getting the Cadet's attention.

"Can I help you?" the Cadet asked.

"Possibly. Could you tell me which room belongs to Alicia Paige?"

The Cadet looked carefully at Sonnet.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sonnet Baji, I'm an old friend of Alicia's."

"Ok, Miss Baji, her room is this way."

"Thank you," she said, following the Cadet, "And please call me Sonnet. Miss Baji is too formal."

_She must have changed rooms at some point since I left._ Sonnet thought.

She saw the Cadet nod, by watching the back of her head. About 20 seconds later, she pointed Sonnet to another room, on the opposite side of the corridor. Sonnet nodded her thanks, again, and then knocked on the door, which slid open a few seconds later.

"Sonnet, hi. What brings you here?"

"Wanted to catch up on a few things."

"Like what?"

"For example," Sonnet replied, walking into Alicia's room, "What have you been doing with yourself since I left, besides SeeD Training?"

"Not too much, to be honest. As you might have guessed from earlier, I've been practising my martial arts a lot; I'm probably equal to you now."

"You're definitely close, if not equal."

Sonnet then smirked, before asking:

"The usual then? No social life?"

Alicia frowned.

"Like yours?" She countered at her silver haired friend.

"Ok. You've got me. I don't have much of a social life either. I only got to know Asuka and Rei because they approached me right after the exam a few days ago."

"The two of them seem to get along well with you." Alicia observed.

"Yeah, the skills we have complement each other."

"I meant socially. Friendly jibes, among other things."

"Yeah, I was surprised by that. After the exam, I thought we would just get our results, and then never talk again. However, while we were waiting, Rei came up to me and asked: 'Do you think we passed?'".

"What was your reply?"

"'Wait and see.'"

"Always the patient type, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"What was the redhead doing?"

Sonnet frowned, before she remembered.

"Asuka was pacing up and down the corridor. Her coat kept hitting the wall, as she would turn around that fast, it would fan out and, seeing how long it is…"

"I understand."

"Anyway," Sonnet continued, realising she was digressing, "Rei managed to get Asuka to join us, and we chatted for a few minutes before the results were announced. Once they were, we were all very happy, so we went to prepare for the Graduation Ball."

"I bet you enjoyed that."

"Asuka didn't, she stood in a corner, and just observed all night. She can't dance very well you see."

"What about you and Rei?"

"I danced with a few people, and Rei danced with at least one person."

"I thought you didn't like dancing?"

"I guess I gave you the wrong impression then. I love dancing. I was obsessed with it before I was diagnosed with that cancer. When I was 12, I was going to take part in a competition. I practised for months, even my dance Instructor was impressed, and she was a strict woman. However, about four days before the competition, I started suffering various symptoms…"

Sonnet's eyes took on a pained expression for a few seconds,

"And I think you know the rest."

They chatted about other things for a couple of hours, catching up on each other's lives, before the intercom activated:

Would the following SeeDs please report to the Headmaster's Office: Rei Ayanami, Sonnet Baji, Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt-Kinneas, Alicia Paige and Asuka Sohyru. Thank you.

Alicia raised her eyebrows.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but we should find out." She answered the blond.

The two of them went to the lift that would take them to the office a couple of minutes later, Asuka and Rei showed up. Asuka used the key card, and the four of them ascended to the office level. The secretary sent them straight in.

"Hello ladies," the Headmaster greeted them, "Take a seat please, and I'll explain why I've called you here."

Sonnet had already observed that there were two other people already in the office, sitting in chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk, both of whom stood up as the four women approached. The tall man tipped his hat at them, while the smaller woman simply nodded at them, before they all sat down.

"Mr Kinneas, could you repeat what you told me earlier, to bring them up to date?" The Headmaster enquired, gesturing at Alicia, Asuka, Rei and Sonnet.

The man in the cowboy hat nodded, and turned to face the four women.

"Selphie and I were on our way here to visit, after carrying out a mission in Esthar City. As we flew over Trabia Canyon, Selphie spotted a small camp."

Selphie spoke up:

"But we assumed it was just a film crew, as films have been recorded there before. But, based on what you apparently found, it may be more than that."

"I was planning on sending a couple of SeeDs, Mr and Mrs Kinneas, to recon the area, along with you four as support."

_Oh great, _Sonnet thought, _I bet being married hasn't changed a few aspects of Mr Kinneas._

"What do we do if we find anything of value there?" Asuka queried.

"That's down to your discretion," Aoba answered, "Any other questions?"

No one spoke up, so he continued:

"Very well. You leave at 06:00 tomorrow, and will drive to Trabia Canyon, leaving the cars at a distance you decide is safe, and then complete the journey on foot."

"Once in position, you will recon this camp, and see if you can find any sort of computer system, or data storage devices. Retrieve these, if you find any, so we can analyse them. If you encounter any resistance, neutralise it."

"What about prisoners?" Irvine asked.

"If you can catch any, do so. But remember that the cars can only carry a total of 6 people."

_We could manage eight, if we throw one person into each of the boots of the cars._ Sonnet thought.

The briefing went on for a few more minutes, before the Headmaster dismissed them. As the six people headed to the lift, Selphie made a suggestion:

"Ok, since we're working together on this mission, I think we should get to know each other a little better. Special skills, weapons of choice, that kind of thing."

Irvine looked surprised; he whispered something in his wife's ear that Sonnet picked up on:

"That's unusual for you Sefie," He whispered, "You normally don't think of that."

Selphie whispered back:

"I guess you're rubbing off on me then."

_Damn!_ Sonnet thought, _There are times when this hearing is more of a curse than a blessing._

"So," Selphie said in her normal voice, as the lift arrived, "What do you say?"

There was a consensus, so Alicia suggested:

"The Cafeteria should be quiet at this time, shouldn't it?"

"Good idea," Asuka said, "Should we find a table or two there?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later, the six of them were sitting down at a circular table in the Garden Cafeteria. Well, most of them were: Selphie had (unashamedly) sat down in Irvine's lap.

"So," Irvine began, "Who wants to start?"

"We know your names already," Selphie said, "But that's all we do know about the four of you."

For the next hour or so, everyone provided everyone else with a little bit of information about themselves, and planned a few more aspects of the recon mission. Due to his fascination with guns, Irvine looked intrigued when Sonnet stated that her weapons were twin pistols. He didn't say anything until everyone had finished though. He then asked:

"Miss Baji?"

She turned to look him in the eyes:

"Yes?"

"I'm curious, how good is your aim with those pistols?"

Sonnet decided to have a little fun.

"I could probably beat you in a shooting range." She replied.

That definitely got Irvine's, as well as Selphie's, attention.

"You're confident." Irvine stated.

He turned to Selphie.

"Does this place have a shooting range?" He asked her.

Selphie shrugged.

"I don't know, to be honest, I've not really been here since it was rebuilt."

Alicia spoke up:

"There is. It should still be open for SeeDs."

Irvine grinned.

"Feel like trying your luck against me, Miss Baji?"

Sonnet smiled, before replying:

"Sure, it's your funeral."

The look of surprise was so plain on Selphie's face, that no one could mistake it.

"Very well, lead the way please." He asked Alicia.

As they approached the door, Selphie pulled Sonnet to one side, and said:

"Are you crazy? You should know of his reputation."

Sonnet smirked:

"I might be," She replied, "But it might do him some good if he had a little competition. Might drive him to improve even more."

"Possibly." Selphie conceded.

They then caught up with the others. Sonnet walked alongside Irvine, and said:

"I'll catch up in a few minutes, I need to get my pistols from my dorm."

While nodding, Irvine asked:

"Could I borrow one? I didn't bring the pistol I use here, just my Exeter."

Sonnet nodded.

"Of course," She replied, "See you in a few minutes."

After asking Alicia where to go from the dorms to reach the shooting range, she turned back and went to her dorm. Inside, she grabbed the belt containing her pistols, as well as a few clips of ammo, and wrapping the belt around her waist, before leaving the room and returning to the shooting range.

"Hey there." Irvine greeted her as she entered.

She nodded politely, before moving to one of the places in the range. As Irvine passed her, going to the next place along, she pulled her pistol from her left holster, and handed it to him.

"You choose the targets and distance then." Irvine said to her.

"I assume that the winner will be the one with the highest score?" She queried.

"Of course." Irvine drawled.

Sonnet went to the control computer, and set up the targets for booths 10 & 11, before going back to her place in booth 10.

"Ready when you are," She said to Irvine, "Just press the button when you're ready."

The button she was referring to was a green light on the panel in front of her in the booth, which would begin bringing out the targets in the order that Sonnet programmed.

Irvine, being the gentleman that he was (most of the time), allowed her to take the first shot. Since she was used to using both pistols at once, she simply used a one handed grip, and kept her pistol in her right hand. After a split second of aiming, she fired one shot. A minute or so later, Irvine did the same.

"Full clip?" Sonnet asked.

"Yep." Irvine replied.

Sonnet didn't wait any longer, she aimed, and fired as fast as she could, emptying the full clip (15 bullets) at her target, which was a cut out of a Bite Bug. When she had emptied her clip, she had 13 out of 15 hits on her target. She had intentionally missed two, so that she wouldn't look suspicious.

Irvine then fired all the bullets from the other pistol, until it clicked empty. Alicia and Selphie then went and inspected the targets. Selphie examined Sonnet's, while Alicia examined Irvine's. This was done to avoid any accusations of bias.

"13." Selphie announced.

"13." Alicia announced.

"Best of three?" Sonnet challenged.

"You're on."

Sonnet passed Irvine two spare clips from pouches on her belt, before they began round two. This time, however, there was no waiting: both gunners started shooting as soon as they could. In the second round, Sonnet scored 11, with Irvine scoring 13, and in the final round, Sonnet hit her target 12 times, and Irvine hit his target 14 times. The final scores were Sonnet: 36, Irvine: 40. The group met up outside the shooting range, where Irvine flicked the safety lock on Sonnet's pistol, and then tossed it to her. She caught it effortlessly in her left hand, spun it round her finger, and then slid it into the holster on her left hip.

"I'm impressed, Miss Baji. You ARE good with a gun."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you, and call me Sonnet please. I don't like the formality of 'Miss Baji'."

"So," Alicia spoke up, "What now?"

Selphie looked at her watch, before saying:

"It's quarter to eleven. I think we should all get some sleep, since we have an early start tomorrow."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka woke up early in the morning, sweating quite heavily. For a few seconds, she wasn't sure what had woken her up, but she gradually remembered a bad dream that her imagination had formed several years ago, which she suffered from occasionally. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, and most of her face, before thinking back through the bad dream. The key part of it was her parents becoming very cruel and controlling, reducing her life to nothing more than an extension of themselves. Or, as Asuka considered it, their slave. Which, unfortunately, was the way her parents truly were, only in the dream they were made a lot worse.

After thinking about her bad dream, Asuka thought back to the slightly happier time in her life when she had been accepted into Balamb Garden, as she got out of bed, and moved to the small sink in the corner to get a drink of water.

_Her parents had always been rather overbearing to her. They had practically run her life for her, which was something she had hated. Her future had apparently been decided before she turned 14. As their only child, her parents had wanted her to get all the best things in life, regardless of what she herself had wanted. Her parents' ultimate goal for her was to get into Esthar University. Since the technologically advanced country had emerged from seclusion a few months before she turned 14, her parents had visited the country with her, and planned everything out for her._

_She had just turned 15 when she found out what her parents had in mind for her, and was thinking about possible options for her long-term future, since her short-term goals were already underway, mainly completion of her college courses. Surprisingly, Garden and SeeD had been low on her list. Due to her interest with a katana, and swords in general, she had planned to take evening classes at a school in Galbadia, on the outskirts of Deling City, to learn how to defend herself using a sword. As for education, she was thinking about a course in Criminology at Deling University, with some sports course as a second course, due to her obsession with keeping herself in shape. An obsession that was made easier due to her being fortunate enough to have a high metabolism, resulting in her body producing very little fat. Her future career probably would have been working in a crime lab somewhere, helping police officers analyse clues from crime scenes to help in their investigations into various cases. She hadn't really considered all the possible outcomes of graduating from a Criminology course, because she had wanted to let her parents know what she wanted to do with her life._

_She had gone from her room, to the lounge of their apartment, to find her parents discussing something. She waited for them to finish their discussion before telling them about her plans. To her annoyance, but not to her surprise, her parents first reaction was to tell her that she wouldn't be doing any of the things she wanted to. Instead, she would be sent to Esthar University, where she would, effectively, become a historian or librarian, even though she didn't like the idea of history and the past. Not to mention that she thought libraries were the most boring places she knew of. Naturally, this enraged Asuka, and she stormed from the room, slamming her bedroom door shut as she entered. Her mother tried to talk to her, and explain how this was the best for her, a nice simple life, with a few challenges, but she wouldn't hear it._

_A few days later, she had been sorting through her desk drawers, and found an advert for Garden, and the chance of becoming a SeeD, that had been delivered to their home a week or two before, that Asuka had claimed before her parents could see it. She had considered the possibility of becoming a SeeD, seeing as she would have been able to learn the art of the katana, but discarded it when she became aware of the Criminology courses at several universities. Instantly, she turned to the page containing a form that, among other things, could get her an information pack about Garden and SeeD. She filled it in, but changed her address to that of a close childhood friend of hers, so that her parents would be none the wiser. She then placed the form into a pocket in her coat, which was a white sports jacket, and left the apartment, saying she was going to this friend's apartment, which was in a nearby building. She entered the building, and knocked on the apartment door. Her friend's father answered, and called for his son. She explained the situation to him as quickly as she could, and then asked for a favour._

_"What can I do?" He asked her._

_"I want to post this," She explained, pulling the advert from her jacket pocket and showing it to him, "But I don't want them to know about it."_

_"You're thinking of joining SeeD?" He asked._

_"Yes," She replied, smiling at him, "I could learn how to use a katana there, as well as magic, and make a living for myself. And you need to be physically fit as a SeeD, which you know is something I'm obsessed with. Finally, they teach Criminology too."_

_"Only because you'll probably need to be a detective from time to time as a mercenary," He stated, "And then there's the fact that you can spite your parents."_

_He said the last part with a smile, knowing full well how her mind worked._

_She nodded, and then explained the rest of her request:_

_"However, I want the information pack to be sent to your address. That way, my parents definitely wont know what I'm planning."_

_He pretended to consider her request, just to wind her up a little, before agreeing._

_"Come on," He said to her, standing up and grabbing his own jacket, "I wanted to go to the shop for a few things, so we can post this on the way."_

_"Yes!!" She shouted, quite loudly, "Thank you Shinji."_

_As they left the apartment, both Gendo and Yui asked where they were going, but Shinji simply told them that he was helping Asuka with a few things._

_About three weeks later, the information pack arrived. Asuka spent as much time at Shinji's as possible, reading the material, and considering the options. As soon as she completed her college courses, she had posted an application form to Balamb Garden, this time providing her own address._

_A week and a half later, she heard a knock on the door. After checking who it was, she opened the door, and admitted Shinji into the apartment. He was struggling to hold a smile from his face._

_"And what is so amusing?" She demanded of him, placing her hands on her hips._

_"I got this out of your post box downstairs on my way here." He said._

_He had been holding something behind his back, which he then handed to her: it was a letter addressed to her that, according to the markings on the envelope, had come from Balamb Garden. With slightly shaky hands, she opened the envelope, and read the contents of the letter within. A minute and a half later, she let out a loud shout of joy, and crushed Shinji in a bear hug._

_"I'm in, I'm in!" She yelled._

_Over the next three months, she sorted out everything necessary to allow her to move to Balamb, and live in the Garden there. With Shinji's help, she also managed to inform her parents. They were angry that she had gone against their wishes, didn't support her decision at all and, practically disowned her. So, for the six weeks before she left for Balamb, she lived with the Ikari's in their apartment, doing various odd jobs to earn her keep, since she didn't believe in something for nothing._

_The day she left for Balamb Garden, which was a few days before she turned 16, the Ikari's gave her a going away present: the leather trench coat and katana that she now uses as a SeeD, although the sheath for the katana wasn't sewn into the lining of the coat. That was an alteration she had had done later. It was an emotional moment for all four of them, especially Shinji, who couldn't believe that he wouldn't see Asuka for a long time. He promised to keep her belongings (the few things she couldn't take to Balamb) safe for her, until he saw her again._

__

Finishing her glass of water, Asuka put the glass back on the shelf above the sink, and glanced at her reflection. Her face was still a little damp, and looked a mess and her fringe was still sticking to her forehead. She was planning on going back to bed, but a look at the time changed her mind. It was 04:57, not long before they were supposed to leave on their recon mission. So she picked up her key card, and a towel, and then left the dorm, heading for the bathroom across the hall hoping that a hot shower would make her feel better.

Approximately 15 minutes later, Asuka emerged from a shower cubicle, drying her hair, and feeling better. She briefly wondered what her parents were doing with themselves these days, as she hadn't spoken to them since they had disowned her for applying to SeeD. She then wondered about a more important person in her life: Shinji Ikari. She hadn't spoken to him since the day she left to live at Balamb Garden. As she got herself dressed in her usual style clothes, black tank top, jeans, shoes etc, she decided that she should check up on him at some point, see how he was doing. Once she was dressed, she decided to wake up her friends, seeing as they would have to be ready soon too, and would probably want to eat something before leaving.

She left her room, making sure she had everything she would need for their mission, including potions and phoenix downs, as well as a supply of various spells. Of course, she also had her katana sheathed inside her coat, which she pulled onto her shoulders as she walked out through the door. Her first stop was Rei's room, seeing as Sonnet would have probably been awake already. Once Rei was awake, and getting dressed, Asuka went to Sonnet's room. However, when she knocked, there was no answer. She waited a minute, and then knocked again. Still no answer. She turned around to go and look for her, and jumped out of her skin as she realised that the platinum blond woman was behind her. Sonnet smiled briefly, before saying:

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"That's all right," Asuka replied, "I figured that you were already up, but not up and about."

"I was showering." Sonnet stated.

Asuka then spotted the faint lines of Sonnet's energy conduits on her arms and shoulders, before moving aside so Sonnet could enter her room. As Sonnet walked through the doorway, she glanced at Asuka's face, and then suddenly stopped.

"You OK?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Asuka replied.

"No you're not," Sonnet countered, and dragged Asuka into the room, before continuing, "I can see it in your face and hear it in your voice. What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream, that's all, regarding some parts of my past."

Sonnet looked slightly relieved.

"Oh, OK. Want to talk about it?"

"Not now," Asuka said, "But thanks."

"No problem, we all have our skeletons. Now, if you don't mind:"

Sonnet then gestured to the door. Asuka took her cue, and left the room. She then returned to the bathroom, and washed her face a few more times, to try and remove any more 'clues' from it. Also, after washing her face, she removed her right arm from her coat, revealing a small bruise on that arm, just below the shoulder. She cast a cure spell on it, and watched it fade. She didn't give it a second thought, as she assumed Sonnet had grabbed her harder than she had meant to, accidentally leaving the bruise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At approximately 05:30, Sonnet, Rei, Asuka and Alicia were sitting in the Cafeteria, eating breakfast. Sonnet, being the practical individual she was, glanced around once or twice, wondering where the other two members of the mission teams were, but stopped wondering as they strolled into the room.

"Morning." Selphie said, as they sat down at a nearby table. Irvine didn't say anything; he just nodded in their direction.

_Not much of a morning person, I guess._ Sonnet thought.

By 05:45, they had all finished eating, and were almost ready for departure. Irvine and Rei had to go and retrieve their weapons, and then they were ready. In the car park, while waiting for Rei and Irvine, Sonnet mentally determined all the possible outcomes of the mission, weather it turned out to be just a recon, or a search and destroy mission. As much as she didn't like the thought, she couldn't shake the feeling that the outcome of finding nothing at all would be the one that came to pass. Once Rei and Irvine arrived, they sorted out some equipment, and then, with most people wearing thick coats and gloves, the six SeeDs left Trabia Garden in two cars, heading for the Canyon. The journey to the changeover point took about half an hour. Once in that location, they all got out and huddled together to sort out a few details.

"Ok," Selphie said, "If we keep up a steady pace, we should be at the Canyon in 25-30 minutes. Once there, we split up into pairs, and recon the southern area in the pattern we decided on last night. Any findings are to be reported to either Irvine or myself on the frequency we selected before we left. Any questions?"

There were none, so they split up into their assigned pairs: Selphie and Irvine, Sonnet and Alicia, and Asuka and Rei, and headed for the Canyon. A minute or two after leaving the cars, Alicia asked:

"What's with those gloves?"

Unlike the others, Sonnet didn't feel the heat or cold unless they were in the extremes. However, to risk drawing attention to herself, she had put on a thick coat, as well as a relatively thick pair of gloves. However, these gloves were a bit thinner than what Alicia was wearing. Sonnet guessed what Alicia was referring to, but decided to make sure:

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"They are thin gloves, won't that bother you?"

"No. Besides, anything thicker will hinder my using the pistols, as my fingers would be too thick to pull the trigger."

Alicia accepted this answer, and the group continued the trek to Trabia Canyon. 22 minutes after leaving the cars, they arrived at the edge of the Canyon.

_Not a bad estimate Selphie._ Sonnet thought.

At a signal from Selphie, they split into their assigned pairs, and began recon of the area. After ten minutes, Sonnet heard Alicia's radio pick up a message:

Team 1 to Team 3, report.

She also heard Alicia's reply to Irvine:

"Nothing so far."

Copy that.

Sonnet was visually scanning the area, while Alicia made use of a pair of binoculars that they had been issued. Sonnet, of course, could cheat slightly with her visual scans. Switching to infrared, she looked as far as she could in every direction. It took her less than 20 minutes to locate a few sources of heat, including three people. Switching back to normal vision, she zoomed in on the area, and saw a couple of tents. She then tapped Alicia's arm to get her attention, and then whispered:

"I think there are tents over that way." She said, pointing. She also drew a pistol, in case of ambush.

Alicia focused the binoculars on the point that Sonnet had specified, and looked.

"You might be right. I'd forgotten how good your eyesight was."

_Only as good as the project could afford,_ Sonnet thought, _Still more advanced than organic eyes though._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting a radio message that Team 3 had spotted the camp, Asuka began to get excited, as she figured combat would occur soon.

"Don't get cocky," Rei cautioned her, "It could get you in trouble."

"Fine, I wont." She replied.

They headed for the location that the camp was apparently in, Asuka keeping her right hand open, ready to draw her katana should the need arise.

The six SeeDs met up near the camp, and planned their entrance method. The idea being that Selphie looked around for any indication as to what the camp was for. As the smallest member of the group, she was less likely to be spotted. Plus, she was probably the most familiar with the area, as she had spent a good chunk of her childhood in Trabia, after living at the orphanage, so she could use that familiarity to her advantage. Once she had looked around, hopefully without alerting the residents, they would plan their next step. However, if the people in the camp became aware of their presence, Selphie would fire a flare from a gun she carried. This would cause the others to rush in, ready for combat.

Irvine, Asuka and Alicia kept their eyes on Selphie, via binoculars, while Sonnet just zoomed in with her eyes. Rei shared the binoculars Asuka was using, so that she could observe too. Less than ten minutes after Selphie entered the camp, Sonnet's sharp hearing detected gunshots. Before she could locate the source, which she doubted was Selphie, as she didn't use a gun, a bright orange-red flare exploded in the sky.

"That's it, let's move people!" Irvine ordered, "Do what's necessary, and cover each other. I don't want any casualties."

_Neither do I._ Sonnet thought, drawing her second pistol, and advancing towards the camp. In her peripheral vision, she saw Alicia tense her fists, and Asuka pull her katana from the sheath. Rei, by comparison, just placed her hand on her belt, where the glaive was positioned, so that she could pull it out in a second if needed. Getting into the camp proper, where she was closer to the tents, Sonnet looked at the area in infrared again, seeing a total of 12 bodies this time.

"I count 12." She said to Asuka, who was nearby. Asuka relayed this information to Irvine, who acknowledged it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they began attacking the camp, Asuka concentrated on the idea of only attacking those who attacked her. If they left her alone, she would leave them alone. At least, that was her theory. However, four of the people in the camp, who were wearing red uniforms, all targeted her at once.

Her first reaction was to cast Protect on herself, to reduce the damage she would receive from the machine guns they were carrying. She avoided most of the shots of one of the people who fired on her, and then charged at him. A downward slice of her katana missed him, and a second person shot her in the back before she could attack again.

_Coward!_ She thought, feeling her anger rise. A third member of the former quartet also fired on her, fuelling her anger. Her next attack was something she had only been able to execute once before, during the SeeD exam she had taken with Rei and Sonnet: she ran at the one who had shot her in the back, with her coat trailing behind her, and managed to slice him three times in less than a second. Two slices were in an X pattern, and the third slice was a perfect horizontal slice across his waist. As Asuka moved onto the other person, and sliced him in an X pattern, but this time the third cut was vertically, the first target of her anger collapsed on the ground. His body broke into about three pieces on impact with the snow. She didn't let the second victim fall to the ground; instead she kicked him on one side, causing him to fall apart from that.

The fourth person who had targeted her had a look of shock and disgust on his face, what she could see of it. Feeling her Protect barrier fade, she simply pointed her katana at the final man's neck, with the tip of the blade millimetres from the skin of his throat. Taking the hint, the man dropped his machine gun, and surrendered. Before she could knock him out, she saw a sleep spell cast on him, which put him out for the count anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she cast the sleep spell on Asuka's final target, and he collapsed to the ground, Alicia glanced at the remains of the redheads other targets.

_She's dangerous. Hope I never have to fight her._ She thought.

She then ducked as one of her targets charged her. She had already knocked one out with a roundhouse kick to the head, and the second man soon went a similar way, but with a smoother move. As she stood up again, Alicia punched the man in the face, and then, as he reeled from that, she grabbed his shoulders, and gradually fell onto her back, using her right leg to throw him over her head as she fell. She flipped herself to her feet, and then searched for another target.

While she was throwing a few punches at another target, she saw the man she thought she had thrown down pointing a gun at her. As Alicia tried to use her current target as a shield, she saw the gunner's head explode as a bullet emerged from his left temple.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After aiding Alicia with a target that she thought she had knocked out, Irvine turned back to the one opponent he had left. There was already a dead body near him, and a stunned man a few feet away. He glanced at his wife, who finished off the man who was stunned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letting her Protect barrier absorb the bulk of the damage of her attackers bullets, Rei cast a fire spell on her attacker, followed by a slice with her glaive. The combined power of the two attacks killed him. She then turned to another man, who was trying to break open a stone of some kind. Rei knew what it was a second alter, when a Shell appeared around the man.

_Ok, I can't use magic again then._ She thought.

She then realised what she could do, and simply charged at the man, slicing as hard as she could with her glaive. Surprisingly, the hit was more than he could handle, and he collapsed in a heap, dead.

Rei then looked around for another target.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonnet looked calmly at the three men facing her, and pointed her pistols at two of them, but not shooting. She was, effectively, daring them to shoot first. She saw one start to tighten his hand on his machine gun's trigger, so she pulled her own before he could.

_One down, two to go._ She thought.

She was aware of the fact that the third man had targeted her after he had seen the damage that Asuka had done to two of his comrades, clearly thinking she'd be easier to beat. He wouldn't live long enough to regret that thought. She targeted a second person, and pulled the trigger before he could do anything. As he dropped to the floor, again staining the snow, the third man fired on her.

Since she hadn't been able to cast Protect on herself, or use a stone to do it for her, the burst from the gun hit her in the arm and shoulder. Luckily, it didn't damage any circuitry, but it did cause her to loose the feeling in the shoulder while her systems adjusted to the minor damage. She quickly fired at her final target as fast as she could, resulting in four bullets hitting his left shoulder, neck, just below his left eye, and the left side of his forehead. He was killed easily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once it became clear how quiet it was, Selphie watched Irvine order everyone to meet by the entrance point to the camp, and report in. Once he got there, he waited for a few seconds for everyone else to arrive. Sonnet was the last to arrive, holding her shoulder. Selphie cheerfully said to her:

"Hurt? Here, this will help."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonnet could tell what Selphie was going to do and had enough time to think 'Oh no,' before Selphie cast a cure spell on her shoulder. Luckily, even with her allergic reaction, she didn't feel any pain from the injury having proverbial salt poured into it. However, it did cause her systems to fluctuate slightly, resulting in her also loosing the feeling in her legs and landing on her knees.

Asuka was instantly by her side, while Rei silenced Selphie to prevent her doing that again. Asuka pulled two potions from her coat, and gave them to Sonnet one at a time. Although the effect was reduced for her, the potions were still enough to stop her systems fluctuating, so Asuka could pull her to her feet. Once she was standing, Rei removed the silence from Selphie.

"Sorry about that." She apologised.

"What's going on?" Selphie demanded.

Sonnet decided to explain.

"I should have told you before the mission began, but I'm not proud of this weakness I have, and I don't want the whole world to know about it."

"What weakness is that?" Irvine demanded, looking a little angry.

"An allergic reaction to magic." She said.

"Anything cast on her usually has the opposite effect, when it's cure magic we're talking about. Elements also do the opposite kind of damage to her." Asuka supplied.

Irvine's face relaxed a little, and Selphie's took on an expression of sadness.

"You're right, you should have told us. But, to be fair, I can see why you don't want too many people to know about it."

He glanced at his wife's face, and then said:

"No harm done, I guess."

"I'm sorry Sonnet, I didn't know." Selphie said.

"Don't apologise, it's not necessary. Like you said: you didn't know. Therefore, you couldn't have known what would happen to me."

"What did she just give you?" Irvine asked, pointing at Asuka.

"Potions. They have a reduced effect compared to what they'd do for you, but they're better than magic for me."

"I understand. What about…"

Whatever he was about to ask, was immediately stopped when he saw the irritated look on Sonnet's face. At that moment, he realised another reason why she didn't want everyone knowing, as they would just question her, like he was about to do. He glanced at Alicia, Asuka and Rei, and realised that they all must have known.

"Do any of the Garden Executives know?" He asked, instead of what he was going to ask originally.

Sonnet nodded.

"I think Commander Leonhart and Assistant Commander Trepe know, as well as Headmaster Aoba."

Irvine frowned.

"Ok, I can see why Squall and Quistis would know, but why Trabia's Headmaster?"

Sonnet recounted to Irvine, Selphie and Alicia what had happened after the Trabia SeeD exam:

_"My radio was damaged, and I was injured." Sonnet added._

_He glanced at her._

_"Why the glasses, Miss Baji?" He asked._

_"A Mesmerise, that wasn't from the nests, managed to catch me off guard while I was covering the hole in the line, and injured me near this eye."_

_"That doesn't answer my question."_

_Sonnet removed the sunglasses from her face, showing a bandage covering her right eye._

_"It sliced at my face, with the horn, and gave me a large cut near this eye. I've used a potion, but…"_

_"They don't work quite the same way on you." He finished._

_"Correct, sir. How did…"_

_"I looked into your files after you left my office last night. I'm aware of your allergic reaction to magic."_

_"I see."_

_"I'm impressed, to be honest. Magic affects you worse than anyone else, and you are also allergic to it, yet you managed to become a SeeD."_

_"Thank you sir. And, to your question, I didn't want the Cadets to know I'd been injured, because it would raise questions. And the answers to those questions are not something I want to be public knowledge."_

_"Understood, your secret is safe with me. Anyway, I'll be calling you to my office later; to discuss the exam with you, and brief you on the next task we've hired you for. Until then, please stay on the grounds."_

"To be honest," Sonnet said, "I was surprised when he said that, since I didn't think he'd look into my file. I realised later that it was probably standard procedure, since we are on loan to Trabia, he'd want to know our skills and handicaps."

"I think it is standard procedure." Irvine stated.

"It is," Selphie supported, "Squall mentioned it to Rin once, and she told me."

_But,_ Sonnet suddenly realised, _He didn't say he'd looked into all our files, just mine. His exact words were 'I looked into your files after you left my office last night. I'm aware of your allergic reaction to magic'. He made no mention, or claim, that he'd looked into Asuka and Rei's files too._

She shook off the thought, for now, and turned to Irvine.

"What now?" She asked him.

He looked around, before replying:

"Search the whole camp. If you find anything of value, that can be carried, then grab it. We'll take it back to the Garden for investigation."

"What about the people who are still alive?" Rei enquired.

"We can't really take them back to Garden," Irvine stated, "As we don't have the resources to transport them. We'll tie them up, and interrogate them. If they tell us anything of value, we'll let them go. If not, we'll add to the body count."

Sonnet heard the slight pause in Irvine's sentence, which implied he'd 'add to the body count' anyway. To her surprise, the thought of killing unarmed people didn't bother her.

_I hope that's not my assassin programming again._ She thought.

She then frowned, and continued thinking:

_Why would it be my assassin programming? Like I informed Asuka and Rei, it was purged years ago. But, if that's the case, why did I nearly strangle Alicia yesterday morning?_

She then shook her head, dismissing those thoughts for the time being, and started looking around the camp. This was done using several methods, including the zoom ability on her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka was walking around the camp, in a systematic pattern, trying to find anything of value. She had looked in the four tents near her, and only found sleeping bags, disposable toiletries and spare sets of clothes.

"Hey, over here!" She suddenly heard.

Making a mental note of her position in the search, she turned in the direction of the voice, reaching for her katana as a precaution, and saw Alicia waving her arms around. Drawing her katana, but keeping the blade pointing to the ground, she moved towards Alicia. A few seconds later, she saw everyone else doing the same.

"What's wrong?" Irvine asked.

Alicia reached into the tent behind her, and pulled out a black briefcase.

"There might be something of value in here, if we could open it."

Asuka saw Sonnet stare at the case for a second, and then smile very faintly. She moved alongside her.

"It's not rigged, is it?" She enquired of the older woman.

"No," Sonnet replied, in a quiet voice, "It contains data disks."

Asuka's eyes widened a little.

"Maybe information we can use then?"

"Possibly. Despite my many 'gifts', I can't read disks without a computer."

Sonnet said the last part with a smirk, causing Asuka to smile.

"Ok, Miss Paige, keep hold of that case for now. We'll try and open it back at Garden." Irvine ordered.

Alicia nodded, and they then returned to their specific areas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About three hours later, they had searched the whole camp, and found a few other things of possible value. Irvine had found a few computer hard drives, and Selphie had found a couple of books that appeared to be journals. With these finds, and the two unconscious enemy soldiers in the boots of their cars, they proceeded back to Trabia Garden.


	14. Failure

Chapter 13 - Failure

Upon arrival in Trabia Garden's car park, two of the group grabbed the two hostages from the cars, and took them to containment cells in the Garden's basement. The retrieved equipment was taken to labs in the Garden, and the six people were then told to relax for a while. Outside her dorm, Sonnet found a note from Morgan stating that they would be sent copies of any reports when there were results available from the 'material' retrieved. The last part of the message was what caught Sonnet's attention though: all five of them were excused from any duties at Trabia Garden now, and were free to return to Balamb Garden for reassignment.

_That means I can get my programming checked out at Bird's soon._ Sonnet thought, with a feeling of relief, before going to find the others.

Asuka and Rei, to her surprise, were in the library, reading books. A book about basic martial arts for Asuka, and a book about hacking countermeasures for Rei. Sonnet sat down near them, and asked:

"Heard the news?"

Upon seeing the blank looks on their faces, she passed Rei the note she had found at her dorm. Once the two of them had read it, Asuka said:

"We'd better check with Irvine and Selphie. I get the impression they didn't come here the same way we did, so we might be able to get home quicker than how we got here."

"Before you do that, can I do something first?" Sonnet asked.

"What?"

"Write a request letter to Commander Leonhart, for my time off."

"Right," Rei replied, "I forgot you said you'd visit Bird."

"Little sneaky isn't it?" Asuka queried, "Writing the letter, then taking the time off BEFORE the letter even reaches the Commander?"

Sonnet shrugged:

"I guess so, but I don't really want to have to go back to Balamb, get the time off, and then come back here again."

"Come back here for what?" A voice asked.

Turning around, Sonnet spotted Selphie a few feet away.

"I wanted to write a letter requesting a few days off, to visit family," Sonnet explained, "However, the family in question lives near the Trabia ferry docks. So, I was going to write the letter, ask one of you to deliver it to Balamb Garden. I'd then visit them as you headed back, and then return in a day or two after the visit."

Selphie smiled, as she said:

"The letter won't be necessary. Irvine and I just spoke with Squall on the phone. Apparently, we all have three days leave starting tomorrow morning."

"That's helpful," Sonnet replied, "Thanks for informing us."

"That's why I was here, actually," Selphie continued, "Irvine and I came here on the Ragnarok, and we were going to offer you a ride home that way. It would be quicker than the ferry."

Sonnet could have sworn that Rei's eyes flashed as Selphie made the offer. No doubt the brunette was interested in examining the computer systems on the Ragnarok, seeing as it was an example of Esthar's technological superiority over the rest of the world.

Sonnet watched Asuka and Rei accept the offer, before giving Selphie her answer:

"Thanks, but I won't be heading back immediately. I'm going to go and visit my adoptive father while I'm in Trabia."

Selphie nodded:

"Understood. See you when you get back then. We'll be leaving at 18:00."

She then left the room, and it took about a minute before Rei said:

"I'm going to go and check I've got everything, then I'm going to get something to eat."

"See you later then." Asuka replied.

Once Rei had left the room, Asuka turned to Sonnet.

"I've got a favour to ask of you."

"What's that?" Sonnet asked.

"Could you show me some basic martial arts? I'm thinking about learning, but I'd like to sample it a little first."

Sonnet smiled:

"It's not food, Asuka, you can't 'sample' it. But, yes, I can give you some basic training before you head back."

Asuka smiled back:

"Great. Can we do this now?"

"Sure."

Asuka followed Sonnet to the dojo area, where they both took off their shoes, and removed any weapons that they were carrying, before walking onto the mats. Sonnet spent the better part of an hour showing Asuka how to do a few basic martial arts moves and katas. After an hour, however, Sonnet decided to end the little training session. When Asuka queried how she did, Sonnet's reply was:

"Pretty good. But you shouldn't get overconfident, as they were the very basics."

"Why end now?"

"Because I shouldn't be doing this. I'm not a qualified Instructor in martial arts."

"You probably have enough knowledge to qualify."

"Maybe, but that knowledge wasn't something I gained in the traditional sense of the word."

Asuka walked off the mats, put her shoes back on, and then picked up her coat and katana.

"I'm going to get a shower. Should we meet in the Cafeteria in about an hour?"

"Ok, I'll see you there."

"Right. I'll let Cipher-girl know."

Asuka then left the dojo area, and then the gym itself. Sonnet spent the next 40 minutes practising a few katas, before heading to her dorm so she could also shower and change.

20 minutes later, she was heading to the Cafeteria to meet her friends. When she entered the room, she saw Asuka, Rei, Selphie and Irvine all sitting around a table.

"Hey there." Irvine greeted her as she sat down.

Sonnet nodded in response, and repeated the gesture to the other three sitting at the table.

"Selphie here tells me your not coming back with us," Irvine stated, "Is that right?"

"Yes," Sonnet replied, "The man who adopted me after my parents disappeared is currently living near the Trabia Docks. Since we have leave time, and are nearby, I thought I'd visit."

"How will you get back?" Selphie asked her.

"I'll catch a ferry back in a day or so."

"Ok," Irvine stated, "We're just trying to make sure we don't leave any loose ends when we do go home without you."

"Understood."

"Also," Irvine said, turning to Rei and Asuka, "We'll be going back to Esthar first, on the way to Balamb. We need to pick up a SeeD team that was sent there for a monster cleanup mission."

"Ok." Asuka replied.

"Cool." Rei replied.

Sonnet guessed her enthusiasm was from being able to see the technological city first hand, as well as the chance to see some of its technology in action.

"You're leaving at 18:00, right?" Sonnet queried.

"Yes, why?" Irvine confirmed, and asked.

"I'll leave a bit before then, so I can reach the docks before it gets too dark."

_Not that that would be a problem for me, as I can use my night vision._ She thought.

"Ok. Any idea when you'll be back?" Selphie asked.

"At Balamb Garden? I'll be back before the leave ends, but I don't know exactly when."

"Ok, that's fine." Selphie replied.

Sonnet then realised that everyone else had either empty or close to empty plates in front of them, so she decided to get something to eat too. She left the table briefly, and got herself some food. As she sat down, Irvine commented:

"Interesting. You don't strike me as a salad person."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, to be honest. I just didn't think you'd eat salads."

"I don't eat them all the time. Just a lot of the time."

Selphie whispered in Irvine's ear:

"Wonder if that's how she keeps her figure?"

Irvine whispered back:

"Maybe, why don't you ask her."

Sonnet decided to save them the trouble, and be honest about her hearing.

"You can ask if you want, Selphie, I don't mind."

Irvine and Selphie looked at her in shock.

"You've got good hearing." Irvine commented, recovering first.

She nodded:

"Yes, I have. Sorry about that, I wasn't intentionally eavesdropping, but I managed to hear you anyway."

Selphie looked annoyed for a second, and then said:

"No big deal. So, how do you stay so thin?"

Sonnet couldn't tell her the truth, so she decided to use part of her cover story, that her and Bird had thought up when she was applying for Garden.

"I have a high metabolism, and I work out quite a lot."

_True enough, _She thought, _I just have to be discreet in a gym or on a running track._

A few minutes later, as Sonnet was finishing her food, Asuka excused herself, got up from the table, and left the Cafeteria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once she left the room, Asuka decided to jump ahead her plan for the next few days. She had initially planned to phone Shinji once she returned to Balamb Garden. However, on a hunch, she had decided to phone him from Trabia, and improvise her plan from there.

After asking a member of staff where the phones were, and checking she had some change on her for the phone, she stepped into one of the cubicles. The glass walls between the two should give her enough privacy, since she couldn't hear the man using a phone next to her; she assumed that the glass was sound proof. Once she put a coin into the phone, to allow her to use it, she dialled the number of the Ikari's apartment in Deling City, hoping that they still lived there. After a few rings, a voice answered:

Hello?

Asuka frowned for a second, not recognising the voice, and then decided to take a gamble.

"Mr Ikari?"

Yes. Who is this?

"It's Asuka Sohyru."

There was a short pause from the person on the other end of the phone. During that time, Asuka was afraid she'd phoned the wrong number, but the reply proved that fear meaningless.

Ah yes. Asuka. Shinji's friend. How are you?

"I'm fine, thank you sir."

No need to call me that. Gendo will do fine.

"Ok. To your question, Gendo, I'm fine. I passed my SeeD exam just under a week ago."

Well, congratulations Asuka. I'm happy for you.

"Thank you. I'm enjoying it so far as well."

There was a brief rustling noise in the earpiece of the phone, and then Asuka heard another voice:

Hello Asuka, and congratulations.

She recognised the voice of Yui Ikari instantly.

"Thanks Yui."

How's life as a SeeD then?

"It's good so far. I've made a few good friends while I've been at Garden."

That's good to know. Gendo and I were wondering about you a few weeks back, as you hadn't written a letter for almost six months.

"I know about that, Yui, and I'm sorry. I'll do what I can to write more, when I have free time."

That's good to know. I can understand that your time might be limited now though.

Asuka put a few more coins into the pay slot before continuing:

"That's actually part of the reason I'm calling. I've been granted a few days leave, and I was planning on visiting. If that was ok with you?"

Are you kidding Asuka? We'd love to have you visit.

Asuka smiled:

"Great. Could I talk to Shinji please?"

There was another pause on the phone.

Sorry Asuka, but he's not here.

Asuka was worried for a second, put ignored that concern as she realised that she didn't have the full story. Her next question was:

"Where is he?"

He moved out about six months ago. He's living in Dollet now.

This fascinated Asuka.

"Really? What's he doing in Dollet?"

He's working at the Weapons Shop there.

Although Yui couldn't see her face, Asuka felt her jaw drop slightly at that news.

"I'm quite surprised, to be honest. I didn't think he'd work at a Weapons Shop."

Yes, it surprised us, that's for sure.

Asuka then made a decision.

"Don't take this personally Yui, but would you mind if I didn't visit so soon? I want to catch up with Shinji first."

Asuka heard Yui explaining the situation to Gendo, and his faint replies in the background, before Yui replied:

There's nothing to be bothered by Asuka. We understand. Do you want his address?

Asuka glanced next to the table the phone was on, and saw a pad of paper and a pencil there, presumably for messages. She grabbed the pad and pencil, and then said:

"Please."

She wrote down the address as Yui dictated it to her.

"Got it. Thank you. I promise I'll phone again sooner than six months from now."

You're welcome dear. Feel free to visit anytime you can.

"I will. Oh, one more thing. Can you not mention to Shinji that you've spoken to me? I want to surprise him."

Not a problem. See you soon.

"Thank you. Bye to you both."

She then hung up the phone, and left the cubicle, sliding her old friend's new address into a coat pocket as she did.

_This could be fun._ She thought with a smile, as she headed back to her dorm to pack the things she had brought with her to Trabia Garden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 17:00, Rei heard a knock on her dorm door. Opening it, she saw Sonnet on the other side carrying a bag.

"You're leaving now?" Rei queried.

"Yeah," Sonnet replied, "I've already handed the dorm key to one of the staff. So I'll see you at Balamb in a few days."

"Ok. Have fun then."

Rei hugged Sonnet goodbye, and then continued packing her things.

At 17:50, she went into the hanger area where the Ragnarok was stored, and waited for Asuka, Selphie and Irvine. Like Sonnet, she had packed her things up, and returned her dorm key to the Garden staff. While she was waiting, she looked at the dragon shape of the ship.

_This thing is incredible, and it was built over 20 years ago._ She thought.

"Obsessing over technology again, Cipher-girl?" She heard a teasing voice ask.

Rei turned around to see Asuka standing in the doorway. She shrugged at the redhead:

"So what? Everyone has an interest of some sort."

"True," Asuka replied, walking towards her, "Listen. I might not be going back to Balamb with you either."

"Why not?"

"I phoned an old friend a while ago. He used to live in Deling City, and I was going to visit him and his family while we had leave. However, it turns out he's moved to Dollet. So, I'm going to see if I can get dropped off there on the way back."

"Old friend?" Rei queried.

"Yeah. He's not too far off being a brother to me really. That's how close we were as friends."

"Cool. I guess I'll be alone at Balamb Garden then."

Rei faked a sad face, which caused Asuka to frown.

"It's not going to bother you, is it?" She asked.

Rei then grinned:

"Nope. Not really. I'll probably research something again for a few days."

"Wouldn't put it past you."

"Hey there." A voice suddenly said from the doorway.

The two women turned to see Irvine and Selphie entering, also carrying bags. Asuka approached him.

"Mr Kinneas." She began.

"Irvine, please," He interrupted her, "I don't like being called that."

"Ok. Irvine. I was wondering if we could make a detour on the way home?"

Irvine then looked suspicious.

"Where to?"

"Dollet. I made a phone call earlier, and found that a friend of mine has moved there. I want to visit."

"Is everyone visiting family all of a sudden?" He asked, glancing at Rei. The brunette, however, shook her head.

"I'm not sure about that." Irvine said.

"It's not a problem if not. I'll just catch a ferry from Balamb Town as soon as we land."

"We'll see how we're doing for time after we pick up the team from Esthar. Ok?"

"Fine. Thanks Irvine."

Selphie moved to the landing ramp of the Ragnarok, and pressed her hand against a panel. She also typed something into a keypad next to the ramp. A few seconds later, the landing ramp lowered from the ship.

"Ok, all aboard." She said, smiling.

As Asuka walked up the ramp, Selphie said to her:

"By the way, your friend Sonnet left earlier."

"I know. She called by to let me know. But thanks anyway."

Selphie nodded, and then followed her into the ship. As she was the last person to board, she sealed the ramp shut behind her. Asuka then wandered around the ship until she found the passenger room. She took a seat there, and watched out the view port at events outside.

A few minutes later, the ship lifted up into the sky, and started moving towards, Asuka assumed, Esthar City. Asuka watched the view out of the view port for a few minutes, and then wondered what to do for the rest of the journey.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two hours after leaving Trabia behind, the Ragnarok landed at Esthar Air Station. Irvine briefly left the ship to meet with Esthar's President, and the leader of the SeeD Team sent there. Once he entered the President's Office, he saw Laguna handing something to Rinoa. She then saluted him, and turned to Irvine.

"Hey Rin." He greeted her.

She smiled:

"Nice to see you too Irvine."

"How did the mission go?" He queried.

"Pretty well. SeeD Davidson was pretty heavily injured by a couple of Toramas, but we were able to patch him up with Cure spells until Esthar Medics could treat him properly. Aside from that, there were no complications."

"Good to know. I'm sure Squall will be happy to hear that too."

"The others are assembled outside the Presidential Palace. We can all leave at anytime."

"Actually, they're not. I sent them to the Ragnarok as I passed them. Anyway, is everything taken care of here then?"

"Yep. I think so. Mr President?"

She turned to face Laguna as she said this.

"I think so too. You're free to go. And, thank you."

He got up from his desk, and hugged Rinoa.

"See you again soon, and keep an eye on my son." He whispered to her.

He then moved and shook Irvine's hand.

"Nice to see you again too Irvine."

"Likewise Laguna. See you soon."

The two SeeDs then left the office, and headed back to the Air Station. They chatted briefly as they walked the short distance to the Air Station. As they approached the ships ramp, Irvine warned her:

"Brace yourself. Selphie is still on board."

His warning was unnecessary, as Selphie simply waved at her from the top of the ramp.

"Hi Rin." She called.

Rinoa simply waved back.

"I think we can drop Miss Sohyru off in Dollet on the way to Balamb," Selphie stated, "As we got here a little sooner than expected."

"Who's that?" Rinoa queried.

"One of the SeeDs that we had to work with in Trabia. I'll explain it all to you later."

"Ok," Rinoa replied, "I'm going to go and stretch my legs for a bit. I'll meet you on the bridge later. If I see the person you mentioned, I'll tell her she's going to Dollet."

Irvine and Selphie nodded, and then left her in the corridor. Rinoa instantly went to a small room near the entry ramp, one that she and Squall (and probably many other SeeDs) used as a training room when on board the ship. Her intent was to practise casting her magic on a few dummy targets that were kept on board. However, this plan was made impractical as she entered the room, as there was a tall redhead, armed with a katana, running through a few katas, in there already.

Approaching closer than was probably safer, and taking a precaution first, Rinoa moved to observe the redhead. Suddenly, as she was less than a foot away, the redhead spun round with the katana, and stopped the blade less than an inch from Rinoa's neck.

"Thanks for stopping." She quipped.

"Instructor Leonhart! I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were there." The redhead apologised.

Rinoa waved her off.

"Don't worry about it. I was Protected anyway."

The redhead tapped the air in front of Rinoa with her other hand, which hit a blue Protect field.

"Still," she said to Rinoa, "Sorry anyway."

"You have some skill with a katana." Rinoa complimented.

"Thank you. I like to keep in practise."

Sounds familiar. Rinoa thought.

"Are you Miss Sohyru by any chance?"

The redhead slid the katana into a sheath that was stitched into the lining of her leather trench coat, before replying:

"Yep. That's me. Asuka Sohyru. Nice to meet you."

She shook Rinoa's hand, before Rinoa said:

"I've got a message for you then. Selphie said that they can call by Dollet on the way to Balamb Garden."

A grin covered Asuka's face.

"Great. I can visit Shinji then."

"Shinji?" Rinoa asked, and quickly said, "Sorry. It's none of my business."

"He's a childhood friend who I haven't seen for nearly three years, since I started at Balamb Garden."

Rinoa smiled at her.

"I can see why you'd take an opportunity to visit then. Anyway, I'll leave you to work out now."

Asuka bowed slightly to her.

"Thank you."

"See you around." Rinoa replied, before leaving the room, and heading for the passenger room. The other five SeeDs that she had commanded during the recent mission were in there. The majority of them were dozing, or simply relaxing. There was one person in there, however, who she didn't know: a brunette who was reading a computer magazine. As she liked to get to know as many SeeDs, and Cadets, as possible, she stood next to the brunette.

"May I sit down?" She asked.

The brunette simply gestured at the seat, not even looking at Rinoa.

_She must be really interested in that magazine. _Rinoa thought, taking her blue half cloak, and placing it across her knees as she sat down.

"Are you one of the SeeDs that was sent to Trabia Garden temporarily?" She asked the brunette.

This resulted in her putting the magazine down, and facing Rinoa. She then realised who she was talking to. But, before she could do anything, Rinoa said:

"Don't get up. I just want to chat."

The brunette frowned, causing Rinoa to explain:

"I like to get to know as many SeeDs as possible. I never know when I might be working with them, so it may come in handy."

"Ok. I'm Rei Ayanami."

"Rinoa Leonhart."

As they shook hands, Rei flashed Rinoa a look that said 'I knew that.'

"What about the third SeeD?" Rinoa asked.

"She's visiting family in Trabia, so she's coming back another way in a day or so."

"What's her name?"

"Sonnet Baji."

"Ok. So, Rei, I take it you're interested in computers?"

"Yeah. It's always been something I've had a fascination with."

"I can't say I'm the same. Beyond using them for tasks like writing reports, archiving important information, and a little research, I don't like computers."

"You sound like Asuka." Rei said, with a smirk.

"She's the same?"

"Yep."

The two of them continued to talk for a while longer, until Selphie announced they were approaching Dollet over the intercom. Rei then stood up, and moved towards the door.

"I'll be back soon," She said, "I just want to see Asuka off."

"Ok."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was close to 10:00 as they landed in Dollet. Asuka got off the ship, walked a safe distance away, and then shielded her eyes as the Ragnarok took off, heading to Balamb. Once it was out of sight, she turned for a second to get her bearings, and then headed towards Dollet. After a few seconds walking, she put on a pair of sunglasses, as the sun was ahead of her in terms of direction.

Surprisingly, she was only attacked twice on the way, and she could handle the monsters relatively easily.

_That's odd,_ She thought, as she entered the town, _Oh well. No point worrying about it. Now, where's the Weapons Shop?_

She managed to spot the building easily enough. After getting a quick snack, and a drink, from a nearby café, she returned to the shop and entered it. The young man working behind the counter was a familiar enough face. She could see a nametag clipped to his shirt, but it was mainly hidden under a waistcoat he was wearing over it. She smirked inwardly, deciding to have a little fun, before walking to the counter.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The young man asked.

"Do you sell any gunblades?" She asked.

"Yes. We have a few, but they are all basic models. Is there a particular one you want to see?"

She thought for a second: _Might as well play this as much as possible._

"Hyperion?"

"I think we have one in stock. One moment please."

He disappeared into what Asuka assumed was the storeroom, and emerged a minute later carrying a large case. He walked around the counter, to her side, placed the case on it, and then opened it.

Admiring the weapon, Asuka briefly wondered:

_Could Sonnet use one of these? I might buy it later, and then ask her to try it when I see her again._

"It's a deadly looking weapon." She commented.

"Yes. Gunblades are hard to use. Harder still to master. Very few people have been able to do so, compared to other weapons."

_Ok. Time to let the cat out of the bag._

"So I've been told. Tell me Shinji, is that something from a book, or something you came up with as a sales pitch?"

The young man looked shocked, but she continued before he could speak:

"If it's supposed to be a sales pitch, I'm afraid I'd be put off by that comment."

Again, before he could speak, she removed her sunglasses, and looked directly into his eyes.

"Besides," She stated, "You know I prefer a katana any day."

She watched, with some pleasure, as a look of recognition spread across his face.

"Asuka!!"

She smiled:

"Hello old friend. It's been a while."

Before she could react, Shinji pulled her into a hug. Luckily, the shop owner/manager wasn't there at that time of the day, otherwise Shinji might have been in trouble for that behaviour.

"I don't believe you're here! Why are you here?"

"I wanted to visit an old friend. I phoned your parents earlier today, or yesterday, depending on how you look at it, and they told me where to find you."

Shinji looked a little annoyed.

"Looks like dad got his own back."

"I don't think so. I asked them not to tell you I was coming."

Asuka then frowned at him:

"Got his own back with what?"

"I'll explain later. Listen. I'm working until 16:00, then someone else comes and does a later shift until about 20:00."

"Ok. I'll get a room at the hotel, and you can come and visit after work, if you like?"

"Sure. We should catch up."

"Definitely. I'll ask the receptionist to let you into my room when I check in."

Shinji smiled.

"Great, I'll see you later."

Leaving the Weapons Shop, she walked to the town square, and paused briefly to look at the fountain in the centre, before walking into the hotel. It took her a few minutes to get a room at the hotel, and ask the receptionist to show Shinji to her room, once he arrived.

Once in her room, she looked out of the balcony for a few minutes, before removing her coat, and lying down on one of the beds. Suddenly feeling a little jetlagged, she decided to take a nap.

She was woken up a few hours later by a knock on her door. Shaking her head to clear the sleepy feeling, she got up from the bed, and walked to the door. Before opening it, she made sure her katana was within reach should it be needed. However, once she did open the door, she found that it wasn't.

"Hello Asuka." Shinji greeted, and entering the room as she opened the door fully to let him in.

"Thanks for the wake up knock," She said, half teasing, "I might have slept all day otherwise."

"No problem," He replied, sitting on the end of one of the other beds in the room, "It's not like you to be tired. What's wrong?"

"I think its jetlag," She replied, "I was in Trabia before coming here. And the Ragnarok is a pretty fast ship, so I could have been jetlagged."

"Ok." He replied.

Asuka then realised that she wasn't sure where to start. She hadn't seen Shinji Ikari in almost three years, and she had quite a few stories. She suspected he was the same.

"So," She began, "You first. What have you been doing for the last three years?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Ragnarok landed back at Balamb Garden, Irvine, Selphie, and Rei all headed to the Commander's Office to report on their various missions. Rinoa headed towards her office, figuring Squall would contact her later on.

About an hour later, Commander Leonhart had finished hearing their reports regarding their mission, and dismissed them. Rei had planned to go and take a hot shower, before getting something to eat, and then doing a little more research into Esthar's Super Cyborg. Although she figured Sonnet was telling the truth regarding her programming, Rei wanted to see if any of the original project staff, excluding Dr Odine, were still alive. It might not yield any results, but it would allow Rei to help Sonnet by finding out if anyone could be in a position to send her the messages that were scaring her.

This plan was temporarily delayed, however, as someone intercepted her before she could reach the lift.

"Miss Ayanami. Can I have a word with you please?" A female voice asked.

Rei turned to the source of the voice to see Assistant Commander Quistis Trepe standing nearby, holding a folder. Rei instantly stood to attention.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" Rei asked.

Quistis lead her into a smaller office that, from all appearances, was simply a part of the Commander's Office, but spilt off by a dividing wall. Rei's assumption that this was the office of Quistis Trepe was proven correct when she sat down behind the desk, and offered Rei a seat in front of it. Once the brunette was seated, Quistis began:

"What do you know about Sonnet Baji?"

Rei internally frowned, but kept her face neutral.

_Why is she asking this?_ Rei wondered.

"Can I ask why you're asking me this?"

"There appear to be a few inconsistencies in her personal records."

_She faked most of her records with Bird's help._ Rei thought, _Maybe she didn't do a flawless job of it. Still, if that were the case, why would it take nearly two years for them to notice?_

"I'm sorry Commander, but I can't help you with that problem. Sonnet is a good friend, and great support in a fight, but I don't know too much about her past, as she is rather secretive about it. I didn't pry after a while, as I realised I wouldn't get any answers."

If Quistis thought she was lying, which Rei was actually doing, she gave no noticeable sign.

"Very well, Miss Ayanami. Thank you for your time. Dismissed."

Rei stood up, saluted, and then left the office. This time, she made it to the lift without being intercepted. She took it down to the ground floor, and headed for her dorm. After sorting out her clothes from the mission, those that needed cleaning and those that didn't, into two piles, she then grabbed a towel, and moved into the nearby bathroom for a shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to admit," Shinji concluded, "My father was quite surprised when I told him I was moving here."

They had been talking for a couple of hours, giving each other bits and pieces of the things they had done in the three years since they had seen each other. Asuka glanced at her watch, and realised that it was just after 18:00.

"Shinji, wait," She said, "Have you seen the time?"

He glanced at her watch as she turned the face to him, and then frowned.

"Something wrong?" Asuka queried, noticing his expression.

"No, not really. It's just that I haven't eaten since about midday. Care to join me for dinner?"

Asuka wasn't surprised by the question, as she had gone to the Ikari's regularly for meals.

"Sure. I've got a little story to tell you about my SeeD exam."

He smiled:

"Great," He said, "I know this nice little restaurant about a ten minute walk away. Shall we go there?"

She smiled back:

"I'd like that. I need to shower and change first though. I've been wearing these clothes for almost 24 hours."

"Of course. I'll meet you at the reception area in 20 minutes?"

Asuka nodded. Shinji then got up and left the room. Asuka then went to the balcony doors and drew the curtains across them, giving her some privacy. She then went into the small bathroom, placed a towel on the lid of the toilet, and turned on the shower. While the water was warming up, she removed the clothes she had been wearing for a while, and then entered the shower.

Ten minutes later, she emerged from the shower, picked up the towel, and dried herself off. Once she was dry, she wrapped the towel around herself, picked up her dirty clothes, and moved back into her room. Once there, she dropped the dirty clothes next to her bag. Picking something clean from her bag, something that she had packed as a final thought before leaving Balamb Garden, and the red shoes that she wore with it, she placed it on a bed. She then retrieved some underwear from the bag, before removing the towel, and getting herself dressed.

As soon as she was dressed, she returned to the bathroom, threw the used towel into the bath so that the hotel cleaning staff would know that it was used, checked her appearance in the mirror, and then left her room, making sure she had her key card on the way out.

She spotted Shinji easily enough as she walked into the reception area. He was wearing what Asuka once dubbed his 'common' clothes: a pair of black jeans, with a white casual shirt, white socks, and white trainers.

"Nice to see some things never change." She commented to him, as she walked up next to him.

"I could say the same about you." He commented, looking her up and down.

Asuka was wearing the yellow sundress that she had recently worn at Balamb Garden.

"Yeah well, that might not be true for much longer." She stated, as they walked out of the door of the hotel.

"What do you mean?"

"First, could you keep hold of this please?" She asked, giving him her room key card. Her dress had, unfortunately, no pockets, so she couldn't carry things around. As requested, he took her key card, and slid it into a pocket of his jeans.

"Now, to your question," She stated, "I've become less fond of wearing skirts and dresses recently. As a SeeD, I could be in combat at a second's notice, and it is tricky to fight in a skirt."

"I'll take your word for that." Shinji commented, with a smirk.

She mock punched him, before continuing:

"Plus, in my opinion, the majority of skirts seem to be designed to be as revealing as possible, and you know how I feel about that."

Shinji nodded, thinking back to when they were in their early teens. During that time, when a lot of girls her own age were wearing (amongst other things) pretty short skirts, Asuka wasn't. The most revealing thing she probably owned was the yellow dress she was currently wearing. When Shinji asked her about it once, her reply was "I don't see the point."

A few years later, Shinji had asked her about it again, and her reply was similar: "I don't see the point of wearing a short skirt, and/or a revealing top just to show off some skin. Besides, all it is really for is to turn male's heads, and my height makes me stand out anyway." This was true. She had undergone a growth spurt to her current height before she turned 15, and she was taller than most of the other people her age. Even now, Shinji was only just a similar height to her now, being about an inch taller.

Before either of them could make another comment, they arrived at the restaurant. The waiter seemed to know Shinji.

"Hello again, Mr Ikari." The waiter said.

"Hello," Shinji replied, "Table for two please."

The waiter nodded, and led them through the restaurant, to a small table near a window. Once they were seated, they ordered drinks, and were each given a menu. While looking through it, Shinji asked:

"So what was that story you mentioned?"

"The one about the SeeD exam?" Asuka queried.

At Shinji's nod, she continued:

"Well I'd rather not reveal where we were, as it was probably classified afterwards. But, the mission involved…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei considered why Quistis might be asking her about Sonnet's records all of a sudden. The brunette was tempted to use the library computer in front of her to hack into Sonnet's files and examine them herself. However, she decided not to do this, as those files were probably being monitored now. No matter how good a hacker she was, she could still get traced if she wasn't careful and, right now, Rei figured that she wouldn't be careful, as she was concerned for her friend.

The only possibility that she could think of was that Sonnet had made a mistake when she faked her files. However, the problem with that was her original thought while talking to Quistis: why were the 'inconsistencies' only being detected now, after Sonnet had been at Balamb Garden for almost two years?

Abandoning her original plan to look into the Super Cyborg project more thoroughly, Rei instead left the library and headed for her dorm room to get some sleep. During her walk there, she wondered about Sonnet and Asuka, more specifically how they were. Based on what Asuka had said before she was dropped off near Dollet, her and her childhood friend should be catching up by now, and enjoying themselves too. Sonnet, she could only speculate on, and hope that Bird would be able to find and fix any problems that might be in her programming, as Rei didn't want to lose Sonnet as a friend.

Upon reaching her dorm, Rei slid her key card into the lock, and walked in. She pulled her glaive from her belt, and placed it on her desk, she then dropped her bag on the floor, next to the door, making a mental note to sort through it later, and then flopped onto her bed.

She then turned to face her desk, and spotted the envelope on it. Curiously, she pulled herself up from her bed, and picked up the envelope. There was nothing on the envelope, just the initials _R.A._ in a typed font. Rei opened the envelope, and pulled out a single sheet of paper. Just like the envelope, the contents of the paper were typed out.

_Miss Ayanami,_

_By now, I'd wager your friend is worried about the messages she has received from me. It's also possible she's wasting the time of that former project worker, by asking him to examine her. I assure you, he won't find anything, nor will he be able to prevent the inevitable._

_Your assistance at T-Garden was most appreciated. We may call on your services again soon. For now, sleep tight._

The envelope, which Rei had placed on her lap while she read the paper, suddenly felt warm against her legs. She picked it up and glanced inside, as a vial of some white powder cracked open, and sprayed close to her face.

On reflex, Rei covered her mouth and nose with her hands, but began to feel sleepy and light headed almost immediately. Realising she must have inhaled it before she managed to cover her mouth, she tried to leave her dorm, and alert the Garden staff to the powder. She got very close to her door, before she collapsed from the powder exposure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, Rei woke up feeling like her head had been split in two. She opened her eyes, and then instantly shut them again as she was almost blinded by the lights in the room.

"Take it easy." A soothing voice called.

Rei waited for a few minutes, before opening her eyes again, this time slowly. Once her eyes focused, she realised she was in the Infirmary of the Garden.

"Are you ok, Rei?" A voice asked, the same voice who had told her to take it easy.

Rei turned to her left to see a friend of hers standing near the bed.

"Aside from a headache, Skye, I'm fine. But how did…"

"You end up in the Infirmary?" SeeD Skye Alexander finished for her.

At Rei's nod, she explained:

"I was in my room, reading a book, when I heard a thud. Since your room is next to mine, I guess the sound carried enough for me to hear it. I went and knocked on your door, but you didn't answer. Because of that, I went to get someone who had a Master Card key, who opened the door for me. We found you collapsed near your door, with a large cut on your forehead."

Rei frowned, reaching to her forehead. She felt a bandage covering one area of her forehead.

"Don't touch it." A Medic cautioned her.

"So, how did you end up collapsing against your door Rei?"

Before Rei could reply, she saw Instructor Leonhart peer round the doorway.

"I'd like to know that too." She said.

"Before you start asking questions, ma'am," The Medic interrupted, "Let me remove that bandage from her head."

He did so, and then whispered something to Rei before leaving the room. Rei then turned to Instructor Leonhart.

"What do you want to know, ma'am?" Rei asked.

"Just what happened to you."

Rei thought back, and summarised what happened to her for Skye and the Instructor, missing out that Sonnet was a cyborg, as well as explaining part of their mission at Trabia Garden. A couple of times during the explanation, Rei had to pull her hand away from her face, as she kept trying to scratch her cut.

"Here, let me." Instructor Leonhart said, before her hand glowed green, and was pressed against Rei's injury, healing it in seconds.

Nodding her thanks to the Instructor, Rei finished her summary, and waited for questions. The Instructor looked thoughtful for a few minutes, before asking:

"What happened to the powder?"

"I don't remember, I'm afraid. The vial in the envelope warmed up, and somehow shattered. Since my window was open, any effects it might have, have probably dispersed by now."

Skye raised her hand.

"Miss Alexander?" Instructor Leonhart queried.

"I think any effects cleared pretty quickly, ma'am. When we entered the room a few minutes after Rei collapsed, and nothing happened to us."

The Instructor pulled out a notepad, and wrote a few things down.

"You may be correct, Miss Alexander. I didn't realise that."

She finished writing, and turned to Rei.

"Is the note still in your dorm?"

"As far as I know."

"I'm going to get it and get it analysed, ok?"

Rei recalled what it said, and realised there was nothing in it to point to Sonnet's 'condition', thus nothing to really worry about.

"Of course."

Instructor Leonhart then got up to leave. Before she reached the door though, she turned around and came back.

"By the way, I think the Doc wants to keep you here overnight, for observation. While she does, I'm going to have your dorm examined for any more traces of that powder. When she releases you tomorrow, come and find me. I'll let you know if the investigation regarding the powder is done and if you can return to your quarters."

"Thank you." Rei acknowledged.

"Instructor?" Skye asked, before she could attempt to leave again.

"Yes?"

"I hope I'm not out of line, ma'am, but why are you heading this investigation? I thought you ran the Diplomatic Office?"

Instructor Leonhart smiled.

"Not at all. I'm running this because I also share the duties of Garden Security. The current Head is away now. He's investigating something in Timber, so I'm also running that department, as well as the Diplomatic Office."

"Understood."

"Don't worry about being out of line in the future, Miss Alexander. I like the people I work with to speak their mind. If you are out of line, I simply won't answer. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Skye replied.

Once the Instructor had left, Skye turned to Rei.

"I guess they want you in for observation in case you seriously hurt yourself when you hit your head."

"Probably." Rei replied.

"Not that that's going to happen," Skye said, smirking, "Since we both know you have a hard head."

"Hey!" Rei objected.

Skye continued, however:

"To be honest, I never understood how you managed to keep all that knowledge about computers and hacking in your head. Since it's that hard, there must be so much bone in it that there is little room for a brain."

Rei ignored the second comment, and plotted a way to get her own back. Skye used a scythe as a weapon, so maybe Rei could best her in a training fight.

"Anyway, joking aside, is there anything I can get for you?"

"Yeah, I left a magazine in the Library earlier, could you see if it's still there?"

"Sure. Be right back."

While Skye went to the Library, Rei pondered whom the note could have come from, and what the writer meant by 'Your assistance at T-Garden was most appreciated. We may call on your services again soon.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Asuka got up at 09:30, a little later than she normally did. She hadn't suffered any parent related nightmares, so she had been able to sleep well. After a shower, getting dressed, and some breakfast, she headed for the Weapons Shop that Shinji worked at. Before he had headed home the previous evening, he had asked her to call by the shop the next day, so she decided to do that.

Entering the shop, she saw Shinji behind the counter again, as well as another customer who was looking at the gun selection. Shinji nodded to her as she entered, and then kept his eyes on the other customer. Asuka guessed that he wanted to wait until the shop was quiet before talking to her.

While she was waiting, Asuka positioned herself near the door. Wearing another all black outfit, she would probably stand out a little, but she didn't care. After a few minutes, the customer left without buying anything, so she then moved to the counter.

"Slow morning?" She asked.

"Morning usually is. I don't mind though, since I get paid by the hour, and not by number of weapons sold, or anything like that."

She grinned:

"Don't blame you then. So, what did you want me here for?"

He picked up a 'Weapons Monthly' magazine from a shelf behind the counter, and passed it to her.

"Page 6." He instructed.

Glancing at the date of the magazine, Asuka realised it was the latest issue, and then turned to the page he said. On that page was a beautiful looking katana that was three times the strength of her current one, as well as having a miniature carving of Ifrit on the blade. She glanced at the equipment needed to create one, and saw she could get it easily enough.

"Don't bother thinking about how to get the equipment to build one." Shinji's voice cut into her thoughts.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" She replied.

"Because I know you, remember."

"Ok, so why are you showing me this?"

"I phoned mum and dad last night, asking for their opinion on something. They agreed after a small discussion."

"Opinion on what?"

Shinji reached under the counter, and pulled out a sheathed katana. He offered it to Asuka.

"Try it." He said.

She took it from him, passing the magazine back first, and pulled the blade from the sheath. It was the same one she'd seen in the magazine. She experimented with it for a few minutes, realising it was perfectly balanced for her to use, and ideal for combat. She then sheathed it, and offered it back to Shinji. To her surprise, however, he didn't take it. At her frown, he decided to explain:

"Mum and dad agreed to send me some money to help pay for most of it. It's your birthday present."

Asuka looked thrilled for a second, but then said:

"I can't accept this."

"Why?"

"It's too much."

Shinji shrugged.

"So? I know your birthday isn't for another week and a half, but I thought you'd like it."

"I do. But it's too much."

Shinji smiled:

"I thought you might say that. That's why I said 'pay for most of it' earlier. You'll have to pay a little yourself."

Asuka smiled:

"In that case: how much?"

"500 gil."

Asuka reached into a coat pocket, and pulled 500 gil from her money, and passed it to Shinji.

"Happy Birthday, old friend."

"Thank you. I'll have to contact your parents afterwards and thank them too."

"Yeah. Good idea."

"How did you get this anyway?" She queried, gesturing to the katana.

"The shop gets the Weapons Monthly magazines regularly. We can also order a few samples of the products within them if necessary. I don't know where Hyuga gets them, but he does somehow."

"So, you ordered this last night, and got it this morning?"

"No," He grinned, "I ordered it not long after we got the magazine, as I knew you'd like it, and decided I'd persuade mum and dad to give me some of the money nearer the time. I was planning to drop into Balamb Garden on the date of your birthday, to personally deliver it, and surprise you at the same time. Guess I don't have to now."

"You can still drop in, if you like," She said, "The problem is, I can't guarantee I'll be there when you do."

"Probably just as well you appeared here then."

Asuka's reply was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Good morning Mr Hyuga." Shinji greeted the man who entered the shop.

"Hello Shinji. Usual day so far?"

"In terms of business it is."

Asuka turned to look at the man who Shinji was talking to. The man who, she assumed, was the shop owner and Shinji's boss.

He was a relatively small man, similar in height to Asuka herself. He was wearing a beige/white business suit, with a grey shirt. He glanced around the shop, checking all the shelves, and then looked at Shinji.

"How many sales so far?"

"Just one. A katana."

He then looked at what Asuka held in her left hand.

"Are you the customer who bought that katana, Miss?" He politely asked her.

"Yes." Asuka bluntly replied.

"Ok. Shinji, I'll be in the office most of the day, if you need anything, just call."

"Understood."

My Hyuga walked around the counter, and through a door behind it. Asuka turned to Shinji once the door closed.

"He's blunt, isn't he?" She asked.

"Yep. Not that I mind."

Asuka smirked:

"I wonder why that is, Ikari?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After returning to Garden in the middle of the night, Sonnet had gone to her dorm to sleep a little. She woke up just after 08:20, and decided to check on Rei. However, she didn't get the chance, as she found a note outside her dorm door, requesting her presence in the Commander's Office ASAP. Sonnet quickly showered and dressed, before going into the lift. She knocked on the door outside, and was told to enter.

"Reporting as ordered sir." She said, saluting.

"Relax, Miss Baji. I just wanted to give you this."

Commander Leonhart slid an envelope across his desk, towards her. Sonnet retrieved it, thanked the man, and then left his office. Sonnet opened the envelope in the lift, to see three smaller ones fall out: one for her, one for Asuka, and one for Rei. After opening the one meant for her, and leaving the lift, she headed to the dorms. She knocked on Rei's door, but got no response. After looking through the door using her infrared vision, she wondered where Rei could be, as she wasn't often up later than 09:00.

She saw Skye in the corridor as she left the dorm area, and got the news from her, before heading to the Infirmary.

She found where Rei was in the Infirmary, and sat on a chair next to the bed. Almost immediately, Rei spoke:

"Can I help you with something?"

Sonnet almost jumped in shock.

"I thought you were asleep." She stated to Rei.

"Not quite." Rei answered, opening her eyes.

"How are you now?"

"I'm fine thanks. Should be able to leave here today."

"I've got a little bad news, I'm afraid."

Rei instantly sat upright.

"Something wrong with you?" She demanded.

"No. I'm fine," Sonnet realised that Rei was referring to her programming, but couldn't say it directly in the Infirmary, as there were several people who might overhear, "I just got handed these."

She showed Rei the envelopes, and passed her the one with her name on it. She waited for Rei to read the contents of it, before saying:

"I thought we had something there too."

"So did I." Rei replied.

Sonnet then glanced at Rei's letter, seeing it was the same as hers, with the exception of the recipient name:

_Dear Rei Ayanami,_

_Your recent assistance at Trabia Garden was most appreciated. However, interrogation of the prisoners you retrieved revealed that they were part of a local resistance against Esthar, and not responsible for the data thefts. The disks that were in the briefcase still require analysis, but we believe, overall, the mission was a failure._

_Signed,  
__Shigeru Aoba  
__Trabia Garden Headmaster._


	15. Unexpected Developments

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from the anime series' of _Blue Sonnet, Neon Genesis Evangelion_, or _Martian Successor Nadesico_. I'm simply borrowing the names for use in this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 – Unexpected Developments

"So, what now I wonder?" Sonnet asked.

Rei frowned.

"Probably best to wait for new orders. We might not be working together next time."

"That would be bad." Sonnet replied.

"Yeah. We do make a good team, the three of us."

Rei then remembered something:

"By the way, Sonnet, I think you should be on your guard."

"Why?"

"Commander Trepe approached me after I got back here. She said there were some inconsistencies in your records."

"What sort?"

"She didn't say," Rei admitted, "And I didn't want to ask. I suspect she'll speak to you soon enough about it though."

_I wonder if…_ Sonnet started to think, but was cut off by Rei asking:

"Can you check if I can leave here please? I get the feeling that I'll get extra time here if I try and check."

Sonnet glanced at her friend, and subtly scanned her with her x-ray eyes, to check there was no damage to her head, before replying:

"Sure."

While she left to find someone who could clear Rei to leave, Sonnet considered what Bird had told her regarding her programming. He couldn't find anything wrong with it, and he had no explanation for the strange feelings she'd been experiencing. There was one theory that Sonnet had come up with on the journey back to Balamb, which she didn't like thinking about.

_My programming isn't the only thing that made me a good assassin for Adel._ She had speculated, _I also received a lot of training, both physical and mental, before I became her assassin. Could it be the actual training that is causing me to think like this? Maybe, on a subconscious level, I liked it as an assassin, and want to go back to that?_

She had immediately ruled that theory out, as she was pretty sure she hadn't enjoyed being an assassin, and wouldn't want to go back to it. However, the idea had stayed in her mind during her ferry trip back to Balamb.

Sonnet found Dr Kadowaki, and checked with her about Rei's condition. After talking for a few minutes, she was told Rei was cleared to leave.

"By the way Sonnet," the Doctor stated, as Sonnet headed back to Rei's bed, "You're due a physical examination tomorrow, at 16:00."

"I had forgotten about that Doctor. Thanks for the reminder. I'll be here."

Sonnet returned to Rei's room and told her that she could leave. Conveniently, Rei was still wearing the clothes that she had had on when the vial burst, so Sonnet wouldn't have to retrieve any from her room for her. Rei, sat up, swung her legs off the bed, and then stood up. Sonnet stood next to her, ready to catch her if she stumbled.

"I don't think those reflexes of yours will be needed." Rei said to her.

"I'd like to make sure." Sonnet simply replied.

Rei nodded, and started walking out of the Infirmary quite quickly, but not so quickly that Sonnet couldn't keep up. Seeing the corridor was clear enough that no one would be able to eavesdrop, Sonnet attempted a little small talk.

"I'll have to do a little acting soon."

Rei frowned:

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm due for a physical. And if I go to my full potential in that…"

"I see." Rei interrupted.

"By the way, do you know when Asuka gets back?"

"No idea. But, we do have another two days off."

Sonnet frowned when Rei said that. Rei, naturally, noticed the frown.

"What's wrong?" She queried.

"Nothing. I just thought the timing of the leave ending and my scheduled physical was interesting. Especially after you said I should be on my guard."

"If you fail the physical, you won't be allowed to return to active SeeD duty." Rei stated.

"And you really think that could happen?" Sonnet asked, "Anyway, I'm just being paranoid about that. Something I'm a little too good at."

"Paranoia?"

They approached the turnoff to the dorms, and turned that way.

"Yeah."

At Rei's slightly vacant expression, Sonnet gestured to the dorms. Once they reached the section their dorms were in, they entered Rei's dorm. Sonnet quickly swept the room, before explaining to Rei, who had sat down on the bed:

"Come on Rei. You're one of a total of four people, including myself, who know the truth about me. Despite my appearance, I'm 42, remember? Plus there is the fact that I've lived as I have for 23 years. During those 23 years, what do you think I was doing?"

Rei didn't get a chance to reply, as Sonnet continued:

"I was constantly afraid that someone who knew the truth about me would find me, and either destroy me, or return me to Adel. I'm still like that now."

Rei was quiet for a second, before saying:

"But you have good reasons for it. Hypothetically, what do you think would happen to you now, if the truth came out?"

"I think I just told you that, didn't I?" Sonnet demanded angrily.

Rei, to her credit, remained calm at Sonnet's sudden show of anger.

"Let me guess. You only thought up bad outcomes to what could happen if the truth about you was revealed."

"What? You think there could be a positive outcome? I don't. At best, I'll be shoved in a lab to be studied to see if any of the technology that comprise my systems can be replicated. At worst, I'll be terminated as a threat to the world."

Now, Rei started to get concerned, as Sonnet's anger seemed to be building.

"You really are paranoid, aren't you?"

"What do you expect Rei? I told you 'life' this way had its drawbacks."

Rei thought quickly, before saying:

"I suppose you're right. But, there has to be some advantages to it."

"Like what?" Sonnet demanded.

As she said that, Rei was sure Sonnet's eyes had flashed silver for a second or two.

"How about the fact that you don't age?"

"Yeah, that's really nice. Knowing that, eventually, I'll outlive everyone I know."

"You being physically stronger than a lot of other people."

"Nope, because if I'm not careful, I could crush the bones in a person's body."

"Better senses?"

"Those can be useful, but I always feel like I'm invading someone's privacy when I use them accidentally."

"Hyper immune system."

"That has made people suspicious in the past, why I'm ok when others around me are very ill."

Rei then realised what Sonnet was, unintentionally, doing: she was feeling sorry for herself. Making a quick decision, and hoping that she wouldn't regret it later, she stood up and, literally, tried to knock some sense into Sonnet.

The taller woman stumbled back a step or two, as Rei winced at the pain flowing through her fist. This time, Rei knew her eyes were not playing tricks on her, as Sonnet's eyes glowed silver.

_What the hell!_ Rei thought.

Suddenly a snap was heard, and Rei felt more pain in her body. This time in her left leg, which caused her to sit on her bed again. Doing her best not to scream, she prepared a Cure spell, and cast it on her leg. It dulled the pain, but only slightly. She began to cast another one, when the shock became too much, and she had to concentrate really hard to stay conscious. However, Sonnet seemed to come to her senses, as the glow in her eyes faded, and her face took on a panicked expression.

"Oh no. Rei, what happened?"

Having to concentrate on breathing, staying conscious, and talk all at once, meant that one had to be done at a reduced rate to the others:

"I'll tell…you afterwards. Give me…a potion…please."

Sonnet reached into her coat pocket, and passed a bottle to Rei, which was quickly consumed by the brunette. A few seconds passed, as the fluids of the potion increased the healing rate in her leg, and, then Rei's face relaxed, and she wiped the sweat that had accumulated on her face.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now what did I do?"

"I'm not sure really," Rei paused to think, "You were feeling sorry for yourself, so I decided to try knocking some sense into you."

"So you punched me in the jaw?" Sonnet rhetorically asked, "Nice try, but I think it'd hurt you more than me. That I can remember, it's after you hit me that I draw a blank."

"I don't honestly know. Your eyes glowed silver, and then I felt a bone in my left leg snap."

"It sounds like I mentally caused a bone to break. But that's not possible."

Rei then remembered something she had read a while ago, in an old issue of '_Occult Fan_'.

"Actually, you might be wrong there."

Sonnet frowned at her:

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Meet me in the Library in about 15 minutes, I'll show you then. I want to shower first."

Sonnet nodded, and left the dorm, returning to her own. Ten minutes later, she left and went to the Library, where Rei arrived a few minutes later.

The brunette moved to the magazine shelves, and grabbed a box of '_Occult Fan_' magazines, old issues dating back almost 7 years, sat down at a table, and started scanning through them. Sonnet, not knowing what Rei was looking for, sat down on another chair, and waited. After a search that took almost half an hour, Rei laid a magazine on the table, spun it round so that Sonnet could read it, and pointed to an article near the bottom of a page.

"_Psycho kinesis,_"Sonnet read, "_the production of motion in physical objects by the exercise of psychic or mental powers._"

She looked at Rei.

"You're thinking I did that using my thoughts?"

"Read the rest." The brunette instructed.

Sonnet did so, and then looked back to Rei.

"Ok, so I seem to be wrong. It has been seen before, but rarely."

Rei glanced around, before asking:

"Maybe that's another reason why you were selected for…"

She didn't need to finish the sentence, and Sonnet had caught the gist of what she meant.

"Maybe. Although I don't remember ever using an ability like that before."

"It seems to me that there is a lot of things, prior to then, that you can't recall."

"You're right, and I suspect that a lot of it is best forgotten."

Rei was silent for a few minutes, as she gathered up the magazines, and returned them to the correct shelf.

"Hey," She suddenly said, "I wonder if Asuka's back yet?"

"Want to go and look for her?" Sonnet asked.

Rei nodded, and then said:

"I bet, if she's here, I know where she'll be."

"The Training Centre?"

Rei nodded again.

"Not likely. Remember the agreement we all made?"

Rei thought for a second, and then replied:

"Yeah, good point. Is there anyway you can locate her?"

"Assuming she is back in Garden?" Sonnet nodded, "Yeah, I have one way. Be quiet for a minute, I need to concentrate."

Sonnet made use of another ability that she had, yet rarely used. It took a couple of minutes, but she got a positive result.

"Yes, she's in Garden."

"Where?"

Sonnet mouthed '_Cafeteria_'. The two women then headed there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka had just bought a small meal in the Cafeteria, after arriving back at Balamb Garden feeling pretty hungry. She hadn't even gone to her dorm to put her things away. A few minutes into the meal, Sonnet and Rei showed up and, not surprising her at all, came over and joined her.

"Well, well, fancy seeing you two here." Asuka teasingly said as they sat down.

"How's your friend?" Sonnet queried.

"He's fine, thank you. He's been keeping himself busy since I left."

"What's he doing?" Rei asked.

"He works in the Weapons Shop in Dollet. He's apparently also learning business management from the owner, as well as a nearby college."

"Nice."

"What's that?" Sonnet suddenly asked, indicating Asuka's new katana.

"It's something Shinji showed me while I was in Dollet. His parent's, and him, bought it for me."

Realisation dawned on Sonnet's face.

"Birthday present?"

"How did you know?" Asuka demanded, "I never told you."

"After the mission in the D-District Prison, I took a look at yours, and Rei's, files. I figured I'd like to know the people I'm working with. So, I know your birthday is in a little less than a week."

"And you didn't think to ask us?" Rei queried.

"No. I'm sorry, it's just an old habit."

"No harm done, I guess." Asuka queried.

Rei then got up from the table, and went to get some food for herself. She offered to get something for Sonnet, but the silver haired woman wasn't hungry.

"Speaking of weapons, Shinji had a message for me that applied to the two of you." Asuka stated as Rei returned and sat down.

"What?"

"He said that he would be willing to sell you any new weapons, or upgrades of your current weapons at a discount, as long as I'm with you at the time."

"That's generous of him. Why did he offer that?"

"He didn't say. You're probably better asking him that yourself."

"Can I have a look at this new katana please?"

"Sure Sonnet, here."

Asuka passed the sword to Sonnet. Sonnet removed it from its sheath and examined the blade. A minute later, she replaced it, and handed it back to the redhead.

"Nice. Must have cost Shinji a lot."

"Probably. I didn't ask though.

"I wouldn't complain," Rei said, "Question though Asuka."

"Sure."

"What's Shinji's surname?"

"Ikari. Why?"

Rei went silent for a few seconds, then said:

"Dark brown hair, storm blue eyes. Parents are Gendo and Yui Ikari?"

Asuka looked intrigued.

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"I knew a boy called Shinji Ikari when I was about 6. My parents and I moved away from Deling City to Winhill, and I lost touch with him. It sounds like you know the same person I knew back then."

"He did live in Deling City, and his parents still do." Asuka stated.

"If it _is_ the same family? I wonder if his parent's will remember me?"

"Possible. Yui has a near-perfect memory. Want me to ask next time I talk to her?"

Rei hesitated.

"I'm not sure," She finally said, "I don't remember if his parents were friends with mine, or just acquaintances."

"One way to find out though." Asuka said.

At Rei's puzzled look, she elaborated:

"Ask your parents if they remember the Ikari's."

Almost monotonously, Rei replied:

"I can't, my parents died when I was 10, during a savage monster attack in Winhill."

"Oh. I'm sorry Rei, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"That's ok Asuka. You didn't know. Besides, I got over their deaths a while ago."

"Guess I'm not the only one who keeps things in the shadows." Sonnet stated, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but you have a practical reason, Sonnet." Rei replied, smiling slightly.

"True."

"Anyway, I'm not sure it would be such a good idea for me to contact them again."

"Why?" Sonnet queried the brunette.

"I'm not sure, I just get this impression that it would be a bad move."

"Well, I honestly think you should try it Rei. You never know. He might remember you, and wonder what happened to you after you left."

"We were 6 years old at the time, Asuka. I don't think he would."

"And why not?" Sonnet challenged, "You seem to remember him. So it could flow in both directions."

"_If_ it's the same Shinji Ikari," Rei stated again, "I bet there's more than one person in the world with that name."

"But with parents that also have the same names?" Sonnet countered, "The odds of that are pretty low."

"Point." Rei conceded.

"Tell you what," Asuka offered, "He's going to visit Balamb Garden in a couple of weeks. Maybe I can introduce him to the two of you then? It might jog his memories if it is the same person. If not, well you'll probably get a new friend out of it Rei."

She was quiet again for a few minutes, before replying:

"Maybe."

Sonnet then decided she was hungry, so she got up and got herself something to eat, as well as a couple of bottles of water to drink. As she sat down, Asuka finished her food, and excused herself, saying she was going to sort her things out.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Asuka didn't actually go and unpack her things from the mission. Instead, she dumped the bag, and her new katana, into her dorm, and then sat down on her bed. She picked up her phone from the cabinet next to it, and dialled the number for Shinji's parents.

_Wonder why Trabia Garden didn't have phones in the individual dorms?_ She thought, as she listened to the ringing tone, _Maybe they do, just not in temporary dorms?_

The phone just kept ringing, and ringing. Eventually, Asuka hung up, and decided to phone again later on.

She spent the next few minutes unpacking her bag from the mission, and placed her original katana back in the case it came in. Just as she slid the case under her bed, she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open."

She heard the door slide open, and turned around to see Sonnet walk in.

"Have you got your things sorted?" She asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Rei's feeling up to a little combat practise in the Training Centre, and I'm going with her. Feel like tagging along?"

Asuka's face lit up:

"Definitely, I want to field test this."

She picked up her new katana, still in its sheath.

"What?" She asked, seeing Sonnet frown.

"I was just wondering how you're going to carry that around. Will it fit in the sheath that's sewn into your coat?"

Asuka also frowned as Sonnet said this.

"I hadn't thought of that. Although the sheath was bought separately from the original sword, so it's possible."

Asuka picked her coat up, and put it on. She then took the new katana out of its sheath, and attempted to place it into the one inside her coat.

"Damn! It doesn't fit."

Sonnet was staring at the sheath sewn into the coat as Asuka said that.

"Sonnet?" She queried.

"Can I borrow that coat for a minute?"

"Why?"

"I might have a solution for you."

Shrugging, Asuka removed the coat, and handed it to Sonnet. The silver haired woman then pulled it onto her own shoulders, and held the left side open. After looking at the sheath for a minute, she realised that it wasn't joined to the lining with stitches, as she initially thought. It was, instead, an extra layer of transparent lining sewn over the top of the original layer to act as a large pocket for the sword, yet it was only just wide enough to hold the sheath in place, and nothing else. Since the new katana had a slightly wider blade, and thus a wider sheath, this pocket was not usable for it.

"I can solve the problem for you Asuka, but I'm going to have to ask you to trust me with something."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me borrow your coat, and your new katana. You'll have both back by tomorrow morning."

"All right." Asuka said, sounding a little cautious.

The two of them then went to the Training Centre, with Sonnet putting Asuka's coat in her own dorm as she passed it. Asuka kept the katana for the workout in the Training Centre, holding it with her wrist bent so that the blade ran up the back of her arm. This way, she wouldn't hurt anyone with it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After meeting Rei outside the Training Centre, the three of them proceeded inside, keeping their weapons with easy reach. By silent agreement, the three of them took the right turn towards the pond and looked out for monsters. Part way around the area, Sonnet suddenly stopped:

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"There is a practical class in here. Instructor Dincht is teaching it."

"Do you think we should go the other way?" Asuka queried.

"Yes," Sonnet stated, "We don't want to interfere with the class."

They turned around and headed in the opposite direction. After a few minutes, they had covered half of the Training Centre area, encountering very few monsters in the process.

_Either the class is efficient, or the monsters are hiding from something._ Sonnet thought.

Sonnet paused for a minute, and used her enhanced hearing to listen to what Zell was saying:

"So, an important lesson in combat is: never be afraid to retreat. Especially if the enemy is stronger than you. It's better to survive than to die in a way that may seem heroic."

_Good advice._ Sonnet thought.

She then heard something else, which appeared to be approaching them.

"Think we can handle a T-Rexaur?" She queried her friends.

"One way…" Rei started to say, before the beast crashed through the nearby trees.

"…To find out." Asuka finished as they took up combat stances.

Sonnet only drew out one pistol, preparing to use the other one once the first one ran out of ammo. Rei's glaive extended from its carry size to a full-length staff, and Asuka moved her katana to a defensive position. After a quick inspection, Sonnet reported:

"It's quite strong, but I think we can take it."

Asuka started off by casting a Protect barrier on the three of them, in case the dinosaur was stronger than it appeared to be. The dinosaur managed quite a few attacks on them all, but nothing serious. It fell after about 20 minutes.

_That was almost too easy._ Sonnet thought.

Her hearing then picked up Zell's voice again.

"This isn't good. All of you get out of here now! I'll hold it back."

_What's going on?_ She thought.

She then took off running in the direction of Zell's voice. Her two friends followed her, a few seconds behind, still carrying their weapons in combat-ready positions.

She arrived at Zell's position to see a couple of Instructor Assistants getting the students away from Zell and the three monsters he was facing: an Ochu and two Grats.

_They must have appeared after the Ochu,_ Sonnet thought, _since Zell said he'd hold 'it' back, implying just one monster._

Asuka appeared behind her, and took in the situation. Instantly, she was issuing orders:

"Sonnet, you help him with the Ochu, we'll get the Grats."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After ducking under a tentacle swipe from the Ochu, Zell managed to get a couple of punches into the creatures body, injuring it slightly.

_Who had the bright idea of putting Ochus in here?_ He wondered briefly. He saw another swipe coming in his direction, but was unable to dodge quickly enough. Almost as soon as the appendage hit him, he could feel the poison affecting him.

_Damn, that was careless of me!_

A few gunshots were suddenly heard, and the creature took the hits, giving him enough time to take a few steps back, and catch his breath. He risked a glance around, trying to see where (and who) the gunshots had come from. Not noticing anyone, he attacked the Ochu again, weakening it further.

_Never thought I'd need antidotes in the Training Centre. Have to remember next time._

"Here, use this." A female voice suddenly said.

A bottle was then in front of his eyes. Seeing it was an antidote, he took it from the hand offering it, and drank it quickly. As he felt it neutralising the poison in his body, he heard a couple more gunshots, making him think that the person who gave him the antidote was also the person using the gun to help him fight the Ochu.

As he got into a combat stance again, he spotted several fire type spells taking effect on the two Grats, killing them. That left the Ochu to him and whoever was helping him.

He glanced to his left, and saw an attractive, and tall, silver haired woman aiming two pistols at the Ochu.

The Ochu suddenly changed targets, whipping out a poisonous tentacle at the silver haired woman. To his surprise, they didn't hit her; she did a cartwheel flip to her right, making the tentacles miss her by a few inches.

_Good reflexes!_ Zell thought, with a touch of admiration.

He saw her fire another shot from each pistol at the Ochu as she landed on her feet, again causing it to stumble.

"I need to reload, cover me!" She shouted.

Zell then attacked the Ochu with a furious combination of kicks and punches, but the Ochu still didn't fall.

"This thing's tough!" He shouted to the woman supporting him.

"I can tell. Get back!" She shouted back.

He jumped back, away from the Ochu. Once he was a few feet away, he heard the woman firing with her pistols again, although this seemed to be a lot of shots fired in quick succession.

As he heard her pistols click empty, he saw the Ochu, finally, fall to and dissolve. He glanced around, to check that the area was clear, before turning to the woman who helped him. She was reloading her pistols again, so he waited until she slid them into holsters on her belt, before saying:

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem."

"Do you know what happened to the class I was teaching?"

"They all got out, don't worry Instructor." A new voice said from behind him.

He turned around to see two other women nearby. Both were pretty tall, the smallest being close to his height. The tallest was a redhead, wearing all black clothes, and holding a katana in her hand, with the blade pointing at the floor, leaning on it slightly. The smaller woman was a brunette, and was carrying a glaive. He saw her hand jerk slightly, and the staff of the glaive retracted, leaving it at about a quarter of its size.

"Was it the two of you who took out the Grats?" He queried.

The redhead nodded.

"Guess you didn't need our help Sonnet." She then said to the silver haired woman.

"Guess not."

"Thank you for your support. I owe you all, especially you Sonnet."

The four SeeDs headed for the exit together. Zell saw the class he had been teaching, and moved in their direction. Before he left the three women, he stopped and asked:

"By the way, what are your names?"

A couple of minutes later, the introductions were done, and Zell returned to his class. Sonnet then glanced at her watch, before announcing:

"I'm heading into Balamb Town, do you two want anything?"

Both shook their heads 'no', and the three split up, with Asuka and Rei heading to the dorms. In Asuka's case, she caught up to Sonnet, and spoke with her for a minute, before following Rei and heading for the dorms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes after entering her dorm, and lying down on her bed, Rei heard a knock on her door.

"It's open."

She wasn't surprised in the least when Asuka walked in.

"What's so amusing?" She asked, seeing the smirk on Asuka's face.

"You. You look half dead."

"Thanks a lot. I'm just tired, if you must know."

"You must be," Asuka commented with a smirk, "You look a mess."

"Thanks, it's nice to know I can always count on you for an honest opinion."

"What are friends for?"

There was a brief silence, and then Asuka moved to sit on Rei's desk chair.

"Do you feel like you can make a trip to the town, and then its train station?"

Rei turned her head to look at her.

"I think so," She replied, "Why?"

"I've just been considering a little trip, since we have another two days off."

"To?"

"Deling City. I've not been there for a few years, since I left to join SeeD. I feel like going back to visit. Want to come along?"

Rei was thoughtful for a few minutes.

"Sure, why not, I can always nap on the train there."

Rei got up off her bed, and spent about 10 minutes packing a bag with a change of clothes and other essentials.

"I assume we'll only be there for a day?" She queried Asuka.

"Yep. We can't stay for much longer than that if we want to get back before our leave ends."

Rei finished packing her bag, and then said:

"What about Sonnet?"

Asuka shook her head as she stood up and put the chair back under the desk.

"I asked her, before she left for Balamb Town, but she said she can't due to a physical exam tomorrow, as well as something else she wants to do."

"Ok. As long as you've asked her. Ready when you are."

Asuka smiled, and lead the way out of Rei's dorm, grabbing her bag that she had left by Rei's door before going into the room. They got about half way to the front gate when Rei suddenly realised something about Asuka:

"Where are your coat and the new katana?"

"I lent them to Sonnet, she said she could do something about storing the new blade like I did with the old one. So, until I get them back, I'm using this old katana and an older coat."

The coat she was wearing only went to her knees, but it was adequate enough to conceal the katana.

"Ok." Rei replied.

The walk from the Garden to the town was pretty dull, only a few bite bugs attacked them on the way. Once in the town, they went and bought train tickets to Deling City, via Timber. Once on the train, they found a carriage that was close to empty, and took seats. It took Rei less then ten minutes to fall asleep once the train started moving.

_I thought she was kidding too._ Asuka thought.

She then checked the expected arrival time of the train in Timber, less than an hour.

_I'll let her sleep here, and then wake her when we need to switch trains. I hope she won't mind me bringing Rei along when we call in._

Asuka knew that the plan she had in mind was reckless, if nothing else. But, the worst-case scenario that she could see was Rei not being recognised, and just being treated as a friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later, as the second leg of their train journey to Deling approached its end, Asuka nudged Rei awake, as she had fallen asleep again.

"We're getting close to Deling. You might want to get ready to leave the train." She informed the brunette.

"Ok." Rei shook her head to wake herself up a little more, and then pulled her bag from under her seat.

A minute or two later, the train suddenly screeched to a halt, causing a few passengers to hit their heads on the seats in front of them. Rei and Asuka, however, didn't have that happen to them, as they had stood up and were heading to the train doors. Asuka had slammed a hand against the train wall at the front of the carriage. Rei, however, wasn't so fast to react; she fell forwards, and landed on her stomach.

"How tired are you?" Asuka quipped as Rei pulled herself to her feet.

"Very funny." Rei replied.

Before either of them could ask the other what had happened, an announcement was suddenly made by one of the train staff:

_Ladies and gentleman, we apologise for the disruption in your journey. The train has suffered a mechanical fault, and we can't go any further. Fortunately, we are within walking distance of Deling City. If all passengers could disembark from the train via the door in carriage A, we will refund a quarter of your ticket costs as compensation. Again, we apologise for the disruption._

"It could have been worse," Rei commented, "We could have been miles away from Deling City, which would have really complicated things."

"Yeah," Asuka agreed, as they headed towards carriage A, "We probably wouldn't have any trouble, as we're trained in combat and self defence. But anyone who isn't…"

After getting off the train, and a portion of their ticket money back, they started walking to Deling City, which was no more than five minutes away.

Just as they reached the city boundary, they were attacked by a couple of Blood Souls.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rei said, drawing her glaive, and activating it.

"They're not much of a threat," Asuka replied, drawing her katana, "What are you worried about?"

"I'm being cautious."

The fight started out well, as they took out the first Blood Soul in less than a minute. However, the second one was a little tougher. The aura of magic appeared around it, and a spell was cast, as its partner died. Rei quickly realised what had happened to her, as it cast a second spell, making her feel very weak. She ran at it, and sliced as hard as she could with her glaive, injuring the monster.

"Asuka, finish it quickly, before it casts cure on me again!" Rei shouted to her.

Asuka was puzzled by the request, but charged at the Blood Soul, killing it with a strong swipe. As it died, she turned to Rei:

"So, what was wrong with it casting cure on you?" She asked, sheathing her sword.

"It inflicted zombie on me." Rei explained.

"Damn, that's not good."

"Do you have any Holy Water? I didn't bring any."

Asuka checked her pockets.

"Nope."

She then glanced ahead.

"Let's get inside the city, we can pick up some Holy Waters there."

Rei nodded, and the two of them continued to their destination. Once inside the city, Asuka looked around, and realised something.

"Rei."

"Hmm?"

"It'll be quicker to go and visit the Ikari's, as their apartment is nearer than any shops."

"Will they have Holy Water there?"

"Probably, Yui was often concerned about being prepared for anything."

"All right then."

Following the redhead, Rei soon found herself outside a large apartment building. Asuka lead her up to the 4th floor, and knocked on the door to Apartment 440. A minute or so later, a tall, stern looking man answered the door. He looked at Asuka and Rei, and asked:

"Can I help you two?"

"Gendo Ikari?"

"Yes, do I know you Miss?"

The man frowned at her, and then smiled when he recognised her a few seconds later.

"Asuka! Come on in, I didn't expect you to turn up here."

The two women entered the apartment, Asuka looked around as Mr Ikari closed the door, noticing that little had changed since she had last seen the apartment.

"Gendo Ikari. This is Rei, a team-mate in SeeD."

He turned to the brunette, and held out his hand.

"Hello Rei, nice to meet you."

"Likewise sir." She replied, shaking the offered hand.

"Yui!" he shouted into the apartment, "We have guests."

He ushered them into the lounge area, offering them seats on the sofa. As they sat down, Yui entered the room. She stopped for a second when she saw Asuka, not recognising her for a few seconds. A large smile on her face a few seconds later, indicated that she did know who she was looking at.

"Well, hello Asuka, I didn't expect you to drop in."

"Hello Yui. To be honest, we weren't planning on visiting either, but we need your help with something."

Both Gendo and Yui frowned.

"With what?"

Rei spoke up:

"I got affected by a Blood Soul on the way into the city. Do you have a Holy Water please?"

"Yes, of course." Yui replied, and left the room.

Gendo, Asuka suddenly noticed, was staring at Rei.

"Something wrong Gendo?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, turning to look at Asuka, "But your friend here reminds me of someone."

"Who?" Rei asked.

"I'm not sure," he repeated, "I'm sorry for staring, but I was trying to work out who you reminded me of."

"Ok." Rei replied, unsure what to say next.

"Reminded you of who?" Yui asked, returning to the room, with a bottle, which she passed to Rei.

"Mr Ikari was just saying I remind him of someone, but he can't think who." Rei stated.

Asuka glanced at Yui's face, to see her reaction, and then back at Rei as she took the bottle from Yui and drinking it.

Rei finished the bottle, and tossed it into a bin next to Asuka's end of the sofa.

"Thank you Mrs Ikari, I needed that."

"You're welcome Miss?"

"Oh sorry Yui," Asuka apologised, "This is Rei, one of my team-mates in SeeD."

A greeting passed between Yui and Rei, before Gendo asked:

"So, Asuka, what brings you here? Besides needed the Water, that is."

"I wanted to visit the city again, while I had some time," Asuka said, "The last time I was here was just before I left for SeeD."

_As well as find a way to bring Rei in to see you, to see if you or her recognise each other._ Asuka thought, before she heard:

"Homesick, Asuka?" Yui asked, in a slightly teasing tone.

"No!" She replied quite emphatically, "Well, not homesick for my parents apartment, anyway. Although I do miss the two of you and Shinji."

"Yes, he mentioned you'd visited him, and he gave you your birthday present," Gendo said, "So you like it?"

"Definitely. Although Shinji read my mind about it after he showed me that katana in a magazine."

Yui chuckled.

"That's no surprise Asuka, the two of you grew up together from the age of six, remember? He got to know you pretty well during that time."

"Can we see this katana he was making a big deal out of?" Gendo asked.

"Sorry, I don't have it with me. A friend has it, she's altering that trench coat you bought me so that the sheath can fit into the lining, and I can carry it inside the coat."

"Ok, never mind then."

Yui then glanced at Rei again, and frowned.

"Something wrong, Mrs Ikari?" Rei asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I think you're right," she said to Gendo, "She does look familiar. Rei, can I ask what your surname is?"

"Ayanami." She replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei noticed Gendo's face pale as she answered Yui's question.

"What's wrong?" She queried.

She watched Gendo glance at his wife, and then back at her.

"Miss Ayanami, this might be a long shot, but were your parents a Jun and Megumi Ayanami?" He asked her.

_What the hell!_ Rei thought, shocked.

Asuka then glanced between Rei and Yui a couple of times, and then voiced an observation.

"Yui, does Rei look a little like you, or am I imagining it?"

Gendo answered her, helping Yui to a chair in the process:

"No, you're not imagining it. That's why she reminded me of someone. But Yui and I thought her sister, Megumi, and her family had died almost 9 years ago."

_Rei said her parents were killed when she was ten._ Asuka thought, her mind instantly switching to a detective 'mode', _so that matches._

"Died?" Rei asked, "May I ask how?"

"A few monsters killed them in Winhill, apparently. Their remains were found, but there was no sign of their daughter."

_That tracks with what she told Sonnet and me too._

"When we got the news, we thought the whole family had died." Yui said.

"No," Rei said, not believing she was telling this to two people she barely knew, "I was raised in the town for a few months after their deaths, then I was sent to an Orphanage that was part of the other businesses that Garden has connections to. I joined SeeD once I was old enough so that I would be able to defend myself, and others, from monsters like those that killed my parents."

"Rei? Remember what you told me about a childhood friend who you lost touch with when you were 6?" Asuka queried.

"What's that got to do with this?" Rei asked back.

"What was this friends name, please?" Gendo asked Rei.

"Shinji Ikari."

"Oh my Hyne." Yui muttered.

"Rei, in case Asuka hasn't told you already, we have a son called Shinji, who had a cousin called Rei until they were both 6. Jun, Megumi and Rei moved to Winhill around that time."

"She mentioned the childhood friend part." Rei confirmed.

"Well, we never told her about the cousin part. And Shinji doesn't seem to remember, so he wouldn't have either."

"So wait a second Yui," Asuka interjected, "Are you saying Rei is your niece?"

_Looks like there might be a connection between them after all,_ Asuka thought, _although I didn't expect a possible family relationship to come of it._

There was a silence, as Asuka voiced exactly what Yui and Gendo were wondering.

"We think she might be," Gendo eventually said, "What you mentioned to us fits what we remember about Yui's sister and brother-in-law."

"Rei, would you agree to a DNA test?" Yui asked, looking like she was about to cry.

_Am I dreaming this?_ Rei asked herself, _after spending nearly a decade thinking I had no family left alive, this happens! I could have an Auntie, an Uncle, and a cousin!_

"Rei?" Asuka said, waving a hand in front of her face.

Rei blinked, and focused on the people in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Ikari, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you'd agree to a DNA test? What you've told us matches what happened to my sister and brother-in-law, as well as part of our son's past that he seems to have forgotten. I want to know if you actually are my niece, and this isn't just all coincidence."

"Of course. I'm a little curious too."

Yui smiled.

"Great, will you be around tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, but only until around midday. We'll have to head back to Balamb Garden then."

"Ok, I think I can squeeze a few minutes out of my morning schedule at the Hospital tomorrow, so if you can come to the General Hospital sometime, I'll take a blood sample from you."

Rei thought for a minute:

"I'll be there, I'll aim for around 09:00?"

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

There was a short silence; while Rei started to consider the possibility that she might have a family again, and Asuka wondered how Shinji would react if he suddenly found out he had a cousin.

_Who am I kidding? He'd be ecstatic._ She thought.

"So, Yui," She said, attempting to start a conversation going again, "How are things at the Hospital?"

Yui smiled, thankful for the slight change of topic:

"Things are going well, thanks. We're currently working on an experimental treatment for cancer suffers."

"We?" Rei asked.

"We both work at Deling General Hospital," Gendo stated, "Yui spends most of her time as a Surgeon though, and I'm the one doing the bulk of the research into this treatment."

"Interesting, how long have you been working on this?"

"About four years. It's not actually our treatment, someone else already started the cogs turning, and we're just carrying on from him."

"Who started it?"

"An Esthar scientist." Yui stated.

"It was actually started during the First Sorceress War," Gendo continued, "The man worked for Dr Odine, and he came up with the basic premise almost 25 years ago."

A quiet alarm bell started ringing in Rei's head as Gendo said that.

"What was the name of the scientist who started it?" She asked.

"Torigai Shuuichi. He's apparently living away from Esthar now though, since we contacted the Esthar Government, hoping to speak with him, and were told he no longer lives in the city."

Rei glanced at Asuka, wondering if she had recognised the name as well. She didn't react though, so Rei couldn't tell.

_That's a bit coincidental._ Rei thought.

"Interesting," Asuka stated, "That sounds promising. It should help a lot of people world wide, if you succeed."

"That's what we're hoping."

"So," Yui asked, "You two enjoy being SeeDs then?"

The four of them continued talking for a few hours longer, and then Rei said:

"Asuka, don't you think we should be going?"

Yui frowned:

"Go where?" She asked.

"We need to get a hotel room. There's no way I'm going to stay at my parents." Asuka replied.

"Why don't you stay here?" Gendo offered, knowing that Yui would have offered anyway.

Rei and Asuka glanced at each other.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Rei asked.

"Of course not. Although the other two bedrooms in this apartment are rather full of odds and ends, the beds are still reachable." Yui stated.

"We actually moved both the other beds into one room after Shinji moved out." Gendo added.

Asuka smirked:

"Still keeping some of Shinji's old things, Yui?"

"Of course. We've got a few things of yours here too, since you couldn't take them when you left to go to Garden."

_Why would she leave things she couldn't take to Garden here, and not at her parents?_ Rei wondered, _for that matter, why doesn't she want to stay with her parents?_

"As long as you don't mind, then we'll stay."

"Great. I'll go and sort out the two beds then." Gendo said, getting up and leaving the lounge area. Yui glanced at Asuka, and the redhead then got up and followed Gendo out of the room.

"Why did you signal her to leave, Mrs Ikari?" Rei asked, not missing a beat.

"You're observant," Yui noted, "I just wanted to talk to you alone, if you don't mind."

"Let me guess, to see if we can connect anymore pieces together that might relate us?"

"Sharp too."

There was a brief pause, before Rei said:

"Ok, ask away. But I can't guarantee an answer."

"Fair enough."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei was lying on her back on one of the guest beds that Gendo had prepared for her. Asuka, she assumed, was asleep in the other one, as there was no movement from her.

_That short talk with Yui was interesting,_ She thought, _it is starting to look like we might be related, although I'm still sceptical about it. It seems to be too much of a fluke that Asuka knows a family that resembles people I remember from years ago, and that she also knows me, and that I have the same name as Yui's apparently dead niece._

She rolled onto her left side.

_Now it turns out that I might be Yui's niece, after she spent years thinking her niece had died along with the rest of her sister's family, and I spent almost as many years thinking I had no family in the world. Life is certainly full of surprises._

"Rei?"

Asuka's voice made her jump a little.

"What?"

"Can I ask what you and Yui spoke about while I was helping Gendo set up in here?"

"She asked me a few questions about my parents, trying to find more indications that we are related."

"Ok."

"Did you plan this?" Rei suddenly demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"I find it convenient that we are in Deling City, talking to Shinji's parents, less than two days after I tell you I knew someone called Shinji Ikari when I was younger."

Asuka was quiet for a minute.

"I did plan to have us visit the Ikari's while we were here, part of the reason for inviting you, to see if you remembered anymore about the boy you knew. The zombie affect earlier provided a convenient reason to call here."

There was another pause.

"But," She concluded, "I had no idea that they would recognise you, nor that it would turn out that they might have been more than friends to you in the past. I thought the most that would happen would be you gaining a few new friends, not a possible family again after almost ten years."

Rei didn't reply immediately, she turned over so she could look Asuka in the eyes.

"I appreciate the idea, Asuka. And I'm stunned to find that I might be related to Yui, meaning I might have some sort of family again. But, I would have preferred if you'd told me that you planned to visit the Ikari's while we were here, and not used nostalgia as an excuse."

Asuka frowned:

"That wasn't an excuse."

Rei turned back to facing the other wall.

"Yeah, whatever." She said, in a cold tone of voice.

Hoping to deal with the tension she could feel from Rei, Asuka thought quickly, and then said:

"I'm going to wander around the city a little while Yui takes a blood sample from you tomorrow morning."

_True enough, as I'll have to do something while she's in the Hospital._ Asuka thought.

"Do you want me to look for anything while I'm in the City?" She offered, "I'll probably be going to the Shopping Arcade at some point."

She heard Rei giggle, before she answered:

"How about some Holy Waters? So we don't have a repeat with any Blood Souls."

Asuka smiled, despite the fact that Rei couldn't see it.

"Sure thing." She replied.

Neither said anything else then, as Asuka drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Jun (Aoi) and Megumi (Reinard) are the names of two characters on the anime _Martian Successor Nadeisco_. I wanted to keep using anime names, so I borrowed their names to be used as Rei's parents. A lot of the after-series fanfics I've read of _Nadesico_ have Jun and Megumi either dating, or married, so I thought I'd borrow/continue that trend.


	16. R&R

Chapter 15 – R&R (Rest & Reassignment) 

The following morning, Rei was awake, and up (wandering around the apartment) by 05:00. After about 10 minutes, she found herself in the lounge, and was studying the books that were on the bookshelves in the room. She had picked one up that had caught her eye, and was flicking through the pages.

_'Disease Identification & Classification'. Interesting book for anyone with no Medical knowledge._ She thought, as she skimmed the pages.

"Couldn't sleep?" A voice suddenly asked.

She spun round, dropping the book and reaching for her glaive, only to hit empty air as she realised that (a) she wasn't carrying it, as (b) there was no belt hook on her sleeping clothes for it.

She relaxed a few seconds later, when she spotted Yui at the other end of the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The older woman apologised.

"That's ok," Rei answered, "I just didn't expect anyone else to be up."

"I could say the same. Do you not sleep much?"

Rei thought about this:

"No, I sleep, but not in any regular pattern. I tend to stay awake for ages, then suddenly feel drained, before going to sleep for about 10 hours at most, and starting again."

"You're a nocturnal animal then." Yui stated, with a small smile.

"Night creature?" Rei replied as she crouched down to pick up the book.

Placing it back on the shelf, she then said:

"Yes, I suppose that's actually true, as I often feel more awake when others sleep."

"Megumi was the same." Yui murmured, so quietly that Rei could barely hear it.

"Mrs Ikari, can I ask you a rather personal question?"

Yui nodded.

"What was your sister like?"

"In what sense?"

"Any, I'm trying to remember my mother, but I can't recall much beyond her voice and her face. If you're right, and we are related, you could probably fill in a few of these blanks I have in my head."

"What can you remember?"

"Not much," Rei repeated, taking a seat on the sofa, "Just that she had three freckles on each cheek, in a rough triangular shape, and that her voice was really soothing just to listen to."

Rei blushed as she said that:

"But that might have been because I was only a child." She added, hoping Yui wouldn't notice.

Yui sat down in the seat next to her before she answered:

"I don't remember my sister having freckles on her face, but the voice part is true. She had a voice that, no matter what she was saying, or shouting, was nice to listen to."

"She worked as a sales assistant for a clothes shop in Deling City, before she moved with her family to Winhill. I don't know what she did in Winhill, as I didn't speak to her after she moved. All I got was a letter every couple of months."

Rei immediately had a question, but was afraid to ask.

"What is it Rei?" Yui asked.

"What?"

"I saw you tense up a little, and your arms went stiff, there's clearly something you want to know or ask."

"You're very perceptive."

"Yep. So, what is it?"

"You mentioned letters…"

"Yes, what of it?"

"I remember mum writing letters a few times, and I can remember her handwriting from that."

Yui stared at her.

"I know that sounds strange, since I was no older than 6 at the time, but it's true."

"Maybe you have a photographic memory?"

"Possible, I've tend to remember odd, seemingly minor, details, that turn out to be important later. Yet, I have trouble remembering things that should be simple. That book title, for example. I can't remember what that was now, yet I'd know if I went back over to the bookcase and looked."

"It sounds more like you have a great long term memory, yet a weak short term memory." Yui stated.

"That's what I thought too," Rei stated, "Anyway, can I see one of these letters please?"

"See if it matches your memories?"

Rei nodded her answer to that question.

Yui's face turned sad.

"Sorry Rei, I can't show you."

At Rei's questioning expression, she explained:

"I threw them all out a few years ago. They were depressing me too much."

"You didn't like the memories they were causing?"

"No. It was the physical reminder of her and her family that I didn't like. I prefer the actual memories."

"I'm not really like that." Rei said.

"Oh?"

"I prefer the physical reminders too. Memories are nice, but that's all they are to me. Physical items help the memory, and make it seem more tangible."

"I can see the sense in that," Yui replied, "I guess it's a matter of preference."

Rei smirked.

"The interesting thing about that little philosophy of mine is that I don't actually have much in the way of physical reminders anyway. It's mainly photographs that I have saved over the years."

"Mainly photographs?"

Rei smiled:

"You should have been a detective Mrs Ikari, that perception of yours would have been very valuable in that kind of work."

"It's useful in my current line of work."

"I imagine so. Anyway, like you guessed, its not just photos, I also have this."

Rei reached behind her neck, unclipped the necklace that she was wearing, and passed it to Yui.

"This is something I was apparently wearing when I was first placed in the orphanage, I kept it because I thought it might have been a present from my parents, but I don't remember getting it."

Yui took the necklace from Rei's hand and studied it. It was a silver chain necklace, and there was a silver shape on it, like a water or tear drop, with a blue sapphire crystal embedded in the bottom of it.

"Is the sapphire supposed to resemble your eyes?" Yui asked her.

"I guess so. I can't think of anything else that it might be."

There was a pause, before Rei asked:

"Can I get a drink of water?"

"Of course, help yourself. The glasses are in the cupboard next to the fridge."

"Thank you."

A minute or two later, Rei returned, and asked:

"I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep now. Do you mind if I use the bathroom shower?"

"By all means."

"Thank you."

Once Rei had left, she put her necklace down on the kitchen counter, and went to her own bathroom to get herself ready for the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka emerged from the guest bedroom about an hour later. She found Yui and Rei in the kitchen area, eating breakfast.

"Morning." She greeted them.

"You sound chirpy, what's going on?" Rei asked, teasingly.

"I'm just enjoying the morning. Got a problem with that?" Asuka teasingly shot back.

She then sat down at the table, and had some breakfast of her own.

"You know," she said after she had finished, "I really missed your cooking Yui. Garden staff doesn't seem to be able to cook this well."

"It's probably because they have to cook batches of food," Rei pointed out, "lots of students, staff and SeeDs, so they don't have time to add any personal touch to it. It's a rush job."

"Probably."

"Thank you Asuka. Now, I'm sorry you two, but I have to leave for work, my shift starts in half an hour."

"You've changed shifts then?" Asuka questioned.

"Yeah, 7am until half three in the afternoon now."

"Should I still call by around 9?" Rei asked.

"Yes, of course. I'll write down directions to my office for you now."

Yui quickly scribbled them on a piece of paper, and handed it to Rei before pocketing her keys and leaving the apartment.

"So," Rei queried, "When are you going shopping?"

"Not for a couple of hours. I need to shower and change first."

"Ok."

"Morning ladies." Another voice suddenly said.

"Hello Gendo." Asuka replied, while Rei just nodded in greeting.

"Has Yui left already?" He asked.

"Yes, a few minutes ago."

"Ok, I don't start for another 2 hours, so feel free to stay here until I leave."

"Thanks Mr Ikari."

They finished breakfast a few minutes later, while Gendo was half way through his, so Asuka went to shower and change, and Gendo decided to talk to Rei.

"So, I heard you wandering around earlier. Are you feeling OK?"

Rei looked at him:

"I'm fine, Mr Ikari. I just couldn't sleep, so I had a look around the apartment. I actually spent quite a bit of time talking to Yui as well."

Gendo smiled.

"She's like that, keen to talk and listen. Megumi was the same."

"Mr Ikari, can I ask for your opinion on something?"

"Of course."

"Based on what you remember about Megumi and her family, and what you know about me, do you think your sister in law could have been my mother?"

He was quiet for a few minutes, as he finished his breakfast, and started clearing up.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Yes, you do resemble both Yui and Megumi a little, and the memories about your parents, including their deaths, match what happened to Yui's sister. But, it could just result in being a dead end at the physical resemblances."

"I agree. I'm not sure what to think either. Although the idea of being part of a family again has an appeal, I can cope quite well with things the way they are."

The phone ringing cut off whatever reply Gendo might have had, so he went to answer it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emerging from the bedroom, again dressed for the day, Asuka returned to the lounge area. She saw Rei flipping through a book, and Gendo was sat reading a newspaper.

"Asuka, we had a phone call for you earlier. And I've been asked to relay a message." Gendo said, as soon as she entered the room.

"That's odd, who would phone me here?" She asked Gendo.

"Balamb Garden. You apparently need to phone back on this number ASAP, you can use our phone."

Gendo informed her, holding out a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Asuka replied, taking the paper.

It took her about a minute to dial the number, and wait for someone to answer at the other end. She listened intently to the voice at the other end, and noting a few things down on the pad next to the phone, before thanking the voice, and hanging up. She then turned to Rei with a business expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"The rest of my leave has been cancelled. SeeD has a mission for me."

Gendo got up, and tried to leave the room, but Asuka stopped him.

"Wait, Gendo, you might be able to assist here." She called after him.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently, there has been a few murders in the last two months?"

"Yes, the Deling Police are having trouble locating the killer."

"You're not worried by this?" Rei asked.

"No, the murders have all taken place in the western side of the city. If it spreads, fine, but unless that happens, there is little we can do."

"Anyway," Asuka interrupted, "Deling Police have requested SeeD assistance in investigating the most recent murder scene. Since Criminology is an interest of mine, as you know Gendo, I'm being sent to meet a SeeD who is more experienced with this, and I'm getting a kind of field lesson in crime scene investigations. My being in Deling City right now makes it easy for me to get to the scene."

"Where are you going?" Gendo asked.

Asuka supplied the address.

"I know that area, there's a newer hospital under construction there, and Yui has considered transferring there. The house you mentioned is owned by a Galbadian Colonel, I think his name is Vincent Fletcher."

"Who are you meeting there?" Rei asked.

"A SeeD from Galbadia Garden, Instructor Leighton."

Rei shook her head.

"It doesn't ring a bell from what I remember of the staff there."

"You were a G-Garden student?" Gendo asked.

"No, I just accessed their staff records one afternoon, and read what I could."

"I have to be there at 10:00, that's when this Instructor Leighton is arriving, so I'll have to leave within the hour."

"You're going to walk it there?"

Asuka shrugged:

"Why not, I could use the exercise Gendo."

She turned to Rei:

"I'll show you the way to the hospital on my way too, so you can get to your appointment with Yui."

Rei nodded.

"Thanks."

"I hope this Instructor Leighton doesn't mind me being out of uniform, as I was on leave, I didn't bring one along."

"She'll probably let it slide, given the circumstances."

"I hope _he_ will." Asuka replied.

"Oh right, Mr Leighton."

"It's odd though, I wasn't given his first name."

"You'll probably get it when you report in." Rei stated.

They continued talking for a while, before Gendo glanced at the clock, noticing that it was 08:00.

"I should probably get going, soon, as I need to be at the hospital for half past. Would you two ladies mind getting your things together?"

"Throwing us out now Gendo?" Asuka teasingly asked him.

"Well somebody has to." He replied, catching her tone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei had slipped off as he said 'half past', so she was already in the process of repacking her things when Asuka walked in.

"Sneak."

"So?"

Rei zipped her bag closed, and then picked up her glaive, sliding it into the belt hook.

"Don't forget this." She heard Asuka say, before her coat was thrown at her, covering her face.

"Thanks." She replied, after taking it off her face and putting it on, making sure her glaive was concealed.

She then assisted Asuka in getting her things together, before they went to the lounge area.

"Ok, you can throw us out now, Mr Ikari." Rei shouted ahead of them, before they entered the lounge area. To their surprise, Gendo wasn't the only person waiting for them.

"Sonnet, what are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"I wanted to drop something off." The silver haired woman replied.

"Your other SeeD friend has apparently got something for you Asuka." Gendo stated.

Sonnet got up from the chair, and passed Asuka her original leather trench coat.

"I finished altering it last night, the new katana sheath is sewn inside, and you should be able to draw the katana out in the same way you did with the old one." Sonnet explained.

Asuka quickly switched coats, and tried drawing the katana. As Sonnet had said, she could do it as easily as she drew her old one.

Asuka smiled at her.

"Thank you. I appreciate this."

"Not a problem."

"Is that why you're here Sonnet?" Rei asked.

"Yes. I finished changing it about 22:00 yesterday, so I left Garden and caught a late train here, and stayed at the hotel overnight."

Asuka was surprised.

"You didn't have to come all the way out here for that. You could have just given this to me when we got back."

Sonnet shook her head.

"I don't mind. Although I can't stay too much longer, as I need to be back at Balamb Garden for 16:00. Oh, I also got you this Asuka."

She passed the redhead a small box.

"I know it's a little early, like the katana was, but happy birthday."

Asuka opened the box, and found a pair of black leather gloves inside.

"I figured they'd go well with your coat, plus they can protect your hands a little when you use the sword."

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome. I'd best be going now though."

"Mind if I walk with you to the train station?" Rei asked.

"Not at all. Mr Ikari, thank you for the drink."

"No problem. Nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

Sonnet shook Gendo's offered hand, causing Rei to notice that she was wearing white gloves.

Rei picked up her bag, and joined Sonnet as she left the apartment.

"Bye Mr Ikari, thanks for letting me stay." Rei said, as she entered the corridor leading to the door of the apartment.

"You're welcome Rei. Bye." Gendo replied.

This left Asuka and Gendo to part ways.

"Well, I guess I'd better be going too. Thanks for putting up with me again."

He laughed.

"It's not a problem Asuka, Yui and I are always happy to see you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's with the gloves?" Rei asked, as they approached the train station.

Sonnet flinched.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice. They are to hide a large injury on my right hand that I got at some point during the night."

"What do you mean 'at some point'?"

"Just that, I can't remember the exact time I was injured. I checked into the hotel room, then went out and bought those gloves for Asuka, before returning to the room, and lying down. I don't recall going to sleep, or anything I might have dreamt during the night. All I do remember is waking up in the morning with the majority of the skin missing from my right hand, and the cyborg skeleton was visible."

"So how come you can't remember?"

"I wish I knew, it's like my memory was deleted."

Rei frowned, then said quietly:

"Does your memory work like a computer hard drive?"

Sonnet shook her head.

"No, now please don't ask me about that any further, not here."

Rei got the hint, and changed the subject.

"You have a physical this afternoon, don't you? That's why you have to be back for 16:00?"

"Yes, to both questions. Anyway, how was your little visit to Deling?"

"It's been…interesting, so far."

Sonnet raised an eyebrow.

"I can't explain it yet, because there is still a few things that need to be taken care of. Once those are done, I'll let you know."

"Fair enough. I'll see you back at Balamb Garden tomorrow?"

"Tonight, hopefully."

"Ok, see you then."

The two of them split up at the entrance to the Train Station. Rei headed for the hospital to meet Yui, for the blood test; while Sonnet went to catch a train back to Balamb.

During her walk, alone, to the hospital, a couple of people passed her a little too closely for her to feel comfortable. This caused her to keep all her senses combat ready, in case someone tried to mug her, or worse.

As she spotted the Hospital in the distance, she heard someone close by, and from the sound of the footsteps, the person was trying to keep a fixed distance from her.

_Whoever you are, I hope you don't mind the heat._ She thought, as she prepared a Fire spell.

As soon as she felt a hand on her shoulder, Rei spun round, and threw the spell at the person who the hand belonged to. Her body moved quicker than her mind did, so she didn't realise who had been on the receiving end of the magic, until it faded, and a slightly annoyed Asuka could be seen, wiping bits of ash from her clothes.

"Thanks Rei, but I think my hair is fiery enough already." Asuka commented as Rei looked shocked to realise who her target was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was you following me." Rei apologised.

"I'm sorry for not realising you could move so quickly," Asuka countered, "I was following you, as I wanted to make sure you found the Hospital. It looks like I didn't have to worry though."

"I appreciate the concern, but I found it as you can see." Rei replied, gesturing at the Hospital.

"Why did you have a Fire spell charged anyway?"

"A few people on the way here walked past me and came too close, I was concerned that someone might try to steal something from me. When I heard your footsteps, and since I didn't realise it was you, I decided to deal with the problem."

Asuka thought about that:

"Ok, I can see your logic. Anyway, since you got to the Hospital ok, what about finding Yui?"

"I can manage that," Rei replied, "She gave me directions to her office, so I'll just follow those."

"Very well. In that case, I'll head to my new task, and meet Instructor Leighton."

"Ok, I'll see you back at Garden then."

"Yep, see you soon."

The two friends then went in different directions. Rei went into the Hospital, and followed the written directions supplied by Mrs Ikari. As she followed the directions, she started to feel a little nervous.

_What if this turns out to be a complete waste of time?_ She wondered, _I'd be right back at square one: as an orphan again._

As she entered the lift and pressed the number button for the floor Yui's directions indicated, her thought process continued.

_Actually, that's not true, I'd remain an orphan anyway. I'd just have someone in my life that I could consider family. Not my parents, but it could be very similar._

The lift dinged as it arrived on the floor she wanted, and she stepped out. Taking a few seconds to make sure her glaive was hidden from casual inspection, she continued following Yui's directions. A few minutes later, she found herself outside a cancer ward. However, there was no sign of Yui Ikari, and the directions had ended, so she caught the attention of a passing Nurse.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?" The Nurse answered.

"Can you tell me where Yui Ikari is please?"

"Of course, Mrs Ikari is currently in Ward 4-2, just down that corridor and take the second left." The Nurse answered, pointing.

"Thank you." Rei replied, heading down the indicated corridor.

Less than a minute later, she saw Yui emerging from the Ward specified by the Nurse she has queried.

"Hello Mrs Ikari." She greeted.

"Hi Rei, you're a little early."

"Habit, especially since I wasn't sure how to get around the city."

Yui frowned:

"I thought Asuka would have shown you the way, if you asked."

"She did offer, but while she was showering, she got a phone call from Balamb Garden, and then she had to leave on a mission, so I made my own way here."

"Ok. Anyway, I can take the blood sample now, if you're ready?"

"Of course, I want to know if we are related, or if it's just one large fluke."

"Come this way please."

Rei followed Yui to a small surgery room, where Yui took the blood sample.

"Ok, I'll send this to the lab in this Hospital to be analysed, and I should know if we are related in about three to four days. Do you have a phone number I can use to contact you?"

Rei nodded, and wrote down the number to her dorm phone on the back of the directions Yui provided earlier, before handing it to the older woman."

"Great thanks."

Yui pocketed the number, before saying to Rei:

"I hate to do this, but I've got to get back to work. Can you find your own way out?"

"Yep, that's not a problem. I'm heading back to Garden now. I'll speak to you soon?"

"Yes, hopefully with good news."

Rei headed out of the surgery room, and started to head back the way she came.

"How do you hope the test results turn out?" Yui suddenly asked.

Rei winced, before answering:

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I've been without family for most of my life, so having family all of a sudden would take some getting used to."

"Fair enough."

"I think I like the idea of having family again though."

"I see. Bye for now."

"Bye."

Rei then continued walking to the train station. Unlike her walk to the Hospital, no one got close enough to concern her. Once she arrived at the station, she checked the train times, and bought a ticket to Balamb Town, via Timber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka arrived at the house of the late Galbadian Colonel, Vincent Fletcher, about 5 minutes before she was supposed to meet Instructor Leighton.

_Not bad for time, _She thought, _given I detoured to make sure Rei got to the Hospital._

She glanced around the scene, where there were several Deling Police Officers guarding the area, before approaching one of them.

"Excuse me sir."

He looked at her with a rather sharp glare.

"This is a crime scene, miss, please leave the area immediately."

Asuka frowned, and then retrieved her SeeD ID from the inside pocket of her trench coat.

"Sir, I'm a SeeD from Balamb Garden, I've been assigned to work with an Instructor Leighton to help the Deling Police investigate this murder."

The man looked at her ID, and then back at her, his sharp glare fading.

"I'm sorry Miss Sohyru, Instructor Leighton isn't here yet. If you could wait over there, I'll inform him that you're here when he arrives."

"Thank you." Asuka replied, doing as he requested.

While she waited, she looked around the area, what she could see of it, trying to see if she could learn anything. After a couple of minutes, she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around and saw a man, about her height, dressed in a SeeD Instructor's uniform.

"Miss Sohyru?" He asked.

She nodded, and he then said:

"I'm Instructor Philip Leighton."

She saluted as he said this.

"Relax please."

She did so, holding her hands at her sides, near her jeans pockets.

"Sir, I apologise for the lack of uniform…"

He interrupted her:

"It's fine, I know you were on leave, so you wouldn't have taken it with you."

"Thank you sir."

"I hope you have a strong stomach, because this place is apparently _very_ messy." He stated, gesturing towards the house.

"I'll let you know sir."

They headed towards the house, as they walked through the front door, she commented:

"Actually, this is the first time I'll have seen a murder victim, so I might not take it too well."

"That's understandable," He replied, "It does, for better or worse, get easier the more you see."

Asuka frowned at that thought:

"Isn't that a little cold, sir?"

"I guess so, but it's true."

Instructor Leighton stopped for a second, to get an update from a Deling Police Officer. What he said after that caused Asuka's blood to run cold:

"This is apparently worse than I was told. The Colonel's bodyguards have been killed too, and the Deling Police can't find any indication as to who killed him. That's a total of seven bodies, all killed within minutes of each other."

"Oh my…" She didn't get a chance to finish, before he spoke again, causing her mind to start forming questions:

"There is no evidence on the security systems recorders either. Apparently the killer managed to somehow jam it before he began killing."

"A professional then." Asuka stated.

"Very professional."

"The Deling Police are examining the remains of the bodyguards. We've been asked to investigate the Colonel's study."

_And his body._ Asuka thought.

"Here, you'll need these." Instructor Leighton said, as they reached the bottom of the main staircase.

He turned around, and handed her a couple of pairs of disposable gloves, the kind that are always used in crime scene investigations. Asuka nodded thanks to him, before they headed up the stairs.

"An upstairs study is a little unusual, isn't it?" She queried.

"Not really, it's mainly done by people who tend to feel safer at higher points."

"What about the possibility that he might have more warning of trouble in an upstairs location?" She asked, "It'd give him more time to defend himself, in theory."

"That's very true, Miss Sohyru. It clearly didn't help him in this case though."

They then arrived at the top of the stairs, and headed towards a room about a dozen feet away, with the standard yellow police tape up in the doorway. Both of them just ducked below a high strip of the tape, and stepped over a lower one.

_What a mess!_ Was Asuka's first thought, upon seeing the room.

Books, papers, and various capacity computer disks were scattered around the room. The body of the Colonel was easy to spot, sitting in the leather office chair, with the face pressing against the surface of the desk. If it wasn't for the sword sticking out of his back, he might have just fallen asleep at his desk. His right hand could be seen, it seemed like he had been reaching across the desk for something just before he was stabbed, but the desk area near his hand was clear. Asuka couldn't see his left hand from the doorway, but she guessed it was under the part of the body lying on the desk.

Asuka approached the body, and examined the sword with her eyes.

"Interesting sword, it looks like a Twin Lance model gunblade." She stated.

"Yes," Instructor Leighton agreed, "I think it is. He was apparently a gunblade collector, although he couldn't use them."

"Too tricky a weapon for a lot of people," Asuka stated, "I don't think many people in the world can use them, much less master them."

Instructor Leighton smirked:

"Been reading up on the subject, Miss Sohyru?" He asked.

"Not recently, but I was fascinated by them before I joined Garden. But, it turned out to be a weapon I couldn't use when I tried a Revolver model. It's probably just as well though, as I prefer a katana."

"You use a katana?" He asked.

She nodded, and opened her coat to show him the blade sheathed in the lining. She let it fall closed again as she glanced around, noticing something odd on the desk.

"Where's the monitor for his computer?" She asked, not being able to see it on the desk, or anywhere else in the room.

"Good question. For that matter, where is his computer?"

Asuka looked around again, and noticed there was no sign of the system itself either. Taking a closer look at the desk, she noticed a much cleaner surface area where the monitor clearly had been, and well as a few wire ends.

"The killer seems to have cut the wires that were connecting the monitor to the computer," Asuka stated, "That implies he was in a hurry. If he wasn't, he'd have taken the time to remove them all, as it'd be cleaner."

"Not necessarily," Leighton commented, "He could have been wearing gloves. That would explain why the Deling Police couldn't find any fingerprints."

"Yeah." She agreed.

She then took a closer look at the wires, and noticed something else.

"Actually, Instructor, I might have been wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"On closer inspection, literally, it looks like the monitor wires have been physically pulled apart."

"What?"

His face not hiding the shock he must have felt, he moved to stand in the spot she had stood in as she examined the wires. Asuka herself had started a visual scan of the room, trying to spot anything else that could be considered as 'out of place'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just after 18:00, Rei Ayanami walked through the main gate into Balamb Garden's grounds.

_Home sweet home, or the closest I've got to a home, anyway._

She smirked to herself as she thought that, and realised that it was true. She had lived in Balamb Garden for most of her life so far. Before that, she had lived at an orphanage that, she later discovered, had been owned by Cid and Edea Kramer. They never appeared there, though, they ran the orphanage silently, from behind the scenes.

"I was wondering when you'd get back." A familiar voice suddenly said.

Rei glanced around, but couldn't see the source of the voice.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not. I'm conducting an experiment: I want to know how long can I stay invisible for before I feel tired."

"Ok." Rei continued walking towards the Garden building. About half a meter past the Security Station, by the inner gates, the air next to Rei shimmered, and Sonnet appeared walking next to her.

"You know that's a good way to give someone a heart attack." Rei stated.

"That's why I'll never do that near someone who doesn't know about that ability." Sonnet replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonnet was glad that Rei hadn't jumped when she had made herself visible again.

"Good thing the Security Station is automated, it'd look odd if you suddenly appeared, and anyone there saw you." Rei stated.

"Yeah, but I cheated anyway." Sonnet replied.

"How?"

"I cloaked inside the Garden, and jumped over the inner gates. So as far as the records in Garden are concerned, I was inside the building the whole time."

"Ok."

Rei was then quiet until they turned at the Directory towards the dorms.

"So, how did the physical go?"

"It worked out fine, although I'm not sure if Dr Kadowaki was convinced with the explanation I gave her about the gloves."

"Your hand hadn't healed?"

"No, I had to say that I preferred wearing them, as I changed to some gym gloves, for lifting weights."

"And she bought that?"

"I think so, for the most part. Luckily, this physical didn't require more than stamina, strength and reflexes tests, so I was in the clear."

"Why the strength tests?"

"They're apparently a new addition to the physicals, just to see what the highest weight students, cadets, or SeeDs could lift."

They had reached the dorms by this point, Rei gestured to hers, opened the door, and then the two of them went in.

"Have you been able to fill the missing pieces from last night?" Rei asked, opening her bag, and starting to sort out the contents.

Sonnet frowned at Rei's back.

"No, and I'm concerned about it."

"It's never happened before?" Rei guessed.

She shook her head.

"No, never. I'm considering emailing Bird about it, to see if he knows anything that might help me fill the gap and/or explain why it's there."

"I suspect there's a 'but' coming."

"Email is far from secure. I don't want anyone hacking it and learning the truth about me."

Rei turned to face her, her brow creased.

"Why not encrypt it?"

Sonnet shook her head again.

"I don't know anything about encryption."

"I do. I could set up an encryption code for you to use. That will allow you to send encrypted messages. The problem is making it so Bird can decrypt anything you send to him. There's also the concern of him encrypting anything he wants to send you, and you being able to decrypt that."

"To be honest, it sounds like too much to think about right now," Sonnet stated, "Although I do appreciate the offer."

"By the way," Rei said, looking a little sheepish, "How is your hand now?"

Sonnet peeled the glove off her right hand, and held the hand up. Aside from the fingertips, which were nothing more than black metal, it was almost completely healed. After inspecting it, she reached to her other hand, and removed the glove from it.

"That's another thing that's bugging me, the nanites don't seem to be working as fast as they usually do. The destroyed skin should have been fully regenerated hours ago."

"Can you control how they operate?"

"No, just monitor their progress and locations."

"I thought you said there were millions of them in your body?"

Sonnet nodded.

"I did."

"So how can you monitor them all?"

"Oh, I see what you mean," Sonnet said, sitting down on the desk, and putting her gloves into a pocket, "No, I can't monitor every single one at once. At best, I can monitor 40 at a time, but they have to be in the same part of my body."

"What…"

"Do I mean by that?" Sonnet finished for her.

At Rei's nod, she picked up a pad and pencil from the desk.

"Mind if I use this?"

Once the brunette nodded again, Sonnet began drawing something. A few minutes later, she held the pad out to Rei, who took it. It was only a simple sketch of the human body, but it was split into five sections.

"Each section indicated there is a section of my body." Sonnet began explaining, "The nanites can move around in each section, and from one section to another."

She glanced at Rei, and realised she was puzzled, so she tried to elaborate:

"Take my left arm, for example. Around here," using a finger, she circled the shoulder joint between her torso and her arm, "There's some kind of control device inside the joint here, that I can control, as it's plugged into my brain. Which, by the way, isn't completely organic anymore, it's about 40 mechanical too."

She paused for a second,

"That device can control and monitor the nanites in that part of my body, it automatically keeps track of ones that enter or leave that section, and since I can control the device…"

"…you can monitor the nanites." Rei finished.

"Right," Sonnet stretched her hands above her head, "And, before you ask, I can't control them as that device somehow locks me out. I have no idea how."

"I might have been wrong about something then." Rei stated, looking into Sonnet's eyes.

"What?"

"When we left Trabia on the Ragnarok, I remember thinking that it was the most sophisticated piece of technology I'd ever seen. Now, though, I'm starting to think that describes you more than the Ragnarok."

"Thanks, I think," Sonnet replied, frowning slightly, "But remember that the Ragnarok was an official product of Esthar after it was found in space, and then given to SeeD after the Ultimecia Incident. Me, however, as Esthar's super cyborg, was never officially acknowledged. Most people in the country never knew I even existed, and fewer still now know that I do still exist."

Rei frowned back at her:

"I see your point."

After a few seconds, Rei asked:

"What happens to these nanites if they are removed from your body?"

"To be honest, I don't know, it's never happened."

Now Rei's face had a mixture of curiosity and caution on it.

"What's wrong?" Sonnet asked her, "I can tell you want to ask me something."

"Could I take a sample of the nanites?"

"What for?"

"I wouldn't mind taking a look at them."

"I don't know. It's not that I don't trust you Rei, but I don't know what could happen if they got into someone else's hands, literally. I have no idea what they could do to a human body, as they were designed for a cyborg body, like mine."

"Ok, that's fine. How long until curfew?"

"About 20 minutes." Sonnet replied instantly.

"Ok, I'm going to the library then."

"Let me guess, see what you can find regarding nanite development in the scientific journals available today."

"Is mind reading a talent of yours?" Rei asked, jokingly.

"Nope, but you're pretty predictable when it comes to technology."

"Ok, there's that," Rei conceded, "What will you do?"

Sonnet thought for a few seconds, before asking:

"Do you have any books regarding encryption/decryption that I could borrow?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'll read up on the subject for a couple of hours, then I can't say I'm clueless about it."

Rei crouched at the cabinet next to her bed, reached behind it, pulled out a medium sized book, about 150 pages thick, and offered it to Sonnet.

"This was the book I used when I first started learning about it. It should help you."

Sonnet took the book from her.

"Thanks, I'll return it in the morning."

"No rush. Besides, you won't get any sleep if you do that."

"I will, don't worry about that." Sonnet replied, before moving to the door, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Rei echoed back, as the door opened and Sonnet left the dorm.

The brunette left her dorm a couple of minutes later, hoping to get a couple of books, or journals, from the library about the theory of nanites before it closed and curfew began.


	17. A Mixture of Results

Chapter 16 – A Mixture of Results 

Despite her assurance to Rei that she wouldn't stay up all night, Sonnet didn't actually go to bed after returning to her dorm. She placed the book on her desk, removed her shoes, and then sat down on her bed, leaning back against the wall, and pulled her legs up to her chest. She had avoided thinking about the gap in her memory during the time she had been doing her physical, then cloaked outside the Garden later, and while she was talking with Rei in her dorm. Now, however, in a room by herself, she couldn't keep her mind off the topic.

_What is wrong with me? This memory gap has never happened before; I can normally remember anything and everything I experience with holographic clarity!_

_Rei asked if my memory worked like the hard drive of a computer, and I told her no, as it shouldn't be possible for me to forget anything, or for anything to be removed from my memory by me or anyone else._

She then thought back to her physical, to see if anything about it seemed unusual in any way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As she entered the infirmary, wearing the same clothes she had worn when battling Alicia, she spotted Dr Kadowaki talking to another patient who had a few cuts running down his arm. Taking a close look at the patient's arm, she noticed the marks were from the vine of a Grat._

That looks painful. _She thought to herself, while the Doctor gave the patient a watered down antidote to neutralise the mild poison those vines contained, unlike the more potent variety of poison in an Ochu vine._

_A minute or so later, the injury was wrapped in a bandage, and the patient was allowed to leave the infirmary. The Doctor then noticed Sonnet, and gestured her over._

_"You're a little early." Dr Kadowaki stated as Sonnet stood in front of her._

_"That's not a problem, is it?" She asked._

_Dr Kadowaki shook her head:_

_"No, but you're probably one of the few people who has ever got here early for a physical. Most of the people here put them off as long as possible."_

_"I can understand that. Anyway, what am I supposed to be doing?"_

_"Right, of course. Come this way so I can check your heart rate and lung capacity first."_

_Given Sonnet was more machine than organic, and the fact that her real heart was no longer inside her chest, might cause concern, as there shouldn't be a heartbeat for the Doctor to check. However, whoever it was that designed the mechanical replacement for her real heart had built in a nice feature: it gave off a beat that somehow reacted like a real heart would. Most of the time it was incredibly steady, but whenever she did a large amount of physical activity, the beat it gave off would alter depending on how an organic heart would react. So, with this feature, Sonnet had little to worry about her 'condition' being exposed._

_She followed the Doctor to a large room located at the back of the infirmary; a room that was isolated, and soundproof, from the rest of the area so that people having physical examinations wouldn't get distractions from any noises that might come from the infirmary._

_"Before I start, what are the gloves for?"_

_She glanced at her hands, now covered in black gym gloves._

_"Hand protection, in case I had to lift any weights." Was her short, and to the point, reply._

_The Doctor looked unsure, but didn't question her any further._

_After walking another few feet, Doctor Kadowaki sat her down on a chair, and picked up a stethoscope from the table, along with a clipboard._

_As the Doctor put the earpieces of the stethoscope into her ears, Sonnet pulled her tank top over her head and slid her arms out of the holes. The Doctor then placed the stethoscope on her skin, and listened to her 'heartbeat'._

_"Your heart rate seems a little lower than last time. Have you been doing anything differently since then?"_

_She thought about it:_

_"No, other than mediating more than I used to. I find it helps me stay relaxed."_

_"That's probably the cause then. Ok, now for a co-ordination test: balance first."_

_She pulled her tank top back on, and followed the Doctor's instructions for testing her balance._

_She walked along a straight line marked on the floor, putting one foot in front of the other; in the same amount of time she had done in her previous physical a year ago._

_"Impressive, that was less than a second slower than your time last year." Doctor Kadowaki had commented._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The balance test went the same way as it did on the last test._ Sonnet thought to herself._ In fact, so far the only difference is the slightly lower heart rate, but I know that's nothing special._

With that out of the way, she recalled the next part of the physical: reflex testing, starting with hand-to-eye co-ordination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She reacted automatically any time the tests involved her catching something thrown her way, although the sudden use of an orange caught her off guard, as she gripped it a little too hard as she caught it, causing the juice to run down her arm._

_After pausing for a minute so she could wipe her arm clean with a towel, the testing continued with her doing something she preferred: target practise. Since her weapon of choice was a pistol, her targeting needed to be more accurate than for someone who used claws, for instance, since that involved close-range combat._

_The testing for close range combat was a little different. A student who she didn't know, but looked young enough to be in his first year at Garden, held up a series of numbered foam pads, that were on his hands, shins, and stomach. She had to hit as quickly and as hard as possible in a set order as Dr Kadowaki called out a number, using either her hands or her feet and her performance would be evaluated as a whole. On her last strike, she kicked the pad over the student's stomach so hard that he fell over backwards._

_Reacting quickly, she reached out a hand to help the student up while offering an apology. He accepted both and, after checking with Dr Kadowaki, removed the pads and left the room._

_That part was fun, _She mused, _Shame there isn't more of that on a physical test._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next part, after she'd stopped for a few minutes to get her breath back, was a stamina and general fitness test, determined by running what had been dubbed the "bleep test".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The "bleep test" involved continuous running between two lines 20m apart in time to recorded beeps. The time between recorded beeps decreased every minute, or level. The initial running speed was 8.5 kph, which increased by 0.5 kph each minute._

_This was an activity she had tried a few times before she had been, effectively, crippled with that cancer. Since the cancer had weakened her immune system, physical activity had to be restricted, as even her own sweat could cause her to become ill. Without an immune system, anything could kill her._

_Making a mental note to see if Asuka had ever done this and, if so, how far she had been able to get, she took her place on the starting line._

_She ran between the lines with ease, keeping her breathing under control, up until half way through level 8, requiring a running speed of 12kph. At this point, to Dr Kadowaki's eyes, she started to have trouble keeping her breathing steady, and she also began sweating a little. At level 12, requiring a speed of 16kph, she started to struggle, and eventually stopped at level 13._

_"Very impressive Sonnet, you lasted longer than last year, but not as long as some other members of this organisation."_

_"Thank you…Doctor…" She replied between breaths. She glanced at herself, noticing that her arms and legs were starting to glow, and hoped that the conduits wouldn't become too visible before she left. If Dr Kadowaki spotted those conduits, her secret would be out._

_She "got her breath back" in the following five minutes, as the Doctor made a few notes on her clipboard charts. And, to her relief, the conduits faded just enough for her to have trouble seeing them, so she hoped the Doctor wouldn't be able to either._

_"Ok, to finish, I need to take your heart rate again."_

_A few minutes later, she pulled her tank top on once again, and walked out of the infirmary once Doctor Kadowaki cleared her._

_Her first stop had been to shower, and then to change her clothes into something that covered more of her body, hiding the energy conduits that were now easy to see._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stretched out her legs, realising she'd been thinking (or maybe brooding) about her physical for over an hour. She glanced at her clock, and decided that she wasn't going to go to bed just yet.

_Ok, so it seems like nothing during the physical was out of the ordinary, so there's nothing there that could explain the memory problem. I didn't overexert myself, nor did I feel anything unusual happen._ She thought.

She stood up from the bed, and stretched her body as much as she could, before lying down on her stomach, facing the door to her dorm. She then began thinking about the examination Bird had done to her cyborg components, systems, and programming while she had visited him at the Trabia Docks, and compared it to the ones he'd done initially when he had first purged her assassin programming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You remember what you're asking involves, don't you?" Bird had asked her almost as soon as she'd requested he examine her, and explained why._

_She had nodded, so he reluctantly agreed._

_"Very well. I'll examine your systems."_

_"Why the reluctance?" She had asked._

_"You know I don't like hurting you."_

_"I can't feel pain, remember? That's quite a nice perk to this condition."_

_She noted to herself that Rei was right, there was at least one good thing about her condition._

_"I'll need about 10 minutes to set up the equipment." He had said, pulling out surgical gloves._

_She had nodded, and left the room, returning exactly ten minutes later after leaving her shoes and socks near the front door. As soon as she entered the room, he sat her down on the chair, and pointed to her eyes. Like with every other examination, she removed her left eye first, so he could examine it in detail with some sort of scanner, and then her right eye once he gave her the left one back. She also had the sense to turn off each eye as it was removed, so that he wouldn't have to worry about energy surging through the circuits within._

_Once her eyes were done, he picked up a surgical pen, and drew a long curving line onto her skin. He used a finger to trace an indent under her skin as he drew the line. Then he picked up a scalpel, and started cutting along the drawn line, starting by going along her forehead. He didn't stop as he reached her temple, however, he carried on going round her head, down behind her ear, and then horizontal across the back of her neck, moving her hair out of the way in the process, and then going up again behind her other ear. Once the blade returned to the point it started at, he took it away, and lifted the upper piece of her head (above the line he had drawn) off using her hair. He set the piece down on a cloth-covered table, and began examining her brain, and the components that were within it with a similar scanner._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He's done everything the same so far. He even used his finger to follow the indent under my skin where the two plates that are my skull can be separated._ Sonnet thought, feeling confident about the examination so far.

The next part of the examination involved him examining her torso, by cutting into her back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After examining everything in her head, he replaced the piece he had removed, and waited for a few minutes while the nanites regenerated the skin that had covered the indent._

_As she stood up to move to the small foldout bed he had put up, Bird turned around to give her a little privacy._

_As she walked, she removed her gun belt, and jacket, placing both on a chair in the room. She then unfastened the buttons on her shirt, and took that off as well. Finally, she unclipped and removed her bra, before lying face down on the foldout bed, and moving her hair so that it was hanging down the left side of it._

_"Ready." She said._

_He turned around again, and walked towards her, pulling on clean surgical gloves as he did so. Leaning over the bed, he picked up a fresh scalpel from the equipment tray, and positioned it just below her right shoulder blade. He pressed the scalpel blade into her skin, and continued pressing until he felt it break through. He then pulled the scalpel down the length of her back until it was just above her waist, before pulling it out of her back and wiping it clean._

_His next action was to make another similar cut in her back, this one nearer to the spine. Once this was done, he made two more cuts on her back, both horizontal: one under her shoulder blade, and one just above her waist. He was then able to reach into one of the vertical cuts, and peel the skin from her back. It now appeared as though she had a trench in the right side of her back._

_The examining of the components in her torso was quite a lengthy process, and it also involved him using clamps to move some of her vertebrae aside so he could reach components buried deeper than them for scanning. All of the bones in her torso were made from the same material as practically everything else in her body: the black metal that Rei and Asuka had seen in her hand after she had intentionally cut it on the redhead's katana. There was very little in her body that was still fully organic, almost everything had mechanical 'improvements' in it somewhere._

_She was keeping a count in her head of how long he had left before the nanites regenerated her lost skin, as well as how long it was taking him to examine each component, and comparing that to the previous examinations._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He took the same amount of time with that part as he did on all the previous examinations, give or take a few seconds._ She thought, _so there's nothing unusual there._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After examining everything in her torso, he began examining the components in her arms and hands. This didn't require a trench to be cut, all he had to do was cut a line into her upper arm, and then pull the skin apart. As her 'skin' was actually some sort of synthetic substitute material grown by the nanites, it could tear like paper if necessary, and yet, somehow, she could still feel things through it, like when something or someone touched her, which was what Bird used to his advantage during the examination of her systems._

_As with her torso, any bones within her arms were made of the black metal, so these could be examined with ease. The few components that were located in her upper arms were mainly circuit linkers to her shoulders, lower arms and other places. Once her upper arm was examined, he moved to her lower arm, by cutting another line starting near her elbow, and going down to her wrist. As with her upper arm, the components were mainly circuit linkers to her hands._

_The next stage was her hand, which contained more delicate components than the rest of her arms, such as the servomechanisms that allowed her to move her fingers and thumb. As a result, this required more than a line being cut into the skin. He held up her hand, and cut the skin on her wrist with a fresh scalpel. This cut was continued all around her wrist and then up the back of her hand, and he then used the latter piece to reach under the skin, and peel the whole lot off her hand, exposing the whole cyborg limb. He took almost half an hour examining the components in her hand, and testing the motion range of her fingers and thumb. By the time he lowered the hand back to the bed, the skin on her back had been regenerated, closing the trench. Also, the cut on her upper arm had practically regenerated too._

_This procedure was then repeated on her other arm, and hand. By the time he was finished on that arm, the skin on her wrist had regenerated._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok, no differences so far. _Sonnet thought, as she considered the next, and final, part of the examination: her legs and feet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After finishing examining her other arm and hand, Bird left the room for a few minutes. While he was in another room, she sat up on the bed, and put her bra and shirt back on, idly noticing that her cyborg fingers were thin and limber enough to be able to fasten the buttons on the shirt._

_Once he came back into the room, he turned away to clean the scalpels used so far, and change his surgical gloves again. While his back was turned, again to give her a little privacy, she unbuttoned her trousers and slid them down her legs before lying back down on her stomach again._

_"Ready." She said again, to make sure he knew._

_This time, she was facing him as he approached, so she could tell where he was visually, instead of using her hearing. Less than a minute after she stood next to the bed, she felt something be placed over her lower back and waist. Judging from the texture (and past experience) she realised it was a small towel, keeping her covered as much as possible. The next thing she could feel was the scalpel blade pressing against her outer thigh, before it slid through the skin. He made a lateral incision along her thigh, stopping just above her knee, and then pulling the skin apart. He used the scanner again to check her metal bones, before removing one of the servomotors, which caused her leg to go dead, as there was no longer a signal flowing between her brain and her leg. After a few minutes scanning the servomotor with the scanner, he replaced it in her leg, restoring the signal flow._

_His next move was to make another lateral incision along her calf, starting below her knee and ending above her ankle. As before, he removed a random servomotor, cutting off the signal flow again. The difference this time was that she could still feel her thigh, but nothing below it. After a few minutes of scanning, he replaced the servomotor, and then lifted her ankle from the end of the bed._

_She knew what this involved, and glanced at her hands, which were still regenerating the lost skin. The cut went around her ankle, and then down her heel, allowing him to peel the skin from her foot so he could examine the servomotors that linked to each of her toes and the rest of her leg. After a few minutes, he lowered her ankle, and moved around to the other side of the bed so he could repeat those actions with her other leg._

_Once he had done that, she sat up and pulled her trousers back on, glancing at the cuts and exposed limbs in the process. She knew the skin would grow back in less than 12 hours, so she wasn't worried._

_He sorted out his equipment, packing up anything electrical, cleaning anything surgical, and throwing everything else into a large rubbish bag._

_"Well, as usual, everything looks normal. Every component is in good condition, well maintained and structurally intact. I did spot a slight lag in the transmission between your right eye and the optic nerve linking it to your brain, but that's probably down to the damage you received during the Trabia SeeD Field Exam. The nanites are already restoring the connection, so it should be fine within 48 hours."_

_"Thank you. I guess I was just grasping at straws."_

_He shook his head._

_"Well, it doesn't hurt to make sure. Besides, if nothing else, I'm able to see you again while you're here. Since it's now almost 9pm, do you want to stay the night? I can give you some breakfast in the morning, and then see you off on the ferry back to Balamb."_

_She smiled widely:_

_"I'd like that. Plus, I'd like to know what else you've been doing since I left, as I'm sure working at the Docks isn't everything."_

_"You're right."_

_She had then stayed during the night, catching up a little, and left at about 8am the following morning. He walked with her to the Docks, and her ferry, making a small detour to throw the rubbish bag into an incinerator that the Docks had for getting rid of waste materials. This destroyed the skin he had removed, and any scalpel blades he had replaced during the examination._

_As her ferry arrived, he pulled her into a tight hug, and said:_

_"Take care of yourself, my daughter, and visit again soon, so we can simply chat."_

_"I will. Thank you again, especially since I turned up without warning you first."_

_"Don't worry, I'm always happy to see you. Take care now."_

_He released her, and stood near the Customs Building. He watched as she boarded her ferry, and then stood and watched as it left the harbour._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That examination was the same as all the others,_ she thought, _the conversation at the end was different, but that's not surprising. If everything went the same way every time, life would be pretty boring. Anyway, Bird said there was nothing wrong with me! Yet, somehow, I've got a gap in my memory. I don't understand!_

Deciding that nothing she'd done recently seemed unusual, she started to run every self-diagnostic she could, to see if anything had been damaged, as she had been in a lot of combat since becoming a SeeD. She must have fought a lot more since becoming a SeeD than she had ever 'had to' during her time as Adel's assassin.

Several hours later, the diagnostics hadn't turned up anything unusual, and Sonnet was starting to get desperate. She could feel herself going really tense, and getting angry at the fact that nothing was wrong, yet something had to be, otherwise she wouldn't have the gap.

She decided to go and take a shower, even though it was only 6am. It might calm her down and help her spot something she could have missed in her current state.

She grabbed a towel, and moved to the shower room. Once inside a cubicle, she removed her clothes, and turned on the shower. The hot water running through her hair and over her skin seemed to help her mood, as she could feel her frustration disappearing. Picking up the soap, working up foam in her hands, and then rubbing it over her arms, she began trying to think again about what might have caused the gap in her memory, closing her eyes as the water soaked into her skin.

-**Keep thinking Miss Baji; you might find the cause of the problem!**- A mechanically filtered voice suddenly said.

Sonnet's eyes shot open, and began scanning the cubicle for any kind of listening/recording device.

-**No, you won't find anything.**- Another voice said, this one sounding more female than the other one had, but still sounding mechanical.

She spun around, her unbound silver hair following like a vapour trail, splashing water all over the cubicle. Her eyes were flicking through every mode she could access, trying to spot something out of the ordinary.

-**Don't waste your time or energy, there's nothing for you to find!**- The original voice returned, and 'spoke' in a mocking tone.

Before she realised what she was doing, her fist had shot out, and embedded itself part way into the wall. The slight shockwave from her punch shook her whole cubicle and she wouldn't have been surprised if the cubicles on either side of hers had shook a little too. The wall, unfortunately, was the one that contained the showerhead, and the pipe linking it to the Garden's water system. The shower spray suddenly cut off from above her and a burst of water suddenly sprayed from the pipe onto her chest instead.

She pulled her fist back, and looked in shock at what she'd done. Her legs started shaking, and she tried close off the pipe by placing her hand over it.

-**That was uncalled for!**- A third voice said, again electronically scrambled, -**You could blow your cover if you keep doing that.**-

Removing her hand from the pipe, she quickly used her other hand to squeeze the neck of the pipe shut, stopping the water flow.

-**Clever move Miss Baji.**- A voice said, but she was unable to tell if it was a new voice, or one she'd already heard, -**But I don't see how you'll explain this to Garden personnel.**-

Holding her hands to her ears as if to block out the voices, she was only partially aware as her legs gave out, and she collapsed to the floor, sitting on her legs, with the pool of water covering the lower half of her calves.

The next things she was aware of were the sounds of other people moving around in the bathroom, several showers running, and that any water around her was gone. She checked herself, noticing that there was no sign of her conduits on her body despite the fact that there was still quite a bit of water on her.

Looking at the hole she remembered making, and the 'sealed' water pipe, she realised she had to think up a more suitable explanation than: _'I punched the wall out of anger as I thought I was hearing voices in my head'._

Thinking as quickly as her cyborg-enhanced brain would allow, she came up with a plan. Taking a closer look at the hole, she noticed, conveniently, that it didn't look too much like a fist had made it, so she broke off a few more small pieces from the wall, and took out any pieces that had gone in the hole because of her fist. She then calculated the approximate locations of where these pieces would land, and dropped them there to make it look like the pipe had actually burst.

_Time for a little acting._ She thought, almost feeling amused if it wasn't for the fact she was trying to pull off a deception.

Standing under the useless shower head, she made a few scrape marks on her skin, as if to show that she had been hit by the pieces that were now on the floor, before using her fingers to gently open the neck of the pipe again to make the water flow. Due to where she was standing, a lot of the water hit her in the chest and stomach, and some of it fell behind the wall.

She let the water soak her for another few seconds, before jumping back so her back hit the door to the cubicle. She then checked for the conduits, and confirmed there was no sign of them, before grabbing her towel and quickly drying herself. She then wrapped the towel around herself, picked up her keycard, left the cubicle, and ran out of the bathroom to her dorm, leaving water footprints in her wake.

As soon as she entered her dorm, she picked up her phone and dialled the internal number for Garden Maintenance. As soon as someone answered, she reported the 'burst pipe' in the bathroom, and then let the operator take down some details. Once that was taken care of, she did a more through job of drying herself, got herself dressed, and then began drying her dorm floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about 2pm that afternoon, Asuka knocked on the door to Rei's dorm. She had arrived back at Garden at about 2am, and gone straight to her dorm to sleep. However, as soon as she had woken up, her mind returned to what had concerned her on the train journey home, so she had called to Rei's room to discuss her concerns with her. As the door slid open, and Rei poked her head out, Asuka spoke:

"I need to talk to you about something."

Rei, seeing the seriousness on the redhead's face, didn't comment. She simply stood aside so Asuka could enter the dorm.

"What's wrong?" She queried.

"I finished helping out with the investigation into the murder sometime last night. I came straight back to Balamb after filing a report with Instructor Leighton."

"So?"

"I left a few things out of the report, as I found a couple of things that I don't like."

That got the brunette's attention:

"Like what?"

"One of the unusual things about the murder victim and his location was that there were no sign of fingerprints anywhere. And, before you say it, I thought of the possibility that the murderer was wearing gloves."

Rei closed her mouth, implying Asuka had guessed what she was going to suggest.

"Also, there was no material available on the security camera recordings. Whoever the murderer was completely erased them, and any backups. That suggested to me that the murderer was either an inside member of the Colonel's staff, or a good hacker. The former was ruled out as every member of his staff can be accounted for at the time of the murder, most of them are also dead, killed by the same person who killed him. What made me think of a hacker was a comment you made a while ago, about how security systems can be hacked into with enough effort."

"Ok. So some expert hacker erased any possible evidence after committing a murder. Whoever it is, is a dangerous and skilled individual."

"There was one other thing I found of interest. One of the bodyguards clearly discharged a flamethrower at what must have been the murderer. I figured this out because of the ash surrounding the body of the flamethrower wielder, and something else too."

Rei didn't say anything; she just waited for the redhead to continue.

"There was some skin pieces in the ash, that appear to have been partially burned, and then just torn off the hand of the person who was hit by the flamethrower."

Rei looked surprised.

"How can you tell the skin was torn off?"

"There was some pretty healthy skin, including a palm piece, along the bottom. Plus, the lines at the bottom were rough. According to Instructor Leighton, the skin was either roughly cut off, or ripped off. The sample was sent off to be analysed before I left."

Rei looked a little concerned:

"What hand was the skin from?"

"Right hand. Why?"

Now Rei looked worried.

"What's wrong Rei?"

"Remember when we saw Sonnet at the apartment?"

Asuka nodded.

"She was wearing white gloves. When I asked her about them after we left, she said she was wearing them to hide a large injury on her right hand that she had somehow obtained during the night. The injury was most of the skin on her right hand being missing."

Asuka now looked intrigued, yet horrified at the same time.

"Are you implying she did this?"

Rei shook her head.

"Not directly, as she's also apparently missing any memory of what happened during that night."

Asuka frowned:

"I'm going to talk to her, see if she has remembered anything now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on the door caught her attention as she tried to read Rei's book about encryption. Putting the book down, she called:

"Come in."

"Hi Sonnet," Asuka greeted her as the door shut, "How are you this morning?"

"That's an odd question to ask. I can't get physically ill, remember?"

Asuka smiled.

"Good point, I guess I forgot, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. So, when did you get back?"

"About an hour ago. I could use some sleep now."

"I'm not surprised."

Asuka then leaned forwards, and stared straight into Sonnet's eyes.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell. What is it?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Asuka nodded:

"I'm your friend, I want to help if there's anything wrong. Besides, you made the same offer to me a while back, remember?"

"Ok," Sonnet conceded, "But I doubt you'll like it."

Asuka sat down in Sonnet's desk chair, and waited for her to start talking.

"In a nutshell, I've got a gap in my memory that I can't seem to recover. It's like the whole four-hour gap has been deleted from my mind like you'd delete old files from a computer. What's worse is that every diagnostic I can run has indicated nothing is wrong."

Asuka frowned.

"I can see why that would be frustrating."

Sonnet nodded.

"I hate to ask this Sonnet, but when does this memory gap start and end?"

"Why?"

"There was a murder in Deling City the night before you turned up at the Ikari's apartment to drop this off," Asuka explained, fingering the edge of her coat, "The investigation I was helping out in revealed no indication of who might be responsible. The only real clues we found were more in a lack of evidence than anything else."

"What were they?"

"All recorded material from the security systems was gone, as if someone had hacked in and deleted it all, including backups. Also, there was a large piece of skin found next to the body of a guard who had discharged a flamethrower. The skin was sent off to be analysed."

Sonnet flexed her hands into fists, almost unconsciously.

"It was a right hand, Sonnet. And Rei told me about the injury you can't remember getting."

She glanced at her, now, healed right hand, before glaring at Asuka.

"You don't think I did it?"

"I admit this is a long shot, but you were in Deling around the time it happened, and you had an injured hand too."

"The gap is from 2330 until 0330 Deling Time." Sonnet said, quietly.

"Now I'm worried," Asuka said, her face a mask of concern, "According to initial testing, the time of death was about 0200 Deling Time. Now, I left a couple of things out of the report I submitted. But, I'm starting to think…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She never got a chance to finish her sentence, as she suddenly saw a blur in her vision. The next thing she was aware of was Sonnet's left hand around her neck, with her feet a few inches off the ground, and with her back pressed into the wall next to her dorm door.

"What…are…you…" She chocked out, yet stopped when she saw the bright silver glow in Sonnet's eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonnet was suddenly aware that she had moved, and was holding something. She looked up, and immediately pulled her hand back from what it had been wrapped around.

The only sound in the room was Asuka wheezing as she got her breath back.

"Asuka…"

Her response was filled with venom:

"Don't say anything!!" Followed by Asuka coughing.

A minute later, she stood up, and said:

"I have no idea what's going on with you, but something clearly is. I'll leave my suspicions out of this murder investigation, as I believe in my heart that you wouldn't murder anyone in cold blood."

Asuka then left the room, and Sonnet practically collapsed onto the floor.

_What have I done?_ She thought to herself, _first the shower and now this?_

-**Getting violent Miss Baji?**- The voice taunted again. -**At this rate, you'll be killing without reverting back to your old ways.**-

She held her hands to her head again, and mentally shouted:

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she heard a knock on her door, Rei got up and opened it, seeing Asuka on the other side. The redhead looked a little annoyed too.

"Well, what did she say?" Rei asked, standing aside to Asuka could enter.

"Not much. I explained the details to her, and she was concerned. She then told me the memory gap was during the time of the murder. That implies she's still not remembered what happened." Asuka replied.

Rei nodded, watching Asuka pace up and down the room.

"However, as I was explaining that I left a couple of suspicions out of my report, but I wasn't able to finish the sentence, as she started strangling me!"

Rei's eyes widened at that:

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I make this up?" Asuka demanded, pulling down her collar so Rei could see the finger marks on her neck, "She grabbed me with her left hand, which was wrapped around my neck, and lifted me a few inches off the ground while pressing me into a wall. I tried to ask her what she was doing when I spotted her eyes glowing silver. Suddenly, that glow faded, and she dropped me to the floor. I stood up, feeling pissed off, and stormed out before she could say anything."

"I doubt that was the right thing to do, since it was out of anger." Rei stated.

"Maybe, but I did tell her that I didn't believe she could murder someone in cold blood, only in self-defence, before I left."

She then winced and reached for her neck.

"I'm going to try and get some ice to put on my neck, see if helps the stinging. I'll talk to you later."

Asuka then left before Rei could say a word.

A minute or two after Asuka had left; something she had said suddenly triggered an alarm bell in Rei's mind:

_'Her eyes glowing silver'?_ She thought,_ I saw that happen when…_

Her thought process was interrupted as she heard her phone ringing. Picking it up, she said:

"Hello, Rei Ayanami."

-Rei? It's Yui Ikari.- A semi-familiar voice replied.

"Hello Mrs Ikari. What can I do for you?"

-Nothing, actually. I'm just calling with those test results.-

Rei's eyes widened again as she remembered the possibility that she might be related to the Ikari's.

"What do they say?" She asked as calmly as she could.

There was a slight pause, while she heard Yui shuffle some papers.

_This is a stalling tactic._ Rei cynically thought, _She's delaying so she doesn't have to tell me…_

-The tests were positive. You're my niece, and Shinji's cousin.-

Rei was stunned, as she was expecting Yui to say there was no relation between them.

She had no reply for more than a minute, before she whispered:

"I'm not alone anymore."

-I'm sorry, what was that?- Yui asked.

Shaking her head, Rei repeated her previous statement, with a louder voice:

"I'm not alone anymore. I have family. This is fantastic!"

-I agree. I'm sure Shinji will be happy to learn about you as well.-

"I hope so."

-I'd like to arrange a small meeting sometime soon, so we can inform Shinji and introduce the two of you at the same time.-

Rei smiled, even though Yui couldn't see it down the phone line:

"I'd like that, Mrs Ikari."

-Yui is fine Rei, since you are family now.-

"Ok, Yui."

-You adapt quickly.-

"Sometimes. However, I don't think I'll feel comfortable enough to call you 'Auntie Yui' for a while."

There was a muttered conversation on the other end of the phone line, so she assumed Gendo and Yui were talking. A minute or two later, Yui's voice cam back.

-That's fine Rei. Gendo just asked me to tell you that you can call him by name next time you see him.-

"I'll do that. Thank you for informing me Yui."

-It wasn't a problem. It was worth it too.-

"Yeah, it was, even though it well take me a while to fully adjust to this."

-Understandable. I've got to go now, but before I do, let me give you our phone number, so you can phone and talk to us if you have any questions.-

Rei memorised the number as Yui provided it, and then grabbed a pad and pen from her desk, to write it down.

"I've got it. Thank you again Yui, I'll talk to you soon."

-Goodbye, my niece.-

Rei put down the phone, and moved to her bed. She laid down on it, staring at the ceiling, thinking over and over:

_I have a family now. I have a family now. I have a family now._

If she hadn't been so caught up in that thought, she might have noticed the tears sliding down her cheeks and onto her top pillow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Anything contained between two hyphens, like -this-, means it's a communication that is being transmitted over a phone line, or similar medium.

AN2: The description used to describe the bleep test, was modified from a description found at:


	18. Shadows

Chapter 17 – Shadows

He sat at the table with his elbows resting on the table, with his fingers interlinked, and his hands hiding his mouth. A knock on his door made him get up and open it.

"What kept you?" He asked of the person on the other side.

"Sorry, there was a large crowd problem at the centre, a couple of them got into a fight."

"Someone needs to talk to the security people, see if we can do something about the discipline here."

"Agreed. Anyway, what did you want to show me?"

"I've made some progress recently in accessing the target. She made the mistake of getting herself examined by the former project worker. While he did what she asked of him, it made a clear transmission possible."

The other person's face turned into a smile.

"Does that mean we can see her?"

"Yes," He replied, matching the smile, "We can access data on all her systems, so we know what kind of shape she is in at all times. We can also see what she sees."

"What about control?"

"Only for limited periods. The best I've done so far is for an hour, making it possible for her to do something Adel used to keep her for, and then remove all knowledge of it from her."

"It sounds like you've been having fun."

His smile changed to a grin:

"I have. Sadly, the safeguards that the project worker, or whoever it was, put into her after he 'liberated' her, keep on kicking in. That prevents the permanent control we want."

"We'll get it eventually. Can I see what you can now do?"

"Of course."

The two people moved into another room. One leaned back against a painting that stretched from floor to ceiling, and the other crouched down near one that went from the floor to knee height. The floor to ceiling painting suddenly swivelled 180°, taking the person leaning on it into another room. A booted foot tapped a part of the wall next to that entryway, and a smaller entryway swivelled open by 90°, allowing the other person to crawl through. A few seconds later, both entryways closed again, sealing the room.

"Why do I always have to use the smaller entrance?"

"Because you're the smaller person."

The room they were in had a bank of flat screen computer monitors along one wall arranged in a 26 grid, a dozen in total. Other equipment included a server, a super computer and several keyboards. The super computer was one he had used his father's name to obtain when the project had been scrapped 23 years previously. It wasn't as powerful and sophisticated as some more modern super computers, but it was more than adequate for his purposes, since it was Esthar made.

He pressed a switch on the desk, and all the monitors activated, each showing a different thing. He explained the contents of each one to his guest; starting at the top left and working across, as the last time they were in the room, the screens were switched off.

"That one is her 'heart rate', then her 'pulse'. Numbers three through eight are summaries of every piece of her body: head, torso, etc. They can be altered if necessary to show more detail about a specific component contained within that piece."

"Even the nanites?"

"Not quite, we can observe those, but there are too many to be able to track a specific one. Especially since the controllers are constantly destroying ones, making new ones etc."

"Understood."

"Screen nine shows a summary of four of her senses. Screen ten isn't available at present; I'll show you why in a minute. Screen eleven is linked to the device that shows us computer generated images of what she's thinking about, and screen twelve is the spare for anything I might need."

"Impressive. So what's screen ten for?"

He grinned again:

"That's the one that shows us what her fifth sense does: we can see what she sees."

His guest's eyes widened.

"What's the delay on these readouts?"

"About 5 seconds, which isn't bad, given the transmission distance and the quality of the uplink to the satellites."

He activated screen ten, so they could see what she was seeing. However, the screen was blank, as she had her eyes closed. However, screen eleven showed that she was running diagnostics.

"She's worried about the gap in her memory that I caused when I took control of her during her visit to Deling City. At a guess, she's trying to work out the cause of that gap."

"I'd say she has good reason."

"Yep. You missed quite a show a couple of hours ago. She was thinking back to the examination she had at the home of the project worker. If her memory is as accurate as my father claimed it would be when he helped put her together, then she has a great figure: smooth skin, slim waist, long legs…"

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by his guest slapping him.

"Don't be such a pervert about this!"

He simply shrugged, and then pointed out one interesting thing he hadn't mentioned previously:

"By the way, I can do one other thing now besides control her for a short time."

"And what's that?"

"While the project worker was examining her head, one of the signals I managed to send activated a sub dermal communicator implanted inside her left ear. If I want to now, I can say something into this," He pointed to a microphone on the desk, "And she'll hear it."

His guest grinned:

"That could be fun."

He nodded, as his attention was turned back to screen ten.

"It looks like she's decided to try and relax. This might be a good time to talk to her. Any voice will be mechanically filtered and processed, so she shouldn't recognise us."

His guest glanced at the screen, and saw the inside of a shower cubicle. He sat down at the desk, and pulled the microphone near to his mouth. He glanced at the screen as it showed her hands foaming the soap. As she closed her eyes, indicated by the screen going blank, he pressed the 'send' button on the microphone's base.

"Keep thinking Miss Baji; you might find the cause of the problem!"

He checked the screen to show the image going wild as she glanced around the cubicle. He offered the microphone to his guest, who leaned over it, and then nodded. As he pressed the button, his guest said:

"No, you won't find anything."

The image then flickered in a different way, as she altered the settings on her eyes.

Taking the microphone back, and pulling one of the keyboards towards him, he said:

"Don't waste your time or energy, there's nothing for you to find!"

He then typed something on the keyboard, before moving into a holographic interface field that had formed in front of the bank of screens. He clenched his fist, and punched out hard. On the screen, they saw her hand punch through the wall. Moving out of the interface field, he said:

"That was uncalled for! You could blow your cover if you keep doing that."

He winked at his guest, who looked a little disgusted, after noticing that the holographic interface field was shaped in the targets physical form.

"Clever move Miss Baji. But I don't see how you'll explain this to Garden personnel."

"What?" His guest asked him.

"She squeezed the pipe shut with her hand. Good improvising if you ask me. Problem is, the control window is closing, so she's getting shaky. I've sent a command that will make her black out once it fades, for about half an hour."

"I thought you could control her for longer?"

"I can, usually, her defence programming seems to be ahead of me this time."

"I'll look into a way to neutralise that for longer." His guest stated.

"You do that, and try to make our control permanent. We need her so we can destroy the Sorceress. After that, SeeD should be weakened for a long time."

As the screen went blank, he commented to his guest:

"It's hard to believe she's a machine, isn't it?"

"Very. She looks so young, and perfectly human."

"And you knew her for longer than I have so far."

"Yes."

"So, want to get something to eat? We can come back later and see how she is then."

His guest nodded, so he turned off the screens, and they left the room the same way they came in.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they returned. This time, they both sat down to observe what the target was doing.

"She's pretty." His guest commented, referring to the redhead occupying the screen.

He frowned.

"I thought you'd seen her before?"

"I did, but I didn't pay much attention to her at the time."

"Fair enough, and I agree with you. Her, the target, and their other team-mate; they're all attractive young women. Ok, ok, almost all, since the target is probably older than both of us put together."

"She's 42." His guest simply stated.

"Ok, not quite then."

He grinned as an idea occurred to him.

"Her friend is sharp, she suspects that she was involved with the murder I made her commit."

The other person in the room glanced at screen twelve, where he had transferred anything that the target had heard, which appeared in text on the screen.

"Activate the interface, I want a turn."

He did so. The interface was different this time, as the edge of it showed a holographic representation of the young woman the target was looking at. Once his guest had stepped into the field, he activated the control program and watched as the target was made to strangle the redhead and lift her off the floor.

"Going to kill her?" He queried.

A negative shake of the head from the other person was his answer.

"Cut it off." Was the next thing he heard.

He did as requested, and watched the after effects. He was unable to resist another comment:

"Getting violent Miss Baji? At this rate, you'll be killing without reverting back to your old ways."

"I think that's enough for now."

He turned to his guest, shutting down the screens in the process.

"I agree. She's got enough problems for now. We'll continue tomorrow."

"Right, I'll try and have some good news on the control program."

"Good. You're the programming expert, so you should be able to do more than I've managed."

"I'll let you know."

"Good."

"We'll need to test the control program again you know."

"I know." He replied.

"We'll need another victim then."

"I think the former project worker would be a good choice for that. He's one of only four people, including me, who know about the project, and are still alive."

"I assume the fourth person is the target herself?"

"Correct."

"What about her two friends?"

He frowned:

"I'm not sure about the brunette, she seems to know nothing about the project and her true condition. The redhead, however, she clearly knows, as they discussed the memory gap, and she mentioned it was like the memory was deleted from her mind in the same way you'd 'delete old files from a computer'. The redhead also mentioned detached skin, which implies she knows the target can regenerate hers easily."

"So she should be killed too, just to be on the safe side. And the brunette, as they might have discussed it when you were unable to look."

He shook his head:

"I'll agree with you on the redhead, but not the brunette. If we made her kill everyone who might know the truth about her, it'll raise suspicion if a lot of people start turning up dead. Plus, once we're successful, when they learn that it was a cyborg that killed the Sorceress, a lot more people would need to be killed to keep it secret. Probably more people than she could actually kill without being destroyed."

"You never actually explained anything beyond killing the Sorceress. Once that's done, what are we going to do? Keep her as our private assassin like Adel did?"

Checking the rest of the equipment was in a low power mode, the two of them left the room again, which fell into darkness once both entrances sealed shut.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the sudden change of scenery, not to mention the mood of the story. This was necessary to provide more information about what's wrong with Sonnet.

AN2: In case anyone is wondering, the people in this chapter have been seen before…


	19. Downward Spiral

Chapter 18 – Downward Spiral

Rei was still staring at the ceiling approximately an hour later. A knock on the door brought her back to the real world again.

"Come in." She called, sitting up.

"I need your help with something if possible." Asuka stated as soon as she walked through the door.

Realising she had been crying, Rei wiped the tear streaks from her face, before asking:

"And that would be?"

Asuka opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again as she looked directly at Rei.

"Are you ok?" She said instead.

Rei grinned, before replying:

"Yep, thank you for asking."

Asuka frowned.

"So why have you been crying then?" She asked.

"Remember that discussion that unexpectedly took place when we were at the Ikari's apartment?"

Asuka nodded:

"Yui got the test results back: she is my mother's sister."

Rei said that in such a matter-of-fact tone that Asuka almost missed the significance of it. However, once she realised what Rei had said, she practically started crushing the brunette in a hug.

"Rei, that's great news!"

Returning the hug, Rei simply replied:

"Thank you."

Releasing her, Asuka then said:

"Mind if I go with you when you meet Shinji?"

"Of course not, Yui suggested setting up a meeting, so I'm sure you'll be invited along too, especially since you consider Shinji your brother."

"Great."

"By the way, I have a question regarding the Ikari's, if you don't mind?"

Asuka nodded, so Rei asked her question:

"Why is any stuff that you couldn't bring here, was left at the Ikari's, instead of with your parents?"

Asuka's face hardened for a second, causing Rei to fear she had struck a nerve, before Asuka said:

"In a nutshell: I never got on that well with my parents. They planned out my whole life before I turned 14, and it was the most boring thing I can imagine. I applied for SeeD behind their backs, so as you might imagine, they were not too happy to later learn that I had been accepted. They effectively disowned me after that. Since I had grown up with the Ikari's, they took me in. I lived with them for over a year before coming here. That's why they have some of my stuff."

"And here I was thinking you had had an easy life compared to Sonnet and myself."

"Nope, you were wrong on that one."

"I suppose so."

There was silence for a few seconds, before Rei asked:

"What did you want my help with?"

"Oh yeah. Could you look into the history of this Colonel Vincent Fletcher for me? Find out as much as you can."

Rei nodded.

"I can, but why?"

"I wasn't given much more than his name and role in the Galbadian Army, and we couldn't establish a motive for killing him. So, I'm wondering if there was something about his past that he was killed for."

"I can see your logic. Sure, I'll look into it. Just let me get my laptop, and I'll go to the…"

_Would SeeD Rei Ayanami please report to the Commander's Office? Repeat: Would SeeD Rei Ayanami please report to the Commander's Office?_

The intercom interrupted her.

"I wonder what that's about?" Asuka queried, while frowning.

"No idea. But I guess I'll find out. Talk to you later?"

"Of course."

Asuka and Rei then left the brunette's dorm. Asuka headed for the quad to get some fresh air, while Rei headed to the Commander's Office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the doors closed, he turned away from the window, and moved to stand in front of his desk.

"Reporting as ordered sir." The young woman standing a few feet away said, while holding a salute. He returned the salute, before instructing her to relax.

"We've had another SeeD request from Esthar. This is a technical mission, and your excellent scores with the computing classes before you graduated make you a good choice."

"Thank you sir."

He reached behind him, and picked up a folder from his desk. He checked he had the correct one from the pile there, before holding it out to her.

"This is a semi follow up to a mission your friend Asuka Sohyru carried out in Deling City. She was investigating the scene of a murder, and the victim was a Colonel in the Galbadian Army, a Vincent…"

"Fletcher." Rei interrupted him, and then looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Commander." She instantly apologised.

"How did you know that, Miss Ayanami?" He questioned.

"I was with Asuka when she got assigned that mission. We were staying with her guardians in Deling City."

Squall moved behind the desk, and sat down, accessing something on his computer at the same time.

"A Gendo and Yui Ikari?"

She nodded in confirmation to his question.

"Yes sir."

"Very well, so they are aware of his murder. Given they are Deling residents, that shouldn't be a surprise. It would have spilled out to the media eventually anyway, so they learned sooner rather than later. I suppose there's no harm done."

"Sir, may I ask a question?" Rei looked up from her reading of the folders contents.

"Yes."

"This Colonel had bank accounts in Esthar, yet he was registered as a Galbadian citizen. Why is that?"

"That is part of the reason you're going to Esthar. Investigations into his past reveal that he was born in Esthar, but defected to Galbadia during the First Sorceress War, and obtained citizenship there after the War. The accounts, as far as can be determined, were his emergency accounts, for lack of a better term."

"I see. So, I'm to go to Esthar and try and crack the encryptions on his accounts, so the money in them can then go to where it should according to the terms of his will?"

"Correct. The _Ragnarok_ leaves in an hour. Take any equipment you can carry. Anything else you need will be provided by Esthar."

"Understood sir."

"Dismissed."

Saluting again, she turned around and left the office.

Once she had left, he picked up the phone on his desk, and dialled a number. A few rings later, the call was answered:

"Kiros? It's Squall. I need a small favour."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Commander's Office doors closed behind her, her immediate reaction was to grin, making her look a little crazy.

_I'm visiting Esthar! I can see some of their technology first hand! I'm going to enjoy this._

Sobering up, she walked to the desk of the Commander's Secretary, realising there was something she might have to do, now that she had family.

"Excuse me?"

The Secretary looked at her, so she asked:

"Who do I inform if I want to make a change to my records?"

"You can inform Archives, their office is in the basement."

"Thank you."

"You'll need a special pass to be able to access that level, so can you tell me why you wish to change your records?"

Rei nodded, and then realised she might need some kind of proof before the alteration could be made. She explained to the Secretary anyway:

"According to my records, I'm an orphan, is that correct?"

"Name please?"

"Rei Ayanami."

The blonde woman with, Rei noticed, brilliant green eyes, typed something into her keyboard, and then looked at Rei.

"Yes, you were orphaned at the age of six when monsters attacked the town of Winhill. Correct?"

Rei nodded, and then explained:

"I recently found out that I have an Auntie, an Uncle and a cousin, so I'd like to add them to my next of kin section, if possible?"

"Yes, it's possible."

"Good, I'll need to get their details correct first, so I can then add them to my records."

"In that case, contact one of the Human Resources staff when you have the information, and they will issue you a temporary pass allowing you to access the basement level."

"Understood. Thank you."

The Secretary nodded, and Rei went to the lift, heading down to the ground floor. Her first stop was her dorm, to pack a few things, including a couple of changes of clothes, and her laptop. Her next stop was Asuka's dorm, so she could inform her that she was leaving for a while.

Knocking on Asuka's door, she waited and then walked in as the door opened, seeing the redhead practically lying on her side, on the floor, looking under her bed.

"Lost something?"

Asuka moved so she was in a kneeling position, and brushed back the veil that her hair resembled so it was behind her shoulders.

"Yeah. I can't seem to find my original katana. I kept it when Sonnet gave me the new one, along with the coat, back when she turned up in Deling. I brought both swords back here, and now I can't find the original one."

Rei frowned, looking around the room.

"You didn't take it into another room after you got back?"

Asuka shook her head, causing her hair to spill over her shoulders again.

"No. I'm sure I didn't."

Rei checked the hook next to the door, where Asuka had hung her leather trench coat. She carefully pulled on the handle of the katana she could see inside it, and saw the Ifrit carving that told her it was the newer blade.

"I'm not that forgetful Rei. I checked there first."

"Sorry," She apologised, "I didn't actually think, I just did that automatically."

"Don't worry about it."

"I would help you to look, but I'll be leaving shortly."

"Mission?" The redhead queried.

"Yeah."

"Take care then, and I'll see you when you get back."

"Thanks. I actually called in to say that I'll look into that Colonel for you while I'm on the mission, as it seems to relate to him."

Asuka pulled herself to her feet.

"Really? Interesting. Can you tell me anything?"

"I probably shouldn't yet, unless it turns up in the research I'll do independently of the mission."

"Understood."

Rei nodded, before replying with:

"See you soon."

She went back to her own dorm, and picked up her bag, jacket, and glaive, before leaving the room and heading for the hangar facility built next to the Garden structure for storing the Ragnarok when it wasn't needed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After looking around the room a couple more times, and not finding her katana, Asuka decided to try and ask Sonnet if she had seen it.

_Rei was right, I did react more out of anger than anything else. I need to see if she will explain what's wrong with her, as she seems convinced that something is._ Asuka thought, knocking on Sonnet's door.

"It's open." Sonnet's voice quietly said.

She walked in as the door slid open, and saw Sonnet sitting on her bed, her facial expression looking like she was miles away. However, that wasn't what caught the redhead's attention.

"What happened to your hair?" She queried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonnet let her eyes focus again upon hearing Asuka's question. She then reached behind her shoulder, and grabbed a few strands so she could see them. She dropped the strands when she saw that they were dark brown instead of silver.

"I have no idea. I hadn't even noticed anything different." She said, in a monotone voice.

It was obvious to her that Asuka was staying a safe distance away when she crouched and looked into Sonnet's eyes.

"What's bothering you so much?"

"Besides trying to kill you for no reason?" Sonnet shot back.

"I was going to ask about that." Asuka admitted.

"I'm scared Asuka," She confessed, "Ever since Trabia Garden, odd things have been happening. I've nearly strangled you, I've somehow broken one of Rei's legs, I've broken one of the showers in the shower room, and I seem to be hearing voices in my head. To make it worse, I don't seem to be in control of myself all the time."

Asuka frowned, as she realised that Sonnet might not have been aware of what she was doing when she was holding her off the floor by the neck.

"I'm no expert on this sort of thing, especially with something as sophisticated as a cyborg, but what if you are being controlled?"

Sonnet looked at her.

"Didn't you mention that Adel could control you?" Asuka continued.

"Yes," Sonnet replied, nodding, "She could either give me a vocal command, which I was programmed to obey without question, or she could somehow control me directly. Bird never figured out how the second one was done."

"Could the vocal commands work for anyone else?"

Sonnet's, now, brown hair spilled over her shoulders as she shook her head.

"No. Adel's vocal patterns were the only thing that allowed those commands to work."

Asuka nodded as she stood up. Taking a possible risk, she sat down next to Sonnet on the bed.

"Ok, so the vocal commands are not being used. But you said the second method was never determined?"

Sonnet nodded, before saying:

"Right, but Bird and I agreed that it was irrelevant, as he, President Loire and myself were the only people alive who were aware of the project when he purged the vocal commands from the programming."

Asuka frowned, feeling worried for her friend.

"That might have been a fatal assumption. What if someone found out about you, and the other control method, and decided to use it, and you, to their advantage?"

"Not likely though. Like I said, Bird, President Loire and myself are the only ones who now know of the project."

"Are you certain? One or more of them could have had relatives who knew about it."

"Possible," Sonnet frowned as she felt something in her head, "But I was recorded as 'destroyed' after the First Sorceress War. So, even if someone did know, there shouldn't be anyway they could have found out about me."

"Sorry, but I don't agree. Since you joined SeeD you've been more in the open than you used to be while living in Esthar. You could have been spotted by one of the relatives while training, out on missions, travelling between Gardens etc."

"The odds of that are slim. Especially since most of the people who did work on the project were killed by Adel after I was declared a successful project."

At Asuka's questioning gaze, she elaborated:

"She didn't want anyone else getting a private assassin cyborg, so she killed anyone who might have known about it. I have no idea how Bird and Loire slipped through that net at the time. At a guess though, Bird probably faked an identity for himself, and Loire never saw Adel between my activation and her getting sealed in the Sorceress Memorial, so she might not have known that he knew about me."

"Big assumption, on your part and Adel's"

"And so is this conversation really. No offence Asuka, but this isn't anything more than speculation really."

She closed her eyes for a second, and concentrated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before she could tell Sonnet that she wasn't offended, she saw a rush of colour along the strands of Sonnet's hair, starting at her scalp. Within a few seconds, her hair was silver again.

"How did you just do that?" She asked, failing to hide the surprised tone in her voice.

"It looks like something else has changed about me, this one more recently. I now have activated nanites in my hair, and I seem to be able to control my hair colour with them."

She concentrated again, turning her hair blonde. She smirked at the face Asuka pulled, before switching to silver again.

"I'm guessing that was used for disguise," Sonnet said, "Being able to change my hair like that would have been useful for hiding in a crowd."

"It seems likely." Asuka agreed.

"I take it blonde doesn't suit me then?" She asked, referring to Asuka pulling a face.

"I don't think so."

Asuka then remembered why she had gone to Sonnet's dorm in the first place.

"By the way, while I remember to ask, have you seen my original katana?"

She shook her head:

"No, not since it was inside your other coat when I gave you your altered coat."

Asuka frowned:

"I thought so. Where could I have put it?"

"It's missing?"

"Yes," Asuka replied, nodding, "I thought it was in the case that it came in. I recall putting it in there after I got back here, and putting the case under my bed. Now, the case is there, but the sword is missing."

"We should alert Garden Security." Sonnet stated, "If there's a thief on the loose, he or she needs to be found and disciplined."

"Yeah, I was hoping that wouldn't be necessary, that I'd simply misplaced it. But, you don't know where it is, neither does Rei, and I was certain I'd put it in its case."

"On the plus side, we should be able to get it investigated pretty quickly. The Head of Garden Security said he owed us a favour, remember?" Sonnet reminded her.

Asuka thought back to the incident in the Training Centre, where the three of them had helped Instructor Dincht get his class to safety and defeat the monsters that had threatened the class.

"That's true."

"Do my eyebrows change colour too?" Sonnet suddenly asked.

Asuka turned to check, and got another surprise when she saw Sonnet had changed her hair to a fiery red colour, similar to Asuka's own.

"I think that suits you better than blonde does. However, brown and silver seem the better colours. And, to your question, your eyebrows change too."

Nodding thanks, she turned her hair back to silver, as Asuka got up and walked to the door.

"Right, after this conversation, I realise you might not have been yourself earlier, so I'll let it slide. Now, I'm going to inform Security, and see if they can find it. I'll see you later."

"Ok, thank you. Bye." Sonnet replied.

As her door closed, she got up herself, and looked out of the window, enjoying the peaceful feeling the view gave her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope I'm right about that,_ Asuka thought, while heading to the Security Office, _I really do believe she wouldn't commit a murder. But, if she can be controlled, then she could have been responsible, after a fashion. I'd better keep an eye on her, just in case I'm right._


	20. Revelations

Chapter 19 – Revelations

After getting off the Ragnarok at Esthar Airstation, Rei wandered out into the crowds that were walking through the city streets. She had been told that someone would meet her, to show her where she was to work, and stay, while she was on the mission. Glancing around, she didn't see anyone who seemed to be waiting for her.

_I really should have asked who to look for, or at least a description._ She thought to herself while noticing that there were only a few people in the area she had wandered into.

"Rei Ayanami?" A calm, but strong voice asked from behind her.

Acting on instinct, she spun around whilst unsheathing her glaive and activating it, aiming to make the person who had been able to sneak up on her flinch, if nothing else. However, she got a surprise when the glaive blade impacted against another bladed weapon. Her surprise turned to shock when the holder of the other weapon suddenly disengaged from the blade lock and pushing her back by pressing his hand against her stomach. With the distance between them, she then sliced at him with her glaive. To her surprise, he ducked below, and kicked out with his right foot as he pulled his leg back, he managed to pull her feet from under her. She dropped her glaive, and placed her hands behind her to cushion against the impact she knew she would feel when she landed.

She waited for the shock in her arms to fade before taking the hand that was held in front of her, and allowing the man who had managed to sneak up on her to help her to her feet. He then crouched and picked up her glaive from the ground, before offering it to her. She cautiously took it while watching the man's face.

"It seems like your fighting skill haven't eroded much since you gave up on your dream of being a SeeD, Mr Almasy." She stated.

He smirked:

"I still have a reputation then Miss Ayanami?"

"Yes," Rei confirmed, "Although it's probably not as bad as you may remember it being. I take it you're the guide I was warned to expect?"

"I'll have to check in with Trepe at some point, see how everyone's doing. Yes, to your question, I'm your guide to Esthar while you're here."

Rei felt a little unsure about Seifer Almasy acting as her guide, but she believed that the best way to learn about someone is from first hand information. So, she decided to ignore any Garden rumours and stories about him, and see for herself what he was like.

"You're not comfortable, aren't you Miss Ayanami? I don't blame you, given my actions in the past."

"Even though it wasn't all your doing, Mr Almasy?" She asked, following him as he started walking down the street.

"I'm not willing to use Ultimecia as an excuse. Yes, she manipulated me into being her puppet, but I was a fool for allowing her to do so."

He spoke again before she could:

"Don't try and say 'there was nothing you could have done', Miss Ayanami. I've heard it all before. And, quite frankly, I think I've done my share of penance in that regard."

"It's Rei, if you please. I don't like 'Miss Ayanami' it's too formal. And yes, if what I've heard about you is true, you have done penance here in Esthar, helping hunt down the remaining Lunar Cry monsters that plagued the city, as well as help out with reconstruction efforts too."

"Fine, Rei, call me Seifer then, as I don't like the formality in 'Mr Almasy' anyway."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Seifer said:

"So, you're to break through any electronic protection on the bank accounts of a former Esthar citizen, so that his money can go to where his will dictates?"

Rei looked shocked, which caused Seifer to smirk again.

"Kiros briefed me on your mission after he asked me to act as your guide to the city."

"And you accepted because?" Rei asked, before adding, "You don't have to answer that. I was just curious."

"No, it's fine. I owe Kiros a favour, as he helped me get started here when I arrived offering to help repair any damage I had caused under her control."

Rei knew he was referring to Ultimecia with the 'her' remark.

"The people of Esthar were wary of me then, and some still are now, because of what I did to this city. I can't say I blame them really. Anyway, Kiros supported my gestures of penance, and convinced a squad of troops to allow me to accompany them on a monster hunt. After that, over time, more and more people allowed me to help them. I worked with them, and only got a small apartment to stay in and food in return."

"I guess your old reputation isn't deserved then." Rei stated.

At his curious look, she continued:

"A lot of the stories and rumours around Garden still make you out to be a heartless, and cold, person who doesn't care about anyone but himself, and couldn't take orders even if his life depended on it."

He looked thoughtful. Before he could reply, however, they reached a medium sized building, and Seifer gestured her inside. There was a secondary door just after the front door, with a keypad next to it. Seifer typed a code on the pad, and then swiped a card through a slot in the top. Two red lights on the side of the pad changed to green, and Rei heard two locks disengage, allowing the door to be pushed open.

Once inside the entrance hall of the building, Seifer took another card from a pocket in his grey trench coat and held it out to her.

"That's your access card to the building, and any other secure doors. You'll need an accompanying code for all such doors. The code you'll need is 75614 for the front door."

"And the other secure doors?"

"Another door is for the floor you'll be staying on while you're here. Its on floor 8, apartment 14. For the floor door, you need code 08014, and the apartment door code isn't set yet, you can do that when you go up there."

"What about you?"

He smirked again.

"I've got to collect a couple of things from my apartment on this floor. I'll call up to yours in about ten minutes, ok?"

She nodded.

"That's fine, thank you. See you in ten minutes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly ten minutes later, there was a knock at her apartment door.

_He's prompt._ She thought.

She went to the door of her small apartment. The apartment had a lounge area, with a bar separating that from the kitchen, and the bathroom was a small room that lead off from the bedroom. The furniture was borderline comfortable/uncomfortable, and the floor space was limited. However, she wasn't too bothered, as it was adequate for her while she was staying in the city.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as she went to the door. She opened it to see Seifer standing there.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded, holding up the bottle.

"Yeah, do you want a drink before we go?"

"No thanks," He shook his head, "I had something to drink while I was downstairs."

"Ok."

She checked her glaive was secure, before moving outside the apartment, and setting the key code for the door lock. She then pulled the door shut, entered the code, and swiped the card through the reader, before trying the door again. Both lights on the keypad had turned green, so she wasn't surprised when the door opened again. She waited for the lights to change to red again, before closing the door and testing it was locked.

"Right, ready now."

"Good. You'll be working in one of the branches of the bank that the account is at, although I can't guarantee what the conditions will be like."

She frowned, and asked:

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you will be provided with a computer, desk and chair, but beyond that, don't expect anything."

She nodded in understanding, and patted the pocket that contained the data disk she had put together while waiting for Seifer. The disk contained a copy of some of the procedures she used for some of her hacking activities, copied from her laptop. She had made sure that these procedures were different to ones she had used for Esthar systems in the past, so that she couldn't (hopefully) be connected to any previous unauthorised access efforts.

_Assuming Esthar would actually admit that someone had been able to access systems that are supposed to be secure._ She thought, _it is a prideful nation, so they might not. Also, it wouldn't be good for public opinion if they knew their sophisticated systems were not as secure as they believed._

They had made it out of the building, before her thought process concluded with:

_There's no such thing as 'unbeatable security' anyway. Anything can be accessed, or broken, with enough effort, patience, and time._

She tossed her water bottle into a 'plastic only' bin as she passed one, before continuing to follow Seifer, and admire the city.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka's mind was troubled. As much as she might try to concentrate on other things, such as completing her set target of pool lengths, she kept thinking about Sonnet, and the revelations she had had confided in her a few hours previously.

She has no memories during certain times, and she has also been hearing voices in her head. I don't care what she might think about not many people knowing about her. Someone who she doesn't know about, clearly does, and is using her!

She reached the end of her final length, and stopped swimming. She was treading water as she looked around the pool area. Since it was just before 4pm, she was surprised to see that the pool was practically empty. She could only see about a dozen more people in the pool. She continued debating if she was being paranoid about Sonnet or not, as she climbed from the pool, and went to the diving board.

Once in place, she jumped up and landed, letting the board bend, and spring back up. Once airborne, she angled herself so that she dived hands first into the pool, and then swam towards the shallow end, and the door to the changing rooms. As she climbed the ladder at the shallow end, she saw Sonnet there, waiting for her.

_Speak of the devil._ She thought.

"Nice dive." The platinum haired woman complimented her.

"Thanks."

"I can tell you're concerned about me, weather or not I'm in control of myself," Sonnet said, in a quiet voice, "And I don't blame you."

"Good, as I think after what 'you' did, I have a right to be cautious." Asuka replied, rubbing her neck.

Sonnet looked at it.

"The print seems to have faded."

"Yes, I know, I wouldn't have gone swimming if it was still easy to see."

Sonnet was looking wistfully at the pool.

"Something else I can't do anymore." She said, so quietly that Asuka could only just hear her.

"You can't swim? Why not?"

Asuka then questioned Sonnet before she could reply:

"You don't sink, do you?"

Sonnet's reaction was to go to the poolside, and dip her hand into the water. She pulled it out and walked back to the redhead, holding the hand up so she could see the energy conduits were very faintly visible on her hand. If Asuka hadn't known what to look for, she wouldn't have been able to see them.

"I can't be wet for more than 10-15 minutes, otherwise they are too easy to spot," She stated, heading for the doors, "I'll wait for you outside, there's something I need to discuss with you."

About 20 minutes later, Asuka left the Balamb Leisure Centre, and saw Sonnet waiting outside. Asuka felt concerned, as she could practically feel the seriousness coming from her friend, so she knew that this would be an important discussion. She made sure her bag was on the opposite hip from her shoulder, so the strap crossed her chest, and that the bag was secure, before walking over to her.

"So, what's up?"

Sonnet, for the first time since Asuka had learnt the truth about her, hesitated, before saying:

"During that incident earlier, when I started to strangle you, was there anything unusual about me?"

Asuka thought about it as they passed through the town gates.

"I can't remember anything during that minute or two, so that could have been a time when I might have been controlled."

"There was one thing," Asuka stated, "Two if you count the vacant expression you had."

"And that was?"

"As odd as this will sound," Asuka informed her, "Your eyes were glowing silver."

Sonnet paled.

"What?"

"You were right, Asuka, someone can, somehow, control me."

Now Asuka frowned.

"How can you tell?"

"Bird knew what I was capable of, and apparently witnessed a few of my 'assignments' from Adel. One time, he saw me kill a prisoner, because he wouldn't confess to being part of the Resistance, and he claims that the silver eyes, that appeared after Adel gave the order, freaked him out."

"So, the silver eyes show you're being controlled? Isn't that a bit of a giveaway?"

"I think Bird said it was designed as a visual cue for Adel, so she would know that her commands had been received, and would be, literally in some cases, executed."

"Ok, but I still say it's a giveaway that something is about to happen."

Sonnet glared at her, causing Asuka to involuntarily take a few steps away. She realised what had happened, and closed the gap again, before, asking:

"Is that what you wanted to discuss?"

"Part of it. Now that we know for sure, I need your opinion on something, and for you to promise me something."

"Ok, what?"

"Don't be too hasty, let me explain first."

"All right."

Sonnet glanced ahead, and saw that they were about five minutes from Balamb Garden. By her reckoning, that should be enough time for the promise, if not the debate she knew would start.

"Since I can be controlled, I need you to promise that, if it becomes necessary, you will kill me."

To say Asuka was shocked would have been an understatement. Her hesitation caused Sonnet to speak again, this time in a more pleading tone:

"Asuka, please, promise me. I don't want to be a tool of some power-mad individual. Not again. I've got enough murders on my conscience already."

"But they…"

"It doesn't matter if I wasn't responsible for my actions! They were still done using my hand! That makes them my responsibility, and my crimes, as much as it does Adel's."

Asuka could tell that Sonnet was really serious about this, and she could understand, to an extent, her point of view.

"All right. I promise."

"Thank you."

"But, only as a last resort."

Sonnet thought that through.

"Fair enough. Now, I need your opinion on something else."

"What's that?"

"I'm considering coming clean to Commander Leonhart. Informing him of the truth of my condition."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Asuka queried, not hiding the concern in her voice.

"Yes. I don't know what I could do while controlled by whoever it is responsible. The only positive thing I can see is that they still have some problems; otherwise they would take permanent control of me. Since I could do anything, it's an issue that Garden Security should be aware of."

"I see your point. I'll back you up if you decide to do this."

"Thank you, but I'm not informing anyone else that you and Rei know, for your own safety."

"What if I do?" Asuka shot back, "You're my friend, and I'm standing by you with this."

Sonnet smiled.

"Thank you Asuka, really. You're too good a friend."

"Guilty as charged." Asuka quipped back, causing them both to smile.

As they reached the Garden Hub, Sonnet looked at her watch.

"1630. I wonder if the Commander is in his office now?"

"Probably. If not, he'll be on the grounds somewhere." Asuka replied.

Sonnet started to head for the lift, before Asuka stopped her.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Thank you, but no. I want to do this alone."

"Very well, but feel free to let him know that I know."

"If necessary, I will."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, see you later."

Asuka nodded, and headed towards her dorm so she could shower and change.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the lift arrived on the 3rd floor, Sonnet plotted out how she would explain it all to the Commander, before walking towards his office.

_I hope he's there._ She thought, stopping at his Secretary's desk.

"Excuse me, is the Commander available? It's important that I talk to him."

The Secretary looked at her, before saying:

"One moment please."

She picked up the phone handset, pressed a couple of buttons, and then spoke into it.

"Commander, there's a…"

"Sonnet Baji." Sonnet provided.

"…Sonnet Baji here to see you. She says it's important."

The Secretary put the phone down.

"Go on in."

"Thank you."

Sonnet strode across the reception area, and entered the office as the doors opened. She saw the Commander seated behind his desk, reading through a pile of folders. Assistant Commander Trepe was seated in front of it, doing the same thing.

Sonnet moved to the centre of the room, stood at attention, and waited. After a minute, Commander Leonhart nodded at her, and she stood at ease.

"Miss Baji. You said this was important?" He stated.

"Yes sir. It might answer those questions you have about my records as well, Commander Trepe."

That got her attention.

"I've been keeping a secret from you," Sonnet began, "From a lot of people actually, regarding my past."

The Commander raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Those inconsistencies you found in my records," She said, looking at the blond woman, "Are probably due to the fact that they are faked."

Commander Trepe tensed a little, but Commander Leonhart didn't react. Not visibly anyway, but Sonnet saw his heart rate increase very slightly with her infrared vision.

"Explain." He simply ordered.

"The records are fake, because, among other things, I'm too old to actually be in SeeD. Also, most of what's stated in there is only half true."

"Ok," Commander Trepe said, "What's the truth then?"

"Are either of you aware that Adel had a personal assassin during the First Sorceress War?"

She shook her head, but he frowned:

"Yes, President Loire mentioned something about it a couple of years ago. There was supposed to be something special about the assassin, which guaranteed that he or she was only loyal to Adel. He didn't provide any more details though."

Sonnet explained.

"The assassin was a special prototype cyborg. She was programmed to respond to Adel's commands only. As the War approached its end, and just after Adel was sealed in space, the Resistance managed to capture the cyborg, and free her from Adel's control. She's been living her own life since then."

"And how do you know all that?" Commander Trepe asked.

Commander Leonhart's face showed a surprised expression. However, when he opened his mouth, he simply said one word:

"You?"

Sonnet nodded.

"Me. A nice perk to the 'surgery' that changed me was that my aging practically stopped. I've looked 19 for over 23 years."

Commander Trepe practically had her jaw on the floor from the revelation.

"So, how much of your records are true?" Commander Leonhart asked.

"The cancer when I was younger, the experimental treatment that I went through, and my skills and hobbies. Anything else is fictitious. Also, the experimental treatment didn't get rid of the cancer, it only slowed it down. When I was 'selected' to become Adel's assassin cyborg, my conversion was what killed the cancer."

Commander Trepe looked confused.

"I don't understand, how can installing cybernetic components in a human body kill cancer cells?"

Sonnet smiled, impressed that she had thought of that.

"They didn't implant the components into my body. They implanted **me** into a cyborg replica of my original body."

"So, your brain was transplanted between two bodies?" Commander Leonhart asked.

"Yes, sir. Everything else in my body is artificial, which allows me some special abilities."

"Such as?"

"Wait," Commander Trepe interrupted, "Sorry Squall, but I'm not convinced by all this."

She turned to Sonnet.

"Can you prove what you're saying? That you're partially machine?"

Sonnet looked in Commander Leonhart's direction, before saying:

"Yes, but I'll need a little help."

She looked at Commander Leonhart, and continued when he nodded at her.

"Sir, could you throw that dagger at me?"

Commander Trepe looked surprised, as she couldn't see any weapons on him. She got even more of a shock when Squall pulled a small dagger from an inside pocket on his jacket.

"How?"

"My cybernetic eyes can see in several ranges that organic eyes can't. One such range is X-ray vision. I X-rayed the Commander's jacket, and saw the dagger there."

Commander Leonhart fingered the dagger.

"Simple as that, just throw it at you?"

She nodded at his question.

"Yes, aim for anywhere you think you can hit."

Sonnet had no idea if he heard the slight challenge in her voice, but he did as she requested, and aimed the dagger for her shoulder. She waited until it was millimetres from her shoulder, before moving her other hand, and catching it by the blade.

"Enhanced reflexes," She stated, "Another perk."

Both Commanders had expressions of surprise by now, but Sonnet wasn't finished yet.

"Sir, there is one other thing I can do to prove what I'm saying is true. I can promise you that it won't make a mess of the office, or your dagger."

"Go ahead." He replied.

"Thank you sir."

She then repeated what Bird had done to her hand during the examination a couple of days previously. She held up her hand, rolled up her sleeve, and cut into the skin on her wrist. She cut all around her wrist, then up the back of her hand, and she then used the cut up her hand to reach under the skin, and peel the skin off her hand, like removing a glove.

With the nano-skin removed, the black metal fingers and thumb of her cybernetic hand were easily visible. Equally visible were the looks of stunned disbelief on the faces of the two Commanders.

Sonnet wiped the blade of the dagger on her shirt, and then placed it on the Commanders desk.

"Ok. Now I have to ask, why are you telling us this now?" Commander Trepe asked.

"Because some strange things have been happening recently, and I'm afraid that someone else might have figured out what I am, and a way to control me."

"What do you mean?"

"I've had at least two incidents now where I've got a gap in my memory that I can't account for. Both were quite recent, I almost strangled a fellow SeeD, for one, which is where the theory that I was being controlled came from."

"And the other one?"

"There's a gap in my memory that is approximately the time that a Colonel in the Galbadian Army was murdered."

Commander Trepe twitched as Sonnet started to explain.

"I was in Deling City, delivering an early birthday present to a friend, and the gap is after I checked into a hotel for the night, but before I headed to meet her the following morning. Sometime between those two points, I lose the skin on my right hand, rather like this now."

The last was said as she flexed her exposed hand.

"And a Galbadian Colonel winds up dead, with no obvious motive, or any clue as to a suspect."

"That proves nothing. Just because you were in the city doesn't mean you were controlled and killed him."

"Maybe," Sonnet replied, "But I don't want to take the chance. If the theory is right, I could be controlled at any time, and do anything to anyone. And, at the risk of sounding selfish, I have enough guilt from the things I did under Adel's control, which I can remember, I don't want to deal with more."

"How can you remember?"

She turned to Commander Trepe.

"One of the Resistance members effectively adopted me after the War. He was also involved with the programming I had. He somehow unlocked those memories."

"What would you suggest we do?" Commander Leonhart asked, in a business like tone.

"Several things. One: remove me from active SeeD duty for the foreseeable future. Two: place me under house arrest in my dorm until further notice. Three: contact Esthar, your father if possible, and see what you can learn about the project that lead to me as I am now."

She saw Commander Leonhart flinch a little when she mentioned his father, which made her think that he was somehow uncomfortable with that fact.

"Adel had the records destroyed, but it's possible that there could be something still around."

"We'd need a hacker for this." Commander Trepe stated.

Sonnet smiled, and made a mental note for later, before stating another recommendation:

"Finally, see if you can get hold of Torigai Shuuichi, he's the man who adopted me. He might be able to shed some light on the situation, and find a way to stop anyone controlling me. He currently lives in Trabia, near the docks."

Commander Leonhart stood up.

"Do you realise what you're asking, Miss Baji? You will effectively be a prisoner in Garden, with little to no freedom."

She nodded, feeling a little sad.

"I know sir. But, I've been treated worse in the past. And this should only be temporary anyway."

"Optimistic." She heard Commander Trepe say under her breath.

"I don't really have a choice, Commander Trepe," She stated, enjoying the shocked look on the blond woman's face, "If I give in to pessimism and defeat, then whoever seems to be able to control me has already won."

"One other thing Commander," She said, "See if Esthar can suggest a more suitable containment area for me, until this can be solved."

"Why?"

"Locking me in my dorm only allows you to know where I am. If I was taken over again, I would be able to break the door down with little effort, and escape."

Commander Leonhart was silent for a few minutes, and then he spoke.

"Very well. Commander Trepe will accompany you to your dorm, and then take your key card from you. Until further notice, your requests have been agreed to. We will assign a hacker to go to Esthar, and try to find some traces of the project you mentioned."

Sonnet then took a leap of faith, and hoped it wouldn't land either of her friend's in trouble.

"Actually sir, I believe you already have a hacker out there who can do that?"

"There's only one SeeD in Esthar City right now, that's Rei Ayanami." He stated.

"Correct, sir. She also knows the truth about me, along with one other SeeD in the Garden."

"Who?"

"Asuka Sohyru." She answered the other woman's question.

A look passed between the two Commanders, before one of them got up and left the room, leaving Sonnet a little confused.

"Sir, should I be…?"

"No, stay here for now, you'll be confined to your dorm shortly."

"Understood sir, but I request that you be on your guard in case I'm taken over again."

"I always am, Miss Baji."

_I doubt it'd be enough to stop me though._ She thought, but kept it to herself.

A few minutes later, the reason for Commander Trepe's departure became obvious.

"Reporting as ordered sir." Asuka said, with a salute, as she stood near to Sonnet, in front of the Commander's desk.

"SeeD Sohyru. We have just been informed of a potential danger in Garden, a danger that you have been aware of for several days, at the very least." Commander Leonhart said.

The redhead's eyes glanced in Sonnet's direction, but only for a split second.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, I am referring to the fact that SeeD Baji isn't the same as we are."

_How sharp are your eyes, Commander?_ Asuka wondered.

Asuka took a moment to compose her thoughts, and then explained what she knew.

"With all due respect sir, I need to know what you know, and then I can corroborate with what I know."

A glance at Sonnet gained her a nod back. Sonnet was allowing her to tell the two Commanders everything she could.

A few minutes passed as the information was passed back and forth, at the end of it, Commander Leonhart placed his arms on his desk, and linked his hands together in a way that reminded Asuka too much of Headmaster Aoba.

"In light of this information, I'm going to place a minor caution in your file, SeeD Sohryu, as you have withheld information that could be relevant to a potential threat to Garden."

He turned to Sonnet before Asuka could say anything:

"And you, SeeD Baji, your 'requests' will be granted. However, the same caution will be placed in your file as well, as neither of you approached the Garden Command Personnel when you first became aware of this potential threat."

She saw Sonnet tense up:

"With all due respect, Commander, I didn't know for a fact that I was a potential threat since Asuka mentioned the silver eyes a couple of hours ago," She stated, "So I don't think the cautions are exactly deserved."

His reply was delivered in a cold tone:

"Maybe not, but my decision as SeeD Commander stands."

Asuka swallowed, suddenly realising where the rumours about the Commander's "Lone Wolf" persona came from: the man himself.

"Now," he said, in a lighter tone, "I'm going to contact Esthar, and see if I can get any information about the project that you were an unfortunate victim of. Maybe there's information there that can help determine who might be able to control you. The two of you are dismissed."

Both women saluted, and then left the office, with Sonnet (wearing white gloves to hide her exposed hand) under guard from Commander Trepe. One other SeeD joined them on the ground floor.

"Hello Quicksilver."

Asuka could plainly see Sonnet's surprise at her new nickname from Irvine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't expect to see you here." Sonnet said to Irvine, who shrugged in response.

"Quisty here contacted me, and asked me to find Sohryu. I then decided to wait and see if there was anything else I could do to help a friend."

He looked around.

"So, what's going on, it looks like…"

Sonnet lowered her voice, hoping Irvine could still hear her:

"I'm under house arrest."

The shocked look on his face was almost amusing, since he was normally a laid back person.

"Why?"

"Can we wait for a few minutes? I'll explain once I'm in my dorm."

He nodded, and the walk was silent until they reached the dorms. Asuka moved away, heading for her dorm, and, Sonnet guessed, a proper shower. Sonnet was then escorted to her dorm, her key card and pistols were confiscated, the door release was deactivated on her side, and the door was then locked behind her.

A few seconds later, a note was slid under the bottom of the door:

_I'm certain the Commander wants to help you, but he has rules to follow in his job, so don't take it personally._

_C.Q.T_

That was a surprise to her, as the Assistant Commander wasn't known for being warm hearted, especially in matters of discipline.

A few seconds later, it hit her: she was simply following the rules and regulations of the Garden. Her so-called '**Ice Queen**' persona was still there; even though she was trying to make sure Sonnet knew the full situation.

She then realised that she could hear two voices outside the room: Irvine, and Commander Trepe.

"Thanks Quis, I'll return it in a couple of hours, at most."

"Just don't lose it, otherwise I'll place you under house arrest too."

She heard footsteps leaving the area, followed by a knock on the door, and Irvine's voice again.

"Can I come in please? I want to talk to you."

Sonnet glanced around, to make sure that there was nothing she needed to move and/or hide, before replying:

"Sure, but I can't open the door."

The lock then beeped, and the door slid open. Irvine slid something into his coat pocket as he entered, and then sat on the edge of the desk.

"Ok, something's fishy here. Why are you suddenly under house arrest? You've never done a thing wrong while you've been at any Garden."

Sonnet hesitated, and Irvine saw it.

"I could get the story from Squall or Quis, you know, but I'd rather get it from you."

There was a pause:

"Please, Quicksilver. I want to help if possible. I swear to you that I'll keep it to myself."

She could hear the sincerity in his voice, and decided that it was probably better if he heard her story from her, rather than the Commanders.

She spent the next 20 minutes explaining it to him, peeling off her gloves in the process, to provide the proof.

"Is that why your hand-to-eye co-ordination is so good?" He asked immediately afterwards.

"Yes, along with my eyesight, hearing, agility, and most other attributes you can think of."

She hesitated:

"Please don't start asking me questions: I don't like it."

"Ok, and for what it's worth, you're not any less of a person, just because you're different."

"Thanks, you're not the first person to tell me that."

Irvine then stood up from his slouched position.

"Anyway, I'll see what I can do to help you."

"Thank you, I'll owe you if you manage anything."

"Nah, don't worry about it."

He then left, and she heard the lock engage again. She pulled off her boots, sat on her bed, and tried to meditate for a while.


	21. Countdown

Chapter 20 – Countdown…

"Has he left yet?" Her voice sounded from the entrance.

He turned to face his guest.

"Yes, a couple of minutes ago. She's trying to relax again."

"Are you going to bug her again?"

He shook his head as she sat down next to him.

"No, I don't think scaring her at this point is a good idea. What I wouldn't mind doing though, is testing those improvements you claim you've been able to make."

She glared at him, placing a data disk on the desk in the process, before sitting down.

"I don't "claim" anything. I know they'll work."

"Fine then, be my guest."

He took the disk, copied the files to his computer, and then ran the program she had provided. The upgrade should apparently allow longer control over the target, if she had done what she claims she could.

He activated the holographic interface again, and adjusted it so that her height off the floor (as the target was sat on her bed) was the same height as his guest's chair.

His guest moved into the interface, and then waited for him to link it in with the control program. At his nod, and as she saw the hologram form around her, she made herself stand up, and walk a few steps.

"That worked fine," he commented, "She's approximately four steps from her window now."

He then turned to focus on the monitor that showed what she was seeing, and watched as his guest made the target go through a routine of stretches, and a few acrobatic moves. She then made the target move every finger, and turn her head as far as she could.

"This is looking good," He told her, "It looks like we have control over her completely."

"Time so far?"

"Four minutes, just under a quarter of what was possible last time."

"We should be able to manage at least double what was possible when you made her commit a murder."

He turned to look at the hologram, and noticed something interesting.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at the left ankle of the hologram.

She reached down, and acted as though she was rolling up her trouser leg, this caused the target to do the same, revealing a small knife stored in a sheath on her ankle.

"Well, well, it looks like our little assassin has more weapons than she officially carries."

His guest drew the knife, and made it so that the holographic representation of the blade was resting on her left hand, with the handle in her right. She then closed her hand over the blade, and rotated her hands so that they were opposite each other, but 90 degrees proportional to where they were before. She opened the left hand, and saw that the blade was bent right out of shape. He grinned at her, as she bent it back again, putting it the way it was before.

"I told you she was strong."

"Yeah, now we have some idea of how strong."

He frowned:

"The files we have are accurate enough, it's not like she'd be able to upgrade herself now."

"I know!" She fired back, "But I like seeing things for myself, instead of simply reading them from paper."

His guest made the target replace the knife in the ankle sheath, and then continued walking around, testing the adjustments. After almost half an hour, the computer beeped, indicating the time was running out.

"Her countermeasure protocols are activating, they've finally recognised us as a threat. We should disconnect now, so that she doesn't get suspicious."

His guest nodded, and manoeuvred so that she was sitting on her bad again. Once her eyes closed, he shutdown the holographic interface.

"Nice work, I think half an hour should be more than enough time for us to complete our goals, using her as our instrument."

She nodded in acceptance of the compliment, as he powered the equipment down again, and the two of them then left the room.

* * *

Sonnet was brought out of her meditative state by a knock on her door.

She turned to the door, and switched her eyes to x-ray, so that she could see two individuals standing on the other side of the door. The height of them gave away their identities, that, and the fact that one of them had a rifle inside his coat.

"It's open Irvine." She called.

The door then slid open, and Selphie walked into the room, followed by her husband.

"Morning Quicksilver." He greeted, tipping his hat.

"Hiya Sonnet!"

_Uh oh,_ Sonnet thought, _She sounds a little too perky. This can't be good._

She glanced at Irvine.

"Did you tell her?"

He shook his head.

"Not directly, Squall informed the four of us first thing this morning, and I then explained to her that you had already told me yourself."

"Right."

Sonnet glanced at her hand, and saw that the skin had been replaced again. She then turned to Selphie.

"I suppose you've got a lot of questions."

"Yeah, actually, but that's not important right now."

Sonnet blinked in shock, as that wasn't what she expected Selphie to say.

"We might have a problem where you are concerned." She eventually said.

Irvine took over.

"It seems like you might have left a trail, as someone has started asking questions."

"What kind of questions?" Sonnet asked.

"Medical related mainly, as it seems that you always eat the same sort of food in the Cafeteria, and get similar results from your physicals, and one of the students has noticed, and started asking around. Even the Infirmary staff have been asked questions, but they obviously can't say anything."

"Doctor/patient confidentiality." Sonnet realised.

"Exactly, but that's not stopped an unofficial investigation being started. Luckily for you, someone who understands the desire for privacy informed Quistis, and she's put a stop to it, for now anyway."

Selphie spoke up.

"The thing is, your being under house arrest now might only increase the suspicions of the person who was asking the questions."

"How does he know my physical results?" Sonnet asked.

"She," Irvine corrected, "She apparently had a friend on the Medical staff. A very persuasive Rin found out about that, and the medic is now out of work, for breaching that confidentiality."

Sonnet processed that information, and then thought about the immediate situation.

"Is there any way I could be removed from the Garden? Cut off the reason for snooping? I'm sure Garden has at least one safe house in Balamb Town?"

"Possibly, but that could have the opposite effect."

"The inquiring student wouldn't have access to the source of their curiosity though, correct?"

"I suppose so."

"What about letting me talk to this student?" Sonnet then asked, "I might be able to… talk her out of checking into me."

Irvine raised an eyebrow, and Selphie looked startled.

"How?"

"I'm not sure," She admitted, "I was going to think on that part."

"In that case, no," Irvine declared, "Unless you can provide a thought out plan for talking to Cadet Wells, you're not talking to her."

Selphie looked at him, and he realised his slip.

"And, I want you to promise that you won't try and go and see her anyway."

Sonnet nodded:

"Of course, I won't go outside of this room without armed escort."

_Although that might not be much good if I can be controlled. Whoever it is clearly does not have the same ethics as I do, and would break a promise within seconds if it suited him or her._

"Thank you. Now, I'll mention your relocation idea to Squall, but beyond that, there's not much I can do."

"However," Selphie said, "I would like to get a little information from you, regarding food. Are there only certain things you can eat…"

She glanced at her husband:

"…As Cadet Wells seems to think?"

Sonnet nodded, and gave her a list of what she could and couldn't eat, primarily due to some of the ingredients in certain foods having a negative effect on the cyborg technology in her body.

"Right, thanks. I'll make sure your meals don't contain anything 'harmful'."

"I appreciate that. Could you tell me if the Commander has been able to contact Torigai Shuuichi?"

They both looked confused, before Irvine answered.

"Yes, actually, he has. He and President Loire are on their way here using the _Ragnar_, a prototype, upgraded, version of the _Ragnarok_."

For some reason, Sonnet turned cold on hearing that:

"Why the President as well?"

"It seems that Squall believes that he can tell us something about the project that lead to you being as you are, so he's coming along as well."

"Ok." That answer didn't help her nerves, as she didn't think that Laguna Loire would remember minor details, especially about something that had taken place decades ago.

"They will probably be sent here after they arrive, or, knowing Squall, a more secure area will be found, where they can get more protection."

"He doesn't trust me, does he?"

"I don't think he does anymore, but do you blame him?"

She looked at Irvine.

"No, I suppose I don't. I wouldn't if the situation was reversed."

"Do you need to sleep?" Selphie suddenly asked.

"No, but I can. Why?"

"I was curious, sorry."

"That's ok, I'll answer questions I can, but don't go overboard."

"I'll try not too."

The next hour or so was spent with them asking her various questions about her abilities, and skills. What she learned as an assassin, and what was programmed into her. Also, what had happened to make her suspect that someone was controlling her, and that she was also hearing voices in her head.

After that, the couple left, and Sonnet lay down on her bed, hoping to get some sleep without any more voices. While trying to sleep she wondered if Bird could have done something to her that makes her hear the voices.

* * *

Rei entered the Balamb Garden grounds, feeling exhausted, and very worried. Asuka had managed to contact her the previous day, and explain what Sonnet had done for (she believed) everyone else's safety. She was also worried what the Commander would say about it, as Asuka had also mentioned that she had been cautioned for withholding information, which could happen to her as well.

She had also learned that there was a change of plans when, an hour or so before she was due to leave, Seifer had turned up at her loaned apartment, and gave her a message from Kiros, which had come from Balamb Garden. It was instructions to find out everything she could about Colonel Fletcher, including his career, where he had lived, and as much of his past as possible. The message also contained a notice that she would be travelling back to Garden a little later than usual, and not on the _Ragnarok _either. That ship had been sent back to Balamb for some reason, but "alternative arrangements" had been made.

The day after that, not long after she had phoned Asuka, and been brought up to date on happenings in Balamb, Seifer had turned up again, and this time escorted her to the Presidential Palace, where she had bade him farewell, and boarded a smaller, sleeker, version of the _Ragnarok_, called the _Ragnar_. President Loire had been on board, but had stayed in a private cabin for the whole flight, which had included a detour to Trabia, where an acquaintance of hers had also boarded, looking worried.

She now turned to the two men who had got off the ship with her, one carrying a large case, and simply said:

"Follow me please." As she escorted them to the Commander's Office, for her inevitable debriefing.

After this is done, I'm going to talk to Asuka, and find out everything that has happened. She thought to herself, making a promise at the same time.

As it turned out, there were more people than the two Commanders in the office when she got there with her charges. She could see Asuka sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk, while the Commanders were sat behind it, and Selphie was in the chair next to that.

The three vacant chairs suggested that she, President Loire, and Bird were all expected, but what really surprised her was Sonnet's presence, sat in another chair off to the side, with her wrists shackled together.

"Welcome back Miss Ayanami," Commander Trepe said as she approached the desk, "All of you, take a seat please."

As she slid into one of the vacant seats, she spotted Irvine leaning against the back wall, his Exeter in his hand, and a finger on the trigger.

"I believe you've all been briefed on what this is all about," Commander Leonhart said, once everyone was sat down, "However, let me summarise, just so we're all up to speed."

He looked in Sonnet's direction:

"Miss Baji approached me a couple of days ago, and told both myself and Commander Trepe a lot of things that were hard to believe. But, to summarise, she is the victim of a project carried out in Esthar during the reign of Sorceress Adel, a project that resulted in her being saved from a life-threatening cancer, but becoming a cyborg, and Adel's personal assassin at the same time. Now, due to recent events, she is worried that someone has found a way to control her, like Adel used to do, which is why you two are here."

"Mr President, according to Miss Baji, you were aware of the project that took place 23 years ago. And you, Mr Shuuichi, you were instrumental in completing the project in question, and then taking care of Miss Baji after she was liberated from Adel's control via something you set up when building the cyborg copy of her body."

Torigai spoke next:

"You're well informed Commander. Now, may I assume that the reason I've been brought here is to see if she is being controlled, again, and if there is a way to free her?"

"Correct assumption sir," Commander Leonhart replied, "For the most part."

"What do you mean?"

"I also want you to come up with a way of containing Miss Baji, should she be controlled again. I'm very certain that the doors in Garden will be no match for her strength."

"Correct Commander. I considered the possibility on the way here, and I think she should be taken to the Sorceress Memorial in Esthar, where she can be contained safely."

"No." Sonnet suddenly spoke, causing everyone to look at her.

"I would escape from there with little difficulty, as Adel provided me with a series of special access codes for that facility, that can shut the whole place down." She explained.

"Where would you suggest then, Miss Baji?" President Loire asked, still studying her closely, as he had started to do when he sat down.

"I can think of one place, but it will require a lot of help from Galbadia."

"Where?" The Commander demanded.

"The D-District Prison in the Galbadian Desert. From what I recall from our mission there, the three towers can be separated from each other and controlled independently."

"That's right." Commander Trepe frowned as she recalled her experiences there five years previously.

"Separate one of the towers from the other two, and evacuate the prisoners in it to the other two towers. Then lock me in one of the lower level cells, and submerge the tower into the desert sand. That will contain me while you investigate how to free me, again."

"It sounds feasible Commander." President Loire stated, having apparently remembered her now.

"I take it you do recognise her then sir?" Torigai spoke.

"Yes, and I saw her in the hallway here when I came to hire SeeD a couple of weeks back. It's remarkable, the likeness to her flesh and blood body is too exact."

Commander Leonhart cleared his throat, which had the desired effect of turning all attention to him.

"So, are we in agreement? Miss Baji will be contained in the D-District Prison while you, Mr Shuuichi find a way to free her. If possible, find out how she is being controlled, and where from, so that we can eliminate that source."

"What do you want me to do?" President Loire asked.

"Help me deal with the Galbadian Government, and get one of the three towers evacuated. Esthar has a lot of political and military muscle that might be needed here."

"Understood."

"Wait a second."

* * *

The words had escaped Asuka's mouth before she realised she was thinking of saying anything.

"Am I the only one who doesn't like this?" She demanded, realising that what she said would probably cost her later, but not caring, "You're all talking about Sonnet as if she were a lab rat, to be examined and then put down."

"No, Asuka," Rei said, "I don't like this either, but I can't see any alternative right now. Sonnet herself has said that while she can be controlled, she is a danger to anyone around her."

"It's true Asuka," Sonnet threw in her support of the situation, "I can remember a lot of what I did under Adel's command, as Bird here showed me what he had freed me from after he adopted me. That included some of the victims of her orders, killed by my hand. No matter how advanced the security, I was able to get through it, and kill whoever she wanted dead."

Asuka was surprised that Sonnet kept her face like a stone mask as she said that, before remembering that Sonnet was a lot older than she appeared. She was almost the same age as her parents, which was a strange thing to realise. Due to that, she had probably had a lot of time to dull herself against the emotions that resulted from her learning of her actions under Adel's control.

That caused her to realise that Sonnet was correct, and that this was the best thing to do for now. She lifted her head, and looked directly at Commander Leonhart.

"Ok, I agree sir, this is the best thing we can do for her for now. Besides," She stated, looking at Sonnet, "It'll only be temporary, so you'll be back among the ranks of SeeD soon enough."

Sonnet smiled brightly:

"I certainly hope so."

Bird cleared his throat:

"If that is all, Commander, may I leave and get started on this work? The sooner my daughter is free, the happier I'll be." He requested.

"By all means. Commander Trepe, escort our guest and Miss Baji to the Infirmary, where he can work, and return here once you are done. SeeDs Ayanami and Sohyru, you two are free for now, but do not leave the Garden. Mr President, please stay, as we need to talk."

* * *

Asuka and Rei, by mutual agreement, headed to the canteen, as it was close to dinnertime, and both were hungry. They gained a few curious glances by the people near to the doors when they entered the canteen, but were not distracted while they got themselves something to eat.

However, once they sat down at a free table, a couple of the students approached.

"Excuse me, can we talk to you for a few minutes?"

Having a pretty strong suspicion for what this was about; Asuka put her knife and fork down, and pushed out one of the free chairs with her foot. Once the two students were sat down, they immediately asked questions:

"Could you tell us what's going on with that silver haired friend of yours?" One asked, who looked remarkably similar to Sonnet's friend Alicia.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, trying to get more details from them.

"She's not been seen in Garden for a while, and the last time we did see her, she was in the company of Mr Kinneas."

"And what's that supposed to prove?" Asuka chipped in, trying not to glare at the female student.

"It seems odd, that's all. We've seen you two working with her, so we were hoping you might know something more."

Rei shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but all we know is that she has spoken to Mr Kinneas about a personal matter, one that he can apparently help her with. She wouldn't tell us what though."

"Ok, what about…?"

"Did Lucy Wells put you up to this?" A deeper voice suddenly asked, which Asuka recognised as Irvine's.

"N…no sir. We were curious."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to back off on this. The silver haired lady's personal concerns are none of your business."

"R…r…Right. Sorry sir."

"Don't worry, just don't let me catch you again."

The two nodded, and left Asuka and Rei alone. Irvine slid into one of the now vacant seats after approval from Rei.

"Thank you for that," Rei exclaimed, scratching her chin, "I wasn't sure I could stay on my verbal feet with them."

"You're welcome, and that's something you may wish to practise. Now, I have some news for you, but I don't want to talk here. Meet me in the Diplomatic Office at 1500, and I'll explain everything you need to know."

"Understood sir." Rei replied for both of them, as Asuka still had a mouthful of her cake desert.

* * *

"So, are we agreed on this?" Squall asked, looking at the three people in his office, and then at the phone.

_"We're agreed Commander Leonhart,"_ The voice of General Caraway said over a speaker, _"But we want a SeeD from our Garden present, to represent the Galbadian Government."_

"Of course sir, I'd insist on the same if the situation was reversed."

_"Your sense of diplomacy has improved Commander, I guess my daughter was a positive influence on you after all."_

"Whatever...sir." Squall rolled his eyes, and then glared at President Loire as he sniggered at the comment.

"We'll leave Balamb Garden on the _Ragnar _at 1800 tonight, Balamb Time, that should get us to the Prison by about 2000 your time."

_"Understood. Oh, and Commander?"_

"Yes sir?"

_"If it's not too much trouble, could you ask my daughter to come with you as well? I would like to see her again soon, if possible."_

Squall checked the work schedules on his computer monitor, and then replied:

"I don't think that will be a problem sir. But, she and I will have to leave the following morning."

_"I understand. Thank you. Farewell for now."_

"Farewell sir." Squall reciprocated, before hanging up the phone.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy." Laguna stated.

"I agree, that took a lot less time than I thought it would."

Squall looked at both men, and then at Irvine, who was still hanging around near the door.

"Irvine, find her friends, and bring them up to speed."

"Yes sir!" Irvine said, before saluting, and leaving the office.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Rei demanded, before sheepishly adding, "Sir."

Irvine nodded, and Instructor Leonhart looked a little saddened, although neither Rei or Asuka could see a reason why she might be.

"Yep. We've got approval from Galbadia to use part of the D-District Prison to contain her for now, while that scientist…"

"Mr Shuuichi." Instructor Leonhart interjected, which told them that she was in the loop, probably through her husband.

"…Mr Shuuichi works on a way to completely and permanently free her. It wasn't very easy, but Laguna sent along information about her specifications, which seemed to convince them."

"However, the only one from Galbadia who knows the truth about her is General Caraway, and I know he will keep it under wraps. As far as the G-Garden SeeD is concerned, Sonnet is just a dangerous prisoner that we can't keep in any Garden brig."

"That's a bit ambiguous, ma'am." Rei stated.

"I know, but it's the best we can come up with on such short notice. But, to complicate things for them, Sonnet will have her head covered, so that the SeeD won't see her face. Once she's free, he or she shouldn't be able to recognise her in the future, as her face was initially hidden."

The optimism in her voice encouraged Rei a little, as it meant that she and Asuka were not the only ones concerned for Sonnet.

"We'll be taking her to Galbadia at 1800 tonight, so if you wish to say anything to her before then, now is the time." Irvine stated.

"What about…?"

"I can get you into her room, but you'll only have a few minutes."

Both women nodded, and were then dismissed. Irvine followed them, and took them towards Sonnet's dorm room.

* * *

"I'll wait out here." Irvine said, pulling the card from his coat pocket, and nodding at the second pair of SeeD guards that were nearby.

"Wait," Rei quietly said, before tapping on the door, and talking through it, "Sonnet? Can we come in?"

"Of course."

Rei then nodded at Irvine, who had clearly heard her reply, since he had the card over the reader already. He swiped it, and then gestured that they could go in.

Rei took a couple of steps in, and then stopped at the sight in front of her. Only Asuka walking into her back made her move forwards again.

"Have you ever wondered what the inside of a cyborg looks like?" Sonnet asked, beckoning with her hand, "Come here, and take a look for yourself."

She was laying facedown on her bed, as she tucked her free hand under her head, so both arms acted as a pillow for her head. Her hair was to one side, and a large seam had been cut into her back, down the spine, and was being held open by a clamp. The shirt and bra she had been wearing earlier were on her desk chair.

Asuka looked hesitant.

"If this is…"

"Don't be silly, you know the truth about me, so you might as well see everything."

Rei approached, looking at the mechanical and electronic components she could see inside her friend's back. It was hard for her not to wince in pain, as what she could see Bird doing looked painful to her.

"And how often has this been done to you?"

"At least 10 times over the last 23 years." Sonnet replied to the redheads' question.

"How come you're here? I thought the Commander had said go to the Infirmary." Rei asked.

"He did," Bird chipped up, "I requested here instead, as it's actually easier to work in here. Plus, it's more comfortable for her."

"What exactly are you doing?" Asuka queried.

Bird didn't reply, too focussed on checking out whatever was located in her back, close to her spine, so Sonnet answered:

"He's checking my energy storage unit, and the settings for it and the conduits. The control node is located just below one of my ribs. I can't remember which."

"Can't you access this yourself?" Rei asked.

"Usually, yes, but this is making sure the cyber links are working correctly. One of the possibilities here is that the links have been damaged somehow."

"Ok." Rei didn't completely follow what Sonnet was saying, but she got the gist of it."

"We're here, as we've been allowed some time to talk to you before you're…"

"Locked up?" Sonnet offered.

"That's not what I was thinking." Asuka countered, hoping she hadn't offended her friend.

"No, but it's as good a word as any right now," Sonnet stated, focussing on the redhead, "So, what's on your mind?"

"Other than how unfair this is?" Rei demanded, looking very angry, "You've suffered long enough, and were starting to get a life for yourself, and now some heartless person is trying to put you back to what you were before."

Bird took the clamp out as they were talking, and started packing his tools away as Asuka observed Sonnet's back closing up again.

"It is unfair," Sonnet agreed, nodding as best she could, given her position, "But, sadly, the world isn't a fair place. It never has been."

Asuka mumbled something, and Sonnet glared at her.

"_Pessimist!_ You have no right to call me that! My life, as it has been, has taught me quite a lot, and that simple fact is the one thing that stands out the most. No matter what you do alone, the world always will be an unfair place."

"Or maybe you're so used to looking at things the way that you do that you've never considered that there might be more to the world than what you see." Asuka shot back, her voice getting louder.

"Yes," Asuka continued, "The world isn't fair, but, the way you talk about it, you sound like you consider everything in the world to be unfair, and unkind. That's why you're pessimistic. There are some kind and fair things in this world!"

Rei had moved out of the direct line of sight, but Asuka still noticed her:

"Take Rei for example. Even though she's been an orphan for most of her life, she's found family again, and they are willing to take her in, no questions asked. How is that anything but fair?"

"It's not. It's considerate. Besides, there were questions asked, otherwise how else would they have found out that Rei was related to them?"

"That's a technicality, and you know it!"

There was silence for a few seconds, while Bird continued his examination, this time cutting a thin line down the length of her bicep muscle, stopping at her elbow.

"I think you're looking at this completely the wrong way," Rei interjected, "You seem fixed on the view that the world isn't a fair place. If you keep thinking that, then that's all you'll see. You need to realise that fairness can often be attributed to individual point of view. A good example here is what's happened to you recently. Even though, against your own better judgement, you've revealed what you are to the Commanders here, they've not judged you on your past, but have agreed to help you deal with your concern now."

"Would they have done so if I hadn't been concerned that I could be a threat to the Garden?" Sonnet shot back.

"Yes."

The simple reply had come from Bird, who continued speaking while examining her arm.

"I've been keeping tabs on this place for over five years now, and I know for a fact that Commanders Leonhart and Trepe, even though they seem cold, do care about the people here. It doesn't matter if they are SeeDs, Cadets, or Garden staff, they care about everyone here no matter what they're pasts involve. Remember that you all swore an oath to Garden when you joined as Cadets. That oath, if nothing else, places you as part of Garden, and therefore under the protection of SeeD."

As he spoke, in completed his inspection of her arm, and put the scanner and other tools into his bag.

"I just need to check your neck now." He stated.

Sonnet nodded, and he moved so that he was level with her neck, as she placed her hands under her chin, looking at her two friends.

"He's right, you know. SeeD should protect you for that reason." Asuka stated.

Bird then spoke up, having inspected her neck already:

"Well, I'm afraid I can't see anything wrong anywhere. You're exactly as your…specifications say you should be," he looked at Rei and Asuka, "Would you two please leave? I'd like a little private time with my daughter before she gets taken away. I'll let you know when I'm done, so that you can come back."

Asuka looked like she was about to object, but Rei simply nodded, squeezing Sonnet's shoulder, before dragging Asuka from the room.

* * *

As they left, Bird sat down in her desk chair, and waited until she had dressed herself again, before turning to face her.

"How long do you think it will take you to find out what's wrong with me?" She asked, her tone containing a slight trace of worry.

He tried to ignore the pleading tone that he could hear, and answered her question, looking her in the eyes:

"I don't know. Using the data I've just gathered, and from what you have relayed to me, I hope to find whatever is causing these gaps in your memory to occur. As for the belief that you're being controlled, I have no idea on that. With the exception of myself and Laguna, and Dr Odine, there are no survivors from the original…project. Adel executed them all after you were successfully tested. Since Odine wouldn't reveal his knowledge to anyone, and we know the President wouldn't remember the details anyway," He returned her smile at that comment, "I don't know how anyone could have re-created the control technology."

"I appreciate your honesty, father, but you're not making me feel any better."

"I'm sorry. I imagine that this is hard for you to take, but you know I don't sugar coat anything. You're the only family I've ever had," if Sonnet still had any tear ducts, she would probably be weeping now, "I don't want to lose you now."

"I have faith in you, you'll find the answers. Do you have any ideas about these voices I keep hearing in my head?"

"No. I don't recall anything that could make you, and only you, hear voices. The only thing that could do something like that would be a sub-dermal communicator, but they were…."

He practically dived off the chair to get his bag, and pulled out the data obtained from the recent checks. He glanced at a few pages, tossing them aside as he read the contents, and then focussed on one page in particular. A slow smile spread across his face.

"How the hell did I miss this?" He turned it around, but Sonnet could only shrug when she saw the contents, as it was beyond her understanding, "Look there, it's the cochlea of your left ear."

"I don't see anything."

"Ok. There's a little shape just below here. Can you see that?"

Sonnet focussed her eyes, and zoomed in on where his finger was pointing.

"Yes, it looks to be cylindrical."

"Can you describe it a little more?"

"It's probably about half a millimetre across, and just over two millimetres in width. I can see very fine lines coming from it, and disappearing inside my ear canal somewhere. I can't really tell you the shape, but it's partially cylindrical, and partially spherical. There appears to be a dome on one end, which is where the wires originate from."

His face didn't change, but she could hear his heartbeat increase as she described what she could see.

"What is it?" She demanded, turning her glare back to him.

"It sounds like an infolink. It was another of Odine's crazy projects: a small communicator that was meant to be fitted under the skin, and could be used to relay messages to soldiers without being detected, or heard by anyone but the intended recipient. It was intended to be a way of providing secure and private communications."

"And there's one in my head?"

"Yes, and it wasn't in your original…design specifications."

He couldn't say that easily, as it made her sound less human.

"So…someone else fitted that on the sly?"

"Apparently, I have to admit…"

Faster than his eyes could track, Sonnet appeared to vanish from his sight. A second later, as his brain caught up, he became aware of a strong pressure on his neck, and that his vision was blurred due to something impacting on the back of his head, and that his back was touching a wall. The only thing he could see clearly was her blue eyes.

"How convenient that you only find this now, when something is going wrong. Tell me, 'father', how long have you been using me, like Adel did?"

"I've not…I wouldn't…use…" He tried to say as the air escaped from his body, but was unable to take in any fresh oxygen, as her hands were closing around his throat.

"I don't believe you! You're no better than Adel! I guess I have been living a lie, haven't I, 'father'? This whole time, I've been a puppet for Adel, and now you. I might as well have died during the supposed treatment, at least then I wouldn't have had to go through this!"

"You've got it…"

He felt a rush of air against his face, before he heard a thud, and everything went dark.

* * *

She looked at the crumpled body of the man who she had blindly considered family for so many years, now feeling disgusted with herself for allowing herself to trust anyone. After she had learned the truth about herself, she should have simply vanished.

_There's no time like the present!_ She decided, pulling her maintenance kit from under her bed, and sliding it into the custom pocket on her knee length coat. Her guns had been confiscated, but she was sure she could escape without them; especially if she used her abilities to the maximum potential.

She paused, and took a brief look around her room, and realised that she probably would miss Balamb Garden, as it had felt like a home to her, for a time.

_Time for me to be truly free! I won't have to rely on, or trust anyone again!_

After checking the window, and spotting the newly fitted wires that alarmed it, she figured that it was the only window that would have been fitted with an alarm, and picked another exit. Turning her attention to her door, Sonnet balled her hands into fists, and concentrated for a second, as that was all the time she needed, and she then punched the door, hard! Her other fist impacted in the exact same spot less than a second later, causing a fist-shaped dent to appear in the normally sturdy metal. A double repeat of this action caused the door to break from the tracks, and fall onto the floor. Switching her vision to infrared, she scanned the corridor, and spotted the two guards at the end of the corridor, who had clearly heard the commotion, and were heading towards her.

_Idiots!_ She thought, turning the other way, _SeeD is supposed to be a military organisation, and they overlook something as basic as guards at both ends of a corridor! Even if one end is a wall with a window, it should be guarded._

If she still had possession of her pistols, she would have shot the window a few times, and then dived through. Since she was lacking them though, she stopped in front of the window, and repeated her actions from the door, easily shattering the reinforced glass.

Her enhanced hearing, linked to her cybernetic brain, informed her that the two guards were close, but not close enough to be able to catch her. Resisting the temptation to wave at them, she angled her body, and dived out of the window, landing in an ungraceful heap on the grass outside.

It only took her a few seconds to get her bearings, before she ran off in the direction of Balamb Town.

_They may fall for my ruse, but they can stop me from leaving this island easily, since Balamb has the only port, and all they have to do is blockade it. Plus, I can't pilot one of the boats, and it's not likely I can 'convince' someone do to so without killing them, and I don't want any innocent blood on my conscience. I'm not going to be able to swim from here either. I'll sink!_

She was so caught up in her doubts, that she didn't notice the edges of her vision turning silver as she changed her direction, heading away from the town.

* * *

One of the guards had stood close to the shattered window, and observed her running away. His teammate had gone to report to Security, and it wasn't long before the Acting Security Director showed up.

"She ran off towards the town ma'am."

"She's not as smart as I thought she was then," the woman commented, "The port can be blockaded with little trouble. I need to contact them, and get our assault boats away from the docks. Once that's done, she's trapped, as she can't exactly swim to the next nearest island."

"What is she ma'am? It looks like she broke down her door using just her hands. How can she be so strong?"

Rinoa Leonhart looked at the guard, and told her a half truth, as the six of them had agreed to keep the truth about Sonnet under wraps, due to the fact that she had had enough complications in her life.

_Once she's ok, she'll have some explaining to do, but this is better than the full truth._

"Her arms are artificial, taken from an Esthar cyborg solider, as she was born without working arms."

"That must have been rough for her." The guard commented.

"Probably," She agreed, "Now get moving! Contact the docks and get the boats out to sea. Also advise all civilians to get indoors."

"Yes ma'am!"

Rinoa looked out of the shattered window, and hoped that Sonnet was acting of her own free will. Squall's reading of her was that she kept her word, although she **had** attempted to escape, but she was hoping that she wouldn't attack the civilians of the town.

If whoever could control her took over, Rinoa was terrified about what she may do then. The gloves would have truly been off, as she doubted that whoever had been controlling her recently clearly had no conscience.


	22. Alteration

Chapter 21 – Alteration

Both observers were looking at the wall of monitors, specifically screen ten.

"I don't believe it! Not only was she stupid enough to spill all to Leonhart and Trepe, but she's also gone into house arrest, _after_ suggesting a more permanent prison while that idiot scientist tries to find a solution to the 'problem' she is having!".

"Will this affect the plans?"

He shook his head.

"I don't think so. Most of the programming has been re-enabled, and I have enough information on the target to upload to her brain for her to seek it out and destroy it. It would be nice if she had more than her stealth and targeting programming restored to full capacity, but I think what is back should be adequate."

"I thought we were going to wait until all of the programming was re-enabled, and then carry out your plans?"

"That was the intent, that way we know everything is set for freeing the world of the threat of a Sorceress, permanently."

"You were never clear on that, you know. How are you going to prevent a new Sorceress emerging when the power passes on?"

"Easily. Through her eyes, we will see who gets the power when the Sorceress dies. Our little puppet then withdraws, and hides. An arranged transport will get her here, and we keep her on standby mode, in this chamber, until she's ready again. We then send her back out, and kill whoever the Sorceress is, repeating every time one emerges."

"And you're doing this even with SeeD around?"

"Yes, they are too soft for their true purpose now, especially since Leonhart actually _married_ one, so they can't be counted on to keep the world safe from them."

"So, what about Kramer, and then Ultimecia?"

"Two neutralised Sorceresses, and technically only one success, since Ultimecia was controlling Kramer."

"I suppose so." She conceded.

"I will do what a whole organisation can't, alone. The one who slaughtered my family was her mother, of sorts, now I'll become her father, and she will do anything I want her to do. Anyone who is corrupt, deceitful, or a Sorceress, will die at her hands, under my instructions."

"So that's your whole plan? Kill the Sorceress, and keep the puppet around for future Sorceresses?"

"Not quite, Garden and SeeD needs to be eliminated as well, that way I, and I alone, will have the power to eliminate Sorceresses!"

While she felt more than a little concern about that declaration, she kept it to herself.

"What about the damage to Garden, and the lives that will be lost if she attacks it?"

"Irrelevant. As long as the Sorceress is monitored, and eliminated, no cost is too high. The world will be peaceful without a Sorceress around."

She was feeling very worried now, but she didn't want that to show, so she asked another question:

"So instead of her being a Cyborg Assassin for a Sorceress, she'll become a Sorceress Killer Cyborg, under our control?"

"Yes! An ironic twist isn't it? That which a Sorceress had created will be the destroyer of their kind."

"And the one truly responsible is from the country that Adel ruled over years ago. Although the world will never learn that little fact."

"Someday, they may, so they can thank me properly."

_You expect to be thanked for killing hundreds of people and destroying several major installations?_ She thought, now wondering how she had once thought he had good intentions. She couldn't back out now though, as any attempt to own up would bring her down as well as him. For better or worse, she was stuck.

"She's not gone to the town after all." She stated, gesturing in the direction of screen ten, which displayed rocky terrain, and was in near total darkness. Luckily for them their puppet had altered her vision to infrared, so they could see the stable paths, and the less stable cooling lava lakes.

He smiled, remembering that he had made her hide a few things close to the former Fire Cavern, in case she needed a different weapon.

"That works in my favour, as they will probably blockade the town, and get all boats there out to sea, thinking they've trapped her on Balamb Island. While she is hiding in there, I might be able to re-enable the rest of her programming."

"And if you can't?"

"Then we'll have to accelerate the plans, and kill the Sorceress today!"


	23. Endgame

Chapter 22 – Endgame

Rei sighed, and pushed her food around her plate a little more.

"Would you stop that? It's irritating!"

She looked up at the redhead, who was trying not to glare at her.

"Sorry," Rei put her fork down, "I don't seem to have an appetite."

"I know. It's not right that she should be locked up. Even though we've only known her for a few weeks, she's been nothing but considerate and helpful. She even offered to listen when she realised that I was having a few problems. She is the first person outside of my adopted family who has done that for me and meant it."

"Yeah. She's a good friend and…"

Asuka looked at Rei again as she trailed off, and the colour drained from her face. Asuka discreetly glanced behind her, and her own eyes widened as she saw an unhappy looking Irvine approaching. A subdued Selphie was with him, which was very odd as she was often the soul of the Garden. If she was quiet, something must be badly wrong.

Both women started to stand up as he approached their table, both aware of the silence that had consumed the Cafeteria. A gesture from Irvine stopped them though.

"Ladies, Commander's Office, now."

The two of them left their barely touched meals, and followed them out of the room. In the corridor between the Cafeteria and the hub, Irvine spoke in a quiet tone.

"She's escaped. We don't know if she went by choice, or was controlled as she feared she might be, but she's gone."

"How long ago, sir?"

"About 20 minutes. She's managed to elude the SeeD's that were chasing her, and there is no trace of her in the town. We believe she's still on the island somewhere, but we have no idea where. Shuuichi's in the Infirmary, recovering from a concussion, and Sonnet seems to have been his attacker."

"What?"

"No one else was in the room, and the guard saw her break the door down."

"She wasn't being controlled then."

Irvine turned to face Rei, his right hand resting on his Exeter.

"How do you know that?"

His voice was quiet, yet also full of worry.

"I think if she had been; Shuuichi would be dead now rather than unconscious." Rei stated, meeting his eyes.

"I suppose…"

A bright flash and the sound of an explosion stopped Selphie from finishing her sentence, and all four heads turned towards the entrance, as a shimmer marked a familiar form walking out of the smoke cloud carrying an equally familiar katana in one hand, the head of a student in the other.

"Irvine, get the others. I think they'll be needed." Selphie reached behind her for her nunchaku.

Irvine nodded before pushing Selphie towards the lift.

"You go; I'll hold her back from a distance."

"Irvine I…"

"GO! Please, get help. I should be able to keep her occupied."

Rei's stomach churned at the sight of the detached head, even though she didn't know who it had belonged to. She barely heard the lift as it whooshed off to the top floor of the Garden.

Asuka had moved to stand just ahead of Irvine and herself. The gunman had his rifle trained on her.

"Sonnet!" She called, her voice echoing in the open hub area, "Stand down, we are not your enemies."

"Allies of the Sorceress are enemies of the world, and must die!" Her voice returned.

"Sir, are her eyes silver?" Asuka queried of the gunman, since she couldn't see her friend's face from her position. Irvine, with his much sharper eyes, might be able to.

"I think so," He nodded slightly, not losing his line of sight with Sonnet, "Does that mean that she's not herself?"

"It appears that way. Whoever can control her is apparently doing so. I get the impression that their target is Mrs Leonhart."

"What gave you that impression?" Irvine's voice was stone cold, as his mind shifted to combat mode.

"Sir, stay back. If there's anything left of her, she might be able to resist if a friend is her target."

Asuka suddenly felt Rei's glaive pointing at the back of her neck.

"Are you crazy? If she's not there, you could be killed in a second!"

"I know," Asuka nodded, whispering an incantation, "I have to try though. She would do the same for me."

The glaive blade was pulled back:

"I'm covering you."

"No! I don't want to risk anyone else. This is my decision and mine alone."

Asuka kept her hands out to the sides, showing that she was unarmed, and slowly walked towards the silver haired woman. As she got closer, she could see the silver eyes for herself, and swore under her breath, as she remembered her promise to Sonnet.

"Sonnet, take control. You can't let this madman ruin your life."

"Madman!" Her voice spoke again, "I am her _liberator_. She can achieve the purpose she was meant for with me helping her."

"You want to kill Rinoa Leonhart. What has she done to you?" Asuka somehow knew that it wasn't Sonnet talking, just the person controlling her using her voice.

"She is a Sorceress. That alone means that she needs to be destroyed! The world is not safe as long as a Sorceress exists."

"Really?" Asuka was stalling, hoping that help was coming, "And how has she threatened to take over the world? Or how has she killed innocent people?"

Asuka dived to the side as a stone flew towards her, and erupted in a bright light a short distance from where she had been standing.

_Where did she get flare stones from?_

Before she could regain her balance, she felt her head explode as her first katana impacted on her Protect barrier. She was barely aware of the sound of a gun firing, and Sonnet stumbling backwards as she cast a Cure on herself. The spell cleared her headache, and she reluctantly pulled her own katana from her coat sheath.

Allowing her thoughts and instincts to turn to survival mode, Asuka faced what Sonnet had become; fighting back her sadness as she knew what may result from the upcoming battle.

Asuka looked at Sonnet and noticed the hole in her right shoulder. Sonnet was no longer holding the severed head, and she had switched the katana to her left hand. Asuka changed her position, holding the blade horizontally in front of her face and placing the back of the blade against her left palm as the two blades clashed, sparks flying from them.

She held Sonnet back for a second or two, but the superior strength in the cybernetic arms soon pushed her back. She dived to the side again, and used her momentum to roll a few feet away and pull herself upright.

Asuka decided to keep moving, as that would make her a trickier target. At the edge of her consciousness, she was aware that Irvine and Rei were observing, but not interfering. An alarm suddenly sounded, which meant that there was no longer any hope for her to keep this incident isolated.

_Attention! All SeeDs are to report to the Garden Hub. Seal it off from the rest of the building. Repeat: all SeeDs are to blockade the Hub._

The Headmaster's voice stopped there, and Asuka saw Sonnet charging at her again, the katana pointing at the floor. In slow-motion, Asuka saw her skid to a halt, with the katana blade cutting into the Garden floor as moved towards her face. She tried to get her own blade in place to parry again, but knew she wouldn't be fast enough.

* * *

Rei had slowly approached the scene that she had never wanted to see in her dreams, much less while she was awake. Her two best friends were fighting each other, one to survive, and the other because she was being controlled by someone with an apparent grudge against Sorceresses.

Her glaive had remained activated in her hands since she had pulled it from Asuka's neck, and she had slowly approached the conflict, hoping to help somehow.

As the blade in Sonnet's hand carved into the floor, she saw her chance, and sprinted towards them. The gap closed in seconds. As the blade's tip lifted from the floor, Rei assumed a two-handed grip on her glaive staff and focussed her weight towards the ground as the katana impacted it which sent her a few feet into the air.

* * *

Asuka used the opening, and quickly cast a new spell that she had acquired before she had left Deling City.

"Demi."

It was a strange sight for her to see, as the sphere of heavier gravity formed around Sonnet before compacting, squashing her as well, and then dispersing. However, as far as she could see, it didn't affect her at all.

* * *

Sonnet looked around, recognising the Hub of Balamb Garden, but not knowing how she got there. She remembered heading towards what had once been the Fire Cavern, knowing that it didn't actually have any fire inside anymore, since the living heart of the cavern had been defeated by Commander Leonhart several years before.

Now she was back in the Garden, despite her desire to escape, and she was holding a katana that she recognised very well. It was the same katana that Asuka had reported as stolen a couple of days ago. Apparently, she was the thief, although she had no memory of actually stealing it.

Those facts combined with her lack of memory between leaving the Garden and now, ran through her enhanced brain leaving her with only one conclusion.

_--_

"I don't believe this! How did the control slip?" He turned to his guest, "I thought you said it would last for half an hour!"

"It did," She shot back, restraining her urge to hit him, "It took nearly 20 minutes to get her back to Balamb and set up the bombs after your little cache was recovered. You should have made her wait nearer to the Garden before sending her in to carry out your aim."

She glanced at a countdown display that she had set up.

"It will be ready again in a few seconds, so you can finish this off then."

"_Asuka, please. Do as you promised. I'm too dangerous to anyone if I can be controlled like this."_ Their puppet's voice spoke.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" He shouted at the screen, "YOU CAN'T DESTROY HER! I WON'T LET YOU!"

* * *

Asuka could feel her eyes starting to water, as she did remember what she had promised Sonnet. However, even though she knew it was the right thing, it didn't make it easy.

"I can't!" She yelled, wondering if the flickering of the lights had been her imagination, "You're my friend; I can't kill you no matter what you are capable of!"

She was aware of her eyes turning silver again, and wished she had kicked the katana out of her hand while she had the chance. Before she could dwell on that, the blade was held as a guard in front of Sonnet's face, and the fight continued. Asuka parried a few strikes, as her natural experience worked better than programmed knowledge, and also managed to cut Sonnet across the stomach. She then had to go on the defensive, as Sonnet started a mad flurry of attacks. A few of these penetrated her defences, leaving her with cuts on her arms and face.

It suddenly stopped though, as a glaive blade sliced into Sonnet's back, and the cyborg turned to face Rei, who had decided to join the fight. Asuka used the brief pause to cast a cure spell on herself, healing the deeper cuts on her arms and allowing her to use her sword properly.

As she stood upright, she saw Sonnet throw Rei's glaive, with Rei still holding it, across the Hub. Rei landed on her side, and rolled a few times, before coming to a stop. With the brief glance she managed to get before she had to hold the blade in her free hand again, Asuka saw that Rei's right arm was bent into an awkward angle, meaning that the impact had broken it.

_I guess I'm on my own for now._

Another gunshot rang out, and Sonnet stumbled back.

_Or not._

Professionally, she didn't like Irvine involving himself in this fight. Practically, she was glad that he had, as she was sure she wouldn't have lasted for this length of time without his support.

Sonnet's right shoulder was now sparking, with a couple of loose wires and conduits also visible. Asuka was starting to see how Irvine had earned his reputation. As she held her sword up to block another of Sonnet's powerful strikes, she felt another explosion shake the Garden, and this time the lights did go out.

Acting on instinct, Asuka kicked out, and felt her foot impact with Sonnet's stomach. Biting back a cry at the pain which shot through her ankle, Asuka moved back a short distance as the red emergency lighting activated.

* * *

Concentrating more than she had ever done, Rei cast a cure spell on her right arm, and bit her lip as the bones stitched themselves back together, and the nerves reconnected. Rei felt a tingle as the blood rushed through the reconnected nerves and veins, and she experimentally flexed her hand.

Satisfied that she was fight capable again, Rei picked up her glaive from the floor ignoring the slight pain in her hand as she tightened her grip on the glaive staff, and looked in the direction of the fight. As her eyes adjusted to the emergency lights, and she realised that it meant the central lift and all doors would be out of action, since the emergency power supply only provided enough for partial lights, and minimum heat.

_I wonder how normal power will be restored?_

It was also surprisingly quiet, as the loss of power had also silenced the alarms. However, that made the clanging and sparking of the two sword blades a lot louder, much to Rei's discomfort.

Getting a two-handed grip on her glaive again, she edged her way back towards the fight, looking for an opening to help. A sharp pain in her arm caused her to glare in the direction of a certain cowboy though.

"Are you sure you want to approach her again?"

Rei nodded, not trying to hide her concern:

"I have to. Asuka clearly promised to kill Sonnet if something like this happened. If she can't do it, I'll have to because she's right: she's too dangerous to be left alive if she can be controlled."

Irvine reluctantly released her arm:

"I'll help you."

Turning back again, Rei circled around, intending to approach the problem differently this time. Retracting her glaive staff, she gripped her right wrist with her left hand, pointed her hand towards Sonnet, and quickly spoke an incantation.

"Fira!" She called, not caring about the rules against casting Magic in the Garden. Her friend's lives were more important than a rule for good behaviour.

The flame erupted around Sonnet's neck, and dispersed just as quickly. The results were quite surprising: Rei could clearly see that sections of Sonnet's skin had burned away; leaving charred patches, and more importantly, the black alloy that her cybernetic skeleton was made from was partially exposed. Rei could see the base of her jaw, and one side of her neck, all primarily mechanical although there were a few organic elements too. From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Asuka blanch at the sight, but had no time to ponder it as she prepared her next spell.

"Blizzara!" She called, before releasing her wrist and activating the glaive again.

Ice particles formed around Sonnet's body, and coalesced into a large ice block that was both spherical and rectangular, encasing her upper body.

As expected though, the effect only lasted for a few seconds, and the majority of the ice dissolved as quickly as the flame had dispersed. The few shards that were left, however, were lodged in already exposed areas, including her right shoulder and her mouth.

Rei had just enough time to register a blur, and hear a clang, before feeling a brief, and sharp, pain in her wrist, and then in her neck.

* * *

Asuka had moved away while Rei had cast her spells, and was grateful as the use of the magic had given her enough time to get her breath back and prepare her next move. She didn't want to use it, as she was sure it would do serious if not irreparable damage to her friend. It had melted parts of a monster skeleton the last time she had used it, and even though it was an alloy, rather than bone, Asuka was sure that it could severely weaken Sonnet's skeleton too.

Holding her katana backwards, so that the blade ran along the length of her arm, she charged at Sonnet, who had turned to look at Rei. Asuka swiped, and mentally prepared the next stage, before she realised that she had hit air.

Whipping her head to the sides, she looked around, and felt her heart freeze when she spotted Sonnet holding another head, this one severed by a sword blade.

* * *

"It's a pity she insisted on interfering," He said, opening his hand inside the holographic interface, knowing that the puppet would do the same thing, "She might have survived if she had left the redhead to fight alone."

* * *

Asuka's blood and vision went from ice cold to burning hot in the space of a few seconds, and she charged back towards Sonnet. As she got closer, she saw Sonnet crouch, but another gunshot sounded before she could do anything, and the power from the bullet sent her sliding a few feet away, and turned her attention towards Irvine. Things then seemed to slow down for Asuka, as she cast a Thundara spell in her left hand, but ran that hand along the back of her katana blade as she moved closer and closer to Sonnet, electrifying the blade.

The silver haired cyborg began to turn her head back as Asuka got within a couple of feet, but the red head was close enough by then. In the space of an eye blink, she had cut Sonnet from left shoulder to right hip, then right shoulder to left hip and finally across her waist. Showing surprising agility, she then cart wheeled away from her.

* * *

"**No! Don't do that! She's susceptible to lightening!"**

His screams had no effect on the image though, as they watched the redhead carve three deep and powerful cuts onto the body of their puppet.

To his horror, screens 3-8 began flashing red lights, indicating heavy damage to all parts of the puppet body.

In his panic, he made one final move, which resulted in his puppet being disarmed.

* * *

Asuka felt drained. Using strong attacks like that tended to drain her, but never to the extent that she felt now. However, it looked like Sonnet was having problems too, as she also stumbled, and then fell onto one knee.

"Asuka?" Her voice spoke.

It was so quiet that Asuka barely registered it, but she knew that it wasn't her controller speaking this time.

"Asuka. What have I done?"

"You've…not done…done anything to anyone." Asuka tried to reassure her, "Whoever could control you has…done so again."

Sonnet turned her pleading eyes onto Asuka.

"Please…do as you promised. Overload my power systems. That should shut me down."

Asuka closed her eyes for a second, weighing up the consequences in her mind. As she opened them again, she realised that she had to carry out her promise to Sonnet, since they had no idea who was controlling her. If she was out of the equation, then there wouldn't be a threat to anyone. She didn't like it, in fact she hated that it had to be done, but she knew it was necessary.

Leaning on her katana, she climbed to her feet, blinked, and then wiped her eyes. The red emergency lighting was still active, so her vision wasn't what she was used to.

"Damn it! This isn't fair!"

Through her blurred vision, she felt Sonnet smile.

"I told you life wasn't fair. Now, please, shut me down."

"No! I'll _kill_ you, in order to protect this Garden, but I'm not _shutting you down_."

"A technicality. I'm still a machine, remember."

"No, my friend, you're human," Asuka dropped her katana, and summoned the only maximum thunder magic she had, aiming it at her friend, "You've proven that. I don't see you as a machine."

"Thank you." Sonnet still had a smile on her face as she reached her hand out towards Asuka.

Asuka had to grip her arm to stop it from shaking, as she whispered:

"Thundaga."

Instantly, a powerful bolt of lightening jumped from her hand, over to Sonnet's, and Asuka forced herself to watch as the raw electricity flowed around her entire body, causing it to violently spasm. As the lightening faded, the light behind Sonnet's eyes did likewise, and she fell onto the floor.

Asuka lowered herself to the floor, and found that she couldn't look at anyone or anything. She allowed her eyes to close.


	24. Aftermath

Chapter 23 – Aftermath

"You little bitch!" He yelled at the monitors, all of which were showing _Offline_ in a cool blue text, "Now how am I supposed to neutralise Sorceresses?"

Anything within reach of his hands suddenly found itself thrown from the desk, and onto the floor. Even his guest wasn't spared, as a few disks and notes were tossed in her direction.

"What now?" She asked after he had well and truly trashed the secret room.

"Nothing. I don't see what we can do, unless someone fully revives the project, and creates another like her, we can't keep Sorceresses contained."

"Given it never officially existed, I doubt that will happen."

"You never know," He said with a slight smile on his face, "Odine may remember it, and decide to prove he's a genius by creating a new one."

"That's not much of a possibility." She said, getting up to leave, as she had no intent of helping him clear up his mess, and she had her own plans to put into motion.

* * *

A pounding on her door jolted Asuka awake. She looked around, noticing that her coat, gloves, and katana were strewn around the room, as she had just tossed them away when she had returned to her room.

"Whoever it is, go away!" She called, wiping her face.

"I can't Asuka; I have something that belongs to you."

"Fine, just a second."

Quickly running her hands through her hair, she flipped the lock switch next to her door.

"It's open Irvine."

It slid along its rails, and Irvine hobbled in, using a crutch to support his bandaged right leg. Behind him were two other people, causing Asuka to stand to attention.

"Relax please, we're not here formally." Commander Leonhart spoke.

"Then why, sir?"

Off the Commander's look, Irvine held out the contents of his left hand to Asuka.

"I believe this is yours."

Slowly, and warily, she took the item from him.

"Sir, what happened?"

"I was also attacked. I thought I was safe near the lift, but I found that skewering my leg. I don't know what happened after that, as I woke up in the Infirmary with these on my leg, and that close by. I think it should go back to its original owner."

Looking along the blade of her first katana, Asuka could see slight traces of dried blood, and some dark fluid that presumably acted as a blood equivalent for Sonnet.

"Is she…Did I?"

"Yes, Miss Sohyru," The Commander spoke again, "She is dead, as is Miss Ayanami."

Asuka was feeling a mix of emotions now, including a strong urge to punch Squ…the Commander for being so cold. Also, for the first time in several years, Asuka wanted to cry. Her discipline as a SeeD prevented her from doing either; therefore she kept her emotions bottled up.

"After you…neutralised her," Instructor Leonhart spoke for the first time, "It seems that you collapsed from exhaustion. You were taken to the Infirmary, along with Irvine, and Mr Shuuichi, who is fine, by the way. Once normal power was restored, you were left there, as I suspect you know, for two days before you woke up, and were allowed back to your dorm."

_And I've been here since then._ Asuka recalled, along with how angry she had been upon entering her dorm. She had thrown her katana away from her, not caring where it landed, peeled off her coat and gloves, and tossed them away as well.

"Where is she? I want to see her." She stated, sending her original katana to join her new one, and ignoring the clatter that resulted.

"Who?"

Asuka glared at Irvine:

"Both!"

"Miss Ayanami's body is in the morgue. We're awaiting a decision on what to do with her remains."

"Why?"

Instructor Leonhart spoke again:

"She is an orphan, according to our records, so there isn't anyone for us to contact in this situation. Since you and she seemed to be good friends…"

Asuka barely heard the rest of the sentence, as she realised something:

"No," She interrupted the Instructor, "She did have family. An auntie, an uncle, and a cousin. She only found out recently."

"Do you know this family?"

"Yes. As odd as it may sound, they are my guardians."

"As you may know…"

The Commander stopped as Irvine elbowed him in the side.

"Not now Squall!"

Instructor Leonhart faced Asuka:

"If you'll come with me, I'll take you to the Infirmary."

"Thank you. Commander, may I take custody of her remains and her belongings?"

"If you wish it. Miss Baji's will be given to Mr Shuuichi."

"Her body too, sir?"

"No, that will be buried in the D-District prison, as we discussed. I think all traces of Adel's activities and actions need to be removed."

"And forgotten!"

"No, she needs to be kept as an example so that the world won't go through another Sorceress War. If enough people remember what she officially did, then we might not have to worry about a rogue Sorceress again."

"It's a good thing the current one has a Knight, isn't it Commander," Asuka shot a glare at Instructor Leonhart, "I'd hate to have to help in eliminating her."

Asuka moved from her dorm before anyone could comment, although it didn't take long for her to feel a hand gripping her arm. She turned around, and swung her head to the side as her face was slapped.

"I don't appreciate being spoken about as if I'm not in the room, Asuka. And if you imply I'll go power crazy again, I'll make you my first target if it does happen."

The lack of politeness in the Instructor's tone didn't escape Asuka's notice. But, her only reaction was to pull her arm free, and carry on walking. She did speak quietly as she did so:

"I'm sorry, Instructor. That was inconsiderate. I doubt you're the type of person who could develop world conquering ambitions anyway."

"Apology accepted. I think to an extent, you did the right thing, but it's not going to be that simple. Also, I advise you not to refer to me as a Sorceress again, as I do have a name, and I prefer that to a title that I didn't want."

They reached the Hub before Instructor Leonhart spoke again:

"Thank you for that observation. You're correct, I personally wouldn't but we don't know for definite what could happen if a Sorceress didn't have a Knight. Adel is the only one in known history who didn't, so she's not definitive proof that I would go mad without one."

Asuka had no response to that, but was saved from replying as they had reached the Infirmary. Instructor Leonhart pointed to one of the observation rooms, and then through another door at the back of the Infirmary.

"Mr Shuuichi is in there, and Miss Ayanami's body is through there. Ask Dr Kadowaki, and she'll take you through."

"Thank you."

The Instructor left as Asuka approached the curtain:

"Mr Shuuichi?" She called.

"Yes? Who is it?"

Asuka cautiously pushed the curtain away, and entered the small room. Mr Shuuichi's voice spoke:

"I remember you. You're one of my daughter's friends. Andrea? Asaka?"

"Asuka," She corrected him, sitting down next to the bed, "My name is Asuka."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry; I'm rather slow with names and faces."

"Don't worry about that. How's your head?"

He reached one hand up to his head, and felt the bandages wrapped around his forehead.

"It will be fine, although I can't recall how I got it. The last thing I recall is talking to Sonnet, and then I woke up here."

"What were you discussing?"

"Her fears and what we could do once she was freed for good. I was trying to cheer her up."

His face became pained:

"My daughter, is she…?"

Asuka shook her head:

"I'm sorry Mr Shuuichi, but she was controlled again. She apparently knocked you out before escaping from here."

He sat upright, his eyes locked onto hers.

"She escaped, where is she now?"

"She came back to Garden, still under control, and tried to kill someone here."

"And was the control broken? Where is she?"

"The control wasn't broken. Not for long. She had enough time to plead with me…and I…I…."

She couldn't finish, but he guessed what she was trying to say. He lay back down before saying:

"She's dead, isn't she?"

Asuka clenched her fist, still holding the urge to hit something, and annoyed with herself that she couldn't cry.

"Yes. By my hand. I killed her!"

Asuka felt her body starting to shake, and she ran from the room before Mr Shuuichi could say anything else. Even though it wouldn't help matters, she headed for where she had been told Rei's body was being stored.

* * *

Dr Kadowaki saw the redheaded young woman leave the observation room, and head for the morgue area. It was an area that, as a doctor, she didn't like going into, as it meant someone had died and she didn't like people dying before it was their time.

"Miss Sohyru!" She called, getting her attention, "Do you wish to see your friend?"

At the redhead's nod, she led her into the morgue, and opened the compartment. The bodies of the four people killed by the officially unknown assailant's attack on Balamb Garden had been put back together, which had been a rather gruesome process. Doctor Young, her future replacement, had done that, as he had worked in a proper morgue for several years before applying for a Medical Assistant job at Balamb Garden.

The body of Rei Ayanami was resting on a standard morgue shelf, which rolled back into a drawer. A sheet covered it up to the neck.

"I will be in the main Infirmary if you require anything. If not, please let me know when you're done so I can close it again."

Again, the redhead nodded, so the Doctor left the morgue, giving her some privacy.

* * *

Once the Doctor had gone, Asuka claimed the nearest stool, sitting close to her friend.

"Hi Rei," Asuka looked around, before clearing her throat, "As odd as this sounds, I don't know what to tell you. Heck, I never really gave much thought to what happens after death, so for all I know what I'm saying is only being heard by me."

She paused, as she felt her eyes watering.

"Sonnet's dead. I killed her. I had to," Asuka wiped a tear from her eye, "As selfish as it sounds, and I didn't want to do it. I wanted her to live. She was our friend, and she should still be alive. You should still be alive!"

For some unknown reason, she reached under the morgue sheet, grabbed Rei's hand, and gripped it tightly.

"I don't believe what the Commander is planning though, he wants her buried, permanently in the Prison, as he believes she's too dangerous to restore!"

Asuka thought back to the fight in the Hub:

"I suppose I can see his point, but I don't have to like it."

She was peripherally aware of someone else entering the morgue, and then leaving again. She was grateful for the privacy, although she wouldn't have been surprised if there was a security camera somewhere in the morgue.

"I tried to talk to Mr Shuuichi, but I chickened out. It was all I could do to admit that I had been the one who killed her."

"I don't feel right now either. Killing a person isn't the same as killing a monster out in the field. Even though it was self defence, I still feel dirty. I'm a murderess, plain and simple. I don't think I should be alive, not after taking another life. But, wouldn't you know it; I'm too scared to even think about killing myself. Maybe I was wrong in thinking that this was for me, what do you think?"

Rei's body didn't move, twitch, or speak.

"Right, of course," Asuka was having trouble seeing clearly now, "You can't answer that, as you're…dead. I failed…to protect you, and also…Sonnet."

Asuka's emotional barrier finally cracked, and then crumbled. She rested her head on Rei's stomach, and let her tears flow.

* * *

Sometime later, Asuka felt both tired and drained. Hoping no one had seen her while she had cried; she wiped her eyes and replaced Rei's hand under the sheet, before leaving the morgue.

"Miss Sohyru, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Asuka approached Doctor Kadowaki.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I believe that, since Miss Ayanami has no living relatives, on Garden's records, you wish to claim her remains and belongings?"

"Yes, Doctor. How do I do that?"

"Do you want to take care of it now?"

"Yes please."

Doctor Kadowaki smiled slightly, and handed Asuka a clipboard with a few papers attached.

"Read those, and sign if they are satisfactory. I will deal with the body, and someone from Human Resources will handle her belongings."

"Can she be cremated?"

"If that is what you wish. Once you've verified those documents, I'll provide an additional one requesting cremation, which will also require your signature."

"I understand, Doctor."

"Before I forget, Mr Shuuichi was asking for you."

Asuka felt her stomach knot, but she decided to take whatever he would say to her, and then never speak to him again. Tucking the clipboard under her arm, she returned to his room.

"Mr Shuuichi?" She called through the curtain again.

"Come in please, Asuka."

Idly noticing that he had got her name right, she pushed the curtain aside.

"Mr Shuuichi, I want to say I'm sorry," She held up her hand to cut off any response, "I didn't want to kill Sonnet, but I realised that she was too great a risk unless we could find who was controlling her."

"Apology accepted."

Asuka looked at him in shock.

"Sir, how can you say that so easily?"

"According to Mr Kinneas, you didn't actually kill her."

"I don't…"

"He says he saw you and Sonnet talking," He interrupted her, "and that she touched your hand after you prepared your magic spell. You didn't kill her: she took her own life. Which may be beneficial in the long term."

"I don't really recall what happened," She admitted, "If that's true, I'm a little relieved. I feel that I've let both Sonnet and Rei down though."

"For what it's worth, I think you were a good friend to her. When I saw you all at Trabia Garden, she was a lot happier than I had ever seen her."

"I appreciate that sir."

* * *

It was late evening. Asuka pressed the summon button for the Hub life, as she had been summoned to the Commander's Office. She knew that she was going to get a grilling for her earlier actions. She had prepared a brief defence in her mind, but she had no idea how well it would hold up against him.

"Hey there Red."

She looked to the side, and saw someone that she had been avoiding since the 'talk' in her dorm.

_I guess I would have had to talk to him sooner or later; I might as well get it over with._

"Mr Kinneas, sir."

"I've been asked to escort you upstairs," He leaned on the crutch as the lift came down the central tube, "I've also looked over everything that you, Miss Ayanami, Miss Baji, and Mr Shuuichi informed us about Quicksilver's condition. I can understand and respect that what all of you did was out of friendship, but that alone won't hold upstairs."

Asuka didn't miss the cold tone in his voice, as she had heard it from her parents enough times as she was growing up.

"All of you ladies kept secret something that could, and did, have massive consequences for Garden. Her concerns, while understandable, could have been dealt with if she had come clean from the start. As a SeeD, she was under the protection of all Gardens, so if anyone had taken her for study, they would have instantly made an enemy out of SeeD. And we are not an organisation to be taken lightly."

Asuka was stood at attention, and continued to do so as Mr Kinneas entered the lift. She followed him, and remained standing alert.

"The same applies to you and the late Miss Ayanami. If you had informed us of this when you learned the truth, we might have been able to help, and get her helped out. It might have even been possible to find out who had been controlling her, and neutralise it. That would have prevented this entire incident."

"Permission to speak freely sir."

"Of course." He nodded.

"Thank you for being honest sir, I appreciate it. As for Sonnet's situation, you may be right, but unfortunately it's in the past now, so we can't change it."

"I agree. However, that doesn't mean that you will escape without consequences."

"I understand," the lift arrived at the top floor, "After you sir." She held out her arm to hold the doors open.

Inside the office were the two Commanders, Instructor Kinneas, Instructor Tilmitt-Kinneas, Instructor Leonhart, Headmaster Cid, and Edea Kramer. Asuka couldn't shake the impression that she was standing in front of a firing squad.

When she looked everyone in the eyes, she got a mixture of sympathy, hostility, and a couple of neutral expressions.

"SeeD Rank 6, Asuka Sohyru reporting as ordered Commander."

* * *

Squall looked at the young woman stood to attention at the other side of the desk, and felt a brief admiration that she held herself steady, and confident, even though she probably had a good idea of what was to come.

"Miss Sohyru, your recent actions have kept a massive secret from Garden, and placed everyone here in danger. Three SeeDs and five support staff have also been killed as a result of this secret. You did own up, but only because your friend was worried about how much harm she could cause if she lost herself. As you saw, we were willing to help her once we learned the truth. All three of you were inconsiderate and selfish, and you violated the Garden Code by knowingly placing your fellow SeeDs at risk from an unpredictable and highly dangerous potential threat."

"As a result, eight people are dead, and Garden has taken damage. Those of us present in this room have decided what the consequences will be to you for these actions, but first of all, do you have anything to say?"

If it had been up to him, Squall wouldn't have asked. Since she had subtly threatened Garden, himself, and more importantly Rinoa, he had been ready to throw her out of SeeD. However, Quistis, Matron and Headmaster Cid, had been the voices of reason during the discussion they had all had earlier regarding the situation, and they had all insisted that Miss Sohyru was allowed to speak in her defence.

"Yes sir. I do apologise for keeping the information that you are all now aware of a secret. Even if I had known that you all would have tried to help her had you known the truth, I still wouldn't have told you, as she requested that I kept it a secret. With all due respect to all of you, friendship is more important to me than an organisation that I work for."

Squall waited for a minute, but nothing else was forthcoming, so he continued:

"Very well. Now we're going to cover your recent unprofessional behaviour towards Instructor Leonhart. Neither of us appreciates being referred to as Sorceress and Knight. As you don't seem to be aware, let me explain to you that she is not a Sorceress by choice: her powers were obtained upon the defeat of the last Sorceress as there was no other suitable candidate available, and since she didn't willingly accept them, they nearly killed her. Overtime, she has learned to live with these powers, and I have accepted the responsibility of being her Knight."

He looked into her eyes, and saw her concern, but she still didn't show any fear.

"If you threaten _any_ Garden staff again, you will need to find a new line of work, and you will not get any further support from Garden. If you threaten myself, or my wife, or imply that she will become the next Adel, I will kill you myself. Am I clear, Miss Sohyru?"

"Yes sir, perfectly clear."

"Good. Now, for Miss Baji's remains. I have spoken with Mr Shuuichi, and he wishes to take possession of her belongings, which I can allow. However, as SeeD Commander, I cannot allow him to take possession of her remains."

He was finding this difficult to say, as he knew that she was a human being, even though she had become a cyborg. He had to follow the rules though, which included dealing with any potential threats to SeeD, Garden, and the world in general.

"Using the information that he himself has provided, it is clear that Miss Baji is a very sophisticated, and very deadly, piece of technology. If the word got out about what she is, now that she is dead, many people would want to get their hands on her, and try and copy the technology that she is. Plus she can also be controlled, which makes her a dangerous threat. Miss Baji wisely suggested the D-District Prison as a better holding facility while Mr Shuuichi worked on freeing her. Now, I think that would be a good location to entomb her."

"Sir, I…"

"I'm not finished, Miss Sohyru!" Squall nearly shouted, and then wished he had a glass of water to hand, as his throat was starting to feel dry.

"SeeD doesn't have the people, supplies, and other resources to guard her remains indefinitely. The Prison is isolated, heavily fortified, very difficult to get into, and can even be shifted underground should the need arise."

He didn't mention what he had asked Selphie to prepare as well as the aspects that they had already arranged.

"Miss Baji will be entombed in the prison, which will then be submerged underground. It is the perfect place to contain her remains, and also protect them from anyone who wants to try and copy the technology and get their own Cyborg Assassin."

"As you wish, Commander." SeeD Sohyru sighed in defeat.

"Finally, yourself, Miss Sohyru. There will have to be consequences for your keeping this information to yourself. The real details will be kept secret, but the consequences are as follows:

1) You are charged with concealing information that was a threat to Garden, leading to the recent attack, deaths, and damages.

2) You will have a permanent disciplinary report added to your file, including this hearing, and the results of it.

3) You will be demoted to SeeD Rank 3.

4) You are suspended from active duty for the next month, with only two-thirds of your Rank 3 salary being paid until the end of the month, when you will start receiving full Rank 3 salary again.

"I understand sir, and I accept the consequences."

Squall was surprised, but glad that she hadn't tried to argue. He had been involved in this situation for nearly a week with very little rest, and it was draining him. Sohyru's threats against Rinoa and himself hadn't helped his mood either.

"Dismissed."

She saluted, and then turned and left his office.

* * *

Asuka stood up from where she had been crouching, and looked inside the Esthar donated medical capsule. Inside was Sonnet's deactivated body. She had been dressed in her SeeD uniform, and Mr Shuuichi had suggested that her maintenance kits, among other things, should be placed in the cell with her, as a precaution in case he was right about what had happened to her systems after she had been killed.

In the two weeks since she and Mr Shuuichi had come up with their little plot, Asuka had spoken to Alicia, who was also present, and had arranged as much as they could.

They had told Commanders Leonhart and Trepe that, because those kits were unique to Sonnet and therefore no one else would be able to use them, that they should be buried with her. Asuka found it ironically amusing that the explanation had been accepted so easily, especially since she had played on the Commander's concerns too.

The sealed case next to the airtight capsule contained the unique items, and Alicia had placed Sonnet's guns, gun belt, and ammo into it, while Asuka had placed her original katana inside, in its sheath. She had also left a handwritten note explaining what had happened, and that she didn't hold Sonnet responsible for what happened.

Alicia was waiting outside the cell, and Commander Leonhart and Instructor Tilmitt-Kinneas were away from the prison itself. General Caraway had left sometime before, having being told the full story, and agreeing to secrecy. Asuka assumed that Instructor Leonhart had gone with the General.

"Asuka, we have to leave now, the timer only has a couple of minutes left."

"Ok." She called back to Alicia.

She quickly peeled off her right glove, stuffed it into a coat packet, and pressed her hand against the side of the capsule where she knew Sonnet's hand was.

"Goodbye my friend. I'll miss you."

She left the cell, and flipped the switch to close and lock the door. All of the other cell doors in this tower had previously been locked shut during the initial sweep and prisoner transfer.

Once that was done, she and Alicia ran up to the top level, and the car park. They climbed into Asuka's rented blue car, and drove out of the prison as fast as possible. About a quarter of a mile away, Asuka stopped, and got out, taking a pair of binoculars from the dashboard in the process.

"It's closing," She announced to Alicia as she also got out. As she heard the boot opening, she turned to Sonnet's longest friend, "Should we drop one here?"

"I would. Yours or mine?"

"One of yours this time. I'll drop my next one at the desert perimeter."

Alicia retrieved her item from the boot, dug a small hole just behind the car, and dropped it inside, before scraping the sand over it again. The items had cost Asuka most of the money she had, and if it hadn't been for Mr Shuuichi giving her some money for the scheme, she would probably be broke now.

They got back into the car, and Asuka drove them to the rendezvous point. Not surprisingly the other two were already there.

"All done sir, the prison is closed up, and the entry ramp controls from both inside and out have been destroyed." Alicia reported, as Asuka wasn't sure she could control her temper around the Commander yet, even with his warnings and threats.

"Good. Selphie, your turn."

Asuka's head whipped around and focussed on the petite SeeD as she pulled a device from her dress pocket, which Asuka didn't recognise, but had her concerned. The petite brunette turned a dial, and then pressed a red button, causing a green light to appear on the device. A few seconds later, she felt the ground shake.

"What was that, sir?" She asked as politely as possible.

"An additional security measure. The control rooms for that tower have now been destroyed. There is no way for anyone to ever raise that tower again."

Again, Asuka felt her temper flare at his casual tone, but she restrained herself.

"Commander, since I am not on active duty, would it be ok if I go to Deling City for a few days? I want to take Rei's ashes to her family."

"Of course. Please be back at Garden before your suspension ends."

"As you wish."

She saluted the man again, mainly out of habit, before she climbed back in her car. Using the map, she turned around and headed towards Deling City, only stopping once to drop one of her devices at the edge of the desert.


	25. In Memory Of

Chapter 24 – In Memory Of…

Alicia knocked on the door to the apartment Asuka had indicated, as she opened her clenched right hand. She had volunteered for this, but that didn't mean she had to like what she was about to do. She hadn't attended the funerals of the other people killed at the Garden, as she didn't really know them that well, and they didn't know her either. This, however, was personal, and something that she had to do.

The door opened, and a familiar face was there. Seeing him brought a smile to her face for the first time since Rei and Sonnet had died.

"Hello Shinji. How have you been?"

Asuka found herself enveloped in a hug, and she returned the gesture, as she was glad to see him as well.

"I'm great Asuka, and I'm glad to see you. Mum and dad asked me to call home for a couple of days, but they didn't say why. You're now here as well, so I'm guessing you know what they are up to?"

"I know a few details," She told him a half truth, "But I don't know exactly what they were planning."

"OK," He looked to her left, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you a SeeD too?"

"Yes, I'm Alicia Paige."

"Shinji Ikari, nice to meet you."

Alicia took the offered hand, with a clear guilty expression on her face. Luckily, Shinji couldn't read emotions and faces very well, so he didn't ask what was wrong.

"Come on in then, I'm sure they will explain if you're here."

The knot in Asuka's stomach returned full force as she entered the all too familiar apartment. After receiving hugs from her guardians, she introduced Alicia to them, and then she, Alicia and Shinji sat on the sofa, while Gendo and Yui sat on the arm chairs.

"I'm glad you came to visit Asuka. We've not heard from you for a while, and you did promise to keep in more regular contact now that you had passed your exams."

Asuka did recall the promise that she had made to Yui, and found it amazing to think that it had all only happened just over a month ago.

"Truthfully, I couldn't go anywhere else. Right now, I think this is the best place for me."

"What's happened? And why didn't you bring Rei with you? We invited Shinji home again so that he could meet his cousin."

"What? I have a cousin? I thought you said your sister and her family had died when I was a child. Or is she from dad's side of the family?"

Asuka was surprised to find that her eyes were not watering. She wrote it off as being out of tears after the amount of crying that she had done since her friends had died.

"No, she's my sister's daughter. Somehow she survived the attack that killed her parents. So, where is she Asuka?"

She shook her head:

"I'm afraid she won't be coming," She looked Gendo in the eyes, because it was easier than focussing on Yui, "Have you heard about what happened at Balamb Garden two weeks ago?"

"Yes, the news reported that there had been equipment problems, and that several people had been injured by escaped Training Centre monsters, although no one was killed."

"That's not true," Asuka immediately said, knowing she was about to disobey a direct order from her Commander, but also felt that they deserved to know the truth, "There was an incident, and I suppose it was partially equipment related, but it's a lie that no one was killed."

"Eight people were killed during this incident, and I'm sorry to say that Rei was one of them."

Gendo and Shinji didn't look too concerned, as they hadn't actually known Rei. Yui, however, had spoken to her privately, and had felt a connection to her, which was why she was glad when the DNA tests had returned positive results. She was looking forward to getting to know her niece.

"Oh no. She was killed? Why her and how?"

"I can't tell you everything, and I'm going to have to ask you to keep what I'm going to tell you to yourselves, as I'm not actually supposed to say anything," Asuka turned to Alicia, "If you want to leave before you witness me breaking rules, now is your chance."

"No," Alicia firmly replied, "She was my friend too, and I've helped you thus far. I might as well stay for the duration. Besides, Mr Shuuichi told both of us about her true past, so won't be anything new to me."

"Suit yourself," Asuka shrugged before turning back to her guardians, "Will you please keep what I am about to tell you to yourselves?"

All three, reluctantly in Yui's case, consented, so Asuka began explaining:

"There was a member of SeeD who was actually a former slave of Sorceress Adel. Due to complications in her childhood, she was selected to be the prototype for an unofficial program, referred to as Project 2501, which would have eventually given Adel a powerful private army. This program made her into a human-looking cyborg, which had the side-effect of practically stopping her aging, in case you were wondering how she could be a SeeD now if she was a child when Adel was controlling Esthar."

"She was our age from appearances," Alicia added, "But chronologically she was 42."

"This cyborg was liberated from Adel by the Resistance, and raised by one of them as his daughter. That man is the Mr Shuuichi that Alicia mentioned, and you are also familiar with his research into cancer treatments. Over time, he reminded her how to be human again, and also monitored and maintained her cybernetic systems, before teaching her how to do that herself. She eventually decided that she wanted a life of her own, and applied for SeeD. She was a Trabia Garden student for a few years, and transferred to Balamb in time to take the same SeeD exams that Rei I did. We all passed, and Rei and I worked with her for a while, before her secret was accidentally revealed. She asked us to keep it a secret, which we did, but we later learned that someone apparently had a grudge against Sorceresses, and found a way to re-create how Adel controlled her. This was used, and then she was used to attack Balamb Garden. Rei and I tried to stop her, but failed, and Rei was killed before she somehow became herself again. I…I killed her before she could kill me or anyone else."

_That's mostly true,_ she told herself, _I don't think they need to know everything._

"Do we know the person who became this cyborg?"

"Yes, actually Gendo," Asuka held up her still gloved hands, "you did meet her briefly the last time I visited here. She dropped in and gave me these gloves as a birthday present."

"The silver haired young lady?" He queried.

"Correct. Her name was Sonnet, by the way."

Although she was trying to be calm, she could feel herself getting upset again, and felt a tear roll down her cheek. She placed her face in her hands, and discreetly wiped it away, the strong smell of the leather drawing her attention for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of such bad news, especially since you only recently met her, but I thought it was best you heard from me, rather than a generic SeeD messenger."

Asuka reached into the bag that she had placed at her feet, and withdrew the urn that contained her ashes.

"Since Garden didn't know she had you as relatives, I was allowed to take custody of her belongings and remains. I had her cremated, as I thought it would be nice to…to scatter her ashes…" Her barriers were crumbling again, and she knew it, "…scatter her ashes around Winhill, so that she can be with her family again."

She sniffled, and held out the urn to Yui, who carefully took it.

"I think that's a very nice idea Asuka," Alicia commented, as she stood up, "Now, I'm sorry to just go like this, but I need to be back in Trabia by tomorrow, and the last ferry leaves in an hour, so I need to get going now. Asuka, contact me if you need anything, or want to talk."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

Shinji showed Alicia out, before sitting down next to Asuka again, and putting an arm over her shoulders.

"Does Garden know who was controlling her?" Yui asked, holding the urn as though it may shatter at any moment.

"No, unfortunately," Asuka leaned towards Shinji, "Believe me, if we did, I'd go and kill him, no matter whom he is or what is job is."

"Careful Asuka, that sounds like a vendetta. That's a very twisted path to go down."

"I don't care. He, or she, is responsible for the deaths of two of my friends, and a few other Garden personnel. There will be no mercy if I ever find him."

Asuka sniffled again, before asking:

"I realise I'm pushing my luck here, but can I stay for a few days? I want to think about a few things, and get my heart and mind in order. This is the closest place I have to a true home, so I'd feel the most comfortable here."

"How many times do we have to tell you, you're always welcome here, no matter what the circumstances."

"Thank you."

"You can use my room," Shinji offered, "I can sleep on the sofa for a couple of nights."

"I appreciate that, do you mind if I go and lie down?"

"Of course not, come on."

Shinji pulled her to her feet, and led her towards the room in question. As soon as she sat down on the bed, she allowed her barriers to crumble, and her tears to flow once again. Shinji didn't say a word; he just held her close as she cried, providing silent support.

* * *

Squall looked at the recent email on his computer screen. The sender's email address was one that he rarely saw, but one he recognised none the less:

_Commander Leonhart,_

_As you may be aware, Sonnet Baji was a former student of mine until she transferred to Balamb Garden. I was sorry to hear about her death, which is why I've written the following tribute for her. I hope you find it satisfactory. Please feel free to edit it as you see fit, as I'm sure Garden doesn't need to learn the whole truth about her._

He opened the attachment, and briefly read through it.

_Sonnet Baji – A caring SeeD who had a uniquely unfortunate life._

_**P**__ractical - Sonnet always did like to be prepared for as many eventualities as possible. She was also capable of quickly adapting to changing situations, which is a rare trait._

_**R**__easonable - Sonnet always took a reasonable approach, and would hear someone out regarding anything that was bothering them before making comments._

_**O**__rganised – Sonnet always kept herself organised, which is a very useful skill for a SeeD._

_**J**__ust - Sonnet hated seeing people being treated harshly or unfairly, and would help out in anyway she could. She had a strong sense of justice, regardless of who was being treated unfairly. This is most likely due to the unfair things that happened to her when she was a child._

_**E**__qual minded – Sonnet would never take one side over another. She would always remain neutral, and try to mediate problems between fellow students._

_**C**__aring – Sonnet didn't make friends easily, but the few she had she was loyal to, and cared deeply for them._

_**T**__actful – Unlike a lot of people, Sonnet was able to keep any harsh remarks to herself, as she truly hated offending people._

_By her 25__th__ birthday, she hoped to be the #1 gun user in at least one Garden, as she had incredible aim which was further boosted by some of the operations that she underwent as a child in Esthar._

_If she had lived her life, as she should have been allowed to, it is my firm belief that she could have achieved any target that she set for herself, as she was determined and caring enough to do so._

_During her time as her Instructor, I came to care for her, although I am ashamed to admit that I was scared of her later on, when I learned more about her._

_When I met her again, a couple of weeks ago, I found it difficult to keep what I knew to myself, as I didn't know if she had ever told anyone the truth about herself, and I didn't want to let such a large secret out, as it wasn't my secret to reveal._

_For the few days that she was back here, I got to know her again, and a small part of me realised that, despite her special condition, she was still a human being, and deserved to be treated as such._

_She was a kind, considerate, and caring individual, which I believe is incredible given how difficult her past was. I will miss her now that she is gone, as she had such incredible potential._

From what little he knew of Miss Baji, it seemed to be a fitting tribute. Accessing the Garden database, he forwarded the attachment to Miss Sohyru, with a request that she read it and let him know if it was suitable for her friend. He then moved onto the next email in his list.

* * *

She sat at her desk in her classroom, reading through what she had written on paper, and then emailed to Commander Leonhart. Hopefully, if nothing else, it would clear her conscience, as she couldn't believe now that she had agreed to go along with his scheme regarding Sorceresses. Somehow, he had convinced her that it was the right thing for them to be monitored and eliminated where necessary. After seeing how far he had gone, she was actually relieved that the scheme had failed, even if it had cost nine innocent lives, including her former student.

She had loaded up her computer to send the message, but unplugged the network cable before she typed it, so that there would be no recording of her keystrokes in the archive core and therefore less of a trail that might lead him to her. Once the message was sent, she shut down again, and thought back to what she had heard as she had left the hidden room built into the walls of his office.

She found it amazing that he was hoping that there would still be a way for him to contain Sorceresses. She believed that, because Adel had killed his family not long after Project 2501 was liberated by the Resistance, his obsession over Sorceresses had pushed his sanity to its limits. He couldn't see that not all Sorceresses were evil. After all, Mrs Leonhart hadn't ever harmed anyone with her powers, not even in self-defence.

It was, however, proven fact that a Sorceress had to pass on her powers to another before she died; otherwise that Sorceress would never rest peacefully. Even if they had seen who gained Mrs Leonhart's powers if his scheme had been successful, there was no practical way he could have kept track of the new Sorceress for more than a few days. Even cloaked, Sonnet would have been detected within that time, and most likely eliminated.

* * *

A strong and familiar smell ticked her senses, causing Asuka to slowly open her eyes.

_Bacon. How can I smell bacon? The Cafeteria is at the other…_

She then remembered where she was, and quickly sat upright using her arm for support. A smile spread across her face as she looked around Shinji's old bedroom, before getting out of the second bed that was in there. A glance confirmed that his bed was empty, but he had clearly slept in it, as she had convinced him to after he had helped her work through some of the grief she felt over the death of her friends.

Still clad in her black jeans and vest from the night before, but minus her coat, gloves, and shoes, she left his room and went into the bathroom to wash her face.

"Morning!" She greeted Yui as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Asuka, how are you feeling?" Yui asked from the breakfast bar. Shinji, not to her complete surprise, was cooking breakfast.

"Better, thank you. And thank you Shinji, your presence was a greater comfort than I can put into words."

"You're welcome, now eat," He instructed, passing her a plate with bacon, egg, and sausage on it, "Toast will be ready in a minute, and you should eat before we go."

She frowned at Yui as she chewed on a piece of bacon.

"Go where?" She asked around the food.

"Winhill. Dad's out getting the train tickets. Mum decided that you were right, Rei's ashes should be scattered near to her parent's graves, and she can visit her sister at the same time."

"I see. I'm up for that. Oh, Yui, could I get your opinion on something please?"

"Of course. How can I help?" Her guardian replied, putting her fork down.

Asuka passed her the letter that she had taken from her coat pocket on the way to the kitchen.

"You know that I'm not very good at writing letters. Could you look that over and tell me if it would be acceptable?"

"Of course, I'll take a look now."

Asuka heard the door unlocking, and knew that Gendo had returned:

"We're set," He called as he approached the kitchen, "Oh, morning Asuka."

"Morning. So, are we going to Winhill?"

"Yes. The train leaves at 12:20, and it takes about two hours to get to Winhill. If you wish to shower, or anything, don't waste any time."

It suddenly occurred to Asuka that she hadn't showered for nearly two days, and wondered if Gendo had aimed that comment at her specifically.

* * *

Someone poking her in the shoulder jolted her out of her light doze. She looked around, and realised that they were still on the train. Yui was in the seat next to her, and there was no sign of Shinji.

"He went for a walk. He can't sit still for very long, remember?" She held out Asuka's letter, "Are you sure you want my opinion on this?"

"Of course."

To her shock, Yui tore the letter in half, and then tossed it into the nearby bin.

"You're being a fool. You've dedicated nearly six years of your life to that dream of yours, and now that you've achieved it, you want to throw it all away?"

"I'm not sure SeeD is the place for me after all," She confessed, looking out of the window to avoid eye contact with Yui, "After what's happened over the last few days, I feel like I've lost part of myself. I've killed another human being, and that doesn't sit right at all. Not to mention that I've managed to upset and alienate almost every member of the Garden leadership. I'll be surprised if any of them every trust me again."

"And I repeat: you're being a fool. SeeD is clearly willing to give you another chance. You got a temporary suspension, and a demotion. The suspension won't last, and you can earn your former rank back in time."

"Maybe." Asuka reluctantly admitted.

"No, definitely." Yui countered.

"Look at it this way, if you walk away from SeeD and Garden now, what will you do?"

Asuka looked in surprise as the new participant.

"How long have you been listening?"

"I haven't," Shinji admitted, holding out a cup of tea to her, "Mum showed me the letter while you were dozing, and I've been thinking about it for the last half an hour or so."

"I hadn't thought about that," She admitted, "Maybe get a quiet job in a library or something."

She couldn't stop herself from giggling as she realised the irony in her comment: that was exactly the sort of job her parents had wanted her to take, the reason she had rebelled, been disowned, and then joined SeeD.

"My honest advice: stay with SeeD and Garden. You're only 20, so you're still young. Give it another year, two at most, and then if it's not to your liking, then you can leave. I promise that you'll always have a home with us, no matter what you decide."

"Also, I have an idea as to how you can start rebuilding the bridges with Commander Leonhart." Shinji added.

"Oh really? I don't remember you being very good at diplomacy."

"I've learned a few things being a salesman. It's amazing what a little discussion can do to change customer minds."

"So, what do you have in mind?"

Shinji shook his head:

"Oh no, tell me your decision first, and then I'll tell you what I have in mind."

"You're a stubborn man."

"Yeah, well, I guess you had to have some effect on me after living with us for nearly a year."

"As you wish, _brother_." Asuka slapped her hand over her mouth as both Yui's and Shinji's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," She lowered her head to the table, "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

She felt a hand on her back:

"Is that really how you think of me?"

"Yep." She sheepishly muttered into the wood.

"Well don't apologise for it then!" He snapped, "I'm flattered actually, I've always wanted a sister."

"Oh no, don't start that discussion again, please!" Gendo's voice called.

Asuka was suddenly feeling relieved that she had used her status as a SeeD to get them into their private compartment upon departure from Deling City. She looked around the headrest of the chair behind hers, and saw Gendo reading a newspaper. He had clearly been there for a while, possibly long enough to have heard the whole conversation.

"Anyway, what's your decision?"

Asuka sighed, and realised that they all had valid points.

"I'll stay with SeeD, for now."

"Good. Now, here's what I have in mind for rebuilding your bridges, and it's surprisingly simple."

* * *

After standing a silent vigil over the gravestones of Rei's parents, Yui opened the urn, and scattered a small amount of the ashes on the ground surrounding the stones, before passing the urn to Gendo, who did the same thing. Shinji then scattered an amount, before passing the urn to her. Like the rest of them, Asuka's eyes were wet by the time the urn was passed to her.

"You knew her the best out of all of us, so you should scatter the rest." Yui stated, pulling out another tissue.

Unwilling to speak in case she started crying again, Asuka took the urn from Shinji, and crouched down near the gravestones.

"I hope you're back together again now." She whispered, before giving a small smile, and gently tipping the remaining contents out onto the ground.

As she watched the light breeze pick up some of the ashes, Asuka thought about what Mr Shuuichi had said after telling her that Sonnet had apparently taken her own life. If he was correct, she may see Sonnet again in her lifetime. If he wasn't, then what she and Alicia had done might help someone to find her in the future. Either way, she would get another chance at living for herself, as she deserved to.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue – Many Years Later

"Do you think we'll find anything out here sir?" A light, female voice asked, "This area has been examined quite thoroughly in the past, so it's not likely we'll find anything now."

"You never know," A gruff male voice responded, "The detectors picked up a high concentration of metals similar to what the hulls of the relic airships are made from, the stuff that we can't recreate, buried pretty deeply. There might be some technology we can utilise. That's why we're out here."

"How deeply?" A third voice asked.

"At least fifty feet underground," The first voice answered, "If it wasn't for the recent developments, the detectors would have missed it completely."

That statement brought groans from almost everyone on the salvage team, as they all would have to dig by hand to reach the supposed metal concentration.

What he wasn't mentioning was a device that his daughter had discovered on a recent expedition of her own, accompanied by his niece and her husband, which played back a message in a form that he wasn't familiar with. It projected some kind of image, similar to what a sphere did, but this projection was very realistic, so much so that the only way you could tell it wasn't an actual person talking was that your hand passed through it if you tried to touch it. The young woman in the message had indicated that there was something of interest in the area, and had provided an approximate location as well.

This was the main thing he was using as a basis for this expedition. The detection by the new equipment was simply a boost to the overall expedition.

* * *

"We've got something sir!" A voice called, causing everyone else to drop what they were doing, and run over to the hole being excavated at the calling point.

"Well?" The leader demanded.

The woman who had called reached into the hole, pulled hard on something, and then held out a metal case to the leader. He took it from her, and used a spade to break through the locks.

"Weak metal, it's been down there for a long time." The finder observed.

"Yeah, wonder what's so valuable it had to be locked up, and then buried?"

The leader opened it slowly, and then frowned at the contents.

"What is it?" One of the other members asked.

"It's a message system," The leader explained, noticing the words _half a mile_ written near the switch, "It can show an image in a very realistic way, through that lens there, although the images have no substance."

"Cid, how do you know that?"

Cid, the leader, came clean:

"My daughter found something similar a few months back. This is identical in appearance to what she showed me, so I'm guessing it's the same thing."

"So how do we use it?"

"See that indent on the side?" Seeing the other person nod, Cid continued, "There's a switch. Push that, and it will display its message."

Lights flickered on the side of the device, as it slowly rumbled to life, indicating many years of disuse. Cid was amazed that it worked at all. One by one, each light turned from red to green before a lens emitted a blue light, which s he had said, then displayed a realistic looking image. This image was of a different woman, who was dressed primarily in black, rather than some kind of uniform. She had long red hair, and looked familiar to him.

"That's amazing!" One of the other team members said, before Cid shushed him as the woman in the image began talking

"_My name isn't important, but if you're seeing this message, then you may be able to help a friend of mine. Due to complications with her life, she had to be placed in a containment capsule, which drastically slowed her aging. If you can find Sonnet, please help her. She was contained in a place that I know as the D-District Prison, which is about half a mile away from here, and mostly underground. We placed her in the third level down from the top, in cell D7. We did this in the hope that technology would eventually develop enough for a solution to be found to her problem, which we have left information on in the same cell she is contained in."_

The image looked upright, and creepily, right into Cid's eyes.

"_Please, if you can find her, help her. She deserves to be free, and to live her own life."_

As it faded, the group looked at Cid.

"What are you all looking at me for?"

"You're in charge, what do you want us to do?"

"I have a better question, what did the other message say?"

"Pretty much the same, although it wasn't the same person. Whoever this 'Sonnet' is, she is probably long dead now, but the capsule that has been mentioned is interestin'. Imagine what we could do with somethin' that can slow aging. It might even slow down fatal diseases, giving us more time to work on cures when magic alone can't help."

"I never knew you were such a caring man, Cid."

He endured the laughter of the rest of the group as he tried to stammer out an explanation, but in the end just let it rest. Privately, he suspected his niece had influenced him more than he thought.

"You have a point, although I wouldn't want New Yevon to get its hands on such a tool."

Cid wasn't sure he did either, even though both Rikku and Yuna had told him that the three groups were now working together, he still didn't trust anyone from Yevon, and he still had issues with Gippal, so he wasn't sure about the Machine Faction getting hold of it either. If such a device was still salvageable.

"So, half a mile away. It's shame she didn't say which direction." Akyema, the woman who had found the case, moaned.

"No, but with these detectors, we can figure it out. Who has the map?" Cid asked.

* * *

Moving methodically, they had created a perimeter half a mile from where they had found the message, and then moved around it using the metal detectors. Unfortunately, they had had two positive results, so Cid decided to split the team. Four of them would work on the eastern point, and the other four, including him, would dig at the southern point.

The detectors had indicated that the metals were at a depth of only ten feet. But of course, if it was indeed a building, then it could have been anything from a few meters in length, to hundreds of meters. All expedition members knew this, and were naturally reluctant to try and dig out something that could be so big. The best estimate was that it would take around three hours for them to dig a reasonably sized hole that was ten feet deep, so they had started, taking breaks for food and water at least once per hour.

* * *

It had taken most of a week, and occasional interruptions by fiends hadn't helped, but they had finally dug out enough at the southern point to be able to recognise a large metal dome, at which point the team from the east had rejoined them. Another day had seen them cut a hole into the surface of it, and build a barrier around it so that some of the sand from the frequent desert winds would be blocked out. After that, a rope ladder was tossed down, which allowed them access.

Cid had ordered that four of them would explore the structure in four hour shifts, while the other four either kept watch or rested. They would also keep in radio contact at all times as they explored, and mapped the inside of the structure. After a shift ended, the teams swapped roles.

It only took them a day to work their way down three levels, and locate cell D7. Surprisingly, the writing was still visible on the wall after who knew how many years.

_A well built structure._ Cid had decided.

They were surprised when they approached D7 though, as the door wasn't closed. It was actually on the floor inside the cell, and from what the team could determine, it had been burned open by melting the sides and top. Even more concerning, and disappointing to Cid, the room was empty. There was no capsule, no body, nothing.

From all appearances, the room had been empty for a long time, if anything had ever been in it at all.


End file.
